Secret Life
by atruwriter
Summary: When Hermione goes missing, Harry and Ron are called upon to find her. Estranged from her, they soon uncover a family they didn't know she had, friendships they hadn't known were conceived, and in the middle, is a very distraught husband: Draco Malfoy.
1. Where is she?

**Note:**_ Draco's POV lower, after Harry's. Later chapters only written in single POV that goes back and forth from Harry to Draco. Example- chapter two: Harry, chapter three: Draco, chapter four: Harry... you get the picture. Enjoy..._

**Secret Life  
**_One_

Harry Potter walked through the front doors to headquarters, making his way to his boss' office. While on assignment, he received word that there was urgent business at home he had to tend to. Bringing his Auror partner and best mate Ron Weasley along, since he received the same request, they planned to leave Auror's Longbottom and Zabini to keep track of the most recent Death Eater sighting of Bellatrix Lestrange, since they had been tracking her along with them the entire time. However, strangely enough both Neville and Blaise were called home by their wife and girlfriend over urgent business. So instead, Finnegan and Thomas took over. Neither Harry nor Ron had any idea what business there needed to be handled, as they had spoken to Molly Weasley just the night before and she hadn't said anything about there being a problem with the family.

Knocking on the tall, heavy oak door at the end of the hall, they straightened themselves out and prepared to meet with the head honcho of Auror's. They had only been called into his office a total of five times in their eight year stint working for him, so they were feeling a little nervous. During past visits they were being recommended for awards for their part in society, but this had nothing to do with that now.

They had gone over all those who could possibly have any problems in their life that would require their help, but came up empty handed. They'd sent word to Lupin, asking how he was and was assured that he was doing perfectly fine. He and Tonks had fixed up Grimmauld Place to an immaculate degree and were expecting their daughter in another month and a half. Ron then sent out letters to each member of his family, even Percy, and was given post back that were all resounding, "**Fine**'s!"

The only one who seemed out of sorts was Ginny, who wrote a short and to the point note back. Which was very unlike her, as she usually went in to great detail about how well her life is and what's been happening since the last time they wrote. They hardly ever saw the fiery red head any more since she moved out of the Burrow five years prior and in with her long time boyfriend that nobody but her parents had known about. Too busy to ask, Ron and Harry had never actually found out who Ginny was dating but just simply accepted that she was. They assumed he was a nice man since neither Arthur or Molly objected to the union and both had high hopes that wedding bells would be ringing in the near future.

Last, they wrote Dumbledore, asking of his health and how he was doing. They received a hesitant letter, one which was, like Ginny's, short and to the point. He simply told them that while he was very busy, he was in good health and the school was doing well lately. He didn't mention anything outside of work, and kept it fairly informal, which surprised the two Auror's as they thought they'd be getting a heartfelt letter asking how they were doing or asking them to tea at Hogwarts. Assuming that he probably thought they were busy, they shrugged it off and headed back to find out what had happened that was so important.

"Come in," came the gruff voice of their superior through the door.

Harry glanced at Ron and inhaled deeply, turning the handle and stepping inside the large round office. The man behind the desk waved them to seats in front of him, while he stood by the window, staring down at whatever was happening below and puffing on a large cigar in his thick, meaty hands. "Do I need to ask of the status on the Lestrange case?" he grunted.

"Nearly closed, sir," Ron replied, sitting up straight in his chair and squaring his shoulders. He sounded strong, but Harry spotted the shaking of his hands, which he was trying to stop by clasping them together.

"Good. Lestrange has been one of our more formidable foes these days," he said, sighing. "St. Mungo's hasn't seen such injuries like last week since the War."

"As upsetting as it was, it did give us a good lead to finding her," Harry responded, nodding.

"Mm," the heavy set man at the window agreed, turning slowly to them. "D'you have any reason to believe you should be here?" he wondered.

"No sir," they both said, shaking their heads.

"It's in regards to someone you're both quite familiar with," he told them, walking to his leather chair and sitting down with ease. Leaning forward, he rested his forearms on the edge of his desk, staring at them beneath thick black eyebrows. "She's a Healer, well known through the Wizarding world, and a Rights Activist in every sense of the word," he explained, lifting one brow to get the point across.

"Er..." Ron glanced at Harry, slightly confused. "Sorry sir, drawing a blank."

Letting out an exasperated breath, Head Auror Bankmin shook his head at them. "Granger. Hermione Granger," he clarified.

Harry almost smacked himself upside the head. While sending out post to all those they knew, they had completely forgot to write Hermione. Perhaps they just assumed that her life was in order and there was no reason to worry over her well being. After all, she hadn't had any problems since the War ended. Harry hadn't known she became a Healer and he squirmed in his seat at the information. He also had no recollection of her being a Rights Activist, though it did make great sense.

"What's happened, sir?" Weasley asked, his tone easy as if he didn't believe anything could really be all that serious if it came to their bushy haired best friend.

"She's missing," Bankmin told them glibly. "She was reported early 8 am yesterday morning," he continued, nodding. "Anonymous post that spelled it out clearly." Opening a drawer on the left side of his desk, he pulled out a piece of parchment. He glanced at them, clearing his throat to ready himself for reading. "_To Whom It May Concern, Hermione Jane Granger has not returned home, nor to work, in two days. As a woman of set schedules, who always follows through with her routine, it is obvious something is very wrong. I suggest something be done. Quickly_." Placing it down on the desk top, he looked back over to the two men. "We checked with St. Mungo's, they didn't send the letter but they did admit that she hadn't been in for a couple of days, which is very out of the ordinary for her. There have been no calls, no explanations, she's simply disappeared."

Ron's shoulders slumped and his face paled considerably, he hadn't been expecting the news they were given.

Harry leaned back in his chair, forgetting to sit properly for his superior and simply gaped at the shock of what had happened. "What..." Shaking his head, he tried to get his senses back. "And you're assigning us to find her?" he asked, looking up from where he had been staring at the carpet with wide, unseeing eyes.

"Yes," he told them, nodding shortly. "You both know her well. She fought side by side with you both during the War, and it is widely known that she was a close friend of yours. I figured since you both knew her it may be easier for you to find her. The paperwork on Miss Granger is... Well, let's just say she has friends in high places, because you have to go through a lot of red tape to get anywhere near her background papers."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, sitting forward and leaning his arms on his knees. "What's there to know? She's a healer, works at St. Mungo's, lives in a flat in main London."

"Well, part of that information is false, Auror Weasley," Bankmin said, sitting forward with a frown. "When was the last time you visited Miss Granger?" he wondered.

Harry sighed, lifting his head in thought. He flushed with the answer, feeling uncomfortable. "1998, sir. She usually comes to visit us or we meet in the city. I haven't been to her home in eight years," he breathed, mostly to himself near the end.

Bankmin looked startled, but he nodded and sat back. "Well, Miss Granger's place of residence is a rather secluded piece of land outside of London. She owns 13 acres with her own home, and while her house is connected to the Floo system, it requires that you call in and inform her of your arrival first. She has apparating wards put up so you're left just down the road leading to her house," he informed them, nodding.

"When did she move there?" Ron wondered, his voice rather whispery in awe.

"The few records we could get on her state that she moved in during the summer of 2000. There's also a warning that she has a large dog named Buck who is very protective and will attack if he feels you are uninvited," he said, pulling out a thin, brown folder with a scarce few papers inside.

"Why is there so little?" Harry asked, reaching out to take the folder from his boss.

"We don't know," Bankmin admitted, looking perturbed. "Back in 2000, she just sort of drops out of our sights. You can't begin t'imagine what it took just to find out where she lives. And even then, we had to wait as the Records Director called someone privately, making sure he was allowed to hand that out. He was apparently given access to certain records, which are the ones you're holding now. Other than that though, it'll be like pulling out your teeth trying to get anything out of them. Friends in very high places," he muttered again, shaking his head and frowning.

"But Mione doesn't have friends in high places," Ron said, lifting his brow. "She's... She's Hermione... The bookworm with the smarts to become a Healer. All she does is work and read. What would she need with people in high places?" he asked, sounding shocked and flustered.

"As a Rights Activist, she had better have people up there," Bankmin reminded, sourly. "While it's not known what she's been working on lately, many a witch and wizard have been known to disappear when they've gotten too deep in the Political watering hole."

"You think that has something to do with it?" Harry asked, staring down at the papers before him. "Her work is what has her missing?"

"I can't be sure," Bankmin said, shaking his head. "But I have my suspicions, yes."

"All right, thank you sir, we'll begin work now," Harry said, standing from his chair and moving the folder to his side.

"Good," the Head Auror said gruffly. "I expect this to be wrapped up as soon as possible. Will you be utilizing the media for this, Senior Auror's Potter and Weasley?"

"Not yet, sir. I think we'll do a little investigative work before we bring in reporters," he replied, his mouth tightening with the thought of having to give out long speeches and explanations of his friends disappearance.

"Right, good luck," their boss said, turning back to whatever work he had been doing before they arrived.

Ron followed Harry out, his lanky form heavy with questions. As the door closed, he rounded on Harry with a look of shock. "Bloody hell, what's Mione gotten herself into?"

Harry sighed, holding up the folder. "I have no idea, but apparently it's very well hidden."

"Well, where do we go from here?" he asked, shaking his head.

Walking down the hall, Harry glanced around at the people looking at them curiously. "First we head back home, figure out what we can add to this folder of information. This should be easy," he said, nodding, though he felt uneasy about what was going to come out.

Shortly after leaving Bankmin's office, Harry and Ron were sitting slumped on the couch in their flat. It hadn't been used in nearly three months and was feeling quite stuffy. Though Hermione had always stopped in to air it out every once in awhile, opening the windows and throwing out the gross food in the fridge, it was empty and warm now. They had the five papers on her splayed out on the table, though they were of little use. "All right," Harry said, sitting forward. "What do we do know so far?"

Sighing, Ron leaned back into the couch, throwing his head down so his chin was on his chest. "We know her parents are Elizabeth and Bill Granger, dentists in main London who live in a modest house in a cul-de-sac. They have dinner with Hermione every second Sunday of the month and keep up a steady stream of post with her.

"We know she works as the Head Healer at St. Mungo's and has a degree to work on every floor, with every malady. That Hermione's single, lives alone, and has a cat; Crookshanks. That she has two best friends; Aurors; us. And that she has a large Siberian Husky called..." He thought it over for a minute, squinting his eyes, "Buck, whose apparently very protective. And that she is a constant appearance at the Ministry as she works for some new law for the betterment of the Wizarding world. And that, my friend, is all we bloody well know of Hermione Granger," he told him grumpily, a scowl surfacing on his face.

"Okay, so let's add what _we_ know about her," Harry said, nodding. "Uh.. besides that she likes books and is the smartest girl of her age. Something useful, something that will get us farther in her case. What did she do everyday? Where did she go? Who did she speak to? What was her routine?" he wondered, staring out at the table and drawing a blank.

"Face it Harry, we don't know anything about Hermione's life," Ron told him, shaking his head mournfully. "We don't know who she spends her time with when we're on assignment, or what she does when she's not working. For some reason, I never questioned it."

"Me either," he replied, feeling like a lousy friend.

"So what do we do?" Ron queried, sitting forward to stare at the few pages they had.

Plucking a paper from off the table, Harry stared at it for a moment. "We go to her house. Do you remember when Bankmin read the letter? It said she was very organized, very precise. Not that we didn't already know that. But, knowing Hermione, she probably has a schedule written down somewhere. I'm sure if we go to her house, we'll find it," he said, standing up, feeling good about his plan.

"All right, so where are we apparating to?" Ron asked, standing up to join him.

Reading off the address to him, they readied themselves for apparition and focused their minds. Two pops could be heard as Harry arrived on a reddish brown driveway leading up a lush green hill, Ron just a second behind him. "She sure has the apparition boundaries out far," Harry commented, as he began trekking up the hill. "Beautiful but secluded property," he muttered. Surrounding them were huge trees lush with the spring weather. The grass over the hill was such a brilliant green that it was almost surreal in its perfection.

"There it is," Ron said, pointing.

When they reached the top of the hill, they were met with a beautiful, dark red, two-storey house with white trim and a dark grey steeple roof. A white porch wrapped around the front to the left side of the beautiful home, with six stairs leading from a stone path over the lawn, centered with the front door. Flowerbeds sat prettily around the edge of the house, an array of purple, pink, yellow, and blue; likely kept alive by a charm placed on them to withstand the season changes. It was amazing and looked completely homey, just like what they would imagine Hermione would live in had she settled down and had a family.

Climbing up the pathway, they took the steps slowly, feeling hesitant about what they were doing. "Do we knock?" Ron wondered, looking around as he shifted on the wood planks of the porch. He pulled his wand from his belt, a precaution they were used to paying attention to by now.

Following his actions, Harry stared at the door for a moment, as if willing it to open. The house was silent, almost eerily so, and he couldn't help but wonder why it was his friend had such a large house for just herself. Sighing, he rapped his fist against the door, feeling it appropriate just in case it was a false alarm and she was simply crashed out inside, down with the flu or some nonsense like that. He bet she would be pretty surprised to see him there and felt a smile tugging at his mouth as the door handle began to turn. It was then that he found himself shocked beyond words.

* * *

"Winnie," Draco called, his voice scratchy and deep as he walked out of his office to look for his daughter. "It's time for lunch, doll."

"But mummy's not here," his little girl said, coming into the living room wearing a bright yellow sun dress. "She always comes back for lunch," she reminded matter-of-factly.

"Mum's... busy today," he lied, feeling his throat tighten as he ran a hand over his face. He felt the shadow of couple day's growth on his face and considered shaving. Hermione hated beards, not that it was nearing that point. She did like the feel of a little stubble though, it tickled her cheeks. But she wasn't there, was she? Shaking his head of the thought, Draco scooped his daughter up into his arms, settling her on his side. "You'll have to do with me. Think you can get through an afternoon with just your dad?" he kidded, trying his best to smile.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "If I have to," she joked, smiling.

Chuckling, Draco shook his head, walking them towards the kitchen for chicken noodle soup and grill cheese and pickle sandwiches, her favorite.

"When will mummy be back?" she asked, frowning. "She's been gone for three lunches. And she hasn't read me my bedtime story for three nights," she told him, holding out her three centered fingers and jutting her little lip out with sadness.

"She's just... She'll be back... Soon," he told her, clearing his throat. Setting her down on the counter, Draco walked over to the fridge, looking through it for the margarine, cheese, and pickles. He took the bread out of the cupboard above the toaster and pulled a butter knife from the drawer on the left side of the sink. He absentmindedly took out a cutting board, because his wife's chastising voice echoed in his mind, "_Draco, you'll slice up the counters if you do that. Here, use this_."

He shoulders clenched as he thought about her, fear rippling through him as it usually did whenever he wondered what had happened. Three days and no word. On the second day he had sent in word to the Ministry that she was missing. He hadn't heard anything back from them. They may not have known he was her husband, but they weren't sending anyone to the house to check it out either. He knew there would be a lot of explaining to do, especially on his part, but he decided to wait for the questions to be brought to him rather than go and face them when they hadn't been asked.

Rowena, Winnie for short, lay on her stomach on the counter jutting out from the wall, her legs swinging back and forth in the air as she watched him put together their meal. She had questions, but she kept them to herself, expecting her mum to arrive looking frazzled, with a bright smile and a simple explanation. Draco had expected the same the first morning she hadn't come back. She sometimes fell asleep in her office at St. Mungo's, having done so much paperwork that she simply petered off into slumber. However, when she didn't come back all day the next day, he began to worry. When he found himself waking up alone for a second morning, he was downright scared. He hadn't spent more than a night apart from Hermione since they married. She was always very apologetic about falling asleep at work and made up for it by doing her best not let it happen. It only occurred maybe once every couple of months, as she really tried to get home to her family every night.

It was nearly noon, which was their regular lunch time. He and Hermione always traded days on who would make lunch for them and it was her day, but he had to pick up the slack. He tossed the grill cheese and pickle sandwiches on the large frying pan, hearing the sizzle. Pulling a can opener from the drawer, he attached it to the can of chicken soup and began twisting the handle. "_I like using certain Muggle devices," _she had told him,_ "We don't have to use our wands for everything!"  
_  
Usually, he would be watching over her shoulder now, bugging her mercilessly as she tried to get their meal together. He'd be brushing her hair off her shoulders, kissing her neck as she tried to scold him for distracting her but wound up enjoying his embrace and forgetting about food. But everything was wrong, nothing was going as their usual daily routine and it was completely shaking in its oddity.

Hermione had always been very precise in her schedule, with home, work, outside commitments. She put everything in her organizer, which she took with her everywhere. When Draco had sent word to St. Mungo's asking for her, he had been informed that she hadn't been in for a couple of days. There was no warning, no call asking for vacation time, she simply hadn't shown up. Though her co-workers had been worried, they hadn't sent in a report of her missing, deciding to give it more time.

For Draco though, it was enough to shake him into immediately looking into the odd occurrence. His wife simply didn't not go to work, or come home to see him and Winnie. Her main focus was always her family, everything else came second. So if she didn't go to work, or didn't put in another law suggestion at the Ministry for awhile, that wasn't exactly earth shattering. But after three nights of going to bed without her, of waking up lonely, Draco knew that something was terribly wrong.

Flipping the sandwiches over and stirring the soup, he frowned at the quiet of the house. Not even their protective dog Buck was doing anything, he simply moped around the house, looking abandoned and depressed. They lived far enough away from neighbors and the hustle and bustle of the city that the area surrounding their property was quiet and calm. He kept his eyes out front while he made lunch, as he often had lately, waiting for someone's arrival. Draco had expected something to happen. After all, she's The Hermione Granger. Wizarding World Rights Activist, War Heroine, member of the Order, world renowned Healer, and smartest witch of her age.

But he waited and waited, paced and muttered, and still nobody arrived to look through her house for some kind of answer to her disappearance. Sure he hadn't actually said anything until the morning of her second day missing and it had only been 28 hours since he sent in the missing report for her, but that was 28 hours too many that nobody had shown up with questions. He was beginning to suspect things, and he certainly had the resources to delve deeper into her disappearance, he just didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Serving up their lunch, he walked over to the kitchen table, nodding at his quiet daughter to follow him over. She hopped down from the counter, careful with her landing as her mum had always told her that she was small, delicate, and she shouldn't be jumping off of things without thoroughly thinking through the consequences. Winnie trailed back behind him, her arms swinging by her side and her dirty-blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. She climbed up into her chair, sitting on her legs curled beneath her for better access to her lunch.

She watched her dad for a moment, like she always did. Her dad was her favorite person, her hero, and the person she most looked up to. She felt the same about her mum, but her dad always intrigued her more. She knew what her mum did every day, it was all planned out, but her dad was another story. Some days he'd work in his office, others he'd randomly decide to play Quidditch, and many days he'd simply take her out to play or stroll by a beach he had apparated them to. He was very family oriented, thinking more about his wife and daughter than his business commitments.

She mimicked his actions while he ate, which Draco always found amusing and couldn't stifle the smile that appeared while he chewed a bite of his sandwich. She watched him, her light brown eyes wide and keeping track of every movement. He picked up his glass of milk, bringing it to his lips and watching her do the same. He motioned as if he were going to tip it for a drink but pulled back quickly and watched as she took a sip and then stared confused. He chuckled, shaking his head and taking a gulp of his milk just to show that her action hadn't been in vain. She seemed sated that he had basically done what she had and went back to copying him, this time more carefully.

"Will mummy be here for dinner?" she asked, her cheek puffed out with a chunk of sandwich sitting uneaten inside.

Draco's lighthearted expression fell apart and he frowned down at his cooling soup. "I'm not sure," he replied, hoping that she would but doubting they'd be so lucky.

"Who's going to read me my bedtime story?" she asked, sounding upset.

"I will," he assured, nodding.

"But mummy uses voices," she told him, shaking her head. "And she makes faces."

Clenching his jaw, Draco nodded. "I'll do that then," he told her, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Sighing, she looked up at him unsure, but then began twirling her spoon in her soup, following his actions.

When they were full, Draco gathered up the dishes and brought them to the sink. He didn't feel like washing them, so he used his wand to put a self cleaning charm on them. He could practically hear Hermione's voice in his head, "_I don't want to use magic to clean them, I prefer to do it myself. Besides, I get to spend more time with you when we do it this way. If you'd stop making such a mess with those bubbles... DRACO! I'll get you for that!_" It was their regular routine, though it had their small changes; sometimes he'd simply drop a handful of bubbles on her head, other times he'd snog her senselessly with sudsy hands and soak her shirt half purposely.

His daughter stuck around beside him, her hand wrapped around the leg of his sweat pants. He hadn't felt like dressing that morning, feeling tired and empty without his wife nearby. He hadn't realized just how dependent he was in having her in his life until she wasn't there anymore. That wasn't to say they didn't have a loving marriage; he didn't know any married couple who still loved like they did. He just hadn't realized that she had taken up the majority of his life, making it better to the point where if she wasn't there, it seemed completely lacking.

Picking up Winnie, he held her against his side, half hugging her. "What do you want to do today?" he asked, running a hand over her soft hair. "Park? Bookstore, maybe? Pay a visit to your aunt and uncle? Or perhaps we should stop in and see your grandma, I bet she'd like some company." He sighed, frowning at the circumstance they were in and how everything felt pointless. She didn't say anything, instead pressing her head against his shoulder and holding on to him. She seemed confused by her mum's disappearance, unable to understand it and not knowing what she was supposed to do or say to find out what had happened.

There was a knock at the door that surprised him, making him stop just as he was passing into the living room. Backing up, he stared at the door for a moment, a frown marring his features. "Are you going to open it?" his daughter asked, faint laughter in her voice. He glanced at her, nodding slowly before reaching out to turn the handle. He pulled it open, suddenly realizing that he was wandless and had no idea who stood on the other side. True nobody but those close to them and now those who were specifically given the information knew about their home, but still, he should've been more careful, especially under the circumstances.

He let out a surprised and rather annoyed sigh, realizing he was standing in front of two of the last people he figured would show up. Then again, he should've assumed that they would think they owed it to her to come looking. He could see the shock on their faces and briefly wondered how long it would take before it turned into anger. He stared at them standing on his wide white porch, wands hanging limply by their legs and jaws nearly hitting the floor. "Are you going to stand there all afternoon?" he asked, his brow lifting.

"Daddy?" Winnie whispered, staring out suspiciously at the two guys before her. "Who are they?"

"They're here about your mum, doll," he replied, sighing. Setting her down on the floor, he smoothed his hand over her hair, trying to smile. "Do me a favor and go read a book in your room for awhile, okay?"

She nodded, glancing back at the two men wearily before hurrying off to climb the stairs to the second floor.

"M--M--Malfoy," Weasley stuttered, his eyes large and confused, his shoulders sagged with the weight of questions in his mind.

"Weasley," he greeted, turning to his companion, "Potter."

"What... are you... doing _here_?" the world's savior asked him through grit teeth.

Crossing his arms, Draco rolled his eyes at how slow they could be. "I live here," he replied, simply. "With my wife and my daughter. You've just met one, you're looking for the other. Does that clear things up?" he replied, becoming irritated.

"Whoa, wait," Weasley said, shaking his head and waving his hands. "Exactly what are you implying?" he wondered, his face incredulous.

"I'm not implying, Weasley. I'm stating facts. You're here because Hermione is missing, are you not?" he queried, looking back and forth between them. "Right. So, in fact, you're searching for _my_ wife. Do I need to say it slower, or have you grasped it yet?"

"That's... No... That's impossible," Potter told him, shaking his head slowly.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N** _Hey there readers, I'm Amanda and I'm a long time Dramione writer. You may have read my previous stories, "**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**," "**Growing**," its prequel: "**Summer Haven**," "**A Family Affair**," "**The Werewolf Tamer**," or the two-shot "**For You, Always For You**." If not, then I invite you to check them out too. If so, then I'm very proud and glad to see that you've taken the time to check this story out as well. I hope you enjoy, "**Secret Life**," and all the mystery, romance, and drama that it entails. Thank you for reading, please leave a review!_

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	2. Like Strangers

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_It has been official, you are the best writer i have read in ages. This story just made me want to giggle, and cry at the same time, for some reason Malfoy's point of view just made me wish for a mini-him. And their daughter is adorable :-) I seriously don't know where you get all these wonderful ideas, but i like them. Malfoy's pure talking to Potter and Weasly must suggest that either they didn't have some kind of truce when they left Hogwarts or they still have hard feelings for each other. Weasley stuttering is so Weasley...lol... the last part is probably the most in character writing i've seen, and just Potter not believing it's true. Such emotion in the first chapter, i'm standing on my toes just waiting. Hermione's character is awesome you wrote her how i would of liked to write her... even though i don't write HP fics, i enjoy reading them. Add soon! I'll be waiting for the next orange flash on my review list. - Rachel_" - _**laugh.live.learn**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers of chapter one**: _sweetgirl23, memily89, LadyAkina, AshleyEH, SeanEmma4Evr, Avanall, Preconceived Notion, Whispers, Smelly, CrystalizedHeart, legoasandmeforever, Laendra, XxstarlighttxX, bethygirl94, Toxxic-hugs, Phoenix flame01, HaliJade Snape, lovelylady90, HPfan, babygirl36554, BB Macintosh, Jex, TheSlayerettes, Sam's firefly, Runaway Roadkill, chelseathomson123, Princess.Duh., angel17712, darbythomas, Dizi 85, Life is Truely Great, **Marionette, Sasmith, Zarroc, wasu, **_and _especially** laugh.live.learn** (Rachel) _and_ **galloping-goose** (Zeus)._

**Secret Life**

_Two_

Harry felt his stomach hit the floor, along with his jaw. There, standing before him, was his former enemy, and now simply acquaintance, Draco Malfoy. It was fairly obvious that he lived there, since he was dressed in grey sweat pants and a simple white t-shirt. Harry was rather shocked to see him in Muggle clothes, always thinking he'd be swathed in the best of the best, most expensive he could buy, silk and matching. But there he was, looking like a regular 25 year old father. Wait, father? Yes, that was certainly an adorable little girl on his side, couldn't be much more than five. And he wasn't dreaming when she called him daddy. Which made the reply that the two Aurors being there because they were looking for the girls mum even more extreme. Because, logically, if Draco was the child's dad and Hermione was her mum, then that had to mean...

He listened in a daze as Draco explained his existence in the house, putting it simple and point blank. He lived there, with his daughter and his wife. Harry felt his throat tighten, along with his chest. He was almost sure he was going to pass out soon. Ron asked the obvious question, sounding as if he really didn't want to believe what Malfoy was telling him. There had to be a mistake. They apparated to the wrong address. Draco's wife just happened to go missing too, that was it. But no, reality was cruel, because the words that exited Malfoy's mouth were precise and telling.

"I'm not implying, Weasley. I'm stating facts. You're here because Hermione is missing, are you not?" Malfoy queried, looking back and forth between them. "Right. So, in fact, you're searching for _my_ wife. Do I need to say it slower, or have you grasped it yet?"

Harry stared at him, shocked as he shook his head. "That's... No... That's impossible."

Malfoy stared at them as if they were stupid, an unamused frown on his face. He backed up, motioning for them to come inside. "I don't want you here any longer than I need. Either come in or leave, I won't ask again," he told them, sharply.

Needing answers, Harry stepped inside the house, his feet unsteady beneath him. It was as beautiful inside as it was outside. With high ceilings and pale painted walls. Wide white stairs wound up the wall, taking a left for a short platform and then turning left again as another set led up to the second floor. The front area was spacious, giving a clear view of the large living room and huge kitchen area. It was uncluttered and roomy, with big comfy couches, pictures on the walls, and a family oriented atmosphere. A few toys littered the ground, but they were kept out of the way of people's walking space, the child had been taught well to be careful what she did with her things. A large, red brick fireplace sat against the far wall of the living room, with a huge grey and beige dog sprawled out before it.

"We can talk in the office," Malfoy said, turning and crossing the living room, walking through glass double doors, dark green curtains hanging across them for privacy.

Ron followed behind Harry, still pale and shocked at what was happening. Harry wondered if he needed to make sure his friend was watching where he was going and was greeted with a grunt of pain when his ginger haired best mate knocked his shin on the coffee table. They entered the doors Malfoy had walked through, finding themselves in a rich mahogany library-like office. A desk sat in front of the far window, papers scattered over it. Malfoy sat down in the chair behind it, motioning to the chairs around the room. Most of them were sitting near the high, dark bookshelves, as if someone used them to reach for the hundreds of tomes.

Dragging a seat over, Harry sat down in front of the desk, feeling his mouth heavy with questions from all sorts of angles. He heard the sigh of Ron as he plopped down in a chair, his eyes wide as he looked around. "Bloody hell, you have your own library."

"Most of the books are my wife's," he replied, leaning back in his chair. Harry couldn't help but notice the fond look that crossed his face as his silver eyes roamed the room. They hardened as he looked back at them though, his face falling back to its previous expression. "I use the space for work, she uses it for her book collection,"

There was silence then, as if all three men were too absorbed in thoughts of Hermione to care that they were there for a reason, which in fact was her. Harry wasn't able to ignore the look of agony that crossed Malfoy's face, as if he were physically hurting not to have her there. It was important that Malfoy had said, "uses" rather than "used". It meant, as Harry's Auror mind caught on, that he still believed Hermione was not only still alive, but that he expected her to return. Whether that meant he _knew_ she was alive, was uncertain. He had some doubts about what was going on and whether it had anything to do with Malfoy, but first he had to find out the story behind it all.

"All right," Harry said, leaning forward. "I think we're going to have to know your background with Hermione before we go much further."

Malfoy stared at him a moment, his expression shielded. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," he replied, nodding shortly. Which was a very honest answer, because really, he knew absolutely nothing. There had never been any inkling in Harry's mind that perhaps Hermione had a family, a husband, a daughter. He had assumed she had friends on the side, sure, but not a whole life that he wasn't privy to. She wasn't there to answer all of the questions, but Malfoy certainly was, and Harry was not about to just accept that he was Hermione's husband, with no explanation to back it up. Even if it all pointed to the truth, he wanted to uncover the past of his best friend. He needed to know what had happened that ended up with her married to Draco Malfoy, with a young daughter no less. And why... why hadn't Harry been involved at all? Where was he when it was all happening?

"How about you ask a question, I answer it. I'm not spilling our life story to you. When she gets back, she can tell you it all," he said, his tone clipped.

"What if--" Ron started, but was cut off by the murderous gaze Malfoy was sending him.

"Finish that thought and you'll be sent back to Auror Headquarters in pieces, Weasley," Malfoy told him, his voice a dangerous warning.

"He didn't mean to imply--" Harry began, but was cut off.

"That what? My wife is dead or not returning? Actually, I think he was," he replied, darkly.

Harry felt as if all of his Auror training had slipped away from him. While some part of his mind told him he could easily take down Malfoy without even thinking too hard, looking at him in that moment he wasn't so sure. The man radiated power, and he looked completely at ease with using it on two fully trained Head Aurors simply for saying the wrong thing. "Okay, so we're not getting off on the best foot," Harry muttered, sighing. "All right, Malfoy, how did you and Hermione meet?"

"First year at Hogwarts. She was looking for a toad," he replied, lifting his brow with a frown.

"I mean... When you... When..." He shook his head, not sure why it bothered him so much to say that his best friend had dated, years in the past no less.

"Shortly after the war," he said, shrugging, apparently giving Harry a break from squirming with the question. "I ran into her at a coffee shop in London. She was fighting with the man behind the counter because he made a remark about how she was such a tiny girl with a big attitude. She was in a hurry and he'd botched her order three times. Because I'd ordered the same thing and she had to leave empty handed, I gave her mine." He shrugged, trying to look indifferent, but the smile tugging at his usually smirking or sneering mouth gave him away. "Things picked up from there."

"When'd you get married?" Ron asked, looking slightly ill.

"Spring of 2000," he said, leaning back and turning his face away. "Small group. Her parents, my mother, a few of our friends, Dumbledore--"

"Dumbledore was there?" Harry asked, his voice surprising even him with how loud it was.

Malfoy stared at him curiously from the side of his eyes, nodding slowly. "Albus and I are good friends, didn't you know?" he asked, lifting his brow. "After I was added to the School Board of Director's, I've been seeing the old guy regularly. He wanted me to teach DADA, but with the classes track record, I turned down the position. Winnie calls him grandpa," he said, his face softening.

"Who the bloody hell is Winnie?" Ron asked, his face scrunching up with confusion.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, shaking his head with an exasperation. "_How_ in the devil did _you_ become an Auror, Weasley?" he muttered, turning in his chair to look at them.

Ron sputtered with rash annoyance, turning purple with the accusation that he was stupid. He leaned forward as if to give Malfoy a piece of his mind, but the door behind them creaked and all three men turned to it.

The little girl from earlier, with her blonde curls and brown eyes stared up at them inquisitively, but her curiosity was squashed out by the shy act of a young child. She held in her arm a stuffed animal, a lion no less, and after shifting around on her little feet for a moment, she ran across the floor to climb into Malfoy's lap. She turned her face away from Harry and Ron and snuggled it against her father's shoulder, sitting comfortably on his leg and holding his middle with one arm while the other crushed her lion against them. Harry was rather surprised to see how gentle Malfoy was with his daughter, a stark difference to how he'd seen Lucius Malfoy treat his son whenever they were nearby.

Malfoy ran his hand down her back, calming her nerves and whispering things into her ear until she turned enough to stare squarely at the two men before her. She looked up at her father, who nodded, before looking back at the two Aurors. "Hello," she greeted, rather quietly. "I'm Rowena Vega Malfoy," she told them matter-of-factly, turning her eyes up as she thought through her name. "But everybody calls me Winnie," she said, a small smile on her mouth and a warm blush on her cheeks. "What are your names?" she wondered, lifting her brow questioningly.

Staring at her for a moment, Harry smiled, noting that she had Hermione's eyes, button nose, and style of hair. "Harry James Potter," he told her, taking a cue to say his full name.

Clearing his throat, Ron nodded, "Ronald Bilius Weasley," he told her. "You can call be Ron."

"My grandpa's name is Bill," she told them, nodding, before turning back to her dad. "Daddy, are you friends with Harry and Ron?"

"They're friends of your mother's, doll," he replied, running a hand over her hair. "D'you remember when your mum used to tell you about the really brave boy who saved the world and his funny sidekick?" She nodded, grinning excitedly. "Yeah these aren't them. These are just a couple of blokes who periodically get themselves in trouble," he said, grinning.

"Daddy!" she scolded, shaking her head and putting her little hands on her hips, the lion in her hand put her off from looking too angry.

Smiling, Malfoy shrugged, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close for a kiss to the forehead. "Right, fine, these are them. In all their glory," he said, with a sigh as if it were yesterday's news.

Smiling up at him adoringly, she turned back to Ron and Harry, who were watching with rapt shock. "Mummy told me lots and lots of stories about you!" she said, nodding.

"Didn't tell us any about you," Ron muttered, frowning.

Rowena didn't hear him, but Malfoy had and he sent a cold glare at the now squirming Weasley. Suddenly, the little girl's face fell though and she appeared sad. "My mummy isn't here," she said, quietly. Malfoy's face took on a haunted expression, darkening as his glare fell away to be replaced by loss. "But daddy says he hopes she'll be back by dinner," she said, brightening only slightly. "You said that yesterday," she said, turning back to him.

"Well, I hoped then too," he told her, his eyes staring down sadly at her face. "Do daddy a favor and let him have some time to talk to your mum's friends. We'll go see your aunt after they're gone, okay?"

She hopped around excitedly, nodding her head. Turning back to the two aurors, she stared at Ron. "My aunty Ginny's last name is Weasley," she told him, nodding. "D'you know her?"

Malfoy frowned, glancing at the quickly turning purple boy and then returned his attention to his daughter. "Ron is your aunt's brother," he explained, nodding. "But they don't see each other much anymore. That's why he's never around when you go to your aunt's house." Lifting her up, he put her down on the ground beside him. "I'll come get you before we go, all right?"

"Okay," she said, nodding. Turning, she smiled at the two men. "Goodbye Harry and Ron," she said, waving before she scampered off out of the room.

Harry, knowing what was about to happen, put up a silencing charm on the room and flicked his wand to close the doors.

"My sister knows!?!" Ron yelled, leaping out of his chair with a bright, angry face.

Malfoy stared up at him rather calmly, nodding and lifting his brow at the outburst. "Y'know, Weasley, you should really work on reigning in that temper, I can't imagine it helps much when you're on assignment."

"It really doesn't," Harry muttered, shaking his head up at his best mate.

Breathing heavily, Ron crossed his arms but sat back down, mumbling under his breath.

"Ginny knew from the beginning," Malfoy said, when everything had quieted down. He leaned back in his chair, nodding. "She was Hermione's maid of honor while Blaise was my best man. If you went by their house any time, you'd see pictures of us all."

"She's dating Zabini?" Ron shouted, his hand lifting to run through his hair. "That bloody git! Acting all buddy-buddy while we were hunting Lestrange, meanwhile, he's... _with_ MY sister!" he bellowed, irrationally.

Malfoy stared at them a minute, his expression one of irritation. "You don't know much of anything, d'you?"

"Not anything that pertains to you, apparently," Harry replied, sighing, his shoulders slumped with the new information.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you disappear from people's lives. They don't remember to keep you up on the meaningful parts," Malfoy responded, frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring out at them with accusing eyes. "I don't know why they sent _you_, you hardly know her."

"We know Hermione! She's our best friend," Harry shouted, his arms flailing emphatically. He didn't like just how much it hit home; there were a lot of things he didn't know. Did that mean they weren't really best friends anymore? Had they drifted so much that Hermione had simply found no reason to include them in her marriage? Her child's life? Why? Were they that horrible of friends? No. Hermione and he had been close since they were young. There had to be an explanation. They were best friends; this was just a huge misunderstanding.

"No," Malfoy said, simply before sighing. "Her best friend's are my best friend's. I know this, because I have Saturday night dinner with them every week. They've been our best friends for years now." Leaning back, he stared at them impassively. "You? You're just the past she's not ready to let go of. Just like she's the past you don't think you _can_ let go of. You think she's lost without you. Like she doesn't have family and friends. Because in Hogwarts, you two were her friends, her brothers, her confidants. But it's been eight years, she's moved on, she just never got around to telling you."

"That's not true!" Ron denied, shaking his head vehemently.

"Oh please," Malfoy said, leaning forward. "You don't know her! You know Hermione _Granger_, the know-it-all from Hogwarts. You don't know Hermione Malfoy; the mother, the wife, the Healer, the Rights Activist. Hell, I bet you guys don't even know what Laws she's been working on. I bet you have no idea what she does when you're not around, or even who her real best friends are. You've probably never even wondered," he accused. Running his hand over his face, he turned away. "This isn't getting us anywhere," he muttered, shaking his head.

Fisting his hands, Harry glared at the man in front of him, "Look, we need to know Hermione's schedule. What she does every day, who she spends her days with... That kind of thing. Do you know of an organizer anywhere?" he asked, his tone annoyed.

"She takes her organizer with her," he told them, shaking his head. "I can tell you anything you need t know."

"No offense, Malfoy, but there are just some things you aren't going to know," Harry said, frowning. "We'd prefer if we have written proof."

Sitting up quickly, Malfoy turned a vicious and annoyed look on the both of them. "Look Potter, just because your friendship with her fell apart and you don't know anything about her, doesn't mean I don't," he said, stiffly. "Ask your questions, I'm as good as you're going to get. I know her schedule back to front."

Ron looked uncertain, but he sighed and sat forward. "All right, explain her usual day for us. From the moment she wakes up to the minute she goes to bed."

"Fine," Malfoy replied, clasping his hands together over his abdomen. "She sets her alarm every night for six, but she stays in bed until seven," he started, his eyes staring up and roaming over the books as if he didn't even have to think about it. "From seven until seven-thirty, she takes her morning shower. It only takes her a half an hour to get ready, which consists of brushing her teeth, drying her hair, dressing in the clothes she's put out the night before, and looking through her organizer."

Sighing, he rolled his shoulders as if they were stiff, and tipped his head to one side. "At eight, she goes downstairs to watch Sesame Street with Winnie, on the Muggle television, while they make breakfast together. Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's are hot cereal, with maple syrup or brown sugar. Tuesday's and Thursday's are pancakes or French toast. Saturday's are waffles and fruit. And Sunday's are bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns," he rolled off, nodding.

"At nearly nine, she leaves for work. From there she does her morning rounds on each floor, with her apprentice Patricia Longbottom. She takes a break at ten forty-five, where she has coffee with Ginny in the Hospital cafeteria. She's back on the floor by nearly eleven, where she usually bumps into Taylor Benedict, one of the older patients who thinks he's a teenage boy who's fallen madly in love with her," he told them, sounding exasperated as he rubbed at his brow.

"At almost noon, she comes home to have lunch with me and Winnie. We trade off days for who'll cook and then we do the dishes together before she has to go back at one. She finishes her day at five-thirty, but they often keep her longer. She always comes home for dinner; Saturday night supper is spent at Ginny and Blaise's. Every second Sunday of the month we go to Bill and Liz's. If she needs to, she goes back to work to finish up paperwork. On occasion she's fallen asleep there, but that only happens maybe once every couple of months. She's always home to put Winnie in bed at eight, where she reads her a story."

Licking his lips, he sent his eyes downward, clenching his jaw for a moment. "She hasn't spent more than one night out of this house since we got married," he said quietly, shaking his head. As if realizing who he was saying something so private to, he squared his shoulders and sat up straight, turning back to them. "Anything else?"

"When does she find time for putting in law suggestions at the Ministry?" Harry asked, glancing at his best friend's shocked expression.

"She drops in every few days, whenever she gets time off before the Ministry closes to the public," he replied, glancing over at him. "She also has Saturday's and Sunday's off from work. As the Head Healer, they believe she's given enough to have that. She only goes in on weekends when they ask her to. She often goes in to the Ministry on Saturday's, seeing as Terry Goldbloom is usually the one to greet her and he isn't as glib as the other officials."

"Glib?" Ron grunted.

Sighing, Malfoy ran a hand over his face, nodding. "She's pissed off a few officials and they've been pretty obvious with what they think about what she's trying to do lately. For every person who agrees with her, there's a handful who hate it. Recently, my father found out we were married, he's been very outspoken about how he doesn't think she should be pushing for the passing of certain laws," he said, running his hand over his chin.

"I thought you said your parents were part of the wedding," the ginger-haired boy replied, his brow furrowed.

"I said my mother was there," he reminded, shaking his head. "My father found out a couple of weeks ago, which would explain why my mother is in the hospital." The cold anger that shone in his eyes told them he didn't care for Lucius, but his mother mattered and what had happened was not acceptable.

"I heard she had an accident with one of the exotic pets being held at Malfoy Mansion," Harry cut in, shaking his head slowly.

"The only harmful creature at the Manor is my father," Malfoy said, darkly. "But he has nothing to do with Hermione. What else do you need to know?" he asked, turning to them, his eyes still held an edge of ice.

"We'll need a list of people she's close to," Ron said, nodding. "So we can talk to them, see if maybe she's with them..." Clearing his throat, he looked away for a moment.

Surprisingly, Malfoy laughed, his brow cocked. "You think my wife left me, Weasley?" he asked, clearly amused. "For someone who hasn't known her for eight years, you'd think you'd realize that you don't know her well enough to make that deduction." Standing up, he pressed his palms down on the desk. "I love my wife, Weasley, and my wife loves me. We have no problems in our marriage, and if she were in danger, I would be the first one she'd go to. Not any of our friends."

He looked down at them with brazenly fiery eyes. "As for those she hangs out with, it's really quite simple. Ginny and Blaise are her best friends, and Rowena's godparents. Dumbledore is her mentor and someone she's kept in close contact with. He comes over for tea every second Sunday, and calls her in on particular cases that Madame Pomfrey can't deal with. She's close to her parents, but she only sees them once a month. They talk through post often, and if you're really interested, she keeps all of their letters to her in a large box in the closet in our bedroom, right above her lingerie," he told them, smirking.

"Her and Molly have lunch every once in awhile and Arthur has been an avid supporter of her work in getting laws passed. Also, Tonks and Lupin have been meeting with her regularly these past few months, though they weren't around much in the past. Lupin is helping her with her most recent law," he said, shrugging.

"And, she's good friends with Neville and Patti Longbottom, who we sometimes have over for dinner, or meet for a day at the beach. Since they have a daughter, Kelsi, who gets along with Winnie really well. And Parkinson, too. We all spend time together a couple times a month. Her and Hermione are good friends. They go back before her and I were married." Shaking his head, he shrugged. "Other than that, she spends most of her time with me and Rowena."

He cocked his brow, smirk gone and replaced with a glower. "Would you like to know anything else? How she takes her coffee? How often she visits the ladies room? Maybe how many times we shag a week?" He was becoming hostile and angry, that was obvious, but Harry put it more to fear for his wife rather than his hate to them.

Ron flushed, obviously confused as how to answer what he had just said.

"How old is Rowena?" Harry asked abruptly, apparently catching Malfoy off guard as his glare dropped and he turned to Harry with what could only be called surprise.

"She's five, she just had a birthday," he told them, quietly. He looked away for a moment, his shoulders stiff. "Hermione's also three months pregnant," he admitted, his voice thick.

"What?" Ron asked, sounding hoarse as if he had just finished swallowing something much too large for his throat.

Malfoy nodded, staring off at something for a moment before he cleared his throat. "If you don't need anything else, I need to go see Ginny and Blaise. They've been worried and I'm sure they'd like to know something is being done," he said, dismissively, looking as if he needed to get away from them.

Harry stood up from the chair, still having tons of questions unanswered. "Well, would it be all right if we stay?" he asked, looking around. "Perhaps we could check around, look for any kind of clue?" he asked, hopefully. He knew what he really wanted to do was snoop around without Malfoy standing over his shoulder, telling him not to touch things, but he figured he could kill two birds with one stone.

Malfoy glanced at them, unsure, but then nodded. "Fine, but stay out of our bedroom," he said, seriously. "Last thing I want is Weasley fingering her night gowns, using it as a later thought for his one handed night ritual," he told them, cocking his brow.

"Oy!" Ron shouted, crossing his arms and turning a magnificent shade of purple. "I'll have you know--"

"Please don't," Malfoy tossed over his shoulder, shaking his head as he walked to the door. "And don't touch the papers on my desk, they're in a mess I call progress." He disappeared through the door and Harry, feeling like an intruder, followed him out. He realized that the living room window held a beautiful view of the property around them. Rolling green hills and forests of large trees covered the expanse, looking calm and protective.

A growl could be heard from the side and he felt himself stiffen. Turning slowly, he found himself staring at the Siberian Husky he had been warned about. Baring his teeth, Buck growled low in his throat, dangerously. His ears pressed back and his body stiffened. Ron came barreling out, muttering to himself, and bumped right into the scared form of Harry.

"Bloody hell, what are you--" He stopped when he realized what they were looking at. The large dog stepped toward them, its tail low and still while he braced his feet and snapped at them, sharp teeth becoming all the more apparent.

Hearing footsteps, Harry turned hoping to see Malfoy but was met with the small daughter of his best friend. She smiled at him, waving as if it were fine that her family dog was growling viciously at them. Malfoy appeared behind her, holding a small coat for her in his hand. He turned, glancing at them briefly and then returned his attention to her before realizing what was happening. He looked back up at them, half-smirking. "Problem, gentlemen?"

"Call it off," Ron yelled to him, his voice shaky.

"Scared of a dog, Weasley?" Malfoy asked, lifting his brow.

"Daddy, mummy wouldn't let Buck do that," Rowena chastised, slipping her arms into the sleeves of the jacket her father was holding out for her.

Sighing, Malfoy rolled his eyes before whistling loud and sharp, causing the dog to stand up properly immediately, turning his head to his master. "Friend," he said, nodding to them. The dog turned back to the men before him, moving close to sniff them for a long moment before sitting back on his legs and lifting his front paw as if to shake their hand.

Ron laughed, a high pitched scared chuckle, reaching out and shaking the paw with a sigh of relief. "Any other animals we should look out for?" he asked, his voice strangled.

"Just the dragon in the backyard and the giant spider in the attic," Malfoy replied, offhandedly.

Harry nearly laughed at the shocked expression of his friend, who had paled and was making a scared moaning noise. "He was joking," Harry told him, shaking his head.

"Was I?" Malfoy asked, staring up at him with a completely emotionless expression.

Harry gulped, fearing that perhaps he really had spoken too soon.

"Daaad!" Winnie said, shaking her head. "Mum says it's not nice to trick people."

"That's right, doll, and you always seem to ruin my best ones," he said, hauling her up in his arms and smiling at her warmly. Turning to them, he lost his happy demeanor. "Right, so Crookshanks is upstairs. She sleeps on the end of the bed during most of the day, but she'll come down at night to eat. She and Buck get along fine, so if you hear noises, they're probably just wrestling. Don't separate them unless you want to have yourselves scratched up badly."

Walking to the door, he glanced back. "We'll be back around her bedtime, I'm going to assume that you won't be here." Without waiting for a reply, he left the house, walking down the reddish brown driveway, talking quietly to his daughter.

"What's that saying Muggles quote when something surreal has happened, Harry? That one where they've entered something..." Ron muttered.

"The Twilight Zone, Ron. I think we've just entered the Twilight Zone," Harry replied, nodding.

"Right, well I don't know what that Zone is, but I do know that they usually say it when bloody weird things like _this_ happen."

Harry didn't reply, but instead stared out the window until Malfoy and his daughter disappeared. No, not Malfoy's daughter. Malfoy and Hermione's daughter. His best friend had been pregnant for nine months and he hadn't noticed; she'd had a child for five years and he knew nothing of it; hell she had a husband for six years and he hadn't figured it out. What was wrong with him? What kind of friend was he? Was he really that dismissive of Hermione's life that he hadn't any idea what was going on? When did it all change so drastically?

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N **_Hey guys! Well, this is chapter two. Hope it clears up a few questions, but there's still lots to learn. Next chapter is Draco's POV. I enjoy writing him more, lol. Thanks for reading, please leave a review. I'd love to know what you all think._

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	3. It All Started

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_Another amazing chapter. Draco's knowledge of Hermione's schedule is just so wonderful. Something of the way I know my boyfriend's schedule better than he does. I like Winnie's character. The way you wrote her is a brilliant mix of Hermione and Draco, and I have a good feeling that the similarities will increase as the story progresses. I am excited about the coming chapters because, for once, I don't even have a prediction as to what has happened to our heroine. I hope she and the NEW baby are okay. (That makes me smile. Another mini-Malfoy.) Well done_." - _**sasmith**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers of chapter two**: _Avanell, jbadia, CrystalizedHeart, AshleyEH, kris, TheSlayerettes, babygirl36554, Caligirl-HPLVR, legolasandmeforever, ginsensu, Tamurl07, Hoshi-chan1, LNluvesHostile17, HaliJade Snape, Weaselbee, Laendra, hrfan93, smartypants91, arabella91, Aperira, classicjs, perfectedhell, bethygirl94, XxstarlightxX, Toxxic-Hugs, Sam's Firefly, dragoneyes5000, Kandygurl4, **lovedrher, SeanEmma4Evr, Dizi 85, niic smiles, wasu, sasmith, Zarroc, quiet-mg**_ and _especially **laugh.live.learn **(Rachel)_ and_** galloping-goose** (Zeus)._

**Secret Life**

_Three_

Draco sat back on the beige sofa of Blaise and Ginny's living room, his throat raw and his head spinning. Every once in awhile, just to make sure he was still living, he'd kick the corner of the throw rug and watch it flip up unceremoniously. Then he'd smooth it back down with his foot, and remind himself to keep breathing. It hurt, knowing that she wasn't there but he was. It was rare to be anywhere without her. She was always by his side, holding his hand or whispering something in his ear. He swore he could feel her hand in his palm but when he tried to brush it with his thumb, he found air. He could feel the brush of her lips against his ear as her breath tickled it while she said something. But she wasn't there, nobody was beside him. He was sitting alone on a couch, wishing he knew where she was.

Ginny was currently distracting his daughter with a game of tag around the huge manor. Blaise sat across from him, a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand and a look of disgruntled confusion on his face; he was trying to figure it all out in his head but kept drawing a blank. Draco's eyes hurt, he felt out of place and wanted to say something but decided it'd be weird talking to Blaise about his feelings. Neither of them were very emotionally comfortable blokes, unless it came to the women in their lives, and it was only directed at them. They simply didn't talk about how they were feeling, even if it was obvious or they were both on similar pages. The only thing Ginny and Blaise could really offer were their reassurances that she was fine and would be back in no time.

Everything was quiet, it always seemed quiet now. If Hermione were around, the manor would be filled with animated conversation, but she wasn't there and it was desperately silent. He'd already had to suffer through three days of not having her around and he'd never felt like his house was ever as big as it was then. Every room seemed to echo, every corner seemed to draw larger, until he was swallowed by a big pit of loneliness. He had seen her every single day for six years straight; it was completely abnormal not to have her around. He already missed her laughter, her warmth, the way she sounded when she spoke. It was almost as if she were dead, like there was no hope left and he just hadn't got the message yet. He wanted to believe she was fine, but something had to have gone wrong. She would never simply not come home for three days straight, it wasn't her.

He remembered the year that made it possible for him to have his new life. Everything had been hectic during his last year of school. He thought back to how his life had changed for the better at the end of sixth year. Dumbledore had sat slumped, limp with the poison of a potion he had drunk, while Draco held a threatening wand at him. But it had all changed when his Headmaster offered to help him, to keep him and his family safe as long as he changed his mind. And in that moment, he realized he was just a seventeen year old boy who knew nothing of life or death. He had lowered his wand, deciding to take the old man up on his offer.

When the four Death Eater's had walked in on them, Draco had turned around and reacted without really thinking too much. Stunning two, hurling one, and petrifying the last, Draco had stood shocked at his actions. When Snape came billowing through the door, Draco had thanked his occlumency skills and managed to stun the man before he could attack either of them. Dumbledore had been shocked and confused at his Potions professor being knocked out, but Draco had simply assured him that he really didn't want him awake right then. It had been hard, but with the help of Potter who had been hiding somewhere, the two of them had managed to get him help.

The War had been a huge mess of destruction and blind hope. While his parents had been reluctant to let him go on as a supporter of Dumbledore, Lucius couldn't do anything and Narcissa had simply disappeared from everything when her son told her to get as far away from the War as possible. It came to a head near the end of the year, with Voldemort coming to the forefront of Hogwarts, his Death Eaters behind him and a slew of dark creatures and supporters of the Dark Lord. The majority of Hogwarts students, those able to fight and equipped to do so, had joined their Boy Wonder on the front grounds. The Order, Aurors, and all those who knew what was happening had joined the Golden Trio, Dumbledore, and the brave witches and wizards in their battle against evil. Draco had stood up front, beside Dumbledore with his wand drawn and an expression of determination.

Many died, more than any could count. Good people, bad people, all sorts. There was blood, there was dirt, there was screaming and pain. People lost their sisters, brothers, mothers and fathers. They lost their friends, girlfriends and boyfriends, wives and husbands. Professors and students, shop owners and magical creatures were killed. It was a huge, dramatic scene, where those who were brave and strong came out with wands drawn and a sense of hope that nothing could deter. And Harry Potter had come through for his side. He killed the Dark Lord, for the final time. During Draco's seventh year, a few months before Voldemort had attacked, he joined the Order and the Golden Trio in their hunt for Horcruxes. Being the son of Voldemort's second in command helped him out, and he was able to help them find the hidden items all over the world.

When it all ended, it felt surreal to go back to school, but it had to be done. Graduation had come and gone and the seventh year students went out into the world to create their own lives. Draco got a flat in central London, needing to stay away from his parents and their rage at what had transpired. Lucius bought his way out of Azkaban and nobody was able to prove he was at the Final Battle, so he was free to roam the streets with everybody else. While Narcissa made no comments about Draco's personal decision, she continued to live with Lucius, so Draco wasn't able to see her often.

He owed fate and the coffee shop on Kellington St. his happiness, since that was where he had run into his future wife, beginning what would be the best time of his life. He remembered it like yesterday and part of him rather wished it was. At least then he'd have her with him, instead of sitting on his best friend's couch in a sad state. Closing his eyes, he replayed the memory in his mind, swallowing the burn in his throat.

_"Look, it's not that hard," her voice was loud and aggravated as she shouted at the man before her._

_Draco watched with a smirk and a lifted brow as former Head girl Hermione Granger yelled at a middle aged man behind the counter, telling him for the fourth time what her order was. He leaned against the table by the door, his arms crossed, and one hand holding a hot cup of French Vanilla coffee, a shot of hazelnut to give it extra flavor, and a scoop of whipped cream simply because he loved the stuff._

_"You are one tiny spitfire, y'know that," the man said, chuckling as he jabbed a co-worker in the ribs._

_"Okay," Granger said, leaning forward, her palms pressing down into the counter top. "I don't know how incompetent you have to be not get this right. Would you like me to write it down?" she asked, grinding her teeth. "This is the third one you've screwed up and I'm in a huge hurry. Are we going to try this again, or am I going to throw this coffee in your face?" she asked, her brows lifting._

_"Listen t'er, eh Joey! Tiny little thing has a bloke's attitude," he mocked, chortling, a sneer on his face._

_Growling with frustration, Granger grabbed the coffee, pulling the white cap off and readying herself to throw it. Draco went into action then, he could just see the Daily Prophet headline, "_War Heroine Attacks Muggle Coffee Vendor_!" Wrapping his arm around Granger's shoulder, he caught her off guard. She stared up at him, surprised, her hands stilling from throwing the hot beverage she clutched. "Com'on Granger, leave these prats to deal with a huge loss in business," he said, simply. Taking the coffee from her hand, he passed his into her palm. "Drink up, darling, you'll be late for work soon." He assumed she would, as she had been sputtering about needing to get out of the coffee shop in a hurry._

_She stared down at the white cup with uncertainty, but then, after shooting a sour glare that would have hell freezing over at the man behind the coffee counter, she let Draco lead her out of the shop. "Mmm," she sighed into the cup as she guzzled it back. Bringing it back from her mouth, she licked her lips, staring out in a happy daze._

_Draco hadn't realized his arm was still around her shoulder and asked, "How's it taste?"_

_"You haven't had any?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've taken your coffee from you," she exclaimed, looking nervous. "I was just upset. I mean I finally decide to try a new coffee shop because it looked like a good place, and look what I get!" she said, throwing her arm up and shaking her head. Sipping the coffee as she mumbled, she glanced up at him. Swallowing, she held the coffee up to him, urging him to have a drink. He shrugged, picking it up with his free hand and knocking back a gulp. "So, what are you doing 'round here?" she wondered._

_"Saving poor coffee vendors from angry customers who attempt to scald them with messed up orders," he replied easily, shrugging._

_Rolling her eyes, Granger smiled briefly, taking the coffee back from him and crossing the street while he waved at a cab for stopping for them. It was getting late into December and the winter chill had set in quite obviously. Draco noticed she was wearing a rather thick brown coat, with black gloves over her hands and a scarf that screamed Gryffindor. It was then he realized they were walking down the street like a regular couple, passing each other a coffee back and forth as if they were at least old friends._

_He nearly laughed, but then his eyes caught sight of them in a store window. He frowned at how utterly apparent that they looked wonderful as a couple. He looked down at her, seeing the pink bite of cold on her cheeks and the satisfied pull of her lips as she walked with him in silence, drinking their coffee contently as if this were an everyday occurrence. It surprised him just how comfortable he was walking with her, not to mention the fact that he hadn't insulted her once. Instead of biting remarks, they had spoken comfortably and then simply fell into strolling down the street together, where to he didn't know._

_"I heard Dumbledore offered you a position as a professor of DADA at Hogwarts," she interrupted his thoughts, passing the half empty coffee up to him._

_Taking the cup, he nodded. "I turned it down," he told her, sipping the warm drink, running his tongue over his lips to catch the remaining drop of light brown liquid._

_"Why?" she asked, shaking her head and staring up at him surprised. "I mean, he offered it to you without even considering the fact that you hadn't studied for the position. That's got to say something about your abilities in the subject," she reminded, nodding. "And, really, you loved Hogwarts! You always walked around as if you owned it."_

_Laughing, Draco smiled at her, shrugging. "Sometimes we have to let go of the places that we feel safe in and enjoy something that's not as secure."_

_"Like what?" she asked, staring up at him inquisitively as she wrapped her luscious mouth around the white cap of the French Vanilla drink._

_"I'm going to be running a few businesses, investing in some that have just started. Take a few chances and hope they turn out," he said, nodding shortly. He had been offered a number of opportunities, but he really felt none of them met him properly. He liked being a supporter of other people's work, and he knew the inner workings of running his own businesses and being the backbone of small ones. His father had been doing it for years, adding more money to the Malfoy's ancient riches. He had kept a close eye on everything, picking it up as if second nature._

_"But what if it doesn't work out for you?" she wondered, her brow lifting._

_He almost grinned when her arm unconsciously looped around his waist, she didn't even appear to realize what she was doing. He wondered if perhaps it was because she had always been so close to Weasley and Potter that it came naturally, or if he had just won her over with his rescue attempt. "Then it doesn't work," he said, simply. "I won't know unless I try. Besides, if I don't give the businesses a little help, they'll just fall apart. For all I know, there could be a really great store out there that'll turn out an incredible profit in a few years."_

_"But where do you get the money?" she queried. "It's all yours, isn't it? That's like betting your survival!"_

_"Everything you do is taking a chance and hoping it's right, Granger," he replied, taking the coffee from her cup and downing the last of it._

_"Oh?" she asked, turning to him as they stopped on a corner. "Hey, you drank the last of it," she half-whined, frowning._

_Shaking his head, Draco chuckled at the look of indignation. "Tastes good, hmm?'_

_"Yeah," she agreed, sighing. "I was hoping the flavor would last until I get to my Healer studies, but it's already fading."_

_Nodding, Draco smiled at her for a moment, before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers smoothly. She seemed caught off guard at first, but she loosened up quickly, her lips sliding across his and falling open to accept his tasty tongue. They drank each other up, lapping at the French Vanilla with a hint of Hazelnut in each others mouths. They broke apart a moment later, Draco grinning down at her. "One last taste, Granger," he told her, winking as he turned to cross the street back to the other side._

_"Wait, what was that?" she called out to him, confused but smiling._

_"Me taking a chance," he called back, waving his hand to her._

_"Well wait," she said, hurrying forward but not crossing the road. "What if... Where do you want the chance to lead?" she asked, tipping her head._

_Standing on the corner across from her, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet, quirking his head to the side in thought. "Have dinner with me," he called over to her, loud enough to carry across the sounds of traffic._

_She bit into her lip, a look on indecision on her face. It was obvious that this wasn't normal in the first place, but it appeared she wasn't used to being asked out often. He didn't know why, she was really quite beautiful in her simplicity. No frills, no makeup, just natural Hermione Granger, and she was as pretty as any made up girl he'd ever seen. "Where?" she shouted back, standing up on her tip toes because she felt too short._

_"It's a surprise," he replied, nodding._

_She stared at him, her eyes wide and her mind obviously running a mile a minute. "Well then where do I meet you?" she asked, shaking her head._

_"A little coffee shop I know," he said, backing up. "8 o'clock, Granger."_

_Nodding, she let out a surprised chuckle. "What are the odds that this will work out?" she asked, smiling as she pulled her coat tighter around her._

_"I don't deal in odds, puts too much pressure on chance," he called back, smirking._

_"Stand me up and you'll be the one with coffee scalding you," she yelled to him in a sing-song voice._

_Laughing, Draco walked off in a good mood._

It had been the best morning he'd had in a long time and he wound up thinking about her the rest of the day. Their first date had turned out great; he took her to a small, quaint restaurant that was out on the way and inexpensive, seeing as he knew she wouldn't be very impressed by money. He was rather surprised to see that they had easily moved on from the rude, negative behavior they had shown each other at Hogwarts. During seventh year, he had cooled it on her and the Trio she belonged to, but they weren't exactly friends. They accepted each other, helped one another in the War, but never really got close. They had put their past behind them though, and Draco was pleasantly surprised to see that he and Hermione got along great. They held a steady banter of jokes and light hearted conversation.

The coffee shop that managed to get on her nerves from the start became their meeting spot, though she never tried ordering coffee from them again. He never had a problem with his order oddly enough, and he met her for a shared drink every morning after their first date, walking her to the corner down the way and sharing a short but eventful conversation every time. Then she'd go off down one way, headed to her Healer training, while he went the opposite direction, back to his flat to work on papers for his business ventures.

They shared a host of different dates, ranging from light dinner to taking a walk in the park and discussing all the subjects under the sun. One of his favorite dates however, came a month after their first, and this time he was surprised to hear her order him to meet her at the coffee shop at 8 o'clock sharp. He did as he was told and found her waiting, casually dressed with her hair up in a messy bun.

_"Have you ever been to a movie, Malfoy?" she asked as he approached, a smile lighting her features._

_"You mean go to a Muggle cinema, or rent one to watch on the tele-thingy?" he wondered, leaning against the wall beside her._

_Shrugging, she looked over at the nearly empty street ahead of her. "Either."_

_"My friend Blaise and I rented a movie from a store once, you can bet that was bloody difficult," he said, half-smiling. "We, of course, had to rent the tele-thingy too," he said, sighing. "Then we found out we needed something else to actually watch the bloody movie with. So we had to rent a... TCR?" he asked, glancing over at her chortling form._

_"VCR," she corrected, nodding._

_"Yeah. Got it all from a Muggle store called, 'Blockbuster.' I have no idea what that has to do with movies, but that's besides the point. The boy behind the counter thought we were mental. On top of that, we couldn't figure out how to put it together at all. Ended up having to use our wands and a charm. It was a mess, and then we found the movie sucked. Blaise was pissed!" he regaled._

_Granger laughed, shaking her head and trying to stifle her amusement with her hand._

_"Yes, it was just hilarious!" he said, rolling his eyes, unable to stifle the small grin at hearing the sweet ring of her laughter._

_Sighing, she nodded, tangling her arm with his and pulling him away from the wall. "Well, now you'll enjoy all of the fantastic ways of a cinema!" she exclaimed._

_"Do I have to put anything together?" he asked, his brows lifting with uncertainty._

_"Not a thing," she said, smiling._

_"Good," he replied, sighing. "It's already looking better than my movie escapade."_

_She chuckled and they walked down the street together, arms wrapped around one another as they looked for the cinema she had said she'd already found for them earlier. They spent a good twenty minutes getting lost and finally found it down the corner she said she was sure it wasn't down. She sent him a look telling him not to comment on that misinformation and he simply smirked back._

_He bought the tickets, only because she was admiring a movie poster when they were supposed to go up to the ticket box. She bothered him for the next five minutes, saying it was really her date, so she should pay. He simply rolled his eyes, ignoring her and tugging her toward the delicious looking concession. She had stopped him from buying nearly everything, though his mouth was watering at the sight of so many sweets._

_After collecting a large bag of popcorn, a couple of pops, and a box of Junior Mints that she promised were delicious, they made their way into the dimly lit room. They found a seat in the center, having to climb over a bunch of giggling Muggle girls. They grinned up at him, one even had the courage to wink. He nearly laughed, but felt that'd be rude since it would be right in her face._

"_These seats are incredibly uncomfortable," he told her, wiggling around and leaning back to find that he felt entirely too tall._

_She simply shrugged, saying she was completely fine._

"_That's because you're small," he reminded, nodding. "And we're packed inside here like... what's that saying... something about smelly fish," he muttered._

"_As tight as sardines in a can," she told him, an amused smile lighting her face._

"_Yeah," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder simply because it was a whole lot better than having them squished by his side and not to mention the fact that it always felt as if it should be there. Surely the tight packed chair wasn't normal. He felt like he was being hugged by the tiny piece of furniture. Did they not make seats for broad shouldered men who weren't stick thin? Was it strictly small women who went to cinemas? He looked around, spotting a few men squirming around in their seats and felt a little less silly._

_She held the popcorn between them and he frowned at a cup holder hanging off the other handle of his chair for his pop. The problem he had with that was that he couldn't put his arm down on the handle now. So he put it on the back of the empty seats behind him and leaned back as best he could in the chair. He felt like he was craning his neck, but said nothing, knowing she'd make a comment about him being as tall as giant. It wasn't his fault, it's not like he can control how tall he is. And really, he was about the same as Potter last time he saw him. At least he wasn't as tall as Weasley, that boy would have a helluva time cramming himself in one of these seats._

_For the longest time there were just a bunch of little commercials happening, about nothing he considered important. He turned to her, finding the quiet whispering of people talking in the background unnerving. "What movie are we seeing again?" he asked._

"_Armageddon," she replied, turning her head and leaning it on his arm so she could look at him._

_He frowned, thinking back. "Isn't that about a group of people who save the world?" he asked, quirking his brow._

"_**Try** to save the world, we don't know if they actually will," she told him, shaking her head and popping a Junior Mint in her mouth._

"_Of course they will," he replied, leaning his head back so he was face to face with her. "One thing I've learned is that people only ever want happy endings."_

"_You've only seen **one** movie," she reminded, her mouth twitching with a smile._

"_Yes, and as crappy as it was, it had a happy ending," he told her, nodding. "We also had the tele-thingy for awhile though, so I watched a couple shows on it and found that people are never happy unless it's a happy ending. They do it with books too. We can't accept that things might be sad or end badly. We have to turn it around so everything in the world is good and right."_

"_What's wrong with that?" she asked, her eyes running over his face._

"_It's not real," he replied, frowning. "You and I both know that things don't always turn out for the better."_

"_Sometimes it's nice to pretend though," she told him, sighing. "If all living is always taking a chance, then why not let ourselves be hopeful? People go to a movie, or read a book, and hope for it to end well. Perhaps because they know that real life isn't so simple. But seeing that warms them, keeps them happy for that while. It gives them hope that perhaps one day they too will get a happy ending."_

_Draco smiled slowly, nodding at her thoughts about the whole thing. The lights began to darken the room, readying it for the movie. Her eyes glanced back at the screen but she didn't move her head. "Do you believe in happy endings?" he asked, reaching out with his hand to brush a wisp of chocolate brown hair from her cheek._

"_On occasion," she replied, quietly._

"_Do you want a happy ending?" he wondered, his thumb brushing her temple._

_Smiling, she nodded slightly. "Yes," she whispered._

_Leaning in, Draco pressed his lips to hers. His hand slipped into her soft hair and her head turned up to meet his mouth. He felt her tongue run across his bottom lip, which had him smiling as he parted his mouth. She tasted like coke and chocolaty mint, an interesting flavor. His thoughts all seemed to melt away, replaced only with her. The various colours and lights of the movie played over her face, but neither of them turned to the screen for a long while. It was the best movie experience he'd ever had._

"So Potter and Weasley are over at your house right now?" Blaise called out to him, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding. "I don't know what they expect to find. She would have her organizer, and it's not as if I received a ransom letter," he muttered, shaking his head.

"D'you think they suspect you?" he wondered, thinning his eyes as he leaned forward and ran a hand through his dark hair.

Snorting, Draco leaned back, resting his head on the frame of the couch. "Probably." Sighing, he crossed his arms, knowing that if she were there she'd be curled up against his side and his arm would be around her then. "You should've seen their faces when they saw me standing there," he told him, frowning at the roof.

"They were shocked, I'm sure," Blaise said, exhaling heavily. "Idiots hardly know her anymore. Six years and they still haven't figured any of it out. And they call themselves Aurors," he muttered.

"The disbelief in their faces..." Draco trailed off. "Like they couldn't ever think I was good enough to be with her. I could see it in their eyes. The way they tried to think up some reason I would be there. I bet Potter thought he had the wrong house or something," he said, sitting up and shaking his head.

"They don't know her or you," Blaise reminded, swirling his tumbler. "They have no idea how incredibly close you two are. Merlin, Draco, I've never known a couple who loved each other like you two. They don't get it, but they never had the chance to see you two together. It's clear as day, I'm tellin' you." he assured with his usual casualty, as though he couldn't really be bothered to explain it any more because it was just **so** obvious. It was _that_ which rather encouraged Draco.

"I know," he said, nodding as he ran a hand over his face. "It was just a little difficult to see such distaste towards us being together. We've never really run into it before, but I guess that's because only our closest friends and family knew about us." Shrugging, he ran a hand through his hair, feeling restless.

His eyes focused off on some far part of the floor. "If this hadn't have happened, I'd be taking Winnie for a walk down by the creek right now. And in a couple hours, I'd be sitting down for dinner with her and Hermione. She'd tell us about her day, ask to see everything Winnie found by the creek, and they would spend some time together. Winnie would beg her to let her go flying with me, which she'd say no to, and I'd convince her for one short ride in the morning, with Hermione's supervision. Then she'd read her a bedtime story and tuck her in," he said, nodding.

"And we'd go back downstairs to the living room, where she'd lay down with me on the couch to read a book together. We'd pick it apart, bit by bit, and she'd tell me which parts were unbelievably romantic while I told her how unrealistic it would be. And later we'd sit in the kitchen on the floor, in nothing but our robes, and eat the pie she'd been craving all week. And she'd ask me to rub her feet but I'd bug her about how they smell, even though they don't." His eyes were filling with tears while his throat was becoming raw.

"I don't understand it," he whispered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I just don't get it. What reason could there be for her disappearing?" he asked, letting out a shuddering breath and covering his face with his hands. He tried to collect himself, inhaling deeply and clenching his eyes shut, but he really just wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Daddy," came the angelic voice of his daughter. He felt the couch dip and a moment later she was in his lap, her tiny hands wrapped around his wrists. "What's wrong?" she asked, sounding sincerely worried.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he pulled his hands away, wiping at his eyes and looking down at his daughter. "Nothing," he told her, shaking his head. "Did you have fun with your aunt?"

She stared at him, not entirely believing him for a moment, but then nodded, smiling happily. "Aunty Gin lost, so she has to make me cookies!" she exclaimed, hopping in his lap with her eyebrows raised excitedly.

"Brilliant," he said, forcing his voice to sound happy. He glanced past her at Ginny who was smiling gently, a crease between her brows telling of her concern.

"I'm going to go start dinner," Blaise announced, standing up and crossing the den, squeezing his girlfriends shoulder as she sat slouched on the couch. "Y'wanna come help your uncle, brat?" he asked, looking over at Rowena.

She frowned, putting her hands on her hips and staring at him with fake annoyance. "Only cause Aunt Gin says you burn everything!" she told him, sticking her tongue out. Hopping off her dad, she walked over to him. "Don't worry, uncle B, I'll show you how to do it right!" she said, nodding determinedly.

Chuckling, Blaise hoisted her up into the air and onto his shoulders. "Wonderful," he said, winking back at Draco and Ginny. "I know with a teacher like you, dinner will be superb!" he said, pressing his fingertips to his lips and making a kissing motion, causing the little girl to giggle.

Draco watched her leave, a faint smile on his face before he let it drift away, replaced by a weary frown. He glanced over at Ginny, shaking his head. "I'm falling apart," he admitted, running his hands over his face and rubbing at it, feeling tired and restless. "It's been three days, and I'm completely lost," he said, shaking his head.

"You're not lost, Draco," Ginny said, sighing. "You just really miss her. She's coming back. Whatever happened... I mean, it's Hermione," she said, quietly. "I know the situation looks bad, but it'll... It'll work out," she said, nodding.

"What if it doesn't?" he asked, darkly, sitting forward. "What if... No..." he said, firmly, his eyes closing. "No, she's fine. This is just... I don't know what this is... I feel like everything is just... draining away," he told her, his voice hitching. Rubbing at his eyes, he clenched his jaw, sighing through gritted teeth. "It hurts not to have her right now," he admitted, exhaling heavily.

"Listen Draco, I know Harry and Ron weren't exactly the closest of friends to Hermione in the past few years," she said, ignoring his snort of derision. "But, they're incredible Aurors. When it comes to her, I think they just saw her as this incredibly safe person, so they never thought anything could happen in her life without them knowing. But they're here now, and as much as you don't like them, you're going to have to let them do their job. They'll find her. Whatever happened, wherever she is, they'll bring her back," she said, firmly.

Draco stared at her a moment, before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "I hope so," he said, quietly. "But I'm not putting my faith in just them. I'm looking into this myself. I'll put a couple guys I know on it. They're discreet, unknown, can do things most people is high places can't," he said, nodding, his face darkening. "I can't just sit around waiting, Ginny. I won't make it without her much longer," he said.

And though the words sounded drastic and melodramatic, he truly felt that he would keel over if he didn't get her back soon. They were just so much a part of one another, that it felt like part of him had been ripped away with her absence. He needed her, and he would get her back, no matter what it took.

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N** _This is a whole other side of Draco that I had a **fantastic** time writing. It's very much the opposite of how he is with Ron and Harry, which proves a point. He's sharp and angry with them, while simultaneously trying to shield his pain and fear from them in the last chapter. Here, he's open and broken and I love how clear it all is in him. I realize that it might seem rather OOC for him, but I believe that with growth, love, and a marriage to Hermione, Draco would honestly feel this way if his wife had suddenly disappeared. It's real and tragic, so I hope I captured it right. From what I can tell, this story seems to be a big hit with readers, which I am very desperately proud of!_

_Important Notice regarding other stories:_

_Writing is being done on the following stories, so please expect updates soon, and understand that though they've been awhile in coming, I am not giving up on any of them:_

_**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**, **A Family Affair**, **Summer Haven**, **Growing**, and **The Werewolf Tamer**._

_For those of you who do **not** recognize The Werewolf Tamer, it is my new story involving Hermione and time travel. **No wait, don't run off shaking your head!** I quite honestly take a very different aspect of time turning and she is 23, not a simple teenager. It does involve the Marauders and changing the past to give a better future. I take a real and honest approach to it, dealing with Hermione's pain over losing her friends, family, husband (Remus), and hope in the world. It's adventurous, mysterious, dramatic, and quite romantic in every turn. Given the title, a main plot has to do with Hermione possessing the ability, which she honed and did not miraculously attain, to tame werewolves. Speak to them really, so that they wouldn't attack humans. I like to believe that I'm writing a story that is different and much more realistic than those I have read involving time travel and the like. Please, if only because you trust me as a writer, give the story a chance. I thank you for reading all of my plea, lol._

_Thank you all so very much for reading, I truly appreciate every one of you!  
Don't forget to review on your way out :D  
Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	4. Interlude One: I Love You

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_That was the best chapter in this whole story so far. Just the emotion that Draco percieved was just fantastic and it wasn't too cliche'd, it felt real, so it was not like your really tried to push it or anything, it felt natural. Most of the Blaise/Draco friendships people write they are open with eachother, and they can talk about nearly everything, though some can work, i think the way you wrote that Blaise and Draco didn't talk well about their feelings unless it was with Ginny or Hermione. And i was really glad that i got to read a different view of them. The Blaise and Winnie scene was so cute, and gahh, Blaise would be an awesome Uncle, and so would Ginny for Aunty wise. The flashback scenes were so explained that i could picture it happened, the coffee shop scene where Hermione was yelling at the worker for not getting the ingredients right, was great  
she does have a bit of a temper problem, and when Draco wrapped his arm around her, and oh it was so cute, that would be like a cute kinda-first date sort of thing. The flashback where they go to the cinema's, i just love how Draco explained to Hermione how him and Blaise rented a video and they took all the time to put it together and it sucked and Blaise was all pissed, i could definetly see that happening. Blaise and Ginny are cute together too, do they have children in this story too? i will have to go back and check. But they are cute together too, so adorable. Ginny with pretty much anyone is cute, except for Harry...okay not the point. And the ending was superb, sorry if the review was too long, but i like to say what i like best...and this was the  
best chapter in the story so far... Update soon -Rachel_" - **_laugh.live.learn_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _HRInuyashaFan16, Laendra, Aperira, blondiexoxo, mysterystar, mrivera, Hoshi-chan1, Avanell, ginsensu, monte-carlo, Swimming-Gal, LadyAkina, CrypticSarcasm, livngvendetta, dragoneyes5000, bethygirl94, Ms. Anna, sandpaw, DracozSlytherinPrincess, **niic smiles, Zarroc, SeanEmma4Evr, wasu, Jenn, TheSlayerettes, quiet-mg **_and_especially** galloping-goose **(Zeus)**, CrystalizedHeart **(Mel)**, perfectedhell **(Ange)**, laugh.live.learn **(Rachel) _and_** mskiti **(Melanie, aka Tabi)._

**Note**: _Interludes are insight into the world involving Hermione and Draco. They will range widely throughout the years, from the beginning until the very recent. I thought it might better familiarize you (the reader) with the relationship and family Hermione has with Draco and Winnie. They're all quite sweet and, basically, eye opening. I hope you enjoy them as much as I've enjoyed writing them. The next chapter will pick the story line back up, getting back to the mystery and drama. Enjoy:D

* * *

_

**Secret Life  
**_Interlude  
-I Love You-_

_Mid - 1998 _

Draco sat at his desk in the extra bedroom of his loft, papers spread out around him and his brow furrowed in concentration. He could hear the clank of the dishes as Hermione cleaned up after dinner. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes, frustrated. The business asking for his assistance just didn't look promising. He'd done the research, people didn't _like_ Death Eater fanfare. They didn't _want_ clocks that looked like Death Eater's and let out a cry to wake them up. It was too early to joke about and he wasn't going to back anything that kept the mask of a Death Eater alive. It was too bad though, because the man behind it all was a good bloke who honestly thought people would see the hilarity behind it.

He felt Hermione's hands on his shoulders, kneading away the tension and he sighed, content with her ministrations. His hands dropped from his eyes and he leaned his head back to see her. Her eyes were on his papers, running over the words of the loan proposal. He watched her expressions go from curious to mildly disgusted and he knew now that there was no way he would back the project. Hermione had been part of the war and she had seen the worst of it. If she couldn't stand the idea of a Death Eater clock or anything else like it, then the rest of the war heroes wouldn't be able to either. He could hardly stomach seeing the clock or hearing its cry, it often spread shivers down his back and made his hand itch for his wand.

She made a harrumphing noise and then returned her attention to him, smiling lightly. "Dishes are done and the kitchen is clean," she told him, nodding. "Took me a little longer than I thought. I guess I'm still used to making food for large groups of people, rather than just two," she said, shrugging.

Draco nodded, not sure what to say. She didn't come right out and admit it, but she missed her friends Potter and Weasley. They were away on another mission and hardly ever saw her anymore. She kept in contact with Weasley's mum and sister, who usually kept her up to date with all that was happening but it was obvious that it bothered her that her own best friends couldn't tell her themselves. Her hands had stopped massaging and were now simply resting on his shoulders, partly holding his shirt. He covered her hands with his palms and stared up at her, the top of his head brushing her stomach. "What d'you want to do tonight?" he asked, softly.

"It's already late," she replied, half frowning. "And you have work to do. I should probably be getting home anyway. I have to be up early for work." She sounded upset and he knew she didn't really want to go. Part of her wanted to go back to the adventures she was used to in school. Working every day and going to bed early still felt like penance for her.

Standing up from his chair, he moved around it, wrapping his arm around her waist and leaning his head against hers. "What's another hour or two?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. "Com'on, we'll take a walk down to that ice cream shop you like. It doesn't close for another hour." She looked on the brink of saying yes and he turned, pressing a kiss against her temple. "Or we could go dancing, if you like," he offered, trying his best not to frown at the idea. She chuckled, knowing his thoughts on dance clubs. His hand slipped beneath her shirt, brushing against her stomach and making her shiver as she leaned back against his chest. "A movie wouldn't be bad either. I heard there was a good one playing down the road," he said, kissing down the length of her neck, enjoying the little whimpering sounds she was making as she bit at her lip.

He was tired and overworked, but he wanted her to feel better about everything. He didn't mind having to pull her out of a funk whenever Potter and Weasley were mentioned. It wasn't a constant thing, but sometimes she got away from herself in thinking about how they ignored and forgot about her all the time. And part of him was almost happy for it, because then he'd have these moments, where she was all his and he was reminded that he meant something in her life. He worried sometimes, that if they were around, they might take all of her attention. He was also concerned that if they found out about their relationship, they might try and talk her out of being with him. He knew they were stable, had no doubts that she wanted to be with him as much as he did her. It was just a matter of actually saying it. Those three words alluded them both and though he felt it, he was beyond scared of saying it.

Love was such a strong emotion, such a lasting commitment. And while he had no plans of leaving Hermione at any time and never really considered it ending in the future, he did worry that perhaps she wasn't ready for that. They hadn't even met each other's friends and family. They lived a life where everything was kept secret and behind the scenes. Sure, they could enjoy the spoils of London together, but that was because most of the people that knew them were in the Wizarding community and they only ever saw them at work. They were becoming well known separately now and he was a little worried that if people paid too much attention they might just spoil the comfort level between them.

Hermione's arms lifted, wrapping back around his neck as she turned her head to one side, revealing more of her creamy neck to him. "You're tired," she pointed out, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Yeah," he replied, seeing no point in lying, before he trailed one hand down the back of her arm, over her side and settled it over her lower abdomen.

"You have a lot of work," she reminded, sounding breathy and distracted.

"Lots," he admitted, kissing across her chin and hovering just in front of her mouth. "I have a few connections over at The British Library museum, I know you always wanted to go there. I could ask them to open it for an hour or two and we can go exploring," he offered, staring into her dark brown eyes, which were now looking a little teary.

She turned in his arms, hugging him tightly and pressing her mouth to his in a rough, passionate kiss. He could feel her tears against his face, and opened his eyes to see her. She pulled back an inch or two, let out a small laugh and then wiped her face quickly before reaching out to brush away the tears that had slipped onto his cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered shakily.

"For what?" he asked, his arms settling around her waist and holding her close.

"You always do this, Draco, you always make it all seem so..." She shook her head. "You make me feel better no matter what the circumstance and it's a lot to ask when you have enough on your plate. But you... you just, you go out of your way and you really _like_ to, don't you."

He half smiled, shrugging lightly. "'Course I do. How often do I do anything I don't like to?"

"Exactly," she told him, nodding. "You don't like dancing, you hate crying, and you've never been one for putting off work. But the minute you think I'm upset, you go out of your way to change that. And I... I just..." She sighed, staring up at him with damp, shining eyes. "I love you for that," she breathed, her mouth quivering with her words. "We don't have to go out though, I'd rather stay in with your for awhile, okay? I'm kind of... I'm tired too, and I'd rather just cuddle on the couch for a little while," she told him hastily, as if trying to save herself from the embarrassment of not having the words returned.

He stared at her, mildly surprised and told his mouth to work. She looked a little scared, as though she wanted to take the words back. She didn't wait for him to reply, instead taking his hand and walking him toward the couch. He sprawled out and wrapped his arms around her as she laid down facing him, her head tucked beneath his chin and her hand drawing random shapes on his shoulder. He could smell the soft scent of her shampoo and he was reminded of how he woke up to the scent nearly every morning, as it seemed embedded in the pillow covers. It always made him smile when his eyes first opened.

"Do you ever wonder what things would be like if we hadn't met again at the coffee shop?" she asked quietly, shifting a little closer.

Draco's fingers absently moved around the small of her back, as he thought it through. "Not really, no. I think... I think we were supposed to see each other." He moved, his arm wrapping around the back of her waist and picking her up. He smiled up at her as he lay on his back and she stared down at him from her position sprawled atop him. He reached up, brushing her curls back over her shoulder. "I was destined to save some poor coffee shop vendor," he told her, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled at him. "He caused his own danger," she told him, her brows lifting to prove her point. "Personally, I think he was ruining my drink on purpose. Just to rile me."

"Yes, it was a conspiracy of colossal proportions," he told her, amused.

She frowned at him, though the twinkle of laughter in her eyes put off any annoyance.

"Do you wonder?" he asked, his eyes running over the plains of her face, taking in the light sprinkle of freckles running across the bridge of her nose. The tips of his fingers trailed up and down the side of her face, barely touching her soft skin.

"Yes, and I'll have you know," she said in a pointed way, before sighing, "that I don't think things could be any better than they are now," she told him, her voice soft and her eyes falling to stare at his chin rather than his eyes, a way of avoiding vulnerability, he knew.

"Even with all the work that goes into everything?" he asked, his voice so quiet he wasn't sure she heard him. "The lack of your best friends, the constant workload, the secrecy," he whispered.

She lifted her eyes and stared at him seriously with a small smile, "Yes," she breathed. "I know it's hard. Avoiding people, being careful what we say, who we talk to, and then there's our work." She sighed, worrying her lip for a moment. "I work all day and you spend the majority of your nights at your desk. But..." She shook her head, her wild curls slipping over her shoulders and pooling on his chest. She exhaled, the sound shaky and emotional. "I love you, Draco. I've never said it outright. I mean, I know I just said that I loved you for doing what you do, but that wasn't the same. Because... I just, I love you," she told him, nodding, her eyes moving around nervously. "It's a collection of things, and a bunch of moments that just sort of melded together and one morning I just woke up thinking of your face. And I thought... I thought, 'What if one morning I wake up and I don't think of him?' and that thought scared me, and..." She closed her eyes, tears slipping out the side while her hand came up to cover them. She blew out a thick breath, shaking her head slowly.

Draco found his own eyes a little misty and blinked furiously to get rid of it. He reached out, trying to pull her hand from her face but she made a noise and wouldn't let him. He chuckled lightly, tugging at her hand again. She still wouldn't budge so he cheated and tickled her side until her hand jumped away from her face in response. She frowned at him, but her teary gaze and shaking chin threw the expression off.

Leaning in, he pressed his lips against hers, his eyes open as he watched hers fall shut and her face relax. Using his thumbs, he cleared the damp trails from her cheeks. Threading one of his hands in her hair, he used his free arm to haul her up closer before he sat up, moving her so she was sitting comfortably in his lap, their mouths still connected in a thorough, breathtaking kiss. He watched her reaction, enthralled with the way her brows lifted and her mouth parted for him, her lips raw and pink from pressure and the skim of teeth. He could feel her panting breath against his mouth, taste the strawberry flavor of the juice she had earlier, see the deep seeded love in every turn of her face.

She was hardly an inch from his mouth now, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath. She was beautiful, more than beautiful really, entrancing. Everything came together in his mind, the way she smiled that first day he saw her since the war, the ring of her laughter, the soft texture of every inch of her skin. His eyes fell closed and for a moment he could see every morning that he woke up with her in his arms, the way she fit so perfectly, how she turned over and stared up at him sleepily, that mischievous smile on her face as she rolled him onto his back. The smell of her hair invaded his senses, the taste of her rolled across his tongue, and he was completely and utterly enveloped with her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she was suddenly resting her head on his shoulder, her face pressed up near his throat as she left small, lingering kisses against his skin. His hands skimmed up her back, fingers splayed out and stopped beneath her shoulders, wrapping loosely around her shirt and holding her close. Being together was one thing, they could keep it secret and hold it tightly. But loving each other, one day that would lead to more. Possibly marriage and children and a home together. Could they even have that? Or were they bound to hide themselves away forever?

"I want to meet Ginny," he told her suddenly, and it sounded so completely out of the blue that he nearly laughed.

Hermione sat up, looking at him curiously, her hair falling to one side. "What?" she asked, her brow furrowing as she slowly shook her head.

"Ginny, your best friend. I know I've met her before, but I want to meet her again. As... as your boyfriend. I want you to tell her. And," he nodded, a smile curving his lips, "and I want you to meet Blaise. He's my best mate and he's known for awhile that I've been dating someone, but I never told him who. I think at least they should know," he told her, hoping she didn't laugh or say it was a bad idea.

She stared at him awhile, her eyes looked far off though, as if deep in thought. It felt like eternity before she finally answered him, nodding slowly. "Yes," she said, smiling lightly. "I think that's a great idea." One of her hands came up to his face, palm sliding down the side and resting against his neck. "Why the sudden introduction to friends?" she asked, sounding both amused and curious.

He stared at her, his hand reaching out to hold her head, fingers threaded through her hair. "Because I love you too, and I don't want this to turn into something pointless. I'm all in, Hermione. I don't want us to hide forever. I think we should start small, I'm not running to the newspaper or anything," he said, chuckling lightly. "I just... If we're ever going to have a future, we have to acknowledge the present, right?" he asked, staring up into her teary eyes.

She sniffled, nodding slowly, before she blinked quickly. "Say it again," she whispered, leaning in.

"Which part?" he teased, a smirk pulling at his mouth.

She guffawed, shaking her head and leaning in to kiss him. He stopped her when she was just a hairs breath away from his mouth. "I love you," he whispered, taking her mouth the second the words were out and final. His arms wrapped tightly around her body as he stood up from the couch, carrying her easily. Her hands ran through his hair, tugging lightly and sending shivers down his back as her nails scratched lightly at his neck. He backed them up toward the bedroom, and she broke away, glancing back and laughing.

"And just where d'you think we're going?" she asked, a brow lifted with amusement.

"It's late, your tired, I'm putting you to bed, of course," he told her, leaning in to capture her lips quickly.

She smiled, nuzzling her nose against his. "I'm not tired anymore," she told him, softly.

"I can solve that problem," he told her, smirking as he walked the rest of the way into the dark bedroom and leaned her down on the bed. She giggled against his mouth before he smothered it with an embrace of his lips. She sighed against him, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer.

"This is real," she whispered against his cheek as he kissed across her face.

Staring down at her moonlit form, his face was serious but adoring. "Very real," he agreed.

* * *

**A/N** _I hope you enjoyed this, I'd really love to know what you think of it all!_

_Thanks for reading,  
Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	5. A Life Lived

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_Wow, that was just, just perfect really. I don't think that any amount of my words of praise and wonder would be able to do this chapter the justice it deserves. It was beautiful, emotional and real and I think that that is exactly what makes this story so great is that you truly capture each moment in the story with perfect ease and there is such an ellagence to the story that makes it just flow, its so easy to read that I could just go on and on for ages as though it were a published book. Draco has always been my favourite character in the Harry Potter series and I think that from the indications in HBP that he isn't as cold hearted as he always appeared to be, well I think that you have captured his personality perfectly. He still has hints of the old Draco but I don't know, I can't really say and give this story and your achievement here as a wonderful writer the credit it deserves. It's wonderful, keep going!_" - **_CrystalizedHeart_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers of Interlude One**: _AnimeKrazy, Avanell, Undershadows, ChaosDragon, quiet-mg, emma, ginsensu, smarty pants 91, yune-chan, Love is Truely Great, Indulgent Writer, LadyAkina, bethygirl94, cemicool, crissybabe101, Hoshi-chan1, Laendra, **mskiti (Tabi), heavengirl899, Zarroc, wasu, Caligirl-HPLVR, Marionette, IntuitiveIntelligence**_ and _especially** laugh.live.learn **(Rachel)**, SeanEmma4Evr, CrystalizedHeart **_and**_ galloping-goose _**(_Zeus_).

_**Secret Life**_

_Chapter Four_

After Malfoy and his daughter left, Harry had allowed himself to explore the house without feeling like an unwanted intruder. His eyes swept over the walls, noticing that there were various awards, certificates, and medals for both Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione for her expansive excellence in being a Healer and her help in broadening the horizons for the Wizarding world. He found himself brimming with pride for her. Still though, to see such incredible accomplishments given to her, completely deserving, was a huge slap in the face all the same. He hadn't been there for those ceremonies, he hadn't acknowledged her or her life at all. He read some of them and felt his heart cringe at such selfishness on his part. Certificates stating honors like, "_Dedicated to Hermione Granger, for her vast knowledge and her ability to save the lives of many_," or "_Awarded to Hermione Granger, Cleverest Witch and Most Trusted Healer. We cannot thank you enough_!" He noticed photos that had her shaking hands with the Minister of Magic and holding various potions as if they were the world's most important liquid. She even had a plaque on the wall commemorating her as _the_ **most** well renowned Healer in all of the Wizarding community.

His eyes roamed to Draco's awards and he found himself rather shocked to see that the former enemy had done great things for the Wizarding world, too. The certificates and medals were for various establishments, saying things like, "_Given to Draco Malfoy for his overwhelming belief in the small businesses he has backed over the years.._." and "_Awarded to Draco Malfoy for his complete financial and public support of the **Help for Orphans of War Charity**..._" Harry spotted medals and pictures showing Draco standing by some of the most lucrative business owners in all of the Wizarding world. He was shown shaking their hands or holding the scissors to a long ribbon that said, "**One Year of Success**," or "**Now Open!**" In one picture he was even awarded the Bronzed Wand to the Wizarding World, which Harry had nearly choked at seeing.

He left the wall, feeling bile rise in his throat for being so utterly stupid over the years. He found himself back in the office/library as he scanned the bookshelves, knowing he probably wouldn't find anything, but worried that if he left, he'd find more of their life and hate himself for being so completely daft.

He spotted a couple of books on Malfoy's desk and walked over to them. Sitting down in the leather chair behind the broad desk, he pulled over the long, thick tomes and opened them. He found inside were newspaper clippings for the past seven years and nearly closed it until he read the title, "**Highly Sought Bachelor Draco Malfoy, No Longer Single**_."_ His eyes eagerly read after that, wanting to know if it was just him, or the entire world had no idea that he and Hermione were together.

"_Yours truly, Parvati Patil, had the chance to speak with the charitable War Hero and hard working, small business supporter, Draco Malfoy recently. He was placed in **Witch Weekly's** 1999's Top Ten Hottest Bachelor edition, placing second only to Harry Potter himself and I had to get the scoop on his love life_," he read, finding a frown surfacing. "_The interview went as follows:_"

"_Draco, I'm sure by now you've found out about your place in **Witch Weekly**'s Top Ten, how has your life changed since?" I asked._

_Grinning, Draco Malfoy shook his head, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes with a handsome flourish. "While the fine writers of **Witch Weekly** were very generous in where they placed me, and I'm very flattered by it, I have to say... I always thought I looked better than Potter," he said, laughing lightly. "Actually, I've been getting a lot of... er..." He cleared his throat, his eyes roaming away with a look of amusement, "attention from the lovely witches I've run into lately."_

"_And has this boosted your love life at all?" I asked. "Certainly as the second hottest bachelor, you must be finding yourself with many a willing witch," I suggested, a smile blooming._

"_Well, I can't say my girlfriend has been very happy by the attention," he replied, leaning back with a lifted brow and a smirk. "In fact, I probably shouldn't be on the **Bachelor's** list; which she loves to point out," he said, nodding._

"_Oh!" I exclaimed, eyes widening the size of saucers, folks. "You mean... you're currently in a monogamous relationship?" I asked, feeling the excitement of being the first to know exploding inside of me._

"_For a long while now," he replied, nodding. "We've agreed that we don't want our relationship brought out into the public though, so I'm not naming names," he told me firmly. "She has agreed to let it come out that I'm currently dating though. She won't admit she's jealous, but I have a feeling when she waves the spatula's at me and tells me I better not be grinning about the love letter I just received, that she obviously has a problem with it," he said, laughing good-naturedly._

"_Oh, but you can't leave all of us now jealous witches in the dark. We have to know! Who is it that caught the infamous Draco Malfoy's heart out from under us?" I asked, excitedly._

_Chuckling, he shook his head at me, a smirk adorning his handsome face. "I know better than to reveal my and my girlfriend's private life," he responded,nodding. "I will say that while I'm flattered by the attention I've been receiving, I'm completely faithful to my girlfriend and won't be stepping out of the relationship anytime soon. We've been seeing each other exclusively for nearly two years and are very happy together." He smiled in a rather goofy manner, and I must admit, he was definitely a man in love. "And for the sake of my sanity, I would appreciate it if people would stop sending me their knickers in the post," he added, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably._

_You heard it here first folks, Draco Malfoy is officially off the market! "Well, whoever she is, she's very lucky," I told him, though inside I was shouting '_Bollocks, I lost my chance!_' "Now recently you've been working with the '**Young Wizards and Witches of Britain Schooling Fund**,' on making sure that the less monetarily endowed students will have money to fall back on so they too can attend Hogwarts for all seven years..."_

Harry stopped reading when the topic changed from his once-bushy haired friend and he turned the page to find another newspaper clipping. He read the title, "**Draco Malfoy Announces Marriage**_"_ and found the date to be nearing the summer of 2000. He wondered where he had been during that time but drew a blank. His eyes moved down, reading the article pasted to the book.

"_Recently, yours truly, Parvati Patil, had a chance to catch up with the always handsome Draco Malfoy, perhaps in hopes that he and his unknown girlfriend had broken up, and the rest of us had a chance. Sadly, I was greeted with the complete opposite. Read below for the conversation I was granted with the aristocratic entrepreneur:_" Harry found himself rolling his eyes at how Parvati and apparently the majority of witches had a crush on the so-called handsome Malfoy.

_'I glanced across from me at the drop dead gorgeous face of Draco Malfoy. He was dressed comfortably in the latest Armani suit, which had me nearly drooling in how it fit him. I won't lie ladies, he's even better looking in person. He grinned at me with his silver eyes shimmering. I felt all words exit me, but he waited patiently. Managing to get my wits about me, I remembered by job and the loyalties I had to my fans, which is far more important than creating a pool of drool while I stared at the man before me._

"_Recently, you were asked to play Seeker during the first game of the season for the **Montrose Magpies**; the most successful Quidditch team in history, winning the British and Irish League thirty-two times," I stated, smiling at his broad grin. "How excited are you by that?"_

"_Very," he replied, nodding enthusiastically. "They're going up against the **Falmouth Falcons**, which are a rough team to play. But I think it'll be fun. I haven't had a chance to play in a while, business had been going well, but I don't think a real Quidditch player ever loses his touch," he told me with a wink, smirking easily._

_Flustered, I fumbled for a reply, but shook my head of the silliness I was exhibiting. "You were asked to join **Puddlemere United** after leaving Hogwarts, were you not?" I asked, fanning myself with my question parchment._

"_Yes, I was, but I turned it down, instead agreeing to be a campaign supporter and complete work on backing some of the lesser known companies in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade," he informed me, nodding._

"_I've also heard that you have placed a lot of support in the **Holyhead Harpies**, an all-female Quidditch team," I pointed out, smiling._

_Smiling, Draco nodded, shrugging. "Yes, my then-girlfriend was a large supporter of it being all-female. She doesn't care much for Quidditch, but she was ecstatic to find that there were no men on the team, ever," he said with a laugh._

"_Then-girlfriend?" I asked, and I can't lie; there was a lot of hope in my voice, folks. I was grasping at straws, or really miscalculating his words. Here I was, nearly on the edge of my seat, thanking Merlin that perhaps his secret girlfriend and him just hadn't worked out. Not only would I get an exclusive on his break up and be the first to know, but perhaps I could even convince him for lunch afterwards. That's when my world came crashing down. Merlin hates me, folks._

"_Yes," he said, nodding, a grin surfacing. "Recently, she became my wife," he said evenly._

_He said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The sky is blue. The grass is green. His girlfriend is now his wife. I nearly had a heart attack. While yes, I didn't have a chance with the most delectable wizard I'd met in ages, I did happen to have the story before anyone else. And so, I let the gossip queen in me latch on to this information and questions tumbled out of me like there was no tomorrow._

"_W-wife?" I asked, shocked. Once again, I began to glow with the knowledge that once more I had the information before any other reporter or magazine. "Really? And when did you and she get married? Who is this new Mrs. Malfoy? How do your friends feel? Were your parents there? Is she pureblooded? Who all attended?" I asked in a rush._

_He stared at me for a moment, collecting the many questions and slowly taking the time to remember all of the time. "My wife is the same girl I was dating the last time we spoke. We've both agreed that we'd prefer it not to be a public event. In fact, it took a lot of convincing before I was allowed to tell you this much," he said, snickering as he leaned back in his chair._

_Smiling, he lifted the cup of steaming tea in his hand and sipped a moderate portion. "We were married recently; it was a secluded ceremony where only our closest friends and family attended. It was actually in the back property of a friend of mine's house. All of my friends were very supportive and happy for us. The consensus was an exasperated, 'Finally'," he told me, laughing. _

_His smile fell away though as he relayed the next answer. "My parents were not there, no. And if all goes well, my father won't read **Witch Weekly**," he muttered. "She's not pureblooded," he informed me and I have to admit I gasped. "She's actually a Muggleborn witch," he said, to which I gasped again, though he looked completely fine with the information._

_I was obviously quite shocked by the revelation. Because, while Draco has reformed his previously quite snide attitude to anything that wasn't pureblooded, I never expected him to marry, what he would've called, "down." But he looked happier than I'd seen him in years. And trust me ladies, I've known Draco Malfoy since he was a short, rude little eleven year old boy with hopes of using the school as his own kingdom. He's grown up into a completely wonderful person though, as I'm sure you all know. With his business expertise and hard working attitude, it's no wonder he's had such great success. Then, add to that his charm, overwhelming intelligence, sharp wit, and all around heart melting good looks, and you have the perfect man. Whoever he married, she is the luckiest woman alive. I envy her right now._

"_And everything is going well?" I asked, my voice still awed._

"_Fantastic," he replied jovially. "We're moving into our new house this summer and selling our flat in central London. She's taken off time from work and I've put a lot of my business connections on hold so we can spend some time together. We only recently got back from our honeymoon," he told me, a roguish smile on his face._

"_Honeymoon," I repeated, a grin surfacing. "Any details you can share with us?" I wondered, excitedly._

"_Nothing you'd be able to print," he told me, smirking._

_Chuckling, I returned to the topic of his recent accolades in his business ventures--"_

Harry turned the page, not wanting to read anything else on Draco's incredible triumphs in the Wizarding world, only wanting the information on Hermione and him. The next page had more of what he wanted, with a title that certainly said Harry needed a subscription to **_Witch Weekly_** if he ever wanted to know anything about the goings on of the witches and wizards around him. "**Baby Malfoy**"

"_Yours truly, Parvati Patil, was recently given a third interview with Draco Malfoy, in which he once again gave me some very enlightening information. I don't know if he simply enjoys throwing me off guard by telling me the happenings of his life, or of he's just so happy himself that he can't keep it in, but this journalist isn't complaining one bit. Read further to see my interview with the never boring Draco Malfoy:"_

Harry grumbled, remembering how utterly stupid he must've been not to see that Hermione was pregnant. He couldn't remember her looking as if she had a child in her stomach. Perhaps he had been on assignment... but for nine months straight? That's absurd. Well, maybe she just hadn't grown a large stomach like most pregnant women do. It happens, doesn't it? He'd have to find pictures of her pregnancy after he finished. Then he'd know if he really was as oblivious as he felt.

"_So Draco, you were recently given the **Bronzed Wand of the Wizarding World**, how did that make you feel?" I asked, leaning forward and staring at the incredible man before me. He was beyond success. At 21 years old, he had accomplished more than most other wizards had in a lifetime._

"_Brilliant," he replied, grinning widely. "I swear to Merlin, this has to be the best week of my life," he exclaimed. I have to say, he looked like he was on a wide spread of pepper up potions he was so happy._

"_How has the accolade changed your life?" I wondered. Certainly, if he was this jovial, there had to be a reason behind it._

"_I can't say enough about how shocked and honestly flattered I was to receive such an honor," he told me, smiling. "Minister of Magic Amelia Bones was truly a wonderful person to award me such a great gift. I hadn't set out to win anything in that respect. I had only been doing my job and focusing on what I believed needed to be done for the Wizarding world." Shaking his head, he tipped it to one side, pressing his finger against his temple. "My wife said being a workaholic has finally paid off," he told me grinning._

"_How is your wife?" I asked, hopefully. It seemed whenever she was brought up, I was given an exclusive on his life, so how couldn't I jump at the prospect?_

"_She's wonderful," he said, a wistful expression dawning his face. "I must say, being a mother suits her."_

"_A m-mother?" I asked, my jaw falling and my eyes widening. "Are you saying what I think your saying?" I wondered excitedly. "Are you a daddy?"_

_I was nearly shocked beyond words. Here he was telling me that he had a child! Oh, I was ecstatic! I mean, yes, of course, this certainly meant that any last dreams the rest of the world harbored that perhaps Draco would be single soon were most likely shot even more to Hades. But in truth, I was beyond happy for him. I mean, I truly had never seen a man more jubilant to be a father. Perhaps I'm biased, because really Draco has to be one of my favorite interviewees, but if ever there was a happier father I hadn't seen one. His smile was so large, it was virtually blinding, and his eyes were dancing with joy. I couldn't help but join in the excitement. I was nearly bouncing in my seat. On top of that, I couldn't wait to tell my editor what I'd learned, this was sure to get me a raise!_

_Nodding, his grin widened. "Yes, my wife recently gave birth to my little girl," he told me, happily, a laugh escaping him at my expression._

"_Oh my!" I exclaimed. "Congratulations to you both! I-- This is fantastic! What can you tell me about her? Name? Birthday? Favorite colour? First word? What expectations do you have for her? Has she shown any signs of magic?" I asked, frantic and excited by the new information._

_Chuckling, he shook his head at my enthusiasm. "She was born a few days ago actually. Just shortly after I was given the **Bronzed Wand**," he told me, a thoroughly proud grin on his face. "Her name is Rowena Vega Malfoy. And it's a little early for favorite colours or first words," he said, chortling lightly at my question. "As for expectations, I just want her to be happy. It's all that matters. My wife has an affinity for reading, which she did for our daughter while Rowena was still waiting to be born, so she hopes that she'll have a love for books too." __Shaking his head, he tapped his chin, "No, she hasn't shown any signs of magic yet. But she is only a couple days old, so I haven't been expecting anything like that. She has shown a likeness for breast feeding, but I guess I can see the fondness for that," he said, laughing. "She completely hogs them that one," he announced, smirking._

_Laughing, I shook my head at his antics. "And how is your wife doing? How is she liking motherhood?" Sitting forward in my seat, eager to hear his reply._

"_She loves it," he replied, nodding enthusiastically. "While she was pregnant, she read virtually every book there was on it. Both Muggle and magical. When Rowena was finally born, she was beyond ready. She hasn't let her out of her sight since and she's fallen into being a mother without fault," he told me, grinning. "She's taken a break from work to spend time at home, but she'll be going back soon. I'm going to be changing into a stay-at-home dad and working out of my office," he explained, easily._

_He didn't look affected by it at all. Here was a man who had spent all of his years in school working to be the best, boasting that he could outdo anyone. He never let anybody take his place for anything. Then, as he entered the Wizarding world to create his own life, he became the master of his business. He runs virtually everything. There isn't anything that Draco Malfoy doesn't have his hand in. On top of that, he's not like the regular business men you see that are cruel and care only for money. He honestly works so that those entrepreneurs who come to him have a fighting chance. He never gives up, he makes sure everything goes the whole nine yards. But here he was, easily admitting that he was going to be giving all that up to work at home while raising his daughter._

"_Stay-at-home dad," I repeated rather surprised. "And you have no problem with that? After all, your career has become one to be reckoned with. Already students in Hogwarts are striving to reach your potential," I told him, awe in my voice per usual._

_Nodding, he shrugged. "I've created a wonderful life for myself. I encourage anybody to do what I've done. I love my work and all that it's done for the community. I'm certainly not turning my back on it. I'll always be there to support the smaller businesses and lend a helping hand to all services that need it." Sighing, he smiled. "But right now, I think it's best for me to be there for my daughter. My wife's career is something she cares about deeply and can't do from home. I'll be able to keep up just fine from my house office and I'll be able to be a large part of Rowena's life. I don't want to be the kind of father who's never around. I want to witness everything," he said, a serious and adoring look on his face._

_For all of those witches who hadn't yet fallen for the handsome and smart Draco Malfoy, I believe I just heard you sigh with awe. I hear you, ladies. It's only too bad that any of us can't find a wizard like this. He is truly and firmly, the best out there. Now if only I could get Harry Potter in for an interview to see if he could prove me wrong..._

"_And how does your wife feel about your winning the **Bronzed Wand**?" I asked. He--_

Harry flipped the page once again, not caring to hear any more about that. He found the newspaper articles ended there, and photos took up from that point on. He was almost immediately caught up in little rectangles that captured Draco and Hermione in their lives; a life he hadn't been included in at all. He wanted to feel anger, but he found himself too enthralled by seeing it play out to feel much of anything. Tipping the book up, he observed the many photos.

There was a wide arange of photos, from intimate moments where Malfoy and Hermione were simply sitting against a tree, her back up against his chest while they read a book to each other. Every once in awhile he would lean in and kiss her forehead, which would in turn cause her to smile warmly. To times were they'd be sitting at get-together's with friends, laughing and grinning widely at the photographer or a friend nearby. Harry was even surprised to see a picture of just Draco and Ginny, the fiery red head laughing amiably as he gesticulated with his arms and looked to be cachinnating through an explanation of something. They appeared to be close, good friends even, which still shocked him.

No matter how often he reminded himself that Hermione and Draco were married, seeing the pictures of them so close sent shocked alarms up in his head. He watched as page after page showed them hugging, kissing, walking together hand in hand, laughing, and even one where they had been sleeping. It would've been a sweet scene if he hadn't known them. With Hermione laying comfortably over Malfoy's chest, her head curled up beneath his chin. His hand rested against the small of her back, fingers splayed out, while hers rested over his heart, with his other hand over top it. They looked peacefully in love, and he wanted in that moment to forgive her for it, but couldn't.

Half the book was filled with their relationship. From them looking as if they were fresh out of Hogwarts, in a flat he didn't recognize but could tell was their own. He had to wonder if the place he had been invited to was even hers. Perhaps they kept it on the side, so him and Ron wouldn't question things like the male touch that lived inside; the pictures of them on mantels and end tables. He remembered the last time he had been to what he thought was her apartment. It was dull and rather empty, but he had paid that no mind. In fact, when he really reflected, there weren't any books on the shelves, he should've known something was wrong then. He had been stupid, completely and utterly daft to not realize that something was different.

Why hadn't she told him? Did she not trust him enough to tell him something that obviously meant a lot to her? Though he hated to admit it, the photo album clearly painted a picture of love. He was privy to moments where they were a young couple in the throes of a beautiful relationship. He witnessed a sleepy Draco Malfoy lay his head down in her lap and rub comfortingly at Hermione's outer thigh as she ran her fingers through his hair and read a book against the arm of the couch. He watched as a photo of them at Christmas showed Draco sitting on the floor in between her legs while she massaged his shoulders and he drank a mug of what Harry assumed to be Butterbeer. They were talking amiably with Blaise and Ginny who sat on the edge of the picture, the young ginger haired girl kissing her boyfriend on the cheek adoringly while he spoke to Hermione and Malfoy.

He had no idea how much time passed, he was too enthralled watching the years flash by, ones he had never had the chance to be a part of. Was he really so busy that he hadn't known something was off kilter? Perhaps he never really knew Hermione. Because the girl he saw reflected in the photo album was nothing like the boorish bookworm he was used to. While she had a book in her hands in a number of them, she looked much more sedate. As if she didn't need to read, all she needed was Malfoy to be happy. Even in photos they managed to show him an emotion he had always wished to have for himself.

There were many pictures that only a lover would take, somebody who was there to witness little moments. Photos where Malfoy had fallen asleep at his desk which was littered with papers, his shirt off and his head cocked to one side. Of Hermione wearing a short black nightie, sitting on one of her legs curled beneath her as she pinned her hair up and furrowed her brow in concentration, reading a book. Or of either of them eating a quick breakfast, pushing toast crumbs over their laps and hurriedly reading the newpaper and rubbing at their tired faces. Even a couple of them fresh out of the shower, wrapped in towels and brushing their hair or laying out clothes. Simple little moments all caught on film, as if every little thing were precious.

Some of the more telling pictures were those of when Hermione hadn't even realized Draco was looking at her, or vice versa. Harry witnessed moments where Hermione would be chewing on a quill, reading a book with all of her attention, while Draco laid out beside her, staring up at her with a half smile and drumming his fingers over his stomach. Then there was the one where Draco was fast asleep in their bed, the sheet only covering up to his mid back, his arms were curled beneath his head as he slept. It showed Hermione leaning against the headboard of the bed, staring adoringly down at him, a beautiful smile of her mouth as she reached out to lightly run her hands through his hair.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words, and Harry was looking at hundreds of them. Part of his mind still screamed that he should hate their relationship, but it was hard when faced with such adoration for each other. He had never seen such feelings on Hermione before, but she seemed to melt into someone incredible when she was with Malfoy, and part of him was jealous of that. Not because he himself wanted Hermione, but because he had yet to find the person that would cause such looks of devotion and love to him or from him.

As he got into the second half, he soon found them filled with family photos. He watched as Rowena grew from a tiny, pink little baby to a toddler of five. There were pictures just after she was born, where a crying Hermione held her new born baby and proud Draco Malfoy, who hastily swiped tears from his eyes, knelt beside the bed, grinning widely at his wife and daughter. As he looked through the many pages, he found that they were a very tight and loving family. He had expected it from Hermione, but it still surprised him when related to Malfoy.

There were a number of pictures with just Draco and Rowena, given that he was a stay-at-home dad it made sense. He looked genuinely proud of her, no matter what she was doing. Harry found pictures of her with food all over her face and still Malfoy managed to wear a happy grin as he wiped her face and she squirmed, waving her dirty hands in the air and swiping his clean shirt. There were tons of her for every experience she'd ever been through. Wearing little sun-dresses and bonnets, or pants and bright shirts, and of course little frilly bathing suits when she was taken to the beach. There was even a few of her wearing a tiny child sized Quidditch outfit which Harry couldn't help but chuckle at.

He watched great moments between father and daughter as he toted her around in his arms or held her hand as she ran across grass or beaches. Even a few where he had taken her up on his broom, holding her tightly and barely masking his fear as she squirmed a little. He had never seen Malfoy smile so much, it was almost unbelievable to watch. Harry was so used to the smirking, frowning, sneering boy of Hogwarts, that he forgot Malfoy could show real emotion.

But he found Draco had many an emotion Harry had never seen. He had seen a father with a daughter that was beyond proud of her dad. Whether she was on his shoulders, dancing on his feet, held tightly in his arms, or simply holding his hand, Rowena Malfoy was very much her father's daughter. She was almost always smiling up at him and held on to him as if he were Merlin himself. It was incredibly heartening and Harry felt his anger at the former Slytherin melt away some.

The photos of Hermione and Rowena are what really pushed him over on to acceptance though. She was a beautiful mother. She radiated the calm, adoring, wise woman who cared for a beautiful child. Whether she was reading her her bedtime story, scooping the spilled soup off her chin, playing with her and the many toys surround them, or giving her a bath, Hermione fit motherhood like the wand fits the owner. Without question.

Upon seeing photos of Hermione when she was pregnant, he found he really was a dunce. She had been proudly pregnant. Her stomach protruded not to a huge state but an obvious one. She had a good sized bump and she did nothing to hide it. She wore beautiful sun-dresses and comfortable fitting sweaters throughout her pregnancy. Not once did he see her in anything that would cover her large stomach from anybody's sight. So how did he miss it? How could he not see that she was visibly pregnant? Was he really that dense around her?

Throughout the pictures, he watched the bond of mother and daughter be created from the first moment Rowena was placed in Hermione's arms. They meshed together in a way only a mother and daughter can. That same look of adoration and pride Rowena showed for her father was directed at her mother through all of the pictures. It shined in her eyes, glowed in her smile, and radiated from the hands that reached out to her in most photos. Harry watched in fascination as hundreds of photos showed his best friend as she rocked her daughter, smoothed her hair, kissed her cheek, swung her around in a crazy dance motion, and simply littered her with love.

Then there were the captured moments of all three of them. With Malfoy holding his daughter and his wife leaned against him, or Hermione sat on the end of a couch while Draco cradled Rowena to his chest and talked to his wife as she read. Moments where Hermione would push the stroller with Rowena lying peacefully inside while Malfoy wrapped his arms around her waist or put his hands on her shoulder as they walked through the park. He watched birthday's, Christmas', Easter's, and many more occasions where a family of three grew together in a majestic scene.

He watched all five of Rowena's years pass by on paper, as Malfoy and Hermione grew into the adults they were now. He watched as two parents raised a daughter, two people enjoyed a life with their friends, two lovers grew together. He witnessed through pictures as they changed into different people, met new friends, experienced the world. There were photos of them in Rome, Italy, France. Of them walking on exotic beaches, having dinner in foreign cities, drinking wine in the Eiffel tower. Anniversaries of husband and wife, family vacations, and milestones of their lives passed his eyes.

He watched them enjoy it with friends he did and didn't know, all the while wishing he had been there. He saw them with Blaise and Ginny during different intervals of their lives, with Patti and Neville Longbottom and their daughter. And not in one picture was there him or Ron. There was Molly and Arthur, Tonks and Remus, Ginny and Blaise, Patti and Neville, and even in a number of them, there was Pansy Parkinson. But never was there even a flash of Harry or Ron.

Feeling a jab of hurt run through him, he closed the book and rose from the chair, deciding to look around the rest of the house. He found Ron in the kitchen, which wasn't surprising at all. "Find anything?" he wondered.

"Uh?" he asked, pulling his head out of the refrigerator, his mouth full. "Nah. But 'Mione sure does shop well! She's got everything in 'ere. I mean everything!" he exclaimed. "It's like my heaven, Harry! Checked the cupboards too, there's a lot of Muggle brand names. Didn't think Malfoy would be up to that, but I guess he doesn't mind," he said, shrugging. "There are some things here on the fridge. Looks more like little messages they write to each other."

Furrowing his brow, Harry came over to examine what he was talking about. On a long rectangular white board there were things written out in a felt pen. He recognized Hermione's writing easily, and simply assumed the other was Malfoy's, seeing as it really couldn't be anyone else's. He read their writings with hidden interest, wanting to know what kind of conversations they had with each other, though this would really only be a shortened version.

Hermione wrote first, her neat and loopy writing scrawled a small paragraph on the large board. "_Have a good morning? I'll see you at lunch. Don't forget to remind Winnie to read her new book. Ginny sent over cookies. Don't let Winnie have more than two, and try not to eat them all before lunch!! We should have spaghetti tonight; I'll add mushrooms this time, I know how much you love them. Dumbledore sent you a letter, it's on the table. I have to stop by the Ministry and talk to one of the officials about my new law, so I'll be a bit late for story time. Dlatky said he'd keep it open for me so I could talk to one of the officials higher up. It was the only time either of us had to talk. I miss you already. I better go. But hey, tonight, I want to try that new bubble bath. Love you!"_

"She had such a full schedule," Ron commented, sipping a glass of pumpkin juice as he leaned against a counter, his head turned at a funny angle so he could see the writings. "Surprises me she even had time to see us."

"Did you ever notice she only saw us during certain times or on weekends though?" Harry asked, turning from the white board. "Malfoy said those were her days off. We were just for leisure, I guess," he said, rather bitterly. "While Monday through Friday were for her family."

"Family," Ron repeated, sounding still flabbergasted by the idea.

Sighing, Harry turned back to the board to continue reading. Draco's writing was less neat, but still very legible. It looked nearly elegant, but with the spastic movements from writing at an odd angle. It also appeared as if his arm had been jostled a few times and Harry got the image of his daughter tugging at him as he wrote.

"_Morning was great!!! I seem to remember a very excited witch in my shower... Winnie is now reading her new book. What cookies... I swear, Winnie ate them before I could... Spaghetti sounds good, I already bought the mushrooms. Winnie and I went grocery shopping this morning. Dumbledore was just telling me that the school is in great shape. He's having a few problems with the Slytherin boys and asked if I would be a guest speaker. I said sure, so I'll be going out there this Friday. Gin already said she'd take Winnie, unless I can take her with me. I bet she'd love to see the school! You'll be here in an hour. Hope it works out at the Ministry, don't let them push you around! I missed you the moment you left the shower. Bubble bath is out and ready. I'll see you soon, love."_

"Feels more than a little dirty to be readin' 'bout their ideas for a bath together or their mornin' shag," Ron told him, his mouth curled with disgust. "I dunno about you, but I always had this bizarre thought that Hermione would never shag and she'd just be this... nerdy, bookish, _kid_ forever."

Harry nodded, frowning. "Malfoy did mention something about lingerie," he reminded, his nose scrunching up. "Though he could've been saying that to bother us. Bugger, I dunno. But it is hard to think of Hermione shagging, let alone having a child."

"They're very... close though..." Ron commented, motioning to the board. "I mean, the way they write to each other. They're open, light hearted about everything. I hate to say it, but they don't appear to be having problems. I know it's hard to tell from just reading a couple of things. But I get the feeling that they really have a... a..."

"Great marriage," Harry finished, sounding rather annoyed. "I know. I found a book in his office filled with pictures during their relationship and being a family. There were moments where I forgot that they used to be Granger and Malfoy, book worm and ferret, Gryffindor and Slytherin," he said, shaking his head. "They looked..."

"Happy," Ron finished, exhaling heavily. "Where the bloody hell were _we,_ Harry?" he asked, though it didn't sound as if he thought Harry would have and answer.

They both returned their attention to Hermione and Malfoy's little conversation to each other, all spelled out before them. Hermione wrote next and he felt a smile tug at his mouth while he read her perfect writing. She had likely been in rush but still she wrote with precise strokes of the felt.

"_I have to go back to St. Mungo's; paperwork. I'm really going to try to be back though, promise. If you fall asleep, I'll wake you up for that bath. Maybe we can have it after I read Winnie her bedtime story. Hopefully. I forgot to tell you, it'd be great if you brought Winnie to Hogwarts. I wish I could be there for that. I'm sure she'll love it. How'd she like the new book? I forgot to ask her. She was so happy about the pretty rocks she found in the backyard that I was distracted. I should go, I'll see you tonight. Merlin I want that bubble bath right now. Love you!"_

"Again with the bubble bath," Ron mentioned, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes. "Little minx, isn't she?" he asked, attempting to make it funny but failing as he suddenly looked as if he swallowed something that didn't taste so good.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, amused.

"I just had a gross thought of Malfoy in a bath," he said, shuddering, his face paling.

Harry's head pulled back, his face twisting with a mixture of shock and disgust. Shaking his head, he blinked his eyes rapidly. "If I get the same thought, I'll bloody well hex you," he told him, frowning. He turned his eyes back to Malfoy's reply in hopes that it would distract him enough to keep him from having a stomach turning thought.

"_Hey, where were you last night? Or this morning? Winnie was looking all over for you. I guess I'll see you at lunch. Your turn to cook, what are you making? Winnie keeps mentioning tuna melts. I sent Dumbledore my reply that I was bringing Winnie, he seemed really excited by it. You do know that word could get out though, right? I guess the Wizarding world's never really seen your daughter before though. I'm a little surprised people have been so dense about it. Anyway, Winnie wants me to watch Sesame Street with her. I have doubts about Ernie and Bert's sexual orientation. I'm just putting it out there. Sometimes, they're a little... well you get the point. They vaguely remind me of Potter and Weasley... All right, all right, low blow. Hah! But a good one. Blaise and Nev are working on assignment with them right now. I think it has to do with my aunt. Oh well, 'bout time they caught her. I hope Nev and B finally get some recognition, it always seems to be going to Boy Wonder and his trusty side kick. Winnie's shouting for me again. I better go. I love and miss you. Can't wait to see you at lunch. Bubble bath still waiting!"_

"Frankly, I'm a little glad they didn't have the bath... At least we don't have to read details on it," Ron said, brightening a little. "Is it just me, or does it seem weird to think of Malfoy watching a Muggle TV?" he asked, glancing at Harry.

Tipping his head, he thought the situation over and had to agree that the blonde pureblood probably had quite the problem figuring it out. After all these years he likely didn't anymore, but in the beginning it must've been quite the sight. Now that he thought about it, there were a number of Muggle appliances that Malfoy probably used. It was a drastic change for him, Harry deduced. Muggle appliances, Muggleborn wife, half-blood daughter. He wondered if it ever bothered him.

"Harry," Ron interrupted his thoughts, sounding rather nervous as he crossed his arms tightly and darted his eyes away.

"What?" he asked, turning to him, wondering what his problem was.

"I dunno who Bert and Ernie are... or really what Sesame Street is," he admitted, clearing his throat. "But I think Malfoy is suggesting that they may be... you know... _together_," he said, his voice in a shocked whisper.

"And?" Harry asked, lifting his brow with question and shaking his head slowly.

"Look, mate, I just want you to know... If you... er... prefer that, that's fine..." he said, tugging at his shirt collar. "But _I_ am very much a lover of women," he told him, sounding firm but worried about his friend's reaction.

Harry stared at him for a long moment, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open, before finally he burst into laugher. "I-- You-- We--" He managed between his cachinnation. "Ron, you're a great bloke, but I have _never_ thought of you or any man in that way," he assured, shaking his head, his eyes nearly tearing up with amusement. "Merlin's beard, that was..." shaking his head, he chuckled a little more to himself.

"All right, all right, put a bloody sock in it," Ron muttered, glaring, though his cheeks were glowing with obvious discomfort at his miscalculation of Harry's possible sexual orientation.

Snorting a little, Harry turned back to read the next input.

"_You missed lunch. You never miss lunch. What's up? Something wrong at work? I'm starting to worry. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Winnie wants to go to the park, so I guess I'll see you at dinner. Hopefully. Miss you lots, love you even more," _read Draco's writing again.

Harry realized that it must've been written the first day of Hermione's disappearance and felt his back stiffen with the news. There was a timeline here, he just had to read it all carefully. This could be the key to breaking open at least the time when Hermione disappeared. Turning slightly to Ron, all amusement gone and replaced with business, he said, "Are you thinking what I am?"

"That a lunch break sounds really good?" he asked, his brows perking with hope.

Sighing, Harry shook his head. "No, Ron," he muttered. "But all of this could be very important," he said quietly, turning his green gaze back to Malfoy's frantic words to his wife.

"_Missed dinner, too. Now I'm really starting to get worried. If you're not here by breakfast tomorrow, I'm breaking our cover and alerting the authorities. I hope you're safe... you better be safe. Winnie wants to be tucked in, she keeps asking when you'll read her book to her. I really hope you're back soon. I love you."_

"Now we know who wrote the Ministry," Ron said, pointing with a sharp nod.

"He's getting pretty scared, too," Harry pointed out, his eyes thinning as he read. "What he says also proves that they really did have a very set schedule."

"What else would you expect of 'Mione," Ron reminded with a snort.

"The way he puts it though. That she's always there for lunch and then how worried he becomes about her not being there for dinner too," he said, frowning. "I mean... It's almost as if it's too shocking to accept that she was gone for a couple meals. They must spend so much time together," he said, his voice low in thought.

"Don't know how she manages it," Ron commented, snickering.

"As much as we don't like him, it's obvious she loves him," Harry replied, returning his attention to the next reply.

Malfoy's last writings were scattered with fear and written with a rather obvious shaking in his hand. Harry felt a thought wiggle it's way into his mind, telling him that Malfoy's fear was not something that could be magicked into the words. Malfoy was truly and completely fearing what might've happened to his wife, Harry couldn't pretend it wasn't there, even if he wanted to believe that perhaps Malfoy wasn't as great as Hermione apparently thought him to be.

"_Well, scared isn't exactly the word I'd use. Terrified comes to mind. So does mind numbing fear. D'you know this is the first time I've woken up without you twice in a row in nearly seven years? It's scary in that it practically never happens. Winnie is beginning to question things and I have absolutely no idea what to say. Where are you? I could hardly sleep last night. Every little noise I thought it was you only to have my hopes dashed by Crookshanks or Buck. I believe I'm going mad. I'm sending a letter to Auror Headquarters. I've already talked to Gin and Patti, both of them have written Nev and B, I think they're asking them to come back. I really miss you and I'm starting to get more than a little afraid of what might've happened. Love you endlessly."_

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Ron leaned back against the counter, an apple half eaten in his hand and a morose expression. "Is it just me, or do they look like they were really in love?" he asked, sounding almost sad.

"I know what you mean," he replied, shaking his head. "I just don't understand why we weren't involved in this life? I mean sure we don't like Malfoy, but after she married him we would've had to accept him..." he glared out the window, crossing his arms and feeling a distinct grip of annoyance stiffen his back.

"Maybe Malfoy was right," Ron suggested, sighing. "Maybe we were part of her old life an' we just don't have a place in this one."

"No," Harry said, shaking his head firmly. "No, she wants us to be part of her life. We're her best friends. We've always been there for her. Whatever happened, whatever reason she has for not telling us, it's big and it's something that will clear away all the questions. I just know it," he said, but he wasn't even assuring himself.

"Let's keep looking. There's bound to be something 'round here that can tell us about her," Ron suggested, pushing off from the counter and making his way to the stairs.

Sighing, Harry nodded, following him out. He glanced outside at the rolling hills and lush forest, knowing that the area was secluded and quiet. Hermione and Malfoy had moved there to get away from everything. And from what the articles explained, the Wizarding world knew of Rowena, but had no idea who her mother was and had never even seen her really.

He wondered how it was that they kept it all so quiet, but then remembered his superior's words when explaining the lack of information on their friend. "_Friends in high places._" And it made sense. Both Malfoy and Hermione were close with some of the most influential people in all of the Wizarding world, due to their positions in life. A world renowned Healer who had made a huge splash in the world of her profession, and an entrepreneur who had opened up doors for numerous small businesses, making them into multi-galleonaire's.

If he really wanted to get down to the basics, he'd have to talk to the people who had her life hidden behind the red tape. On top of that, he was going to have a nice long chat with the people that mattered to her. Ginny, Blaise, Neville, Patti, and possibly even Pansy Parkinson. And of course, he was going to have to talk to Malfoy again too, since he was really the only person who knew her properly. He cursed himself for not knowing the information Malfoy had acquired.

* * *

**A/N** _I hope you enjoyed this. Not much more to say on this front. I'm trying to update my other stories, but I'm currently going to be away from the computer for a little while. I'm having some semi-serious problems with my back and it hurts to sit up for too long. Since this chapter was already written and ready to be put up, along with one for **The Werewolf Tamer**, I thought I'd post it to keep everybody happy. Sorry, but sitting at a computer for long periods of time takes its toll and the pain in nearing excruciating at times. I'll update as soon as I can, thanks for understanding._

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	6. Interlude Two: Move In

** Review offering insight to the story**:

"_By some stroke of luck I found out that this had been updated; it seems that the same problem that happened a while back with the alert emails not being sent is happening again. Anyway, well I guess that the only word that is really appropriate is WOW! That was truly amazing; the meticulous and basically flawless writing of this chapter to me was mind blowing. I found the scene where Harry was reading or rather viewing through the book so touching; it shows just how secret Draco and Hermione's relationship had been with the articles/interviews. I laughed so hard with those newspaper clippings, they were so light hearted and the subtle hilarity was brilliant. I do feel sorry for both Ron and Harry when they are finally realising just how absent they really were in her life after Hogwarts. I have to say that those moments where they were reading the short notes from Draco and Hermione to one and other was mildly intriguing, it's obvious that from her last entry their could be a clue as to why she has disappeared. I also think that the last writing from Draco was so full of raw emotion and fear that it just made this story reach greater heights (if that is even possible). Anyway I am rambling, this was a wonderful update and I do hope that you can update soon. I love this story and congratulations on another mind blowing chapter! -Mel-_" - _**CrystalizedHeart**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers of chapter four**: _Avanell, G, AshleyEH, Grace, Laendra, Ellie Lupin, Monnbeam, TheSlayerettes, Rae 16, Pheydre, Draco1989, DanRadcliffe5666, I Set My Friends On Fire, yumi hasegawa, hanvu, dragoneyes5000, XxstarlightxX, LadyAkina, heavengirl899, **Jester08, mrivera, quiet-mg, Zarroc, Caligirl-HPLVR, bethygirl94, sasmith **_and_especially** SeanEmma4Evr, laugh.live.learn, Marionette, mskiti **_and**_ galloping-goose._**

**Secret Life**  
_Interlude_  
-_Move In-_

_Early 1999_

Draco ran barefoot across the floor of his flat, his shirt wide open and his tie loose around his neck. He had to be at work in less than twenty minutes and he still had absolutely no idea where he left the finished papers for the loan he had agreed to. He was working in the living room the night before, instead of at his desk, so he had no idea what he had done with them. He had already checked his desk, in hopes that maybe he had been responsible and put them there when he was done. But no, they weren't anywhere to be found.

Hermione was fast asleep in his bed, this being her morning off. He would've had more time to look around, however always the early riser, Hermione had woken up awhile ago and completely caught his attention with a naughty bare leg skimming up his body. Having fallen asleep after their morning escapade, he woke up to find he had hardly any time to get ready and hurry to work. He tried retracing his steps for the fifth time only to find it completely useless. "Screwed, Draco, you are utterly screwed," he muttered, shaking his head and searching the living room all over again. He knelt beside the coffee table, checking beneath it and the couch to see if maybe the papers had been knocked down at some point.

A loud yawn caught his attention and he turned to see Hermione in the doorway to his bedroom. She was dressed in one of his work shirts, though it was long enough to meet the middle of her thighs. She looked so unbelievably enticing that for a moment he couldn't help but think, "_Screw work, I'm staying home_!" Her hair hung down in tangles, mostly from their tussle earlier, and her face was sleepy but content. She leaned against the doorway, her eyes moving around slowly. "What are you doing?" she wondered, walking further in and plopping down on the couch, hers leg dangling over the side.

He had to forcibly stop his hand from reaching out and running the length of her creamy limb and turned his eyes away, trying to remember what it was he was doing. "Uh..." He shook his head, furrowing his brow in question. He heard her chuckle and knew she figured out that she had completely distracted him.

"You look a mess," she told him, sitting up, her legs braced on either side of his kneeling form. He told himself not to wonder if she was wearing anything beneath it and to remember what it was he had been doing before she woke up. It was something important, something that deserved his full attention. Something... "You realize you have work in fifteen minutes, right?" she asked, reaching out to do up the buttons of his shirt. He stared at her a moment, taking in the wrinkle of her nose as she focused on tying his tie properly.

He nodded absently, still out of his mind with questions about what he had to do. Work... work... work. Something was nearly clicking. And just when he thought he had it, she tucked in his shirt. Her hands smoothed the shirt down and he felt them gliding across his sides and making him gulp as his eyes fell shut. "_Easily distracted, that's what you are_," he thought, "_Bird puts her hands down your pants and you go completely blank_." She smoothed out his collar and straightened his tie against his chest. A moment later she was running her hands through his hair, obviously clearing away the disarray, though he was thoroughly captivated by the ministrations of her hands and not their purpose.

"D'you have everything ready for work?" she asked innocently.

"Work," he repeated, sounding thoroughly befuddled.

She smiled, chortling lightly. "Yes, _work_, Draco, where you're supposed to be very soon. You have to bring in the papers to verify Clarence's loan, remember? You were drawing it all up last night." She stared at him imploringly, obviously trying to see if anything she was saying was ringing a bell. 

And just like that, everything came back. "Work, loan!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Right, I have no idea where I put them. I was looking for it before you," he said, pointing at her with accusation, "came out and completely rattled my thoughts."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Hermione shrugged simply. "They're on the kitchen table," she told him, nodding her head back. "You always have your bagel in the morning, I figured I should leave it where you'd see it."

"Ah, the kitchen! I never thought to look there," he told her, scrambling from the floor and running into the dining room to find it sitting prim and nice on the top of the beige table top. Smiling with relief, he gathered it up and placed it in the side-bag sitting on the chair waiting for him. Looping it over his shoulder, he walked back into the living room. "Okay, I'm off, I'll see you tonight," he told her, making his way to the door. He had to stop, search around the closet and then sigh, when he found he his shoes weren't there.

"Office, right beside your chair. You were in a hurry last night, remember?" she asked, looking up at him with an amused smile.

"What would I do without you?" he wondered, hurrying across the flat to the second bedroom to grab his shoes. "Okay, now I'm off," he told her, making his way once more to the door.

"You might want to take your wallet," she told him, shaking her head. "You have no lunch with you, and you'll be in a meeting all morning. Then you have another twenty minutes after noon. Meaning you'll have to get something from the store downstairs," she warned. "And put socks on," she added.

He nodded, "I don't have my wallet then?" he asked, opening his side bag to begin looking.

"It's on the end table by the bed," she told him, running a hand through her hair, "where you always leave it."

Sighing, he hurried over to his room and then called back. "Is there anything else? In here, at least?"

"Nope," she told him, clear and amused.

He came out of the room, shaking his head and looking frazzled. She handed him his dark grey suit coat, which was hanging over the back of the couch and he slipped it on with a frown. "All done?" he asked, his brow lifting.

She nodded, "Yes, now you're down to two tasks and you can be on your way," she told him.

He leaned down on the couch, his arms crossing over top each other. "And what are those?" he wondered exasperated.

She tapped her mouth, leaning up to him, looking cheeky. Grinning, he moved forward, capturing her mouth in a quick but deep kiss. He left one last peck on her forehead and said, "I love you," finishing his last task before walking to the door.

"Check and check, Mister Malfoy, well done," she told him, falling back on the couch with a flourish and getting comfortable.

Laughing, he shook his head as he walked out of his flat, closing the door behind him. He was nearly fifteen minutes late getting to work but it was all right because Clarence was twenty minutes off meeting time, looking lost and disheveled. His reply was an apologetic laugh and, "Sorry. Me wife is the only one who knows where I keep me clothes. She's outta town and I couldn't find me pants for the first hour. You know how it is, eh! Without her, I'm like a duck without a pond. Runnin' round aimlessly." Draco laughed good-naturedly and was thankful that Hermione had helped him out, otherwise he would've been the one apologizing for his ineptness.

The rest of the afternoon was hectic, and Hermione was right to remind him that he had another meeting just twenty minutes after the one with Clarence. He hardly had the time to run downstairs and get himself a sandwich from the store below his office. His stomach was in knots from hunger by then and he was ready to go home and cuddle up to Hermione and forget all about small businesses and loans altogether. He pushed on though, getting through the meetings and working on papers until nearly six at night. By the time he made it home, he was ready to pass out and he had a thorough dislike for figures and people alike.

Walking through the front door, he smelled something heavenly. His mouth salivated and his stomach gave a distinct grumble, wanting a taste of whatever was cooking. Dropping his bag at the door, he slipped his shoes off and removed his jacket, dropping it over the side of the couch as he tugged on his tie and walked to the kitchen. The radio was belting out a soft tune and Hermione could be found dancing lightly around the kitchen as she sang to herself, a salt and pepper shaker in her hands. After a twirl, she dropped them on the table and then moved back over to pick up the bowl of tossed salad.

Draco found himself grinning as he leaned against the doorway, simply taking in her cute form dressed in a white apron splattered with what he was sure to be spaghetti sauce. Her hair was rather messy, up in a half ponytail, some of the curls falling to frame her face. She looked a little harried, but nonetheless radiant. After plopping a couple plates down on the table, she stirred the pot of sauce on the stove and then tasted a bit of it from the wooden spoon in her hand. After twisting her mouth around, her eyes turned up high in thought, she nodded and began ladling it into a bowl. Picking that up, oven mitts on her hands to keep from the boiling hot bowl, she put it down on the table and then worked on getting the noodles into another bowl.

In that moment, the hustle and bustle of the overwhelming atmosphere of his day seemed to melt away into nothing. From start to finish, his day had been nothing but complicated and drawn out. However, now he felt as though it were all worth it. He watched her a moment longer, swaying her hips to the beat of the song, completely absent to the fact that he was there. She untied the back of her apron and pulled the collar over her hair, before folding it up and placing it on the counter by the fridge.

While she was backing up, rocking her hips and bobbing her head as she sang quietly and just a little off key, he moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped a little but then settled back against him, smiling warmly. He danced with her until the song ended, laughing as they made fools of themselves and enjoyed every moment of it. His hand sat over her stomach while the other was tangled with hers, holding it high in the air as they swayed and turned randomly. As the song came to and end, she was left in laughter, turning around to look up at him with shining eyes.

"How was work?" she asked, after giving him an affectionate welcome home kiss.

"Long," he told her, shrugging as he led her to the table. "Dinner looks wonderful," he offered, unable to stop the smile that had overtaken his face.

"Thank you, I thought after this morning you'd like to come home to something comforting. I figured you wouldn't want to go out at all, so I made one of your favorite dinners. Tried my luck at garlic break and I'll have you know, there is such thing as too much garlic!" she told him, nodding with her wisdom.

Laughing, he scooped some noodles onto both of their plates, shaking his head. "What did you do today?" he asked, looking over at her.

"I met Ginny at a café down the road. She wanted to tell me all about her new beau," she told him, an amused glow to her face.

"Oh yeah?" he replied, ladling just the right amount of sauce to her liking on her noodles and then doing the same to his own. He passed her the Parmesan cheese and then the pepper, remembering how she liked her spaghetti prepared a certain way. She took it all absently, not even looking at what was being passed to her, trusting his judgment.

"Mm hmm," she told him, nodding. "You'll never guess who it is."

"Potter," he offered, lifting a brow. "Again," he added.

She shook her head, a mischievous smirk tugging at her mouth. "Nope," she said with a cluck. Picking up his side bowl, she filled it with salad before shaking the bottle of creamy cucumber dressing and drizzling a small amount over the green vegetables, sprinkling a dash of pepper and placing it beside his plate again. "Want to guess again or can I just tell you?" she asked, looking excited.

He pondered it for a moment and then decided the young red head he had fondly come to know as Gin was too widespread in her interest in people for him to pick out who she could be dating now. In fact, she reminded him quite a bit of his best mate Blaise. They both had cheerful and comfortable attitudes, while being the needed amount of adventurous and exciting. They didn't waste time on relationships they knew wouldn't last and spent their times getting to know as many people as they could. Neither were what he would label as sexually boundless, but they had done their fair share of dating. "I give up, who?"

"Blaise," she told him, her voice raising with its ardor. "Yes, that's right, _your_ Blaise!" She nodded for emphasis. "After they met back a few weeks ago, remember? Well, they bumped into each other at a Quidditch game recently and he asked her out. She thought he was completely handsome so she said yes. They've been seeing each other since and she thinks he could be 'lasting'," she told him, grinning.

"Lasting?" he asked, lifting a brow with his incredulity.

"Right," she said, nodding. "Someone worthy of more than just a fling or a short relationship. She said they get along famously and see each other almost every day. In fact, she says if it keeps up much longer, she might just have him move in." She shook her head, her expression one of bursting happiness. "She said she thinks about him the second she wakes up, and when she goes to bed she wishes he was beside her. He even makes dinner for her when she gets home from work. He's an Auror, you know, so his schedule is really quite hectic, but she says he always makes time for her."

"Blaise," he repeated, sounding beyond surprised. "_My_ Blaise, as in Blaise Zabini? A bloke I happen to know as a notorious ladies man who has never been in a relationship longer than two weeks?" he said, his eyes wide with uncertainty. "The Blaise who lives to date thin, blonde women with less than two brain cells?" he asked, his eyes thinning. "You know, the name Blaise isn't very common, but perhaps there's another in London."

Sighing, she shook her head at him, pouring him a glass of red wine. "No, it's Blaise Zabini, your best friend. I'm telling you, they've both come to accept each other as more. Apparently, it's been four and a half weeks since they started dating and they haven't hit a problem since. She's even thinking of introducing him to her parents," she told him, nodding. "That's rare, Draco. Very, very rare. In fact, I only remember Ginny ever introducing Harry, which was pointless because really, he practically lived at The Burrow," she told him, shrugging. "In any case, Blaise is just as happy with the arrangement, as far as I know. He sent you post too, it's on your desk by your quills."

He nodded slowly, still not sure what to think or say. "And they're thinking of moving in together?" he asked, cocking his brow with question.

She nodded, sipping her wine and then stirring the sauce into her noodles. "Yep, she says they're the real deal and she's thinking of inviting him to move in. He'd still keep his place, but he'd have a lot of his stuff at her flat. He can't really give up his house, I mean it's Zabini Manor, it's been in his family for centuries. But, she thinks it would be more interesting if he were to move into a flat, rather than her move into a Manor," she told him, shrugging. "She wants us to meet them for lunch next Thursday. Blaise has a short mission somewhere in Wales, but he'll be back mid-Wednesday. You have that meeting with Jared Collit though, and Blaise will likely be tired. So I told her Thursday would be better."

"They've been together a month?" he asked, sticking his fork into his spaghetti and twirling it around before picking up the spoon she had left for him, knowing his likeness for having his spaghetti a certain way. "Don't you think they're moving a little quick?" he wondered, hesitantly.

"I don't know," she told him, shrugging. "I think each relationship is different. People move in at different times. It depends on the couple. I mean, they have to be ready to really share their space and understand their quirks and differences." She twisted her mouth to one side, looking up as she thought thoroughly about something. "Like, you know you how you always used to leave your towel on the floor and I would always bug you about it? Things like that would bother certain people to the point where it could put a strain on their relationship. They have to be willing to compromise about things before they can think of moving in together," she offered. "Which is why we put that basket in the bathroom for all your towels and such. Small, out of the way, and easy to remember."

"Or like when you used to alphabetize my books, even though I had been reading them at the time and liked to keep a few of them on my nightstand," he reminded, before filling his mouth with his fork full of twined spaghetti.

"Mmhmm, and then we came to a compromise with me leaving the books you leave on end tables alone, but those you aren't using I'm allowed to alphabetize, for organization reasons," she said, nodding.

"Mm, or when we agreed that the left side of each of our closets would be your side, that way we'd have something to wear to work or wherever no matter where we stayed that night. Because we kept finding ourselves wearing the day before's outfits," he added, nodding. "Or when we moved your favorite armchair over here because you like my lamp, it's better for reading beneath than the one in your apartment. And when we agreed that snogging was better on your couch than mine, it's bigger." He grinned for a moment, a list of things coming into his mind that they had compromised over the time of their relationship to better each other.

"Right," she agreed, spearing a chunk of salad and filling her mouth, a drop of dressing landing on her bottom lip before she licked it away. After swallowing, she said, "For all we know, Blaise and Ginny's relationship is in a fast forward mode. You know? They're up to our point, where they can compromise and come to an understanding on things like clothes and towels and," she chuckled, "the better snogging furniture."

Draco nodded absently, before leaning forward. "Right, so why aren't we living together?" he asked bluntly.

Hermione's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Well, if they're at our point and they're thinking about moving in, why don't we? I mean, really, we practically live together already. When I wake up, you're the first thing I see. When I go to sleep, I'm holding you. Every night, one of us makes dinner for the other. We know each other inside out, which I think we actually just proved with dinner," he said, motioning to how they had put it together for each other. "Even when we have little rows we don't run away to our separate homes, but wait it out until we're ready to talk. We... We fit together. Might as well finish the process and actually live together," he told her, looking rather hopeful in his offer.

She stared at him a moment, before picking up a napkin and dabbing at her mouth, her eyes down as she stared at their meal and thought the proposal through. "It makes sense," she told him, nodding. "Logically."

"And physically," he added, nodding.

"There would be certain merits, true," she replied, a slow grin appearing. "But which apartment... and which furniture?" she wondered, shaking her head. "Neither apartment could hold all of it. Some will have to go into storage or be sold."

"I like my bed better," he said, shrugging.

Hermione snickered, rolling her eyes. "Just like you to think of the bed first," she bugged, smiling.

Draco smirked, ticking his head to one side agreeably. "If we stay here we can add your bookcases to the office and there should be enough room for your desk too, comfortably," he offered.

She nodded, leaning back and tapping her chin. "So... we'll move in together then," she said, looking happy by the decision.

"Yep," he responded, not feeling the least bit different by the decision. Perhaps it was because they already spent the majority of their days together.

He turned to her, watching as a smile covered her features and she began eating her dinner once more. She looked content, and he was happy in the knowledge that he had been part of the reason that she was feeling good about things. There was a warmth that spread through him then. If he had ever questioned just how sound their relationship was, that worry had completely evaporated. Besides, just like Clarence said, without a woman in his life, he was like a duck without a pond. And it was completely true. She was his stability and he couldn't imagine what it would be like without her. Didn't want to, really. Life was moving forward and he was decidedly happy with the fact that she would be a permanent fixture in his.

* * *

**A/N** _Hope you enjoyed this. It'll be back to the regular flow of things next chapter! Please review, it's very appreciated._

_Thank you for reading,  
Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	7. His Whole World

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_YAY! I love it when you update, it brightens up my day and even 50 years from now, when I will think of your stories, I will only remember how they made even teenage years bearable. You developed the characters in every one of your stories to fit the exact image of Draco and Hermione, the image you believe in. It feels like, when I'm reading, that I am there, standing in the kitchen while Hermione is cooking and Draco is simply watching her. It really feels like love even though it's on a mechanic computer screen. The ability to bring out the life in these characters through an LCD projector, charged by a wall outlet, without any picture or movie, just words, is amazing and forever mesmerizing_." - _**livelife-loveHGDM** (Geo)_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _hanvu, Jester08, votehermione, blondiexoxo, dragoneyes5000, Aperira, TheSlayerettes, bobmcbobbob1, Demoness-MarlstonWells69er, niiic smiles, aSyLLe-cLaiRe, bethygirl94, hugs&kisses, AnaDry, Phenki-Pene, Ookami Otome, Toxxic-hugs, untamedspiral, Hamilcar, J-R-R13, **Laendra, Marionette, Caligirl-HPLVR, Life is Truely Great, rachhulk, MsRisa, Hoshi-chan1, silverlovedragoness, wasu, Dramione27, Zarroc, yune-chan, saraphyyy**_ and _especially** CrystalizedHeart **(Mel)**, SeanEmma4Evr, livelife-loveHGDM **(Geo)**, laugh.live.learn, mskiti **(Tabi)_ and **_galloping-goose_**.

_**Secret Life**_

_Chapter Five_

Draco hardly ate any of his dinner, though his daughter kept asking if it was good since she apparently made it all herself. For her benefit, he'd eat a little more and tell her it was delicious, which it was because Blaise was a genius in the kitchen. All the same, he missed Hermione's cooking. He realized he could connect anything to Hermione and miss it. He simply hated not having her around. His mind constantly questioned it. He needed to know, he needed her back.

"Gin, darling, why don't you show Winnie the new book we got her?" Blaise suggested, his way of telling his girlfriend that he needed to talk to Draco alone.

Draco, of course, did not miss this, even though he seemed to be deep into his thoughts per usual. They were sitting back in the den, Blaise and Ginny had been talking while Winnie leaned up against Draco, her little fingers fiddling with his hand as it rested on her side. He immediately felt lonely after his daughter skipped out of the room with her pseudo-aunt. Were his wife there, she'd snuggle up against him, a cup of hot tea in her hand, and he'd wrap his arm around her, finding that sense of comfort that she always possessed.

"What are we going to do?" Blaise asked, abruptly. "Obviously we aren't going to leave it just up to Potter and Weasley," he said, shaking his head. "They're great Aurors, sure. But I bet right now they're focusing more on her past rather than her present. They're trying to figure her out while we already know her," he accused, sounding disgruntled. "I vote we bring in Nev! Patti brought him home too. All three of us can figure this out far faster than those two. They're nice guys, fine, and they've won a lot of awards, that I'm not entirely sure they didn't get just because they're already famous, but... They just don't know 'Mione like we do," he said, firmly. "Say the word, Draco, and I'll have Nev over here in no time at all."

Draco sat back in the couch, rubbing his temple with his hand. It wouldn't hurt for them to start their own investigation, and he was going to use his resources to find out what he could anyway. Combine that with two Aurors, not to mention two well known, wealthy purebloods, and he was bound to make headway in finding where she was. He couldn't let it get out though, both Neville and Blaise' jobs would be in jeopardy if Auror Headquarters found out about their involvement. And he wouldn't kick Potter or Weasley off the case because that would look suspicious, not to mention the fact that they might find out something useful.

"All right," he said, nodding shortly. "Tomorrow. We'll meet at my house and go over everything."

"Great," Blaise said, a smirk lifting his mouth. "Don't worry, we'll have her back soon."

"Yeah," Draco agreed, sighing. "I hope so," he murmured. Standing up, he shook his head. "I'm gonna head back now though. Hopefully Potter and Weasley have left," he muttered sourly. "Winnie, doll, we're going," he called toward the exit.

Blaise nodded, standing up and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Ginny came around the corner with Rowena on her hip, smiling softly at them. "She's getting tired," she told them.

"No I'm not," the little girl denied, shaking her head and rubbing a fisted hand in her eye. "I'm not daddy, Aunty Gin is just saying that cause she's sleepy. She yawned," she accused, nodding.

Snorting, Draco picked her up off of Ginny's hip and held her up against him, her head immediately fell onto his shoulder. "Thanks for everything," he said to them, running a hand over Winnie's hair.

"I'm glad you guys came over," Ginny said, reaching out to rub Rowena's back affectionately. "I haven't seen any of you much lately."

"Sorry," Draco replied, shaking his head. "Everything's been really hectic with Hermione working on that new Law of hers. But, uh... when she's back we'll do something. Bring along Patti, Neville, and Kelsi too. Maybe make a trip out to Nice, I know we had a good time there last time."

"That sounds great," Ginny agreed, nodding enthusiastically, though her eyes showed her worry over her good friend's disappearance.

Waving goodbye, Draco made his way out of the Manor to get to the edge of the apparition wards. He could hear Rowena's light snoring and briefly smiled down at her adoringly. It felt abnormally cold while walking across the empty yard with just his daughter in his arms. Usually he'd have Hermione pressed up against his side, her arm wrapped snug around his middle while her head rested on his shoulder.

When he met the edge of the wards he apparated them both back to the house, which meant a short walk up the road, which he never minded though it scared most others in such a deserted place. Hermione had looked into the past of the surrounding area and found that it had actually been a magical town far back into the 1700's. However, the world expanded and people moved on. The houses were torn down and the forest grew in to cover most of it. There were various magical creatures that lived on the outskirts of their home, but none of them ever passed the tree line, and the majority of them weren't used to humans, so they were rather scared of them.

Draco had seen a few Clabbert's hanging around the creek and the hidden waterfall, which Winnie had also been excited to catch sight of. The tree loving creatures, which look to be a cross between a monkey and a frog with smooth, blotchy green skin, watched them putter around the creek with curiosity. Winnie found them fascinating, pointing wildly at their short horns and wide grinning mouths. She'd even told her dad that she wanted webbed hands and feet, which he managed to convince her she didn't want. Draco was surprised to see that the large pustule that flashes red when a Clabbert feels danger or Muggles, hadn't glowed, and wondered if they had just grown used to their presence nearby. Ever since, Hermione had been spending a little extra time trying to find more out about the wildlife around the house.

When he got to the outside area of his home, he noticed lights on in the living room, upstairs bathroom, and his and Hermione's bedroom. For a brief moment he let himself hope that she had come back and would have some silly excuse about her being away. And he'd forgive her without feeling mad for even a moment. She'd read Winnie a story and then tuck her into bed, promising that she'd never disappear like she had again. Then Draco would carry her back to their bedroom and make love to her until the sun came up. His shoulders sagged, he knew wishing was pointless and that his hopes were not going to come true. If anything, Potter and Weasley likely forgot to turn the lights off when they left. Perhaps they didn't know how to use Muggle electricity; the dolts.

As he got to the porch, he noticed Buck laying bored beside the deck chairs. He whistled to notify him that he should follow him inside. Whether or not the magical creatures were willing to leave the forest, there was no telling that Buck wouldn't venture off into them. And all of the darker, more vicious animals come out at night.

Reaching out for the handle, he grimaced when he found it unlocked. Even if nobody knew where they lived, it was smart to keep the doors locked. If Potter and Weasley had been stupid enough to leave his house open to people, he was going to kick their faces in. He had special wards up that stopped any intruder from using _Alohomora_, simply because wizards could be discourteous enough to try and get into his place without being welcomed. They lived a life where only certain people were allowed in, for good reason too. If Lucius knew where they lived, he would make their lives a living hell. Not to mention the fact that there were still many Death Eaters loyal to Voldemort's "cause" that would gladly destroy a blood traitor like Draco.

Pushing the door open, he ushered Buck in and then closed it tightly, locking the door firmly behind him, satisfied when he felt the ripple of magic that alerted him to the anti-_Alohomora_ charm being put into place. Removing his shoes, he slid them over by the closet and pulled Rowena's off her dangling feet.

Climbing the stairs two at a time, he made his way to Winnie's bedroom, and flicked the light on. He smiled briefly at the wallpaper of a small witch casting spells on various items hovering around the walls. As he put Rowena down on the bed, the charmed witch waved at him excitedly.

Pulling pajamas out of his daughter's green dresser, he held her up with one arm as she leaned tiredly back against him, her eyes three-quarters shut. He had her dressed and ready for bed within a few minutes and carefully shuffled her under her blankets. Kissing her forehead, he smoothed her hair over her head, and smiled down at her for a long moment. "I love you, sweetie," he whispered, his voice shaking. Rising from his bent legs to walk to her door, he softly called, "G'night, doll."

"Night daddy, love you too," she called out sleepily, rolling over onto her side, her arm wrapping around the little green lion beside her.

As he switched the light off, her charmed night-light came to life. Colours danced over the dark room, bright enough to make her feel safe, but not enough to keep her awake. Each colour made a new shape; a purple unicorn would trot along the wall, an orange bird would soar across the roof, a green cat would chase after a multi-coloured butterfly. Closing the door behind him, he walked down the hall to his bedroom, finding it bright and empty.

Hermione's burgundy robe was laying across the white rectangular ottoman in front of her long oak dresser. He could imagine her sitting there, like every morning, muttering about her hair as she stared at it in the arched mirror before her. Her jewelry box sat angled on the left side, the top lying beside it, leaving her many necklaces and bracelets he'd given her over the years open to the eyes. She only ever wore them on special occasions or when they were going out for dinner alone at a nice restaurant.

Her silver brush lay on the right side, beside her favorite bottle of perfume and a photo of her holding Winnie around her first birthday. In the center of the clean dresser top was a vase of her favorite flowers, a charm kept them looking fresh and beautiful, but Hermione would normally throw them out by Friday, finding it unnatural to keep them going too long. And the last item, on the other side of the flowers, was a framed picture of them on their wedding day. Looking warm and inviting, a pleasant memory that felt as if it had only passed the day before.

Walking past the dresser, he noticed the closet was partly open and wondered if Potter or Weasley actually looked through the letters from Hermione's parents. He grabbed his green robe off the back of the door and then searched through his tall matching oak dresser for his pajama pants. Changing out of his clothes, noticing that his body seemed to ache with his tired demeanor, he pulled on his comfortable sleeping attire and made his way downstairs.

The house was rather warm, given that the fireplace was charmed to start at eight. He left his robe open, and his quick movements forced the air to play across his bare chest. He rubbed at his temples, wishing he could walk back upstairs and find Hermione curled up in bed, asking him to join her. But he wouldn't find it and no matter how much he needed to sleep, he just didn't feel right in an empty bed.

He planned on reading for awhile, maybe going through some more of the papers he had downstairs for Jocelyn's Jarvey Training School. Hermione, of course, found it to be hilarious that he was considering backing it. A Jarvey is one of few beasts that can talk, though its vocabulary consists only of rude comments and the like. What she found completely amusing though, was that a Jarvey resembles an overgrown ferret. Draco pretended he didn't remember the joke at all, but it was still a moment in his life he dearly wished he could forget. The market on Jarvies had risen dramatically as of late, so a training school to help tone down their rude attitudes seemed to be a great idea, which is why Draco took it on. Even if it left him rolling his eyes at his wife's chuckling and little jokes.

Deciding on a cup of tea to help him relax, he walked into the kitchen to see something both irritating and amusing. On the floor lay Weasley like a chubby little kid who'd just finished eating so much it made him tired. At the table was Potter, who had various papers spread out beside him, but had fallen asleep on them nonetheless. Both of them were snoring rather loudly, Weasley more so than Potter. It began to grate on his nerves and for a vicious moment he considered charming them into silence and hovering them out to the front yard. Instead, he settled for making a great deal of noise to startle them into wakefulness.

Seeing as he didn't want to wake his daughter, he put a silencing charm over the kitchen and dining room and then pulled out one of the large pots from the cupboard. Grabbing a metal ladle, he turned the pot over and began grinning as he pounded away on it like a drum. He rather felt like a mischievous little boy who had decided to play a loud tune for his parents. It was the only fun thing he'd done in awhile, watching them rouse scared and confused.

Weasley half jumped off the floor, his hand moving around in his robes for his wand uselessly. "Who's it? What's it? What the bloody hell?" he shouted, shaking his head and forcing his eyes open.

Potter leaped out of his chair, forcing it backwards to clatter loudly on the floor. He managed to get his wand out but had it pointed at Weasley, funnily enough. "Uh..." he muttered, fixing his once askew glasses. "Ron?" he asked, staring at the struggling wizard across from him.

Finally calming from his laughing, Draco put the pot beside him and leaped down from the counters, shaking his head. "Settle down, you fools," he told them, motioning with his wand for the lights to turn on. His grin turned into a half smirk. "As _Head_ Aurors, shouldn't you be better at waking up and being alert immediately?" he asked, lifting a brow. "I did the same thing to Nev and Blaise and both of them managed to throw hexes at me," he said with a mocking laugh.

"We haven't slept much, Malfoy," Potter replied, annoyed. He shook his head while rubbing at his eyes behind his spectacles. "It was a long trip back and we were immediately put on the case, so we had no time to get any rest."

"No excuse," Draco said, sighing as he walked to the stove to grab the silver tea pot. "What are you still doing here anyway?" he asked them, turning on the tap to fill the pot and glancing at them for an answer.

"We were learning more about Hermione to better assess what she might've been doing when she... disappeared," Potter told him, gathering up the papers on the table and walking across the dining room to lean against a counter in the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like while Weasley slept on the floor, a dirty spoon in his hand and a formerly full pan of dessert beside him," Draco answered, dryly.

Clearing his throat sheepishly, Weasley wiped at his mouth and brought the dishes to the sink.

Draco placed the teapot on the stove and turned it to high, before turning his attention to look through the packages of tea in the cupboard, deciding which one he wanted.

"What can I say, Mione makes a great English Toffee cake," Weasley said, sounding a bit defiant.

Snickering, Draco shook his head. "No, _I_ make a good English Toffee cake. Hermione can't bake. Cook, yes, bake, not for her life," he told them, crossing his arms loosely before pointing at the empty pan in the sink. "And that cake was supposed to be going to Patti Longbottom, because Hermione told me her apprenticeship will be up this weekend and she will become a full fledged Healer for whichever floor she chooses. But I guess I'll have to tell her some idiot oaf ate all of our food without being the least bit considerate," he said, sneering.

"Oh... Sorry then," Weasley grunted, his eyes rather thin as if it took a great deal for him to mutter out the due apology.

"Whatever, I can make another tomorrow," he replied, crossing to the now shrilling tea pot and pulling it off the elements. Pulling a mug down, he paused. "Are either of you interested in a cup of tea?" he asked, frowning to himself.

"Sure, thank you," Potter replied, sounding a bit uneasy.

"Yeah," Weasley grunted.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled down an extra two cups and dropped a tea bag in all three. Pouring the water in, he pulled a few teaspoons from the drawer next to him and dropped one in each cup. The sugar was sitting in a small white jar that matched the four that raised in size beside it. Walking to the fridge he pulled it open to grab the cream and found that it was getting low on food. He glared at Weasley for a moment and then walked back to the counter, pouring cream into his own and motioning for them to do what they wanted to theirs as he crossed to the kitchen table.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, glancing briefly at them but then focusing his eyes on the light brown colouring of his tea. They sat down at the table with him, across from each other.

"Not yet," Potter replied, wrapping his hands around the hot mug and shifting his glance from Draco to Weasley. "It could take a few days, or more, but I'm sure we'll find something soon."

"Good," Draco said shortly. Sighing, he rubbed at his brow, feeling a headache coming on.

"Y'don't look so good," Weasley commented, apparently curbing any niceties. "Fact, ya look downright horrible."

"Thanks for that," Draco muttered, shaking his head.

There was a long pause before Potter seemed to need to ask him something. "You guys spent every day together," he said, sounding incredulous. "Wasn't it... I mean... Didn't you ever feel... suffocated?" he wondered, staring at him with a questioning look.

"Have either of you ever had a real girlfriend?" he asked, staring at them searchingly.

"Of course," Weasley replied, looking affronted by the insinuation.

"Yes, a few," Potter answered, nodding.

"And did you love any of them?" Draco asked, lifting his brow.

"Well... I loved shagging them," Weasley said, tipping his head. "But I dunno, they had some weird habits that really got on my nerves."

Potter shook his head at his friend, rolling his eyes slightly. "I loved one of them, but I don't think the others were anywhere close to that. The one girl was great up until the point where she wanted to move in. She kept pushing it and I didn't think it was the right time," he told him, sounding peculiarly honest and forthcoming.

Sipping his hot tea, he sighed. "Hermione," Draco said, leaning back in his chair, "has a habit of spouting off information randomly. I mean, she'll have this brilliant thought and she'll only tell me maybe the middle of what she's thinking and then interrupt herself with other things. She does it randomly. We can be having dinner, watching a movie, or half asleep in bed," he said with a chuckle. "It used to really bug me. In the beginning, I mean. Because she'd never continue on or explain it to me, and I was left in the dark. But after awhile, I got used to it. And it became one of those quirks that I really like about her."

Shaking his head, he ran his finger around the rim of his cup. "When we first started dating we were nearly inseparable. We spent our mornings having coffee and talking, and we went out for dinner or cooked for each other almost every night. It just seemed logical to move in together since we spent so much time together already," he said, shrugging. "And when we moved in, everything fell into place easily. She had a habit of organizing the flat a certain way, which also kind of irked me because I could never find my stuff, but she knew exactly where it was."

He smiled to himself, sighing. "I asked her to marry me because it got to the point where when I came home, all I wanted to see was her. If my day sucked or if it was wonderful, I wanted to share it with her. I was completely committed to her and it felt like we weren't supposed to be apart. We searched around for a house that suited us and we continued on with our work without telling anybody about this sort of secret life we had together. We got married in Blaise's back property and we moved in here shortly after."

Swallowing a mouthful of tea, he glanced up at Potter and Weasley, who looked surprised to be hearing so much. He himself was surprised he was sharing it, but he had been missing her so much lately that he just... really needed to talk about her. He'd rather talk to her, but that wasn't an option. And if the two people in front of him planned on finding her, then it was best if they figured out early on that his wife meant everything to him, and maybe then they'd stop focusing on how she was in the past and start thinking about her life in the present, otherwise she'd have no future.

Sighing, he shook his head slightly, "During the time after we got married and right before Rowena was born, we had our own schedule that didn't include diapers or playtime at the creek. It was just us and we spent every available moment together. She was working at St. Mungo's a lot then, so I didn't get to see her nearly as much as I wanted to. She was always home at night though and I saw her off to work every morning. That only lasted ten months, but it was hectic and even though we lived together, sometimes it felt like we hardly saw each other."

Half-smiling, he nodded, thinking back to the beginning of their marriage and when his daughter was becoming a part of his life. Sipping the chilling tea, he licked his lips and stared down at the quickly emptying cup. "After Winnie came though, everything changed. We didn't want our lives to be so fast paced that we hardly saw her or each other. So I stopped working at my office in central London and started working from home. Obviously Hermione can't do that and I wasn't about to suggest that she stop her work. Healing is everything to her, besides her Activism at the Ministry. She always had time for her family though, when it came down to it, she would have given up working there if she thought Rowena needed her at home more." Rubbing at his eyes, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, knowing his wife would tell him to move them made him smile briefly.

Downing the last of his tea, he shrugged his shoulders and glancing up at the two men listening intently. "Our relationship was hidden from most people for safety and... other reasons. So we don't get to go out in public very often, or show off our daughter to the world... even though I've tried talking Hermione into it more times than I could count," he said, chortling a moment before becoming very sober. "But that was just how it was. It has its problems and not everything is perfect. But I like my life and I know Hermione does too."

Tipping his empty glass, he sighed, staring down into it for a few seconds. Swallowing, he shook his head, "When your whole life becomes one person, you never feel suffocated. You feel more like... Like you don't know what you'd do if they _weren't_ there."

He was met with silence, which he rather liked in that moment. Standing up, he crossed the dining room into the kitchen. He rinsed out his glass and ran a cloth around the rim before placing it in the dish rack. Crossing his arms, he walked back to the dining room. "I'm going to assume you won't be here when I wake up. Though the last time I assumed you'd be gone, I found you sleeping in my kitchen," he said, frowning. "When you leave, use a locking charm."

They nodded silently, so he left, making his way to the stairs and returning to the second floor. He decided his head hurt too much to read or work, so he was going to lay down, probably stare at the roof until he fell into an uncomfortable sleep only to wake up shortly after. Running his hands through his hair, he stopped halfway to his bed and changed course to walk into the connected bathroom. He turned the water on in the very large, deep rectangular jacuzzi bathtub and sat down on the white tile stairs that led up to it. He glanced at the candles surrounding it and stared for a moment at the bottle of bubble bath sitting beside the tap.

Closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples, he walked to the sink, wondering if he looked half as bad as he felt. His eyes were dark and his skin looked rather sickly, as if he had been ill for days. His jaw had a browny-blonde stubble running over it, in need of a shave that he still hadn't taken care of. He decided to consider it after his bath, and left the reflection of his not-so fantastic features.

The bath was nearly ready, so he stripped off his pajama pants and tossed his robe to the side, climbing up the two stairs to sink into the water. He leaned across the tub to turn the taps off and then leaned back, letting his head loll until it was staring up at the plain ceiling. The water was steaming hot, nearly burning in its temperature. He had lain in the bath countless times before, though more often than not Hermione was leaning against him. Closing his eyes, he thought back to one of those many moments between them and let out a heavy sigh, his body sinking more into the water until it was lapping at his jaw.

"_We should do this more often," she told him, her head leaning back against his shoulder so her breath tickled the side of his neck. "This was one of the reasons you wanted this house and we hardly ever use it," she reminded, sighing._

_Lifting the arm that wasn't partly trapped beneath her, he picked up the sopping loofah beside him and ran it from her navel up to her neck, leaving a trail of white bubbles behind. "That's because we have a three year old daughter running around the house that constantly needs our attention."_

"_I vote we call in her godmother to take her for the weekend," Hermione suggested, turning to look up at him with her excited brown eyes. A smile broke out over her face as she leaned her head back and kissed his chin. "Huh? What d'you say?"_

"_An entire weekend?" he asked, unsure, as he managed to get his arm out from under her to weave his sudsy, dripping hand into her hair. "I don't know if I can stand a whole two days without her. It'd be unnaturally quiet."_

_Chuckling, Hermione shook her head, "I'm sure we can manage to create a noise level to your satisfaction," she breathed against him, leaning her head close until her lashes brushed his cheek._

"_Maybe one weekend wouldn't be bad," he said rather huskily. Her legs moved against his beneath the water, before breaking out, shining and dripping. Moving the loofah down her torso, he trailed it up her angled leg, eventually letting it drop so he could simply run his hands over her. Her arm reached back, fingers wrapping around his hair and bringing his face down to meet hers._

_Draco's eyes fell closed, his lips dueling with hers in a passionate frenzy. She nibbled at his top lip, nipping and then licking at the area a moment later. Her tongue slipped in, tangling with his and exploring the area she already knew inside out. She turned her body until she was straddling him, pressing her upper half against him._

_The water hummed around them, wrapping around their tangled bodies and lapping at their skin. His arms wrapped around her waist, hands pressing into her body to keep her close. Bubbles popped around them from their movements, while some of the water managed to slosh out on to the steps._

_She broke away from his mouth, trailing her lips over his face and down his neck. Her hands wrapped around his biceps, fingers pressing into his damp skin. He felt her hair brush the underside of his jaw as she began kissing down from his Adam's apple to the space between his clavicles. Their breath came out quickened, feeling rather cool against their heated skin. His fingertips ran up her spine, stopped at the nape of her neck, clasping it loosely._

_Continuing her way down his chest until she met the rim of water, she lavished his chest with her lips, before changing direction and going back up. She paused on his throat for awhile before moving up to his mouth, hovering over it for a moment. Their gazes met, silver and brown, until she leaned in slowly, brushing her lips against his gently. She melted against him, their movements slowing into a lazy embrace._

"_Mumma, dadda, Aun'y Gin said I haffta eat peas! I don't like peas!" Rowena's voice came shouting through the door, startling them both for a moment._

Draco nearly laughed, but shook his head instead. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "Winnie, eat your peas. They're good for you," he called to her.

"_But they's icky!" she replied, whining._

"_D'you want to be a really strong witch?" he asked, lifting his brow and staring at the door._

"_Yeah!" she exclaimed, excitedly._

"_Then eat your peas!" he told her, lifting a wet hand in the air as if to wave her away._

"_D'peas really make you stwong?" she wondered, sounding suspicious._

"_Yeah, all vegetables do. Would I lie to you?" he assured, nodding. Hermione snorted, her hand moving slowly up and down his chest, dipping in the water to leave a dripping trail of hot liquid in her ascent._

"_Okaaaay," Rowena replied, sighing. "But I gonna make Aun'y Ginny eat 'em too."_

"_That's fine," Draco called back, amused. "Now go downstairs and finish your dinner."_

"_Uh huh," she responded._

_He heard her retreating footsteps and shook his head, returning his attention to Hermione, who was sleepily leaning against him. "Tired?" he asked, running his hand up and down her arm._

_Exhaling softly, she nodded. "Long shifts, lots of paperwork," she told him, shaking her head slightly._

"_Com'on, you can rest and I'll relieve Gin from watching Winnie," he said, sitting up slightly and holding her against him so she wouldn't slip away._

"_Oh but we never get to have time like this alone," she murmured, before yawning._

_Smiling, he nodded, moving her forward so he could use his arms to pull himself out of the tub. Hopping to the floor, he grabbed a couple towels, wrapping one around himself, and reached into the bottom of the tub to pull the plug. Holding his arms out to her, he helped her stand, swathing her in a towel before picking her up and out of the draining water. She shrieked at the sudden movement but then laughed softly in his arms. He carried her into the bedroom, dropping her down on the bed and leaning across her glistening body._

_Reaching out, he brushed a damp lock of her brown hair off her cheek to behind her ear. Pressing a warm kiss to her mouth, he crossed over to his dresser to search out his pajama bottoms. "D'you want me to wake you up to read to Winnie later?" he asked, tossing the towel around his waist away and slipping into soft green pants._

_She mumbled something and he glanced back to see her eyes closed and her face relaxed._

_Chuckling, he nodded, pulling his robe on from the back of the closet door. "Love you," he called to her while crossing the room._

"_Love you too," she replied sleepily._

_Closing the door behind him, he smiled briefly to himself. While it was a short interlude, he wouldn't have changed it. They always managed to make time for each other, even if it was just a small bath where their daughter interrupted to have a debate about peas. Life wasn't meant to be perfect, just lived to the fullest, and they certainly were._

Sighing, Draco rubbed his forehead, deciding a bath without her was a bad idea. Climbing out of the chilling water, he kicked the plug out and ignored his clothes on the floor, crossing into his bedroom and crawling into their bed still wet, tired, and lonely. He motioned with his wand, sitting on the end table, to put out the lights and then sunk low into the mattress. His hand reached out deftly to his side, unconsciously looking for her, before curling and returning to lay limply by his head.

Tomorrow would be better; it had to be. Because things didn't feel like they could get much worse. Closing his eyes tightly, he sighed loudly, trying to force himself into sleep, hoping that he'd wake up and she'd be laying there beside him. It was a nightmare... all a nightmare, and he'd wake up any minute.

* * *

**A/N** _I'm happy to say that my back is no longer bothering me. My deepest thanks goes out to all of you who sent out your 'get wells' for me, I really appreciate that! I'm working on updating all of my stories outside of **Secret Life **and **The Werewolf Tamer**, which each have a number of chapters already written. Since I don't usually write ahead for **BITTT, AFA**, or **Growing**, I have to write them in my spare time. Right now, however, I'm getting ready to move to another apartment. I'm also quite worried about my computer, which is breaking down on me. I have all my stories on it, and I'm beginning to worry that i might just lose them all. Unfortunately, I can't afford to get it fixed or get a new one. Sighs... In any case, I hope you'll stick with me and I'll try and update the other stories soon:D_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Thank you for reading, please review._

Much Love,  
-**_Amanda_**


	8. Interlude Three: I Do

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_Funny enough - do you want to know what my favorite part was? Where you said Winnie snuggled up to a green lion. How perfect is that? A mixture of Gryffindor traits (hence the lion) and mixture of Slytherin (hence the green). That just struck me as perfect. Development and creativity - I realized those are the two qualities which keep your readers yearning for more. You don't rush the story, but slowly progress it into something really important. Like how you had the little notes in Chapter 5 talking about the bubble bath and then bring it back up in Chapter 7. Is anything overlooked by you? As for creativity - You've just got an incredible imagination. Kudos to you!_" - **_SeanEmma4Evr_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers of chapter five**: _Angelo Del Ghiaccio, J-R-R13, Hanvu, ca803, tinydancer69,xkimchee, Jester08, kagami, liz, livelife-loveHGDM, lily1121, Toxxic-hugs, Laendra, AnaDry, Caligirl-HPLVR, oufan, Markitdownb4itsstruck, Aperira, bethygirl94, Emma, untamedspiral, Steelo, avchocaholic, Life is Truely Great, MiKaYGiRl, PurpleRose44, quiet-mg, mrs.draco.malfoy.2010, _**_Zarroc, mskiti, MsRisa, Hanishi, Natural-181, lilmzhln18, ginnyginny_ **and _especially_** _CrytalizedHeart_, _SeanEmma4Evr_, _laugh.live.learn_**, and _**galloping-goose** (Zeus)._

**Secret Life**_  
Interlude_  
-_I Do_-

_**May 2000**_

Draco paced the living room floor, running his hands through his hair every few minutes. The sound of the shower turning off reminded him that he had to get his anxiety under control. Hermione had to be at work in an hour, but they had agreed to stop in at their favorite coffee shop and share a coffee and something light to eat before they went their separate ways. He had it all planned out, up until the point where he woke up and found it was the day he'd been planning for weeks.

He had spent the day before with Blaise, telling him what conclusion he had come to and what he hoped would happen. After Blaise remembered to breathe, he was completely for the idea. Since Blaise was a notorious bachelor up until the moment he fell for Ginny Weasley, Draco knew it was fairly hard for his best friend to think marriage and a lifelong commitment were a blessing and not a curse. He even told Draco that he couldn't imagine Draco with anybody else, that he had found the right person and it really was the right decision. He promptly choked on his tea when Draco returned the same about Blaise and Ginny, who were still enjoying the spoils of a rich relationship, filled with traveling the world during Blaise's time off and exploring all that a strong commitment could entail. They weren't interested in marriage just yet, much to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin, but they were entirely happy with each other.

Draco and Hermione, on the other hand, were devoted to each other and expanding their careers. While she was off curing the Wizarding world of its ailments and promoting the rights of everyone and everything, he was working on helping the common man create lives for themselves in their business ventures. Surprisingly, to them at least, both Hermione and Draco were being quickly deemed two of the most generous and hard working people in Wizarding Britain. The papers were practically haling them as Saints at some moments and Draco was rather abashed by the attention. Hermione didn't care much for it, and shied quickly from it, unless promoting the rights of house elves, werewolves, goblins, or the such.

The attention had put a little strain on their relationship, having it become even more secret than before. Not only because they really didn't want to share it with the world, but because Draco was becoming worried about his father's beliefs and how he would take to the news of his son being in love with a muggleborn witch. One who had helped aid the bane of Lucius' existence, Harry Potter, in the destruction of his Dark Lord. Draco had already introduced Hermione to his mother, who was much more accepting and adoring of her son and his way in the world. They weren't the best of friends, but they got along well enough in the beginning. After a few visits, Narcissa admitted that she couldn't have found a better witch, pureblood or not, for her son.

Draco had an easier way of it when it came to meeting those important in Hermione's life. Her parents were very receptive to him and it wasn't long before Mrs. Granger considered him part of the family. Mr. Granger was a little more gruff than his wife and widely protective of his daughter, but he came to respect Draco and they learned to get along quite well. Draco wasn't used to men like him, father figures who were honest and hard working, rather than conniving and power hungry. Before long, he had a deep respect for the man, and couldn't help but wish his own father had been instilled with the ways of Bill Granger.

When it came to Arthur and Molly Weasley, things were only stifled for a few minutes in the very beginning. Having met them many times in the past, given that he was an informant for Dumbledore, they were understanding of his position in the Wizarding world. He had helped their side in the Final Battle, and revealed himself without remorse while the fight raged around them. On top of that, he had helped Mr. Weasley, without telling him, get a better position in the Ministry. Though he tried to keep it quiet, thinking only to make the Ministry a little less diluted, Arthur had found out and while unsure about the offer, he soon took it as his right to finally be recognized. It was Draco's father who helped hold him back, so it was only proper that a Malfoy right the wrong done to him and his family.

They didn't approve of the secrecy, but they understood it. Agreeing not to tell Harry or Ron, until Hermione felt it was the right time, they kept the secret for the couple and never criticized the decision made. It was shortly after finding out about Hermione and Draco that Ginny admitted her relationship with Blaise, though she didn't go into detail. Being a rich, pureblooded Auror, he was well known and Arthur himself agreed that the young man was a good chap. Ginny never admitted they were living together, but she did say they were very much devoted to one another. Draco was happy the interest had been taken off of him and Hermione, and also that his best mate had finally found someone to hold onto.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts, making him jump. "You're only half dressed and we have to leave soon," she reminded. "Don't forget, you have to meet Blaise for lunch at The Corner Spot at one thirty. He's leaving to Edinburgh tomorrow and won't be back for three weeks, but he wanted to know how something went today," she told him, shaking her head in her confusion about what was so important about the day.

He stared at her and any reply got stuck in his throat. She was running a towel over her long, dripping curls. A soft, satin robe was wrapped around her damp form, clinging to her curves and hanging to just above her knees. She smiled at him before crossing to the bedroom and making her way to the closet. He could hear the movement of her going through her closet, searching for an outfit for the day. He followed her in and pulled a shirt from his dresser, slipping it on and buttoning it up.

Hermione laid out her clothes on the bed and began untying her robe. "So what's happening today that's so important?" she asked, tossing the robe away and running the towel down her body once more. "I mean, I know you have to meet with Flanagan of that big corporation who's been after you and Dimitri for awhile, but he asks to meet with you every couple of months." She snorted, laughing lightly to herself. "That man just can't take a hint. One more offer and I believe you will have a record of being offered the best position in a money grubbing corporation ever," she said, lightheartedly.

Draco was watching her dress, mesmerized by her fluid movements and easy grace. His fingers fumbled with his buttons and all he could keep thinking was, "_Forever. I will have her forever_." His throat tightened suddenly and he wanted to slap himself out of his sudden sensitive mood. Only when it came to her did he ever feel like this. This overwhelming need to be territorial and never let her go. Even now as she slipped her drab grey skirt up her legs, hiding away her soft thighs, did he want to just blurt out those few words that would mean a lifetime of togetherness. But he had to wait, there was a moment and this wasn't it.

"D'you know where I left my blue tie?" he asked, hoping to deter her from her questions about the day. He didn't want to lie and in all honesty, could not seem to think of anything but asking her to marry him. So he was fairly certain that if she asked again, his lie would come out as the truth and he'd say it in such a nonchalant way that she would be pissed at him. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he forced his jaw tight so the words wouldn't escape without his knowledge.

She nodded at him, walking over to the closet, wearing nothing but her hose, skirt, and a plain white bra. She pulled the blue silk tie from its hanger and walked back over to him. Instead of handing it to him, she wrapped it around his neck and did it up with an easy flourish. His hands lifted, resting on her hips without him having to tell them to move. The contrast between her supple skin and the rough material of her skirt was telling. It reminded him of their relationship. The business end of things, the secrecy and hidden parts of themselves that nobody but each other knew was the rough material, but the deep meaning, the thick emotions that clenched them to each other, that was the smooth feel of her skin.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, her hands lifting to run through his hair. "You seem far away in your thoughts this morning."

Looking up at her, he stared into her dark brown eyes, a slow smile gracing his features. "I'm fine. Better than fine," he told her. "I'm blessed," he nearly whispered.

She smiled at him, a look of amused confusion on her features. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against his, no reason, just because she could. His eyes fell shut instantly and he melted against her, his hands moving higher, so he was only touching her skin and his palms had no memory at all of the hard fabric of her skirt any longer. She pulled back, chortling slightly, and trying to lift herself off his lap after he had pulled her closer at some point. "I have to get dressed," she told him, her eyes wide with meaning. She reached across him, picking up her shirt and slipping it on, pulling her mass of hair from beneath the collar and letting it fall down her back. He helped her with the buttons, smoothing it down into her skirt when she stood and pressing a warm kiss against her neck before sitting back down to slip his socks on.

"You're acting strange today," she told him, her eyes half closed with her statement, not really suspicious, just sort of interested in the reason.

"Am I?" he replied, turning his eyes away as he picked up his wallet from the end table and stood up.

She nodded at him, looking up into his eyes before she shook her head slowly. "Hmm," she breathed, before turning away and walking out of the bedroom, a look of content on her face.

Draco followed her, grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch and slipping his shoes on at the door. She pulled her Healer's robe over her outfit and waited just outside the door as he cast a locking charm. Taking her hand, he walked with her in silence down the stairs to the outside of their building. The walk down the street to the coffee shop was spent in quiet, his arm draped down her back, hand resting on her hip. She leaned into him, her arm around his waist and her quickly drying curls bouncing around her. He could smell the sweet scent of vanilla, permeating off her hair. A smile came to his face and all the anxiety he felt that morning suddenly seemed pointless.

After standing in line for awhile, they picked up a muffin each and a tall French Vanilla coffee, a shot of hazelnut to give it flavor, and a dollop of whipped cream simply because they loved the stuff. She sat across from him, her fingers threaded with his on top of the table and her legs pressed against his. He could feel the box inside his coat pocket, pressing against his chest, where his racing heart lie. He stared at her left hand, ringless and commitment free. He could vaguely hear her speaking about a new intern at the hospital, but he was intently staring at her smooth fingers. He untangled his hand from hers and without thinking, he had trailed the tip of his forefinger right above the knuckle of her left ring finger, thinking of how right it would be when she wore a wedding band. How perfect it would look, and how the knowledge that it would mean she was his, was breathtakingly fated to happen.

"Draco," her voice called, whispery and barely getting past the soundless boundaries his ears had put up while he sat in his musings.

He turned his eyes up to her, seeing that same look of confusion, making her look peculiarly adorable. She really hated being left in the dark and he didn't want to be the one to leave her there, but he couldn't very well blurt it out, could he? It felt like so long ago when he saw her, standing at the till, shouting at the man behind the counter while he laughed a boisterous rumble. She was fuming and hardly holding her temper, but she was beautiful with her face flushed and her stance ready to pounce. For the first time since the war, he'd been overwhelmed with wanting to talk to somebody, to be in their presence. So many times he had avoided work functions and meeting people outside of his job, simply because it felt suffocating. He felt like nobody could understand, nobody could get how tangled and deep he had been in the war. But there she was, like a beacon of familiarity and he had reached out to grasp it. And right now, and every day after it, he didn't want to let go.

With that thought, he smiled at her, a warm, loving grin, before he slipped his hand into his coat and he bent down on one knee, taking her right hand, which had previously been resting on his knee, into his own. She stared at him, and he couldn't help but think that she almost knew this was coming, but looked a little shocked all the same. Tears were already rising in her eyes, but she gave him a shaky smile and a sharp intake of breath. He looked down for a moment, his thumb brushing the velvet top of the box, and he knew it was the best decision he'd ever made in his life.

"I could buy you every jewel in the world, but it wouldn't be enough. I could name every star after you, and they wouldn't be worthy. But I will love you every single day, in words and in actions, and I promise you, that there will never be a day that you doubt it," he told her, throwing a speech he had been working on for ages right out the coffee shop door. "I could shout from the roof tops of your every incredible attribute, and nobody would ever truly know your beauty. I could write a book on the wonders of your intelligence, and nobody would understand it. But I can love your body, mind, and soul with the greatest intensity any man could possibly put forth." He reached up, brushing the tear that slipped down her cheek from her skin and trailing his curled knuckle down her face. "Marry me, Hermione, and I will give you everything I am, just to love you forever."

She whimpered, shaking her head before she nearly toppled him over as she hurried into his arms. She held him tightly, crying, laughing, and kissing his neck. Pulling back, she wiped at her face quickly. "Since when are you romantic?" she asked, her brows lifting.

"I eased into it," he told her, grinning. "You deserve romance. Especially if you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life," he added, smirking.

Hermione sniffled before giving him a cocked brow of feigned indifference, that was sorely ruined by her happy tears. "And who said I was going to marry you? I'm not sure Hermione Malfoy really has a ring to it!"

"Yes, it does," he told her, softly. "Don't deny it, you know you want to marry me. Imagine what our children will look like. Brains _and_ looks. Why, Hogwarts hasn't seen that in almost three years. They're sorely missing us, you know. Imagine how they'll feel when--"

"Shut up," she told him, kissing him thickly. "I'll marry you, but only because I'm the only who will have you." She nodded, her eyes wide. "It's widely known, Draco. You're simply unfit for anybody but me. So," she said with a sigh, "I'm doing you a favor, really."

Grinning, Draco slipped the diamond ring he had bought weeks before onto her waiting finger. _Perfect fit_, he thought. "Yes, you are," he whispered, feeling that nostalgic tightening in his throat once more. Her eyes filled again and she tried to say something, but it came out croaky and indistinguishable. He didn't bother asking her what, instead wrapping his arms around her again, and kissing her. He already knew what she was saying, it was the same four words she said every time he said or did something that made her weep with happiness. "_I love you, Draco_."

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"Draco, really, the tie is fine," Blaise told him, exasperated.

"No! No, it's bloody not," he told him, shaking his head with wide eyes. "Hermione always does up my bloody tie and it's bloody crooked! I cannot wear a bloody crooked tie to my bloody wedding, Blaise! Bloody hell!"

"Settle down, mate," he replied, leaning forward and running his hands over his face. "You're acting like a jittery bird! There's nothing to be nervous about. It's not like she's going to bolt on you," he told him, shrugging.

"Could you be a little more encouraging?" Draco asked, cocking his brow and untying his tie with haste as he glared into the mirror. "This is the biggest day of my life and I have a crooked tie!" he exclaimed, giving the long fabric another try, and messing it up again.

Blaise let out a loud, suffering sigh. His shoulders slumped and he dramatically threw his head up in the air and cursed the heavens, before turning his annoyance on the groom. "I don't think she's going to care about your tie. She's not marrying you over a bloody tie, Draco. Get a hold of yourself, man!"

"I know that. It's my classic good looks," he replied, though his joke fell flat as he found his hands shaking. "What if she does run? What if she gets nervous? What if she has cold feet?" he asked, anxiously. "I mean... Has Ginny said anything? She's not worried is she? She wants this too, right?" he asked, his face blanching. "Oh Merlin, she's not even here is she? You're just keeping me occupied as she runs out the front of the house until she gets to the apparating wards and disappears from my life forever."

"Were you always this dramatic?" Blaise asked, frowning.

"No! No, I never was! D'you think something's wrong? Am I coming down with something? My heart is beating out of my chest, d'you think it's a heart attack?" He started hyperventilating, shaking his head and bending forward so quickly he hit his head on the mirror. Moaning out in pain, he cursed the stupid thing and backed up. Fortunately, it took his mind off his sure-to-be panic attack and he rubbed his forehead. "There's no mark is there?" he asked, pointing at his head.

"No," his friend replied, rubbing his temples. "Are you done now? Can you finish with your tie and go stand at the front of the altar?"

"I want you to go ask Gin how Hermione is doing first," Draco replied, shaking his head.

"Mate, she's fine! I'm sure of it!" he told him, leaning back and sitting limp in his chair. "Gin told me that she was a little nervous, but that's normal," he assured.

Draco nodded quickly, but his thoughts were jumbled. He knew he was making the right decision, he had no doubts that he'd be happy. But what if she had doubts? What if she wasn't ready for this? Her two best friends didn't even know it was happening! Was that a problem? Was she going to regret forever the fact that Potter and Weasley weren't in the front row, grinning her on? Not that they would, given he's the groom and they still weren't buddy-buddy, even though Draco helped them during the war. He hadn't realized he was pacing until Blaise nearly tripped him, on purpose.

"I'll go check if it'll make you feel better," he offered, looking completely put out by the idea. "Although I think it's just plain stupid to question this. You guys have been inseparable since you got together, why start worrying now?" he wondered, rising from his chair. "I'll be right back," he assured, walking out the door and going down the hall.

He could hear the knock on the door a few down from the room he was in. And moving closer to the doorway, he could hear Blaise's faint voice, "Hey tiger, how's Hermione doing?"

"Fine," Ginny assured. "Why? How's Draco?" she wondered, sounding suspicious.

"Fine," Blaise replied, not sounding the least bit hesitant, which just made Draco suspicious that Hermione wasn't fine. Because if Blaise said he's fine, and he's not, then Ginny could say Hermione was fine, when she wasn't. Yes, that was possible. Probable even! Before he could process a thought, he had somehow gotten past both Blaise and Ginny to get into the room Hermione inhabited and locked the door before either could do anything. He could hear them shouting about how it was against the rules to see the bride before the wedding and that he should just suck it up and be a man, that was Blaise obviously, but he ignored them. Their shouting drowned away as he gazed at her, but he threw up a silencing charm in hopes that their voices wouldn't interrupt her.

She was mesmerizing. Swathed in white satin and lace, she stood before a tall mirror, her hands running down the lengths of her sides, palms running smoothly across her waist. Her hair was pinned up, various sized curls sprawling down from the pearl pins. She was stunning, simply and completely. All of the air left his lungs and he was left feeling as though he had just been given the key to the world, unworthy though he was. He wanted to say something, to break out of his stupor and tell her she was unequivocally the most incredible creature in the entire world, but the words got stuck in his throat.

He managed to breathe, sucking in air without making too much noise and he prayed that he hadn't interrupted her, because he was sure that if she turned to see him, he would most assuredly know that she couldn't possibly love him like he loved her. It just wasn't possible. There wasn't enough love in the world for them both to have the same amount of feelings. He had sucked it all dry and she would realize that, she would know that he wasn't good enough for her. Wasn't smart enough, or handsome, or ever funny enough to be in her presence for much longer. Yes, she would most assuredly figure it out. After all, she had been the brightest witch at their school, if not of their age entirely.

She broke the trance, with her melodic voice reaching out to him, a slight tremor in its beauty. "You know, after every night and morning we've shared, I'm fairly sure I shouldn't be wearing white," she joked.

And he laughed, though it sounded strangled and raspy. "Y-You look beautiful," he managed, cursing himself for stuttering.

She turned around, facing him, and the room though somewhat dark, seemed to glow around her. Perhaps it was just the rays falling through the curtain and hitting her form, maybe it was his imagination, but she was angelic standing before him. "Your tie is crooked," she said, letting out a soft chuckle, tears shimmering in her eyes. She hurried over to him, her feet bare and her gown swirling around her legs. She reached out, undoing it for what he was sure would be the tenth time that day, and redoing it, just like she always had before he hurried off to work. She smoothed it down against his chest, her hands shaking lightly and her teeth worrying her lip.

"I love you, Draco," she told him, her voice whisper soft as she stared up at him, tears hanging off the ends of her lashes. "And... And I'm going to for the rest of our lives," she promised, nodding. "I may not shout it from roof tops or talk about it in newspapers. I might not even tell Harry and Ron, but it doesn't change how I feel. Every day, Draco. Every single day I have been with you, has been better than the last. And marrying you... loving you, it's an incredible feeling that I _know_ will never end." She sniffled, blinking quickly and smoothing her hands over his shoulders. "Are you ready for this?" she asked, staring at him with nervous adoration.

"Are you kidding? I've never been more ready for anything in my life," he told her, and suddenly it was completely true. He picked up her hands from his shoulders, kissing each of them before pressing his lips to her forehead. "I better leave before Gin breaks the door down and you're a widow before you were ever a wife," he kidded. She nodded, smiling sweetly. "I'll see you out there."

She backed up so he could open the door and returned to stand in front of the mirror, checking her make-up and laughing at the small mess she'd made with her tears. He backed out of the room, his eyes taking in every movement she made vividly. Turning around, he was a man of content. He walked down the hall, Blaise on his heels, and picked up his jacket before slipping it on easily. "Com'on, Blaise, my wedding is about to start," he told him, before making his way downstairs and out to the backyard through the porch doors.

Sitting in white chairs over the green grass were his friends and family, all looking happy and jovial. He spotted Arthur and Molly Weasley up front, speaking enjoyably with Bill and Liz Granger. Dumbledore and McGonagall were conversing with Hagrid, Tonks, and Remus nearby, standing beneath the shade of an old oak tree. Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend Patti were sitting down, talking quietly and looking quite like the couple in love as they whispered words to one another in private. And there, looking both stoic and excited, something only she could pull off, was his mother Narcissa, staring back at him with a calm smile and a handkerchief in her hands. She was dressed in a long, floaty, pale pink dress that looked quite reserved on her. He was so used to seeing her in expensive gowns or gold and lace trimmed robes that seeing her so casual was rather astonishing. But there was a polish and regal take to her wear, and she was really quite beautiful.

Lastly, beside his mother, stood the ever coy Pansy Parkinson, looking herself like a regular girl rather than the overdressed model type. A simple light blue dress hung down across her curvy form and she gave him a small smile before saying something to Narcissa, who smiled, nodding at her in agreement. He was happy to say that Pansy and Hermione had become good friends after the former Slytherin girl ran into some trouble and was forced to stay at St. Mungo's for a spell. Hermione had been the one to help her through her painful time there and they had grown to like each other after awhile. He hadn't spoken to her much since school let out, but he was always glad to have somebody else around to speak to. She, herself, was interested in starting up a business of her own and wanted to do it covertly, so her name wouldn't be the draw in or set back. He had gone into works with her a few months back and her business seemed to flourish almost immediately. Not only was she a great client, but a trustworthy friend of both him and his soon-to-be wife.

"Does this mean the festivities are about to start then?" Dumbledore called out, a calm smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Soon," Draco replied, nodding. "She's just adding the last touches to her make-up now," he told them, making his way to stand at the front.

The people around him all took their places in the chairs set in front of him. Mrs. Weasley turned a wide grin on him, already dabbing at her eyes. "My, don't you look handsome," she praised, nodding excitedly.

Draco nodded his head in gratitude, telling her she too looked quite wonderful in her new dress robes. When she waved it off, telling him that they were a gift from her husband, he was happy to see that she and Arthur did appear to be fairing well lately. Mr. Weasley's higher place in the Ministry had obviously been treating him well, and without the kids living at home, they were finally able to treat themselves. He had grown fond of the Weasley parents, as they had both treated him as one of their own in the time they had gotten to know him.

A light tune began to sound and everybody turned when Ginny made her way down the aisle, smiling happily at everyone before turning her attention to Blaise near the front. Bill Granger had disappeared after Draco informed everybody that things would be starting soon, but reappeared now as he walked Hermione down the aisle. She was a vision, and he was still moved by just how stunning she looked. It seemed to take forever for her to finally be right in front of him, but when she took his hands, he felt a peace run through him and he forgot all about the outside world. He heard Dumbledore's voice, as he was the one blessing their marriage that day, but his focus was purely on Hermione.

His former Headmaster spoke awhile about love and the journey of marriage which would entail trials and obstacles, but a commitment that would last the ages. He spoke of the magic of finding love, which had nothing to do with spells or charms, but the inner emotions of two people destined for one another. And he shared with them, his impression of two people he knew were right for each other. Of two former students who had shown great strength in the face of darkness. Of two lovers that he was sure would have a long, lasting, beautiful marriage.

Hermione swallowed, sniffling for a moment, before she stared up at him, "I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you, Draco Alexander Malfoy, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner, any my one true love. On this day, I give to you, in the presence of Merlin, and all those here, my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife. In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you in all your goals, laugh with you, cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live," she vowed, her voice shaky but certain.

Draco cleared his throat, blinking quickly and turning his face away from the guests for a moment to collect himself. He repeated the same words back to her, his voice quaking and his hands shaking against hers with his emotional honesty. He looked up when his eyes stung and got himself under control, though he could hear some of the guests awing over his moment of sensitivity. He returned his attention to Dumbledore when he began to finish the ceremony.

"Do you, Draco, take this lovely witch, Hermione, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only until death do you part?"

"I do," he replied, smiling at her.

Dumbledore nodded at him, before asking Hermione the same question, a lighthearted smile on his face.

"I do," she agreed, squeezing his hands in hers.

Ginny passed her Draco's ring, while Blaise handed him the band he and Hermione had shopped for the previous week. They slipped them onto each other's fingers while simultaneously saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me, by the Ministry of Great Britain, I do pronounce you husband and wife," Dumbledore announced, a pleased ring to his clear voice. "You may kiss the bride," he told him, letting out a chuckle.

Draco moved swiftly toward her, capturing her smiling mouth in a deep seal of eternity. His fingers slipped into her soft hair while his palm held the curve of her supple neck. Her teeth grazed his lips and he shook against her, overwhelmingly content with the knowledge that she was his. Forever. Her arms were wrapped tight around his neck, while his free arm possessively draped around her waist. He broke away from her mouth, both of them in need of air and kissed a path down her cheek and over her neck, settling on her shoulder before he buried his face against her throat.

"I love you," he whispered, repeating it over and over until he was sure that entire world couldn't doubt it. She breathed it back, her voice soft and joyful. He picked her up off the ground a moment later, and she laughed from her perch above him, her eyes staring down into his. There was noise in the background, friends and family congratulating them. But he saw, felt, heard, only her. Hermione Malfoy. His wife.

* * *

**A/N** _This is actually my favorite of the Interludes. Hope you enjoyed this:D It'll be back to the main story next chapter. If you're a Harry/Hermione shipper, you should definitely check out my new story, "Survivor," which is a four-parter that is 3/4 posted! It's complete and the fourth installment will be up soon. I'd love to know what you all think:D_

_Thank you for reading!  
Please review, I'd really appreciate feedback!_

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	9. Wrong Suspect

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_That was simply enchanting the way you wrote that. I teared up a few times, especially when he was proposing. I found that you kept it simple yet beautiful and it was by far my favourite chapter/interlude. None of my words seem to be fitting for this, they just don't measure up to the way you word things so that it draws the reader in, emotionally you can practically feel the way the characters do, hence my little tearing scene. I found Draco's nerves to be utterly hilarious, I mean I could actually picture it all in my head. Needless to say when I started laughing randomly the other people in the library looked at me like I was insane, also when I began tearing did I see their curious looks. lol, well I am supposed to be researching for my psychology paper but I needed a break so I logged on here and was delighted to find that you had updated my FAVOURITE story at this present time. I think that you are doing wonders with this story and plot line. It amazes me that one person can have such a creative mind and be able to come up with so many unique stories, I have to say that I am somewhat jealous of your amazing writing talents. I mean this story has it all, intrigue, mystery, romance, drama...it in my eyes is perfect, as is this chapter. It was great and I don't really think that anyone can tell you otherwise. I hope that you can update soon:D_ -" - **_CrystalizedHeart_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _quiet-mg, PurpleRose22, cmtaylor531, MsRisa, WitchAllonby, dragoneyes5000, xmizundazt00d, arabella91, Galleon-to-Galleon, Danielle, Steelo, Toxxic-hugs, Jester08, hanvu, Caligirl-HPLVR, AnaDry, J-R-R13, Life is Truely Great, Weaselbee, sarahyyy, carly, blondiexoxo, MiKaYGiRl, lily1121, Stelmaria of the Tigers, bethygirl94, grace, pheydre, wasu, Sarra's wildchild, **Zarroc, SeanEmma4Evr, ProperT, lilmzhln18, LovelyInc, mskiti, silverlovedragoness, ginnyginny, CrypticSarcasm, angel17712, CraZYDuCKIE**_ and _especially_ **_CrystallizedHeart_**, _**laugh.live.learn**_, and **_galloping-goose_** (_Zeus_).

_**Secret Life**_

_Chapter Six_

Harry found himself waking up bright and early. The day before had been a minor disaster and a major disappointment. Searching through Hermione's house only led them to believe that they had known almost nothing about her real life. It also told them that they had no idea who Draco Malfoy was at all. Both he and Ron had believed they had a pretty good understanding of why Malfoy ended up helping during the last battle with Voldemort, and it was simply self-preservation. They didn't believe he had moved past any prejudiced feelings towards muggleborns or half-bloods, they thought he was simply looking out for himself and realized which would be the winning side. However, getting an inside look at his home life, his family, it became quite obvious that what they thought they knew about Draco was nothing but the shell of a snotty little boy at Hogwarts. He had grown up and changed, while they had never taken the time to notice that, still believing him to be the same old Malfoy.

When seen with his daughter, he was a completely different person; it was obvious that Rowena was his pride and joy and that they have an ideal father-daughter relationship. Then there was when he spoke of Hermione, with a glazed look in his eyes and a smile waiting to brighten his face, and Harry couldn't believe just how much love was present in the man's life. He was so used to seeing Draco sneer, glare, smirk and scowl, that it was like seeing a completely different person. But there was a haunting in his face too, and it was quite clear that being without his wife was a terrible burden he couldn't handle.

It was so hard to accept at first; realizing that the girl he'd thought he'd known inside out was someone else completely. He could remember thinking of Hermione as a Plain Jane, librarian type, who loved her books far more than having a social life. He'd never really thought about her perhaps falling in love and getting married, or starting a family and creating a whole other life for herself. He sort of expected that when he returned from missions, she would always be the same. She'd meet them for a brief lunch, talk about the usual, go home and probably read a book, and spend her time thinking of homely things to do. Read, work on becoming a Healer, have strong beliefs on how the world should be a better place. But she wasn't just thinking of doing things, she had already done them. She'd fallen madly in love, created her own family, mastered her job, done wonders for the Wizarding world, and still had time for a nice read at home and a comfortable homely existence with her husband.

He could vividly remember the last time he realized there was any change in Hermione's life. It was back in 1998 when he and her were out for the afternoon at a nice little diner, having a light lunch and catching up with each other. They had those meetings every couple of months, when Harry would return from Auror business and want to see a friendly and familiar face. He had asked her what was new in her life, expecting her to say the usual reply of 'nothing really, how 'bout you?' But instead, she cleared her throat and averted her gaze when she said, "I'm seeing someone."

Now it wasn't exactly shocking, nothing that would be headline news, but to him it was quite huge. Hermione, his best friend who was like a sister to him, had started dating someone. And it wasn't Ron! Now, he guessed that one day she would begin dating, he had just assumed it would be with someone he knew well. Okay, he rather believed it would be Ron. Sure, they broke up shortly before the last battle, but Harry thought they'd eventually get their act together and start up what they had. But here she was, telling him straight out, her and Ron were over and she was seeing someone else.

Harry couldn't get much information out of her about him, which made him a little uneasy, but he assumed it was because she worried that he might do something to scare the bloke off. Now he realized it was because she had been dating Draco Malfoy at the time, and he most likely would not have approved it at all. He remembered the fond look on her face with what little information she did give, like how he ran his own company, he was the same age as her, he was very intelligent and loved books nearly as much as her. And then there was a pause in her explanation before she said, "He's a wonderful man, one I'm very happy with and can see being with... long term." She said it with a peculiar look on her face, as if she were trying to tell him something important but at the same time, just coming to realize it herself.

He never heard of her mysterious boyfriend after that and he simply assumed that they had broken up at some point. Now he knew that they had not suffered any break up, but instead married a couple years later. Harry wasn't informed let alone invited, and that left him feeling quite empty really. He still couldn't understand why she would want to hide her husband from him, when she knew that Malfoy wasn't a Death Eater and had been on their side in the end. Okay, so neither Harry or Ron would've liked it at first, but they were bound to get used it... weren't they?

Ron came traipsing into the kitchen, his hands running through his messy red hair as he looked around with heavy lidded eyes and a hanging jaw as he yawned. "What're we doin' t'day?"

"We're going to see the Granger's," Harry told him, lifting his mug of hot coffee to his mouth and sipping it as he stared blankly at the table top. "See what they know, find out if they have any information. Maybe they've been sent a letter about her, given that nobody really knew she was with Draco," he said, nodding.

"Right," Ron replied, tiredly, as he searched through the fridge for something to eat. He closed it after a couple minutes, opening it a second later to peruse the empty shelves once more as if he thought food would appear all on its own. "Okay, well I'm gonna take a shower and get ready. We should stop somewhere to eat and then go to her parent's place," he told Harry, looking annoyed at the lack of food.

"Sounds good," Harry replied, bleakly. As Ron walked off to get ready, Harry had a thought. Making his way into the living room, he searched around the messy book shelves for the photo album Hermione had given him a few years back. He knew there were pictures of her back during the time she was pregnant and he wanted to know if he was at all blind. Flipping through the pages, he tried to pin point exactly when it would be that she'd be showing quite dramatically. He found a bunch of pictures all around the same time, when he and Ron had been given time off in December. Rowena was born in April, so Hermione would've been nearly six months pregnant at the time. He stared at the pictures with thin eyes, taking in every angle and watching as the picture-Hermione would turn and laugh or smile and wave.

He could see her body fully, and there it was like a blinking sign. She was wearing an ankle length red dress, loose around her middle, but still grazing a nice sized bump. She had a small frame, so her stomach didn't protrude as much as some might, but it was still obvious. The dress ran across her stomach quite nicely actually, and she tended to wrap her palms around it often. She was even glowing, like they often said pregnant women do, and he hated that he had been so oblivious. Now that he thought about it, he remembered Ron saying that she had put on weight, but he assumed it was from all the Christmas sweets. When he really looked back though, he could firmly remember Mr. Weasley helping her off the couch at every turn, Ginny rubbing Hermione's stomach at random intervals, and Mrs. Weasley was more than a little attentive to her all throughout the visit.

He stared at the photo for a long while, watching as Hermione would turn and wave at the camera as she talked to Ginny. Her hand was sitting beneath her stomach, cradling it lightly, and Ginny would reach out to pat it on occasion. They both looked terribly excited, and he was sure they were talking about when the baby came and everything it entailed. He wished he had known, wished he could've been around to see Rowena when she was first born. Perhaps it was selfish of him to expect her to stay the same old, bookish Hermione, when she could be having a real life. He should have let her know that growing and evolving to be a mother and a wife were wonderful things and that he would have liked to have been there to join in her life.

"Ready to go, mate?" Ron asked, running a towel over his hair as he stood by the couch.

Harry, startled over his thoughts, looked over confused. Then, realizing what they had planned for the day, put the album back on the shelf and nodded. They apparated to the backyard of the Granger house. There was no Floo connection, but the Granger's were most likely used to having Hermione and her family come to visit. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been to see Elizabeth and Bill Granger with Hermione, but he was fairly sure it had been before she got married. He felt mildly nervous as he walked up the backyard to the door, his palms began to sweat and his heartbeat sped up on him. If they did know where Hermione was, then everything was just a misunderstanding with her husband. If they had no idea, then there was a minor problem. If they had received a ransom note or some kind of letter telling them that someone had their daughter, then there was a huge issue.

Ron looked over at him, appearing a little out of sorts himself. They knocked on the door, hoping it wasn't too early or that the two dentists hadn't gone off to work already. A few short moments later, a woman with curly brown hair, wearing a sea foam bathrobe and holding a spatula, opened the door to peer at them suspiciously, before it seemed to dawn on her who they were.

"Ron, Harry," Elizabeth exclaimed, opening the door wide and smiling warmly at them. "Please, come in, it's been ages since I've seen you two," she said, cheerily. "Bill," she called out, walking into the dining room as she left them to enter. "Darling, Ron and Harry are here. You know, Hermione's good friends."

"Oh?" called back a thick, male voice. "Is Hermione with them?" he wondered.

It was then that Harry's heart sank, along with his slumping shoulders. Now he knew, they had no better idea where Hermione was than he did. He looked over to Ron to see the frown present on the pale, freckled face. He too knew that visiting the Granger's on a search for information had been verging on pointless. Apparently, Draco hadn't informed them of her disappearance either and Harry wondered briefly if he should still be suspicious of Malfoy.

"No dear, they seem to be alone. Maybe this has something to do with all those owls Draco's been sending us," she replied, sighing. Her voice appeared to be quiet, as if she knew that Ron and Harry had no idea that he and Hermione were married, which was true 24 hours ago. "Five in two days. I keep meaning to read them, but then I get distracted by work or you."

"Actually it likely is about what Mr. Malfoy wrote you," Harry replied, alerting them that he had heard them speaking. "Y'see, we've been put on a special case as Head Aurors and friends of Hermione's," he told them slowly as he walked into the kitchen to stand before them. He locked his arms behind his back, standing at his full height and trying to look as professional as possible. "We need to ask you a few questions, if that's all right."

"What's this about?" Bill asked, looking skeptical. "Has something happened to Draco? Is that why he's been writing? Elizabeth," he said, turning to her. "Get the post, dear." She nodded, before hurrying off to grab her son-in-law's letters.

"Mr. Granger, could you tell me when the last time you saw Hermione was?" Ron asked, his tone level.

"Well, a few weeks ago I guess. We had dinner with her and..." He cleared his throat, looking at them warily.

"It's all right sir, we know she's married to Mr. Malfoy and that they have a daughter together," Harry assured, feeling the words clog in his throat all the same. Now we do, he wanted to add, no thanks to those involved.

"Right," Bill said, nodding shortly. "Well, we had dinner with her, Draco, and Rowena a few weeks ago. She wrote us almost a week back, keeping us updated on work and family things. What is this about?" he asked, staring at them hard, wanting answers.

"Oh no," Elizabeth shrieked as she came stumbling into the kitchen, her hands shaking as she held a letter in her grasp. "Hermione is missing. That's what Draco's been trying to talk to us about. She hasn't been home in three days and nobody has seen her at work. No wonder he was writing so much. He's frantic, Bill. He has no idea what's happened," she cried, her face curling into despair and worry. One of her hands reached up to press into her chest, as if willing her heart to stop racing from the news.

Bill turned quickly to Ron and Harry, disbelief and anger in his face. "Is that true? Is my little girl missing?" he queried, his voice barely covering his terror.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, swallowing the dryness of his throat. "Mr. Malfoy has told us that she didn't return home one night, but he wasn't too worried because she often stays late at work. But when she didn't come back a second night, he wrote to Auror Headquarters stating that something was wrong, as she is very meticulous and organized, and she wouldn't sway from the schedule like she had. On the third day, Auror Weasley and I arrived to take the case and find Hermione," he told them, feeling rather awkward seeing as he knew these people, rather than having taken on a case for people who he had no connection to at all.

He wondered if it bothered them that he was being so vague and clipped. He was, after all, supposed to be Hermione's best friend, so he should be showing more emotion. But if he was going to work this case, he had to start putting his emotions away, as they wouldn't do anything to help.

"And?" Bill demanded, his eyes dark. "What have you found? Where is she? Who's taken her?"

"We don't know, sir," Ron replied, betraying no worry of his own, as his training had taught him. "We are doing all that we can. The reason we came here is in case she may have decided to leave Mr. Malfoy and needed a respite from her marriage. We wanted to know if you had--"

He was cut off my Elizabeth's sputtering. "Leave Draco? Are you mad?" she exclaimed, staring at them like they'd grown three heads. "Hermione and Draco have a wonderful marriage! There were no problems that would support your theory on their getting a divorce or even taking a break," she told them, loudly, clearly affronted by the insinuation. "They love each other and there is nothing wrong between them."

"We must explore all avenues, ma'am," Ron replied, looking unfazed by the reaction.

"No," she told them, stiffly, shaking her head with disbelief. "You're just looking it in the view of two boys who don't know him. You want to think that Draco did this to her, that he had something to do with her disappearance. It's an easy out then, isn't it?" she accused, her eyes clouded with tears. "It would prove a few things. Perhaps that her marriage was bad and so she didn't want you to know about it, because it would only fan the fire of her being inadequate. Or maybe you'd rather think that he did it simply because you could continue in your beliefs that he never changed and you were right to think it was wrong for them to be together. Whatever little thoughts you have about Draco and Hermione having a bad marriage, you can forget them," she spat, vehemently. "That boy..." she said, her voice beginning to shake. She lifted her hand, covering her mouth and turning her eyes up for a minute.

"Liz, dear," Bill stopped her, reaching out to take her hand.

She shook her head at him, gathering her anger once more. "Draco loves our daughter," she told them, her eyes burning with annoyance for the two Aurors before her. "You don't know him or her. You don't know what their marriage is like, what their relationship is like. But I can tell you from personal experience, that Draco Malfoy is the best man I could ever ask to be my daughter's husband and my son-in-law," she told them, glaring at them darkly. "Now, if you have logical questions about my daughter, I'm willing to answer them. But I will not help you make a **_pointless_** case against Draco!" she shouted, turning on her heel and half running away from them as she burst into tears.

The room was left in silence for a moment, both Ron and Harry stood shocked at the outburst and strong denial that Draco could've done anything to Hermione. Harry wondered if it was simply because he really believed Draco had something to do with it, or if perhaps he was just surprised that anybody could have such a lasting belief that Draco Malfoy truly loved Hermione. He had seen it the night before, hadn't he? He had seen it in Malfoy's eyes, heard it in every word he spoke. If Draco did something to her, then he was willing to hurt someone he loved desperately. There was no way Harry could deny it, Malfoy loved Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Bill told them, though he didn't sound sincere in his apology. "You have to understand that over the years, Draco has become part of the family."

"How long have you known him?" Ron asked, looking at him curiously, though still keeping the outward appearance of a professional Auror asking questions for a case, rather than out of personal interest.

"Hermione brought him home..." He squinted his eyes, thinking back as he stroked his bearded chin. "Well, I believe it was about a year, maybe a year and a half before they were married," he told them, nodding. "Yeah, he was a real gentleman. Nervous as heck though. Couldn't make eye contact for the first half of dinner, looked scared we were going to shout at him to leave or something. But he settled in pretty easy after that. Got into talking about his businesses and he talked to us a little about whether we ever thought about expanding our office. Turns out he was right. We now own the most prominent Dentist surgery in all of London," he told them with a grin.

"So both you and your wife are close to Draco?" Harry asked, unable to hide the skepticism in his voice. He cleared hist throat quietly, averting his gaze in hopes that he hadn't set Mr. Granger off like Ron had Mrs. Granger.

"Look boys," he said, gruffly, sitting forward and staring at them with a level gaze. "I understand that you two don't know Draco all that well. In fact, neither of you knew anything about his and Hermione's marriage or relationship up until what... yesterday? Day before?" he said, his brow cocking. "Thing is, Liz and I have known that boy for over eight years. We've seen him with Hermione, with Rowena, with his friends and the people that surround him," he nodded, smiling briefly. "Now I know he's seen some bad days in the past, but he rectified those. Anything that's happening with my baby girl... Draco doesn't know about it." His face hardened as he stared at them, "D'you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, sighing. "But just as you want us to understand that you know him and don't believe he has anything to do with this, you must also understand that this is our job," he told him, firmly. "If Draco has nothing to hide, then he will be stricken as a suspect. However, until he can prove that, we have to suspect everyone. So, if you could answer us a few questions..."

Bill nodded, though the set of his jaw told Harry he didn't appreciate being put into his place at all. Harry had always been a little scared of Hermione's father. He was a strong man, in features and in personality. He had always been quite overprotective of his daughter, and had a tendency of coming off a little harsh to any male that entered his house beside his daughter. On the opposite, Elizabeth Granger tended to be quite lighthearted and nice. They balanced each other out nicely. He had just seen the other side of her though; the side that could be angry and borderline hysterical. While Bill kept his cool, never let his feelings or emotions get in the way of saying his thoughts and getting what needed to be said out there.

They asked him the usual, who her friends were, what her schedule was like, if he knew of any complications in his life, and were given the same answers as Draco, albeit less informed. Her friends were Ginny, Blaise, Patti, Neville, and, still surprising, Pansy Parkinson. Her schedule involved going to work fairly early, coming home for lunch and dinner on set times, sometimes returning to work on papers, and then coming back home for bed. As for complications, there were none that Bill Granger knew of. And so, Harry felt he hit a brick wall, getting nowhere. They left the Granger's not long after, stating that they would be in touch and would return if they had anymore questions. Bill bid them goodbye, and Liz never returned to speak to them.

Ron and Harry apparated back to their shared flat, both resigned and annoyed. "What now?" the ginger-haired Weasley asked.

Sighing, Harry shook his head, picking up a drink from the kitchen and returning to the living room. "We talk to her friends," he told him, shrugging.

"Oh you mean the friends we had no idea she had?" Ron asked, his face beginning to redden with anger. "What happened, Harry? When did Hermione get this life that we aren't part of? With the Longbottom's as her _family_ friends. And with Ginny and her boyfriend, _Blaise Zabini_," he spat, "as her best mates!" He growled, shaking his head and beginning to pace, his arms crossing with frustration. "And when in blazes did she marry Draco Malfoy and have a daughter! Why weren't we allowed to be a part of that? We were good friends, weren't we?" he asked, grimacing. He didn't wait for Harry to reply, but simply continued on his rampage. "Okay, so we worked a lot, and we weren't around much, but we were there when it counted, weren't we? All right, so we weren't there for her ceremonies where she got them awards and stuff, but we didn't know about 'em. If she'd told us, I'm sure we would'a gone!" He nodded agreeably, but his expression said wonders about how unsure he really was. "What did we do that was so wrong that she just didn't want to involve us?" he asked, finally sounding bereft of anger.

"I dunno," Harry replied, shaking his head as he rested his mouth against his fisted hands while his arms sat atop his knees. "If we wanna know, we'll have to find Hermione."

Sighing, Ron plopped down on the sofa beside Harry. "How are we gonna do that?" he asked, looking at him sadly. "We don't know _her_, let alone how to find her."

"Then I guess this is like any other missing persons case, isn't it?" Harry snapped, sourly.

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to upset ya," Ron told him, looking rather flustered.

"No, I'm sorry. I just... Whatever. Let's just go see Hermione's _friends_, figure out what they know," he said, rising from the couch. "How 'bout the Longbottom's first?" he asked, looking over to Ron, who nodded submissively.

Seeing as Harry and Ron had been to visit Neville Longbottom at his home before, they had no trouble apparating to the front gates. Longbottom Manor sat atop a vast grassy hill, quite far out from the closest city. The property was nice and groomed to beautiful proportions. While it wasn't a regal and overly obvious place, it did say wonders of the people inside. The house and its property was welcoming and warm, just as both Neville and Patricia Longbottom always had been.

Harry and Ron had both met Patti many times before because of Auror gatherings, such as celebratory parties and the annual family picnic. She was really quite nice, though very shy in the beginning and a little awkward when first getting to know her. But, like Neville, she has a certain personality about her, and most can't help but enjoy her company.

The front gates asked them who they were, or at least the little gargoyle on the pillar beside the gates did. Stating their names, it nodded and allowed them inside to walk across the wide pathway to the house. When they reached the front, they brought out their professionalism and straightened to stand tall, as if overlooking all that is before them. Ron used the lion paw knocker on the door to alert the Longbottom's of their guests.

After hearing Patti call out, "I'm coming," and, "Just hold on," a few times each, they couldn't help but chuckle. Patti was a firm believer that house elves were wrongfully enslaved and Neville didn't like the idea of having some wizard in his house all day while he was away. So they answered their own doors, even if their house had three floors and it took them a great deal of time to get to the front entrance.

Finally, the door swung open and they were met with a panting, flushed Patti. "Hi," she gasped, nodding as she held one hand against her chest. Her long dark brown hair fell in thick curls, reaching her waist. She smiled up at them when she regained her breath; a warm, beautiful smile that had them both a little off kilter. She was a curvy woman, with a long body and moderately wide hips. She was very obviously an attractive woman, with high, round cheeks, a tanned complexion, and a an aura about her that just pulled people in.

"Hullo Patti," Harry greeted, grinning. He had to admit, when he first met Patti, he was a little surprised to see that she was with Neville, of all people. Although, the years after Hogwarts had been very good to him. He had worked off that little bit of chub still hanging around his middle and he had worked hard to get past his clumsiness to become one very sought out Auror. Seeing them together, Harry had to admit they were practically made for each other. Their personalities melded perfectly.

"Hullo Harry, Ron," she replied, smiling. "I'm afraid Neville's not here right now. He's out with friends."

"Friends?" Harry asked, wondering if she was going to let it be known that she knew Hermione quite well, and that she was quite familiar with Malfoy too, seeing as they were family friends.

"Yes," she replied, nodding easily. "You know how it is when you finally get some time off. He got together with his partner Blaise and another chap, I believe. Who knows what they're up to, I just hope he's having fun," she said, chortling. She wasn't giving away any indication that she knew something they didn't. She certainly was an asset at keeping secrets.

"Right," Ron replied shortly. "Well, we need to talk to you about Hermione."

"Hermione?" she asked, stepping back and holding open the door. "Well, she hasn't been to work much lately," she told them, her voice shaking just the smallest bit.

Harry realized that this was her falling point; she had a close relationship with Hermione and the fact that she was missing, was weighing heavily. She didn't have to worry about her husband, therefore she could lie for him. But when faced with the sudden disappearance of a friend and colleague, it's a little harder to lie and say she doesn't know anything.

"Patti, we know that you and Hermione are very good friends. We also know that your husband, you, and your daughter, spend time with her, her husband, and their daughter. We'd just like to talk to you about her and the last day you saw her," Harry told her, his voice level.

She stared at him a moment, betraying no real emotion to what he was saying until she finally nodded. "Yes, all right," she complied, motioning her arm back. "We can talk in the living room. I just put Kelsi down for her afternoon nap. She gets cranky if she doesn't lay down for a little while."

"I heard you were getting your full Healer license. Why aren't you at St. Mungo's?" Harry said, looking at her curiously.

"It hasn't been the same since Hermione's been missing," she replied, sighing as she sat down on a burgundy and gold sofa; very Gryffindor, thought Harry. "I asked Neville to come home when I realized what had happened and I decided to take some time off from St. Mungo's. I guess I just..."

Shaking her head, she fiddled with her hands in her lap for a moment. "You know, Hermione is so close to her daughter. I mean, she really makes time for her little girl. It's been so hectic lately, that I really don't see Kelsi very often. And when I found out that Hermione was missing, it was kind of like a slap in the face." Her eyes turned off, glazing as she fell into her thoughts. "Here is a woman who has managed to put all of herself into everything. She's the top Healer in all of the Wizarding world, she's a wonderful mother, a loving wife, a Rights Activist, and an incredible friend. I mean, she's really done it all, you know. And she made time for all of it, only to have it all ripped away from her. And me? Well I'm only now becoming a full Healer, and because of her, I'm following in the most incredible footsteps." Letting out a shaky sigh, she shook her head. "She was going to retire soon, you know. She wanted to spend more time at home and less at work. She has a little boy on the way, so she wanted to put more into being a mum. She told me that when she was gone, she was going to make sure that everybody knew I had been her apprentice. She was going to make my career, because she believes I could really do it. That I could accomplish what she had," she said, her voice full of awe.

"She's planning on retiring?" Ron asked, shocked. "But she's only 26!"

"Yes, but she's accomplished more than most," Patti reminded, nodding. "She said she was going to put more into being a mother and maybe work a little harder at getting her Laws passed," she told them, swallowing as she began to tear up. "Have you found anything out? Is she okay? She has to be... She just has to be..." she told them, rather frantically.

"The Law she was passing, can you tell us anything about it?" Harry wondered, tipping his head.

Ron pulled a handkerchief from his Auror robes, handing it to her awkwardly as she sniffled and wiped at tears. She took it gratefully, nodding at him in thanks. She cleared her face with the orange and black hankie, her eyes turning up to the side as she thought back. "Well, I know she got her last Law passed, which states that all House Elves must be given the opportunity to be paid for their services and given time off if they want it. She wanted them to have complete freedom, but not even the elves wanted that. They agreed to the possibility of pay, meaning they don't actually have to accept money and they can set the amount as small as they want," she told them, nodding.

Tapping her chin, she licked her lips as she leaned back in her seat. "Recently though, her most prized Law has been kept a secret from most everyone. Even the Ministry has said that it's under such controversial review, that it won't become public until the Wizengamot has really thought it through."

"So she didn't tell you?" Ron asked, slumping back in the chair he was sitting comfortably in.

Shaking her head, she sighed. "No, she doesn't tell us much about her being an R.A. She tells us later, when things have passed. Neville says it's because when she was doing S.P.E.W nobody cared, so she doesn't want to get her hopes up until things happen. That way she doesn't look foolish," she told them, shrugging. "If anybody knows about her newest law, it'll be Draco," she said, nodding. "He knows extensively about her work. In fact, I'm pretty sure he'd make a great Healer himself, just by paying attention to what Hermione's said about it." She smiled, nodding. "The other day, we were all having lunch at this diner in London, when Hermione starts talking about one of her patients, Mr. Conrils, and she's explaining that he has Stroenophichal, from the plant of the same name," she explained. "Draco immediately says, 'So you gave him Phalenidap, right?' and both Hermione and I were shocked and excited. I mean that is Level Four Healer information, he must really be paying attention when she talks." Sighing in what could only be called wistful, she shook her head, smiling. "Those two. I mean, there are people you just can't help but be jealous of in some respects. Their work, their family, their relationship; it's all like an incredible dream." She looked up at him, her eyes wide as she lifted her arms to emphasize her point. "They're so close. I mean, Neville and I have a wonderful marriage and we share most everything. But those two... There is nothing you can ask either of them about each other that they wouldn't know. Really, I can't help but hope that my marriage gets to be as close as theirs."

Harry stared at her with interest in his eyes. He kept hearing this from everyone. That Hermione and Draco's relationship was close and strong, that they were madly in love and there were no problems. So why did he keep trying to figure out ways for it to be Draco's fault that Hermione was missing. Even with the information of Malfoy being knowledgeable in the work of a Healer so much that he could be one, Harry couldn't help but think that it could be used _against_ Hermione in some way. Why was he thinking like this?

"What can you tell us about the last day you saw her?" Ron asked, looking over at her with a small frown.

"Not much. Everything was pretty usual. She showed up at around nine and we did our morning rounds on each floor. At about quarter to eleven, she takes her break, which is almost always with Ginny in the cafeteria. She's back on the floor with me at almost eleven, a little after if she runs into old Mr. Benedict. She goes home at noon for lunch with Draco and Rowena, and then she's back at about one. Work is over at five-thirty, where I leave almost immediately. She goes home for dinner, but there have been occasions where I know she comes back for paperwork. They've been getting her to do a lot of it lately, because she's leaving soon. They think they're losing a celebrity, so they want to keep her around as much as possible," she told them, shrugging. "That day was like every other."

"Did you talk about anything out of the ordinary? Were there any topics that she hadn't brought up before?" Harry asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

Shaking her head slowly, Patti frowned. "Sorry, no. I mean we talked about the usual. How Rowena is doing with her reading and how Draco's going to start homeschooling her soon. How Blaise was planning the propos--" She stopped herself, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she stared at the two men in front of her with surprise. "I mean, well, that is..." Clearing her throat, she shook her head. "And she mentioned that she was going to stop in to the Ministry that afternoon, drop off a slip to talk to the Minister. She also said something about how she couldn't wait to get home and take a nice, long bubble bath," she said, shrugging. "Work off some of her building tension from work," she told them innocently.

Seeing as both Harry and Ron knew Malfoy was an added person to the bathtub, they squirmed in their seats at the information. _Work off her building tension is right_, Harry thought, his mouth curling with disgust.

"I can completely agree with her on that one," Patti said with a long sigh, her eyes turning up and a smile blooming on her lips.

Harry had the feeling that Patti knew what kind of bubble bath Hermione was going to have, and that she was now considering one for her and Neville. Which further threw Harry off and he found himself blushing madly at the beautiful woman in front of him. Clearing his throat, he looked away, trying to gather himself. "All right, and do you know if Hermione stayed late that night to do paperwork?" He was doing his best to figure out a time line as to when Hermione would've gone missing.

"Hmm," she said, leaning back in her seat. "You know, Neville asked me the same thing this morning, right before he went out with Draco and Blaise. Like I told him, I don't know. But I can find out. I'm going in to St. Mungo's this afternoon to pick up a few papers. I can stop by her office and see if she put it on her calender. She always marks when she leaves and arrives," she explained, nodding.

"That'd be great, thank you," Harry said, standing up. "Well, if we have any more questions, we'll be sure to get back to you."

Ron followed him, standing from his chair and reaching over to shake Patti's hand.

She walked them to the front door, smiled at them briefly and told them to have a nice afternoon. After she closed the door, the two Aurors made their way to the front gates, both with their heads bowed and hands stuffed in their pockets.

"That was interesting," Ron said, exhaling loudly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, nodding shortly. "Well, I guess we're off to see Ginny then."

"Yeah," Ron replied, glowering. "Only thing is, I have no idea where she lives."

"Oh... well then I guess we're going to The Burrow to ask your mum then, huh?" he responded, shrugging.

"This'll be fun," Ron said sarcastically.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very long day," Harry sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N** _BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO WROTE ME TO SAY **HAPPY BIRTHDAY**! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was going to post it late last night, but I was so tired I just couldn't type out all the names of my incredible reviewers. I didn't want to not credit you, that'd be unfair! Don't forget to check out the chapter images for this story on my profile page. And if you haven't already, I'd love for you to read my new 4-part story (already complete and posted), "**Survivor**." It's a romantic/tradedy between Harry/Hermione, told from Ron's POV. I've received wonderful feedback so far. Without giving the plot away, I'll only warn: **TISSUES!** Thanks for reading, please leave a review before you go!_

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	10. Interlude Four: Daddy

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_Hey (A)Manda, you updated...thank the lord, well you know how much i love Werewolf Tamer because of that review i personally sent you and i hope that you got that, it wouldn't let me post the whole thing! God damn it! It took me forever to write. Now you know that i love all the invoices of the characters, especially Harry and Ron's because they seem so lost, and that seems realistic in a story line, you don't make them stupid but you make them try to grasp the point, which a lot of authors need to do, because sometimes i read the fic and i am like 'o what do they mean' and you do that, and it is magnificent you are a author that is special, something that takes you on a (realistic) adventure and you can never go back. Meeting The Grangers: In a lot of your fic's you have Bill Granger as a very nurturing person to Draco, seeing past his mistakes, making bygones be bygones, and that is really love, because Draco needs and deserves a father figure in his life, and that is what Bill Granger is, and the emotion you put in the little part where the Granger's where there, i really got to know him better. Seeing how he protected Draco after Ron and Harry stared to un(right!!)obviously miss treat Draco, and that made me squeal in side myself, which you should find that i do that a lot with your fics. Also interrupting the review, sorry for replying so late, um... i had a get together with my friends and i just finished reading when they came over, and i was like DAMN! I can't write my really, really long review(s) that i love writing, and you love reading...Back to the review... That was a really good chapter! I loved everything in it, i loved the Granger part like i told you before, because i love the relationship between the two families, i loved the part with Patti, her and Neville in a bath, that is a not so attractive thought laughs weirdly. BLAISE IS PROPOSING TO GINNY! FINALLY MAYBE WE WILL BE ABLE TO SEE A WEDDING IN THE NEAR POSTS!! NAH GINNY WOULD WAIT TILL HERMIONE IS BACK! DAMN YOU WOMAN! – you know i really like Blaise and Ginny and well their is not a lot of fics about them, so when i saw Patti slip (she would be one of the last persons i would tell a secret too, can't keep it in) and that made me jump this high off of my seat. So i am very, very, VERY! Happy with this chapter, just letting you know. Draco the healer! I love it all! I love it! I love it! I LUST IT! w/e. This is a fic, like WT, that needs to be updated every other day...rofl...because this is something that keeps on bugging me till you update! So thanks for updating. Do we get to see Molly in the next chapter, or is it going to be an interlude on the past...and such...either way i am sure it will be really, really great! So write your beautiful writing. I am still so in love with you..._" - _**laugh.live.learn** (Rachel)_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _Kanui d'Astor, AnaDry, grace, sandpaw, MiKaYGiRl, Weaselbee, Danielle, SimpleeLovely673, Draco Improbus, Steelo, Disposable Tears, LovelyInc, qnofserenity, Caligirl-HPLVR, fadedrainbows-babe, RipleyWriter93, Hamilcar, **Ar-Narwen**, **LittleBellaSwan, lilmzhln18, sarahyyy, ProperT, Zarroc, RedRoseGrave, xmisundazt00d, MsRisa, silverlovedragoness, pstibbons**_ and _especially **gryffindork.2007, mskiti** (Tabi),** laugh.live.learn** (Rachel),** SeanEmma4Evr, CrystalizedHeart** (Mel)_ and _**galloping-goose** (Zeus)._

**Secret Life  
**_Interlude_  
-_Daddy_-

_**August 2000**_

Draco arched his back, brushing it against the large tree behind him in hopes of alleviating the itch between his shoulder blades. Hermione glanced back at him curiously before returning her attention to the book they were sharing. The tall tree at their backs provided shade and comfort, and Draco rather liked the sound of the creek a couple yards into the woods. Their entire property had a calm comforting feel to it, and he felt reassured in the fact that only those who were more than trustworthy knew where it was. There was something to be said about having a secret life, while it held a certain edge of uncertainty, it had its upsides when it came to privacy.

Hermione snuggled closer to his chest, her head finding the right spot on his shoulder. She held the book propped up on her knees and he returned his attention to the words that were waiting for him to read. Her left hand sat on top of his palm, her fingers curling and uncurling, short nails grazing against his skin and lulling him into a sense of relaxation. He leaned his cheek down against the top of her head, his eyes half closed as he stared at the book, too comfortable to move his eyes across the lines any longer.

They had returned from their honeymoon nearly a month ago, but sometimes it felt like it was still happening. They spent their time in Paris, mostly in an expensive and luxurious hotel suite, though they did take in some of the sights. There was a peace to everything, as though he didn't have any worries left. They were there still, in the back of his mind, but he was so overwhelmed with just enjoying the peace around him that they all seemed to melt away. He remembered when he was younger, and the idea of marriage and a real life seemed unattainable. He looked around at the world before him and saw only death and destruction. He saw the powerful and the powerless, destroying everything in their path for what they thought was right. He saw his parents, his mother the submissive wife and his father the power hungry lunatic. He saw Voldemort and Dumbledore, the Golden Trio and Death Eaters.

What mattered to most was survival, and he didn't think there was a good chance of that. So he did what needed to be done, he stood up for the possibility of a future, even though he didn't believe he'd ever really have one. Even if Voldemort was destroyed, Draco's father wasn't going to be very forgiving. But he did it anyway, he stood beside Dumbledore in the last attack and he proved his worth to the right side. And because of that, because he didn't just step down and accept his place as a pureblooded Death Eater's son, he was given a chance. A chance to have a real life, to create a future, to have a wife and children, and everything everybody else was privy to. And it was more glorious than he'd ever imagined. Love and loving, a concept he'd never understood until he started something with a girl he'd both admired and feigned loathing for.

Perhaps the world would never know of them, maybe only when they had both died would it be written that they were husband and wife, carved into marble slabs in the ground. But for as long as he had her, in this secret life they shared, he wouldn't let the outside problems ruin the peace. He loved her, loved every part of her. Even her fears over best friends who just wouldn't understand, or calculating father's that just begged to be rid of a muggleborn witch. This life was theirs, even if only a handful or two of people knew of it. He knew. He knew she loved him, far more than most could imagine. He knew she wanted this, all of it. That while it hurt to keep something from her friends, she was willing to do it if she could keep having this. And while he wanted to tell everyone, wanted to brag about the fact that he was forever bound to the most brilliant and beautiful witch in all of Great Britain, he respected her need for secrecy.

It wasn't as if he wanted anybody to intrude anyway. Without Potter and Weasley knowing, that was just two less people to come into their world and interrupt the peaceful balance. They had their friends, a good bunch of them that they enjoyed having over or going out to see. They had a group of adults, parents, friends, and mentors, that all supported them and held them in high regard. They had their jobs, which gave them both a sense of completion in the world. And they had each other, which they would have been content to have alone. Had they not confided in their best friends, or their parents, or the people who had helped shape them throughout the years, then they still would have had one another, and they could've survived just fine with that.

"I think she'll be a lovely mother," Hermione said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Who's that?" Draco wondered, turning his eyes down to the book to find her quite a few pages ahead.

"Marley," she replied, as though it were the most obvious thing. She was referring to the Muggle woman in the biography they were sharing, the one he had been neglecting the last while for his musings. "You weren't reading again, were you?" she asked, sounding amused. "You always fall into your thoughts when we're out here."

Draco smiled, kissing her head and reading some of the book to see what was happening. "I thought Marley decided she wasn't going to sleep with Johnathon," Draco commented. "She wanted to wait until he was in love with her, like she is with him."

"She tried to, but he was too tempting," Hermione said, shrugging. She turned to him, staring up into his eyes. "I think she'd be a great mother, don't you? I mean, she's been a doctor for years now and she's had a number of children come through her ward. She doesn't have a great deal of experience with kids, but she tends to be quite generous and kind, don't you think?" she asked, almost looking worried. "And she's smart! She's a doctor after all. So she could read numerous books on children in the nine months before she has it. And there's various other things she could do. Films, classes, yes, there's many ways she could learn to become a great mother."

Draco stared at her, a little confused. "Well, there's still a lot of the book left, I'm sure we'll find out," he offered, his brow lifting slowly.

"But d'you think she'd be a good mother?" she asked anxiously, her eyes staring searchingly into his.

He had absolutely no idea why this Marley woman and her ability as a potential mother should matter to him, but it obviously meant something to Hermione, so he searched around for what he knew about the Muggle. She had been a doctor for a good few years, the best in her field, and she was well known as a generous woman. In the book, she supported various charities, was a vocal activist in the fight against AIDS and Cancer, and was very precise and orderly about everything. She was hardworking but knew how to relax. She fell in love with Johnathon after meeting him at a rally for child victims of War, and he seemed to be a great person. Draco didn't see any reason to believe Marley wouldn't be a great mother, in fact she sort of reminded him of someone. "Yeah, I think she'll be a great mum. She's sort of like you, that way."

"Me?" Hermione breathed, her eyes falling to the book and then racing back up to his face.

Draco grinned, nodding. "Yeah, you and her have a lot of the same characteristics. I know you'll be a wonderful mother one day, so I can only assume she would be too," he assured. Tears rose up in Hermione's eyes and Draco tried to figure out what he had said wrong, or right, that had caused that reaction. "Uh, you all right, love?" he wondered hesitantly.

"Fine," she told him, her voice croaky and choked up. "Wonderful! Fantastic!" she exclaimed, nodding.

"Oookay," he replied, slowly shaking his head. "D'you want to go inside? Maybe have a rest?"

Sniffling, she shook her head, turning around to hug him tightly. Though he had no idea why she was so utterly upset, he held her warmly against his chest. She cried quietly on his shoulder, her arms tightening every once in awhile. Rubbing her back, he put the book down on the grass and cradled her, still trying to figure out what might have happened to cause such a reaction. He felt like a bit of a dolt. It was as if there was a blinking sign in front of his eyes and he was just too thickheaded to read it. Something kept telling him that her crying was happening for a very obvious reason, but it just wasn't getting through.

And then, his heart leapt. While it did a wild somersault, things all clicked into place. All her questions, her worries, the similarities between her and Marley that had her upset. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions, maybe she just loved the idea of having a baby. But there was something in his head, something expansive and beautiful. And he felt a burst of hope and excitement swell in his chest. Was it true? Could she be? Were they going to be parents? He wanted to ask her, wanted to shout the question with a loud, boisterous, hopeful voice. But if he was wrong, then his spirits would be dampened and she would certainly notice. And maybe she wasn't ready to ask, or maybe she just wasn't ready.

Were her tears because she didn't want to have a baby yet? Was she concerned about how it would affect them? Their relationship, their careers, their lives entirely? For some reason, it all seemed to pale in comparison to being a father. A grin had found its way onto his face and he could vividly see himself holding a daughter or a son in his arms. He could see himself reading books on children and how to raise them properly. He could hear himself telling him or her to pick up their toys or wash their hands or to finish their dinner. The idea was invigorating and he felt like laughing, with joy, with excitement, with wonder.

He hadn't noticed, but his hand had fallen to rest against her stomach and it stroked her belly lovingly. Her tears had quieted and she was just sitting in his lap, her cheek against his shoulder and her arms loosely hanging down from his shoulders. Was there a life there? Was his daughter or son slowly growing inside of her flat stomach? Would he have a baby in his arms nine months from now? Could he be a good father? Better than his own? Would he raise him or her right? With good morals and an acceptance and understanding of the world and people that he hadn't learned as a Malfoy child? Would his child love him unconditionally? Or would they find fault in something he did wrong one day? Would he mess them up or would he mold them into a fantastic person? Was he good enough to be a dad? Was the Wizarding world ready for another Malfoy? Would his son or daughter be welcomed? Would he or she be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin? Or maybe a Ravenclaw? If they were a Hufflepuff, would he be disappointed? He didn't think so. What did this mean? Would Hermione have to tell Potter and Weasley? Would they even notice she was pregnant? They'd have to be blind not to! Was their secret going to get out then? And if it did, would it put his son or daughter in danger? Lucius wouldn't like it one bit. A half-blood. He grinned. His beautiful half-blooded baby.

Hermione sniffled, her fingers grazing the back of his neck, stroking the skin absently. "A woman came in the other day, she was my age. Her and her boyfriend are very much in love, but in their intensity, they had forgotten about pregnancy charms. So she came to me in hopes that I could check for her. She didn't know how to do it herself and she didn't know who else to ask. So she feigned a different ailment and when I came in to see her she told me the truth," she told him, quietly. "She was so scared, Draco. So worried that she was going to make a bad mother. That even though she loved children, she would fall short as a mum and ruin whatever chance her baby would have for a good life. She looked so young, sitting there with tears running down her face."

Draco felt a little worried. He already gotten himself hyped up for the idea of being a father and now he was starting to think that maybe she was just upset about work and a patient she'd had. Maybe it was empty hope he'd been feeling. He tried to console himself with the thought that he had forever to have children, that maybe in a few years they'd be blessed. But there was a sense of loss already settling in. He wanted a child. He wanted to have a little one nine months from now. He wanted to be a dad. Despite all the questions and the worries and the concerns over how he or she would turn out. He was ready. He could do it.

"She wasn't pregnant though. And you know what she did when I told her that?" she asked, turning to stare up at him. "She cried harder. Because while she wasn't sure she wanted to have a baby, the idea that she definitely didn't was just as upsetting." She laughed then, a soft, melodic sound. "I thought she was just a little crazy then," she admitted, shaking her head. "But she did remind me of something." Nodding, she bit her lip.

"What's that?" Draco asked, reaching up to brush her hair back over her shoulder.

"That love makes us a little foolish. That sometimes, a blessing is wrapped in disguise. And we don't always see it coming or expect it or even know if we're really ready for it. But sometimes, things we don't plan for happen, and they're the most wonderful things we could've wanted. We didn't know it until we had it, and there's still some worries and numerous questions, but there's also something else. Like... Like a sense of completion and a blind hope for the future." She smiled up at him, tears slipping back down her cheeks, silent but happy.

"After she left, I sat down and I thought about all of that. And I... I thought about you and our wedding and our beautiful honeymoon. And I realized that things won't always be that perfect. Because there are interruptions and expectations and not all of them are great, but some of them... Some of them are beautiful," she told him, her voice shaky. She inhaled, her voice catching as she finished with, "You should remember that eight months from now, when you're holding our daughter in your arms and she's crying all through your peaceful night!" She burst into laughing tears.

Draco felt his mouth pull up into a slow, excited grin. He let out a laugh that sounded strangled and he had to swallow the thick swelling of emotion in his throat. He was going to be a father. He was going to have a little girl. Him! With a beautiful daughter! He wanted to shout it out and hear it echo back in all of its reality. He hugged her instead, his hand cupping her cheek and brushing away her tears. His arms wrapped tight around her small frame and he breathed shaky air in and out, trying not to become an overly sentimental man. His eyes closed, while his fingers ran through her long hair. They were going to be parents. Eight months! So little time and yet he wished he could be holding his baby girl right then.

"I'm going to be a dad," he murmured against her shoulder, squeezing her briefly.

She laughed, nodding against him. "You'll be a wonderful daddy, Draco," she told him, sniffling and giggling joyfully. "We are going to be the best parents she could _ever_ hope for!" she told him, strong and happy.

* * *

_**Five Months Later**_

Draco stared outside from his seat in the dining room, a cup of coffee steaming from his hands. A light feathering of snow was falling over the rolling hills across the property and he felt a sense of content as he sat in the warm house, a peaceful quiet resounding all over. Hermione was upstairs, still sleeping away the morning. It was her day off and she was using it to her advantage. She had been leaving work at a more regular time, the stress and hustle and bustle of everything wearing her out. She often took her papers home and worked on them between naps, rather than sitting up half the night in her office.

Lifting his mug, he sipped some of the hot coffee and sat back in his chair, his eyes falling closed. Christmas had come and gone, a lot of it spent at the Weasley's, where most of the family had come to learn about Hermione's pregnancy and marriage. Hermione still thought it'd be best not to talk to Potter and Weasley, simply because she felt she was perhaps a little too deep in for them to forgive her. Shockingly enough, the two Auror's hadn't mentioned Hermione's protruding stomach, which actually made his wife cry for hours when she returned home from the Weasley festivities. He remembered soothing her into sleep as she wept over the fact that her own two best friends didn't notice that she was the size of a house and waddling everywhere. He did his best not to laugh and reassured her that she was just as beautiful as the day he married her and that obviously Weasley and Potter had a little too much spiked egg nog and that's why they hadn't noticed. Privately, he came to the conclusion that Potter and Weasley were unceremoniously the two most thickheaded people to ever live.

In just three months, his daughter would come into the world, and he couldn't be happier. Not even the fact that the world would never know he and Hermione were the parents of the most incredible child ever to be brought to life could dampen his spirits. They'd already picked a name for her, after pouring over every book of girl's names ever made. Her first name would be Rowena, after the Ravenclaw founder, smartest of all Hogwarts Witches. And her middle was decidedly Vega, which in various languages means things like "Life of Heaven," "the Messenger of Light," "Victorious," and "The Soaring Eagle."

Draco heard the creak of the stairs and knew Hermione was awake. He stifled the need to run to the bottom of the stairs and help her down, simply because she always gave him an earful about how she was fully capable of walking down a set of stairs without his help. His body sat in rigid wait and only relaxed when he heard her bare foot touch the floor finally. She made her way into the kitchen, mid-yawn, with her hand across her large stomach. She looked radiant, dressed in a big, white robe and wearing a long nightgown that reached her ankles, which she constantly told him looked fat, though she couldn't see them anymore without a mirror.

She stopped beside him, bending down to press a kiss against his cheek and plucking his empty mug from his hands. "Are you hungry?" she asked, making her way to the sink. "I have a real hankering for eggs and hot cereal."

"Really?" he asked, trying to hide the look of disgust. The idea of the two foods together turned his stomach, especially after the last time she wanted it... he hadn't known she meant to mix them. She didn't appear to realize that things that seemed normal and delicious to her, turned his stomach. Whenever he tried to tell her however, she got moody, and told him that everything she ate was perfectly normal and _he_ was the picky eater. He learned to stop correcting her and just started making his own meals. She didn't appreciate that either, telling him that she could make his breakfast, lunch, or supper just fine. Sometimes, she enjoyed normal things, but lately, she'd been eating more and more of the most unusual meals.

"Yes," she told him, nodding quickly. "With blueberries! And maybe some chocolate cake on the side. Do we have any chocolate cake?" she wondered, opening the fridge.

"I actually already ate," he assured, rising from his seat and walking over to her. She was rubbing her back again, frowning into the fridge as she looked around. He took up massaging her lower back and abdomen, knowing that would be the next thing to bug her. She sighed contentedly, and the furrow of her brows eased away. Her hands hung limp by her side and she leaned back into him a little, though her eyes still scanned the shelves for her desired breakfast items.

"You finished the last of the cake last night. There's lots of hot cereal left and I believe we have a few eggs on on the door shelf," he told her. She nodded, turning the door a little and smiling as she pulled a couple eggs from the holder. She also grabbed the milk and grapefruit juice before closing the door. She waddled slowly to the counter, and Draco followed, happy that rubbing her back and stomach kept her from getting too agitated.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" she asked, glancing back at him. "I'm starved."

"I'm fine," he replied, shrugging. "How was your sleep?" he asked, a grin appearing as he felt Rowena kick suddenly. He'd never get used to that feeling, it perked him up every time. She was very active, always moving. Hermione couldn't explain what it felt like on her end, but he could see the soft smile on her mouth as she felt their daughter move.

"Good," she replied, nodding slowly. "I've lost my slippers again though, I'm afraid. I looked all over the room and couldn't find them anywhere. This is the third time this week!" she exclaimed, frowning as she pulled the hot cereal down from the cupboard and placed it on the counter.

"I think you left them in the nursery," he offered, pulling out a pot and pan for her to cook. "D'you want me to grab them for you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded at him, tapping her chin as she began the process of her breakfast. "Yes, please," she told him absently.

Draco made his way upstairs, his hand sliding up the smooth, cool banister. He walked into the small bedroom, equipped with a pink and white crib, a dark brown rocking chair, and various toys and outfits from friends and family. A changing table sat beside a window overlooking the back yard. From so high, he could see the shrouded creek as it flowed over rocks and some of it sat chilled to ice from the weather. Hermione's fluffy white slippers sat in front of the rocking chair, the lamp still on from the night before and a book sitting on the end table. Picking the shoes up from the floor, he smiled as he looked around the room, feeling comforted in how ready it all looked. Just three months, he told himself.

Going back downstairs, he dropped them beside her feet and smiled as she slipped them on, trying to see them but failing to find a comfortable way to look around her stomach. She huffed, rubbing one hand over her belly and using the other to pour herself a glass of grapefruit juice. He couldn't understand how she could drink the stuff, it was far too sour for his taste, but he held back from wrinkling his nose at it. She couldn't stop drinking it these last few months and he kept the fridge well stocked.

"D'you have to go into the office today?" Hermione asked, scratching the underside of her stomach and frowning down at it. "I feel especially big today," she told him, shaking her head. "Do I look as big as I feel?"

Draco shook his head, noticing the tears already collecting in her eyes. He was becoming a natural at this whole routine. He knew it inside out by now, and it felt kind of nice. She was moody, uncomfortable, easily bored, and constantly absentminded. She ate weird things, was incredibly independent one minute and in need of reassurance the next, and she juggled between thinking she was fat and worrying she was underweight for her pregnancy month.

Reaching out, Draco took her free hand and rested the other on her stomach, before kneeling down. "You're beautiful," he told her simply. "I know, I know, you think I'm lying," he said, before she could blurt out her angry reply. "But believe me. After all, I'm the one who can see your small ankles and your slim legs, and your nice, round bum. So really, who are you going to believe? You, who can't see any of those parts, or me, who loves every one of them?" He shrugged, rubbing his palm over her belly button before kissing her stomach and leaning his ear against it. "What d'you think, Rowena, is your mum beautiful?" He looked up at her, taking in her watery smile. A small kick could be felt from their daughter, and Draco laughed, standing up and pressing a kiss against Hermione's forehead. "I told you so."

Hermione shook her head, trying to frown at him but failing as she smiled widely. She sniffled, lifting her grapefruit juice to her mouth once more. "You, Draco Malfoy, are getting far too sympathetic these days," she told him.

Draco shrugged, leaning back against the counter. "Fatherhood agrees with me," he replied, simply.

Hermione crossed over to him, turning her chin up and capturing his mouth in a slow, adoring kiss. "Yes, it does," she agreed, before returning to making her odd breakfast.

* * *

**A/N** _Hey readers, sorry it took so long for me to put this update up for ya'll. I hope you enjoyed this interlude, it was one of my favorites! Another chapter will be up within the week! _

_On a rather odd note... _

_So, the other day I was talking to my beta and I asked her to put in order which Weasley boy she enjoyed reading with Hermione best (given that she's not a Ron/Hermione fan -much like me-) and she wrote them all down in a list. My personal preference is as follows:_

_**Charlie** (While the books haven't elaborated much on him, I like Charlie overall. I have a story coming out involving him and Hermione soon. I'll let you know when it's been posted here, if any of you are interested.)  
**Fred** (I find him more interesting than his twin... I can't explain it. lol. And I think Hermione could use some real humor and fun in her life.)  
**Bill** (He's cool, lol.)  
**George **(It's all down hill for me after this one... lol)  
**Ron  
Percy**_

_And I was wondering what you all thought. Who's your favorite Weasley boy with Hermione? (I have a feeling there are a lot of _"Ron! Of course!"_'s coming, but I'd still like to see if anybody else has a rather odd preference for the Weasley boys and Hermione.)_

_Oh, and of course, for those of you who don't like her with ANY Weasley, or those of you who'd like to answer this too... _

_Put in order of the following boys, which you think would work out with Hermione best **LOGICALLY**..._

_**Harry** (The best friend... it only makes sense)  
**A Weasley boy **(I'm not a big Hermione/Ron shipper... and by that I mean at all, lol. But I do think that she would logically_ fit with one of them rather than the other choices)  
_**Viktor  
Draco **(Unfortunately, the series leaves very little inclination this way, lol. That's what fanfiction is for though, eh?)_

_Now put them in which **you** like with Hermione best. As I've done here... _

**Harry - Draco** (They're fairly equal for me! -shrugs with a chuckle)  
_**A Weasley boy  
Krum **(I never much liked her with him)_

_Thanks for answering a few questions, I was just wondering what the overall thought on Hermione and what ship most of my readers prefer. Feel free to leave your answers in a review or PM me if you prefer. Your choice. No pressure though, I don't mind if you don't feel like answering:D _

Hope you're enjoying the story, thank you for reading and reviewing.

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	11. Walking Corpse

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_I've been out of the Harry Potter Fan Fiction loop for quite awhile now, and finally decided to give it another look. And I don't think that I could have returned to a better piece of work. This is absolutely and utterly amazing. I was up until three last night reading the whole thing! I just couldn't stop, and now I cannot wait for more! I love the way you write Draco. He is just perfect, with the balance of subtle humor and sarcasm but also his thoughts and worries about Hermione. Few writers can truly convey such real and strong emotions between two characters, and you've got it down to an art. I really believe that they love each other, and the details you use are incredible! That type of relationship is what everyone searches for and you write it beautifully. My review can't do justice to how reading this story made me feel, but you're definitely doing something right! I'm eagerly anticipating the next update. Oh, and I love the long chapters! They never fail to keep me on the edge of my seat!_" - **_Joelle_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _Black Mirror, BlackDemonAn__gel, J-R-R13, RipleyWriter93, AnaDry, WitchAllonby, cmtaylor531, Toxxic-Hugs, Jester08, ginsensu, blondiexoxo, MiKaYGiRl, livelife-loveHGDM, Zarroc, MigratingCoconuts06, brokenblackangel, Chrissy, spiegel-octopi, Danielle, rachulk, Annon Ymous, **lilmzhln18, niic smiles, ProperT, Pheydre, Kourui, MsRisa, Natural-181, mskiti, nelygirl, flowersinmyhair, hanvu, quiet-mg, Steelo, mrs.draco.malfoy.2010, Sociopathic Slytherin Assas..., Sam's firefly, Ar-Narwen, sarahyyy, Laendra, RedRoseGrave **_and _especially** Joelle, xmisundrast00d, CrystalizedHeart **(Mel), **SeanEmma4Evr**,_ _**galloping-goose** (Zeus)_ and_ **laugh.live.learn** (Rachel)._

**_Secret Life_**

_Chapter Seven_

Draco walked through his painfully quiet house with an aching body and a hollow heart. He had spent the better half of an hour trying to help Rowena get dressed, but she absolutely did not want to wear anything he considered to be normal. In the end, she was dressed in a pink tutu with an orange shirt and a pair of yellow pants. She called it her ballerina outfit and said that her mum would be proud, so Draco didn't argue anymore.

They ate a silent breakfast, where she mostly picked at her food and stared up at her dad sadly, her lip jutted out. She kept by him as much as possible, which had him nearly tripping over her small body at every turn. He understood why she was doing it, she was scared and confused about the whereabouts of her mother and likely worried when he too would disappear. He wanted to tell her it was all going to be fine, that Hermione would be home any minute, but his words were coming out less meaningful lately and he hated how despondent she looked whenever he said it.

Rubbing his hand against his face, he frowned at the harsh feel of a few days growth, but didn't shave given that they were behind schedule. He had to bring Winnie over to Ginny and Blaise's before coming back to meet up with Neville and begin work on finding his wife. He was pretty sure he looked like crap, like he'd literally been trampled on by a hoard of Hippogriffs and then left to stew in his own depressive state. He felt like it anyway.

Rowena had looked a little startled when he woke her up, even going so far as to cry and touch his face with concern. She kept asking him if he was okay, or if she needed to make him soup and put him to bed. He even saw her fetch her favorite blanket earlier, and watched sadly as she tried to put it across his legs while he sat at the table eating his dry porridge. She patted his leg after and left him with a hopeful smile and a reassuring kiss on the cheek, which she had to climb up him to do. She was a little Healer in the making, certainly her mother's daughter.

"I don't wanna go to aunt Ginny's," she protested quietly, swirling her spoon in her breakfast.

"You have to," Draco replied, clearing his throat after it came out thick and croaky. "You'll only be there a few hours, okay? You can read, bake, whatever you want. You know your aunt has been missing you," he reminded, trying his best to smile at her but finding it nearly impossible.

Waking up that morning had been hell. His entire body told him not to move, his heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he felt around on Hermione's side of the bed and found nothing but air. His hand curled up in the sheet, pulling it into his fist and nearly tearing it with his angry loneliness. He had rolled off the bed, feeling cold and lifeless, drug clothes he hadn't even bothered looking at on, and then went to wake up his daughter. They had overslept by an hour or so, which was very abnormal for them, and reminded him once more of how things changed without Hermione. He didn't like change. He didn't want it. He wanted his wife back.

His eyes had been stinging all morning and though he blamed it on the fact that he still felt tired, still felt like he was dragging himself around, he knew that there were tears sitting in them. They were a constant now. He had no idea what it felt like to be lost until he didn't have her. Now he always felt like something was missing and it was driving him insane. He needed her. He needed to smell her sweet scent, to touch her soft skin, to hold her warm body against his. He couldn't keep doing this; he didn't know how to be without her.

"Please daddy," Rowena pleaded, her voice sounding wrought with tears. "Please don't make me go," she cried, shaking her head and standing up in her chair to stare at him with her beautiful eyes. "I'll be real quiet and I'll just... I'll play with my dollies upstairs. Don't make me go. I don't wanna go," she sobbed, her little hands fisted at her sides as tears streamed down her face.

Draco felt his throat constrict, he stood up from the table and hauled his daughter up into his arms. She collapsed against him, her arms wrapping around him tightly and her face burying in his shoulder. "I want mummy," she told him, her tiny fingers tugging on the ends of his hair. "I want it to be me, you, and mummy again, daddy. Will you bring her back? Please?" she whimpered, her body shaking against him.

Draco's legs gave out on him and he fell to the floor, cradling his daughter against his chest and silently crying against her. "Yeah," he managed, nodding quickly. "Yeah I'll bring mummy home to us, okay? Soon, Winnie. I promise you. Mummy... She'll..." He clenched his eyes shut and tightened his jaw, praying that he wouldn't openly sob for his missing wife. He couldn't do it. Not in front of his little girl. He'd scare her and he couldn't bare to admit that Hermione might not... That she might not even be alive to come back to them.

He held her there for a long time, waiting until her crying slowed and she lay quietly against him, fiddling with his shirt and wiping her nose on his sleeve like any five year old would. Finally, he rose from the floor, wiped his eyes with the back of his arm and got them ready to go to Ginny's. She didn't protest this time, but he could see from the look in her eyes that she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up against him for the remainder of the day.

He picked her up, holding her close to his chest as he shut and locked the door. He walked down the reddish-brown driveway until he felt the apparition wards behind him and then whisked them away to the back property of Zabini Manor. The air was crisp and his every footstep sounded loud and grating in his ears. He was so restless lately, and his mind always felt on edge. When he reached the front door, Ginny met him there, barely giving him enough time to knock.

She stared at him in wide-eyed shock before managing to cover it and reaching out to take Winnie from his arms. He nearly stepped back, feeling the sudden urge not to let her go, but he knew he was just being overprotective. Having no idea where Hermione was made him fear that his little girl would be gone soon too. "Winnie, sweetheart, why don't you go in and get a cookie from Xyro?" she asked, nudging the little girl toward the kitchen and the helpful house-elf waiting.

Rowena didn't reply, instead turning back to her dad and wrapping her arms around his legs. He knelt down beside her, his hands running over her hair and cupping her small face. She sniffled, staring at him with her lip jutted out and making a hiccuping sound. Her eyes were littered with tears and they shined up at him, wide and pleading.

"Give your dad a kiss goodbye, doll," he told her, pulling her a little closer. "I'll be back in a few hours, and I want you to be extra good for your aunt, okay?"

She stared at him a moment, looking desperately upset, but she nodded all the same and leaned in to hug him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him against her awhile longer. "I love you, daddy," she told him, squeezing him tight.

"I love you, too," he whispered, closing his eyes against the burst of emotion that ran through him. He let her go and then motioned for her to go off to the kitchen as Ginny had told her to. He watched her apprehensive walk backwards until she finally turned around and disappeared through the swinging door.

"Oh Merlin, Draco, are you okay?" Ginny burst out the second his daughter was out of sight. He knew he looked a fright, but it wasn't as if he had missing limbs or anything.

He simply blinked at her, feeling as if the question didn't need an answer. She reached out though, wrapping her arm in his and walking them toward the den, where he assumed Blaise would be. She opened the doors wide and they were half way across the room before Blaise turned to them, a grin that evaporated as quickly as it had appeared. He also dropped the glass tumbler in his hand, causing a burst of liquid to scatter over the hardwood floors. His best mate since he was but a small child stared at him with shock and worry.

He looked down, making sure he really did have all of his limbs still intact. Yup. Ten fingers, two feet, two legs, two arms, one long torso, and he could feel his head was still on his neck, which was obviously on his shoulders. So, he was still put together, that wasn't it. His clothes were a little mismatching, but he guessed that wasn't cause for too much panic. So he was wearing brown pants with a light blue sweater, it wasn't really a crime. And yes, he happened to be wearing one grey sock and one black, but it wasn't as if they could really see that, right?

"Draco," Blaise said slowly, staring at him with unrestrained concern. "D'you need to sit down?"

"Why?" he asked, his tone letting out no emotion at all.

"Have... Have you slept at all?" he wondered, slowly crossing the room to stand near him. "Have you seen yourself?" he queried, his brow lifting.

Draco shrugged. He remembered falling asleep and then waking up, something that happened all through the night. It wasn't until an hour before he was scheduled to get up that he had actually gotten more than two hours sleep. He hadn't bothered looking in the mirror, instead dressing quickly, running his hands through his hair and getting Winnie ready.

Ginny led him over to a couch, helping him sit down as if he were incapable. He was fairly sure he could've just let his body slump down onto the expensive but comfortable piece of furniture, but neither Ginny or Blaise appeared to agree. They were sharing apprehensive glances, both looking terribly upset and staring at him off and on, trying rather pathetically to act as if they weren't.

"What?" he ground out, finally becoming irritated.

"You... Well you look _horrible_, Draco," Blaise told him, seriously emphasizing the one word. "Your eyes are blood shot, you've got bags beneath 'em, your hair is a mess, your clothes are all wrinkled, and by the Gods mate... You just... You look half dead," he finished, shaking his head and staring at him with wide eyes.

Draco didn't take offense, instead sighing and turning his attention away from them. "Yeah, well," he said, swallowing thickly and feeling as if he could be swallowed whole by the couch and not care.

There was a noise by the door and the two people in front of him turned to see Rowena walk inside, looking just as upset as her father, though not holding any physically ill attributes, thankfully. She held a whole cookie in her hand, not looking the least bit excited by having her favorite dessert ready to be eaten. She hardly spared Ginny or Blaise a glance before she climbed up onto the couch and settled herself in her father's lap. She stared him in the eye and then broke off a piece of her cookie. "You eat this, daddy, it'll make you feel better," she told him, holding it against his mouth.

Draco's eyes fell to the chunk of cookie and a ball of pain lodged itself in his throat. He took it from her hand, nodding his thanks to her and then put his head back against the couch. She shifted so she was leaning back against him, her head falling to rest against his chest. She let out a soft sigh, shaking a little until he wrapped his arm around her. He hated how quiet it was, he needed somebody to speak, something to happen. He couldn't take the silence anymore. He wanted to hear her voice, to listen to her soft laugh or the amused snort she gave when she disagreed with him. "Have you talked to Neville?" he asked, his voice coming out like a thick rumble.

"Yes," Blaise replied, sounding as if he were forcing cheer. "He'll be arriving at your house any minute now. We should get going."

Draco nodded, tipping his head up so he could see his baby girl in his arms. He moved to stand, noticing how his friends nearly bolted to his side to help him. He had no trouble though, even if he felt his insides shaking. He kissed the top of Winnie's head and then handed her to Ginny. "She didn't eat her breakfast, make sure she has something," he told her, running his curved finger down his daughter's cheek.

Blaise and Ginny shared a conversation through their eyes before he broke away to walk with Draco across the front property to get away from the apparition wards. Their was an unspoken agreement hanging about in the air where Draco made certain his friend knew he didn't want to talk about the deterioration of his appearance as of late. When they arrived at his house, Draco spotted Neville lounging in the swinging chair on the porch, his legs were propped up and his head was lolled back against his crossed arms.

"Neville, wake up old chap, this isn't the time to be lazing about," Blaise called out, startling the boy on the swing.

Neville nearly flew off the swing, managing to show a little of his old clumsy self when his feet got tangled in the chain holding it up. He was able to get to a standing position right quick though and Draco nearly smiled at seeing the act of childlike behavior, but his mood immediately went south when his long time friend stared at him in shock, much like Blaise and Ginny had when they set eyes on him.

"Blimey, Draco," Neville exclaimed, coming down from the porch to walk toward them. "Is everything okay? I mean, you look hellish!" he half-shouted. He didn't appear to be noticing Blaise's shaking head and vehement expression for him to stop talking. Draco couldn't be mad at him, he was only showing his concern, but he really hated to be coddled. "Should we take you to a Healer? D'you want to lie down? I could go back an' get my Patti, if you like! She'll fix you up, bang on!" he offered, his feet hurrying as he began to descend the hill to get outside of the apparition wards.

"Come on, Nev," Draco beckoned, shaking his head and waving for him to come back. "I'm fine. Really. Yes, I look like horrible, but it's nothing. Now can we please talk about more important issues?" he asked, unable to keep the chill from his voice. "I want my wife back and getting rid of a few problems you two have with my mug, isn't going to get her for me, is it?"

"N-No," Neville stuttered, looking apologetic and a wee bit scared. He gathered his wits about him though, remembering that Draco was his friend and he was simply hurting over the disappearance of Hermione. He cleared his throat, straightening himself out and hurrying to keep stride with Draco and Blaise as they made their way up to the house.

Draco took off the locking charms and kicked his shoes off at the door. He could hear Hermione's voice in his head reminding, "_Draco, don't leave your shoes on! You'll track mud around the house. OH! Winnie, don't do what your dad does! Take your shoes off, bug_!" She always used the affectionate nickname for her daughter, ever since she was three and found a question for everything. Hermione had called her a little bug and the name had stuck ever since.

He felt a pained ache strike his chest and when he noticed his hand rubbing over his heart, he cleared his throat and walked into the living room. He ignored the way Neville and Blaise seemed to look at each other, as if sharing their concerns non-verbally. He knew what they were thinking, probably wanted to check him into St. Mungo's until Hermione was found. So he was looking a little unhealthy and his attitude was becoming rather cold, so what? They wouldn't be so happy if Ginny or Patti were missing, would they?

Slumping onto the couch, he motioned for them to sit down somewhere. He felt uncomfortable on the furniture, the way the fabric felt so cool and the seat beside him so empty. Hermione and him would often sprawl out on the couch, cuddling or reading, just spending some time together. He needed that now. Needed her.

"All right, so we know her schedule," Neville said, his tone clear and his body language showing he wanted to get right down to business. "My Patti told me the last time she saw 'Mione was right before she went home at 5:30. 'Mione did mention dropping off a slip at the Ministry, but Patti's not sure if she did or not. She also said she can't remember if Hermione stayed late for paperwork, but she'll find out for us. She's checking her calender later this afternoon when she stops in for some papers."

"She went back to do paperwork. She left me a note saying she had to catch up on a few things." Draco nodded, his hands clasping over his abdomen. "I can have someone look in to see if she's dropped off her slip. A few officials owe me favors," he told them, frowning.

"Do Harry or Ron know anything yet?" Neville wondered, crossing his arms loosely over his chest and staring at his friend curiously. His eyes didn't stay on Draco long, almost looking sad to have to see his friend in the state he was in.

"Not to my knowledge. When I last asked, they said they hadn't found anything vital yet," Draco replied.

"Did she come home for dinner that night?" Blaise wondered, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees as he stared at Draco questioningly.

Draco nodded, lifting one of his hands to rub at his brow which had furrowed and given him a headache. "Yeah, she hung around to talk to Winnie about the rocks she'd picked up down by the creek too. Then she left for St. Mungo's again, said she'd be home later that night. That she'd wake me up when she got in," he told them, his jaw tightening.

They had plans, which wasn't unusual. Having a five year old daughter and a set schedule left little time for them to be alone. And so most nights they'd plan something like giving each other a nice massage or reading a book together on the couch. They didn't want the intimate part of their relationship to fall apart due to work, stress, and outside duties. They had a very affectionate marriage and whenever they had time alone, they used it to their advantage.

He wasn't used to not having her near by, it was an unnerving feeling not having her skin against his for so long. He longed for her breath against his neck while they slept, her lips against his, her hand curled in his palm, her body molded to his side. He'd spent so much time with her that any of it without her didn't feel real at all. He couldn't bear the idea that he wouldn't have her. Merlin's beard, it had only been four or five days and he was already falling apart. He wouldn't make it without her.

Draco rose from his seat, walking over to the fireplace and lifting the tied bag of powder from the mantel. Without explaining his actions to the two people behind him, he tossed some of the gritty powder into the grate and said who he was calling upon. Before long, Tyler Thickbelly was sticking his rounded, nervous face into the fire to speak to Draco.

"M-M-Mister M-Malfoy," he stuttered, his tiny eyes bulging out in fear. "To what do I owe this p-pleasant call?" he queried, partly shaking as he stared up at Draco with shock, likely at his appearance.

Draco had become a well known person over the years and most people greeted him with a certain amount of gratitude and praise. Others were less pleased with him, those closer to his father's dealings, and they saw him as a mark of disdain. While Draco had inside people working every angle, there was always a chance of a rat and he sometimes wondered if Thickbelly was it. He seemed too scared for his own hide to go against Draco though, and so he usually kept Draco's secrets for him.

The only secrets he had were those involving Hermione and Rowena. His business dealings were always legit and there was never anything to hide. However, his life was kept incredibly secretive and that caused a lot of suspicious eyes to turn his way. Thickbelly had been working for him ever since he got his start in the Ministry and he hadn't once failed him, but he was a nervous fellow and he was duly scared of Lucius Malfoy's wrath.

"Are you alone, Thickbelly?" he asked, lifting a brow with suspicion.

Tyler looked back, his eyes scanning the area before he turned back. "Yes sir, all alone. There's nobody but me pet kneazle walkin' 'round," he assured.

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes and crossed his arms behind his back, clasping one wrist with his hand. "I need to know if my wife came in and dropped off anything lately. More importantly within the last five days."

"One m-moment, sir," he said, before scurrying away.

It took a short while, so Draco leaned against the fireplace mantel; carefully avoiding looking at Neville or Blaise as he could see that they were still silently speaking volumes about his appearance. He decided as soon as his conversation was over with Thickbelly, that he'd make his way up to the bathroom to see what all the fuss was about. Honestly, he couldn't look _that_ bad.

"M-Mister Malfoy," called Tyler's unsure voice.

Draco bent low, returning his attention to the Ministry official. "Yes, what've you found?" he asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

"It appears that your wife came in at nearly eight o'clock four days past," he told him, nodding curiously. "Yes, she dropped off a few papers asking about the progress behind her queued Law and stated that she wanted to know if any revisions needed to be made. She left shortly after, a few minutes past eight. It appears, from the pensieve memory of one of the guards, that she was escorted away by someone wearing a black cape. His face was covered and he was assisted by three others, though they never approached her."

Draco felt himself seething on the inside and felt the dark urge to reach into the fire and strangle the man in front of him. "Why," he said through grit teeth, "didn't your guard do anything to stop a bunch of cloaked men," his voice was raising with his anger, "from taking my wife?"

Tyler Thickbelly began to shake with obvious fear, staring up with nearly tearful eyes. "I- I don't know, sir. He said they appeared harmless, and your wife wasn't putting up a fight. He said he assumed she had been waiting for them, because she never called out for help or even slowed in her walking. Really, Mr. Malfoy, he thought she was in good hands," he told him, quickly, nodding his head and looking terribly hopeful.

"Listen to me very closely, Thickbelly," Draco said, his voice dangerously low. "If I find out that you're hiding anything from me, anything at all, or that you had something to do with this," he said, staring at him with thin, dark eyes, "I will slice you open from your _thick_ _belly_ to your rounded throat," he warned. "D'you understand me?"

"Y-yes, sir, Mister Malfoy, sir. I didn't, I swear! I know nothing of where your wife is. I was expecting her to show back up a few days ago, so she could get the information needed for the new Law," he told him hurriedly.

"What information?" Draco asked, taking no time to calm himself from his already raging attitude.

It was rare that his darker side came out any longer, and most wouldn't believe him to be able to do such atrocities as he had promised Tyler. However, he knew that if he found Hermione was in danger or possibly dead, and Thickbelly had something to do with it, instinct would take over and his heart and mind would take a back seat. He'd gut the large man for ever thinking he could do harm to Draco's wife, along with anybody who helped. As it was, he had plans for the four cloaked men who took her from him, and all of them involved the perpetrators lying in a pool of their own blood.

"Recently, many officials have been gathering to discuss her new Law and while it hasn't exactly been passed, it's getting a lot of attention," Tyler explained, his voice shaking as he spoke to the man before him. "Not entirely good attention, you understand," he continued, looking contrite. "A lot of the older officials are sayin' she's changing too much, that this new Law is preposterous." Thickbelly sighed, shaking his head. "Thing is, the Minister really likes the idea and so she's thinkin' she might just go on with it, even if the older officials don't want her to." Frowning, he mopped his brow with a handkerchief. "Minister Bones wanted to have a private meeting with Hermione, but she hasn't showed up and you told me she was missing, so..."

"So, what? If she doesn't show up, they'll just not pass the Law?" Draco asked, sounding a mite frantic. "They can't do that!"

"I'm not sure, sir. I know that her disappearance has been passed on to Minister Bones and that it's caused a lot of apprehension," he admitted, looking nervous as his eyes roamed away and then back to the grate. "Some have been saying that it could be a scare tactic. Like they won't give her back unless we don't pass the Law. The Ministry is in an uproar about it, albeit behind closed doors, but still!"

"Let me get this straight," Draco growled, his face curling with anger. "You think my wife has been taken because Ministry officials don't want her Law passed. And because she's missing and can't have the meeting with Minister Bones, the Law she's been working on for _seven years_ might not go through, like they want?" he asked, grounding the words out.

"I-It's possible, sir," Thickbelly admitted, wincing in wait for a roaring reply.

"Thank you, Tyler," Draco finished, rising from his floor. "That's all," he said, cutting off the connection.

Neville and Blaise had been listening in the whole time, and their expressions were that of shock and anger. They looked up to Draco, waiting for him to say something, but he bypassed them and made his way upstairs. He took them two at a time, nearly running until he made it to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He nearly slammed the door behind him, turning to look into the mirror for just a moment. He caught his reflection and had to do a double take. He really did look like a living corpse.

Other than his clothes, which really were rumpled, making him question exactly where he had found them, his face is what really caught his attention. Despite his bath the other day, which he had to admit was really just laying in water moping, his hair hung down, pieced apart and looking as if he hadn't washed it in forever. His skin was greyish and sallow, making him appear sickly and dying. There was a lifeless expression on his face too and he couldn't seem to rid himself of it. His eyes were the worst though, with dark marks beneath them, and a red tinge to the whites of his silver gaze. Worst of all they were void of any emotion. Gone was the laughter that used to reside there, empty of the love that had previously glimmered for his other half and his baby girl. It was as if he was drained of everything; dead on the inside, to go along with his now deteriorating outside.

He slid to the floor, his arms wrapping around himself and finding he felt cold and empty. What if she was gone? What if they had killed her for wanting the world to be a better place? Or what if they weren't feeding her? What about his little boy inside of her? Was he okay? What if he lost them? What if he wasn't ever going to see his wife again? Did she know he loved her? Did he say it enough? Did he show it to her enough? Did she have regrets? Could he even go on without her? What would happen to Winnie? How could he explain that her mum had been kidnapped? That she might be dead? What if it was truth, what if Hermione was gone? How could he tell their daughter that? How could he tell himself that?

He couldn't. He wouldn't. The emptiness was filled with hatred then, with determination and need. He wasn't going to sit it out and wait for word on who took her or why. He was going to find the four cloaked men and with them, his wife. He was going to question every last Ministry official in all of the Wizarding world and if it took him beating them into oblivion, he would find his wife.

His chest heaved with his now heavily beating heart, his eyes stung with the tears he had been keeping in all morning, and his palms hurt with the force of his fisted hands. He wanted to hit something, to blame somebody, to cry in his wife's arms and hold her tightly against him. He wanted Hermione, and he wasn't accomplishing anything by sitting on his bathroom floor in a mess.

He couldn't get up though, he couldn't contain the depraved feelings going through him. He was so scared, so terribly terrified that he had lost her. She was his everything, as clichéd as it sounded. His whole life lay with her, from the moment they became a couple. There was no Draco without Hermione. Every day he spent with her smile, every minute he had with her arms around him, every kiss she placed on his lips, he had fully and completely allowed himself to become only hers.

Faced with the possibility that she might not be in his future, he found his mind melt away just a little. There was an ache in his chest, a burning sensation in his throat, and a royally heart wrenching feeling in his gut. He wondered if he was having a panic attack and when he heard the agonized scream ringing in his ears, he knew. At first he didn't know where it was coming from and he thought it was all in his head, but then he realized it was him. He was the one screaming, the one bellowing at the top of his lungs with the force of his entire being. He was the one crying out his pain, his voice shaking his entire body to its very core.

* * *

**A/N** _And now you know some of what happened. To know it all, you'd have to hear from Hermione, though, huh. I've been asked a few times to write a chapter from her POV, however to do that would be to let you the reader know whether or not she's alive. By not writing, you can assume anything. Plus, I don't want to give too much away about what exactly happened and who caused it. I'm open to hearing what you speculate happened and who is all behind it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, another will be posted soon._

_Thank you for reading! Please review, it's greatly appreciated._

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	12. A Liar's Truth

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_Well Amanda, dare I say you've done it again. I mean this chapter was just; it was just so emotional and 'real'. You have every reader hooked and on the edge of their seat, waiting, speculating and imagining what has happened to Hermione...you have the power to make it seem real, to make us feel the emotions Draco is...I mean I cried, because I could basically feel my heart being ripped in two for him. Point is, your a great writer, you know that, I know that, all of your readers know that but still, still you surprise us time and time again, making us appreciate your writing more each time. I think that Lucius has something to do with it; I don't know whether he plotted it or he simply knew and didn't do anything, but it would be strange for him to have a hand in her kidnapping. More over the fact that she didn't fight with the cloaked figures suggests that she knew one of them at least, maybe she recognised their voice or something, I don't know but cloak + mask, screams Lucius Malfoy (In my mind at least). I like the way you wrote Neville and I adore little Winnie. I love this story more and more every time I read a new chapter, so I guess the only thing that I can say now is, 'I hope you can update soon!'_" - _**CrystalizedHeart** (Mel)_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _hanvu, GuiltyNotInnocent, sarahyyy, Zarroc, J-R-R13, sweetgirl123, XxstarrlighttxX, livelife-loveHGDM, WitchAllonby, AnaDry, mrs.draco.malfoy2010, likeaginsu, Parcheezie, Danielle, ProperT, PoIsOnIvY, MsRisa, gem, Steelo, Galleon-to-Galleon, Jester08, blondiexoxo, bugaboo107, Anonymous, wasu (x2), dragoneyes5000, Natural-181, kanga, soph, angelqt1231, Dragonmaster Kurai, Lee Swain, MigratingCoconut06, Toxxic-hugs, **sodabug, mskiti, pstibbons, niic smiles,** **BlackDemonAngle,** **Pheydre, xmisundazt00d, quiet-mg, dontfeartheunexpected**_ and _especially_ _**gryffindork.2007**, **xthirdalixious** (Miyuki), **CrystalizedHeart** (Mel), **SeanEmma4Evr**, **laugh.live.learn** (Rachel) _and_ **galloping-goose** (Zeus)._

_**Secret Life  
**__Chapter Eight_

Harry found himself sitting in the back veranda of the Parkinson estate. He thought it better to get the person with the least information out of the way, rather than put Ginny and Mrs. Weasley in front of Ron's anger. He was still steaming over their knowledge of Hermione's secret life. In Harry's opinion, it seemed logical that they knew what they did. Ginny and Hermione had been very close friends, Ginny being Hermione's first real female friend. And Mrs. Weasley was like an adopted mother to Hermione, so it was only right.

Parkinson though, she was a big question mark in Harry's mind. She had been cruel to Hermione in school, calling her scathing names behind her back, and she hadn't exactly been on their side during the War. Well, that wasn't fair entirely, she hadn't been on anybodies side. She chose to just let them battle and wait to see who came out the victor. As far as Harry knew, she was still as conniving and snide as ever, so her friendship with Hermione was a mystery. Malfoy, not so much. After all, they were both Slytherin's and had previously dated during Hogwarts. Harry immediately had the word "mistress" run through his mind and didn't immediately throw the idea away.

A house elf came out to ask them what they'd like to drink and he wondered if Hermione had any issues with Parkinson having them as servants. He then remembered that Hermione had passed a law on house elf rights and thought better of it. Perhaps Parkinson was paying the small creatures handsomely, not that he would put it past a pureblooded Slytherin to just feign ignorance over the new law.

When she entered the back area she was dressed in a long dark dress that cut open at her mid thighs and draped beside her dramatically. He was momentarily distracted by the sight of her long, attractive legs peeking out at him, but got his head back on his shoulders soon after. He lifted his gaze to hers, noticing that her crystal blue eyes still held a suspicious edge to them. She flounced into her chair, making nary a sound of surprise. Lifting a glass of pumpkin juice, she leaned back in her seat and stared at them expectantly. Her long, flowing blonde hair slipped past her eyes, brushing her cheek, but she pushed it over her shoulder with a long, pale hand, her nails lightly grazing her supple skin.

Harry felt himself gulp, wondering about the weird attraction he suddenly felt toward the tricky Slytherin girl before him. He immediately straightened up, trying to look stern and businesslike. "Parkinson," he greeted, nodding shortly.

"Potter," she replied, her voice soft and purr like. "Weasley," she added, glancing at him with a slow nod.

Ron frowned, but inclined his head in greeting.

"We're here to talk to you about Hermione Mal-" he was hoping to catch her off guard by using Hermione's married name, but Parkinson was too quick for that little ploy.

"Granger, yes I know," she said, sighing. "Sad thing. I hear she's gone missing recently, what a pity. What will St. Mungo's do without their resident celebrity?" she asked bitingly.

Ron frowned, letting out a heavy sigh. "D'you know where she is?" he asked, abrupt and gruff.

"Me?" she asked, her mouth slowly curling with amusement. "And why would I know where Granger is?" she queried, lifting a carefully manicured brow. "Why, we hardly know each other," she said with a sardonic grin.

Harry couldn't help the annoyed growl that escaped his throat. "Don't play games, Parkinson. Malfoy told us you were friends with him and Hermione," he told her, glaring.

She tapped her chin, her eyes turning off with mock thought. "Malfoy, Malfoy, he sounds familiar," she said, taunting them. "I'm not sure. Do refresh my memory," she asked, smirking.

Grumbling, Ron pinched the bridge of his nose, clenching his eyes shut. "You were at his wedding to Hermione, you meet with them on occasion, you're good friends with the both of them," he offered, his voice tight.

"No, not ringing a bell," she said, fluttering her eyes to annoy them. She pursed her lips, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head slowly. "So, of what help can I be then, hm?"

"Look Parkinson," Harry growled, resisting the urge to shout at her, "We know you're friends with them, we know they're married, and we know that everybody was sworn to keep it a secret. But, she's missing, so you're just going to have to break that vow and talk to us."

"About what?" she asked, her formerly teasing attitude disappearing and being replaced with a cold look of vicious sadness. She rose from her seat, pressing the palms of her hands down against the table and leaning forward to stare at them with dark anger. "You're here to learn about their past, aren't you? You want me to give you reason to suspect Draco's done something to her, don't you? What did you expect to learn when you came her?" she asked, looking back and forth, her blue eyes like ice. "Listen up, and listen closely, kiddies, because I won't repeat myself. I've been a loyal friend to Draco and Hermione for over nine years now. I met Hermione while she was doing her apprenticeship at St. Mungo's. She helped me out with a minor problem and she kept it secret." She lifted her chin haughtily, glaring at Harry, "And despite what you might think, I have never had any kind of sexual relationship with Draco behind Hermione's back," she spat. "We've been good friends for a long time now and if I knew anything about her whereabouts, you can believe that the information would've been passed on to Draco immediately. _Obviously_, I know nothing," she told them, her tone barely raising but still having all the edge of a man holding a razor sharp knife to their throats. "Now, if you have any questions that are pertinent to finding Hermione, I'd be glad to answer them," she said, resuming her seat and crossing her arms.

Harry, feeling as if he'd been put in his place after acting naughty and out of place, cleared his throat and sat forward. "First of all, it's our job to explore every possibility. While you and most everyone else might think Draco and Hermione had the perfect marriage, things happen behind closed doors. There's a possibility that you've seen something that didn't seem big but was. We just want to make sure that perhaps Malfoy hasn't done something to her and is unwilling to admit even to himself that it happened," Harry told her, his voice dark and menacing. "Don't try and lecture us on anything that has to do with our jobs, Parkinson, we want her back just as much as anybody."

"Oh really," she replied, flippantly. "Because from what I know, you've been a wavering existence in her life for quite some time now. You see her, what? Once every few months?" she asked, mocking him. "I see her, Draco, and their little girl at least twice a month. And I never went through a War with her," she reminded, digging into them again. "There are some of us who know her far better than you. You know Hermione Granger, remember that. Because she's Hermione Malfoy now, and while she's still a lot like how she used to be, there are parts of her life that she never shared with you, and for good reason."

"For what reason?" Ron asked, loud and anxious. "Explain this to us, because I'm havin' a bloody hard time tryin' to figure it out. We were her best mates since first year, so what the bloody hell happened that made her turn us away?" he asked, shifting forward and staring at her angrily.

"You stopped caring," Pansy told him, her voice smooth and malicious. "While you two were becoming Aurors and saving the world, you left her behind to start whatever life it was she wanted. She didn't want to be an Auror, so you let her have her career, whatever it might be. I bet you only recently found out too, didn't you?" she asked, nodding slowly as she smirked at them. "So she moved on, she started the normal life that you left her to have. And while you were out hunting Death Eaters and destroying evil, Hermione was making a name for herself. She was healing people and creating a family for herself. So don't blame this folly on anyone but yourselves," she told them scathingly.

"Draco happened upon a time in her life when she was just getting used to her skin. When she was becoming her own person, rather than a part of a trio that had disbanded and left her behind. He woke her up from the life of being the brain in the Golden Trio. And she welcomed him in her life, because he truly cared. He didn't just want her around to help with homework or to be the genius behind everything." She shook her head, staring at each of them as if they were dolts. "He wanted a real life with her, a family to call their own. And while you two were gallivanting around the world, expecting her to be the same old Hermione, she moved on. She married a man she loved, she had a little girl, and she made a real life for herself. She is happy!" she told them, nodding.

"You make it sound as if we held her back her entire life," Harry accused, frowning.

"Did I?" she asked, tipping her head to the side and cocking her brow at him. "Imagine that."

"Oi! Hermione and us were great friends," Ron told her, gruffly. "We had fun! We didn't always get along with her ideas about house elves and such, but we still hung around," he said, nodding quickly.

"Draco takes an active interest in her Right Activism," Pansy reminded, grinning. "I bet you didn't even know she did that until recently. Ask any of her friends, any of the ones Draco named, and they can tell you all about her. They can tell you her favorite book, place to go for coffee, things about her husband and daughter, and the place she most loves to be in the whole world."

"Hogwarts: A History," Harry told her, nodding firmly.

"Er, Madame Puddifoot's?" Ron said, sounding more questioning than anything.

"Uh, Malfoy's... cooking? And Rowena's... cuteness?" Harry offered, feeling foolish.

"St. Mungo's? No! Hogwarts! NO! Her mum's and dad's place," Ron suggested, looking anxious as he shifted in his seat.

Pansy rolled her eyes at them, shaking her head. "Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong again. Her favorite book _used_ to be **Hogwarts: A History**, but she's moved on to more interesting reading. Her favorite book changes month to month. It's whatever one her and Draco read while they lounge on the couch after she finished work; a ritual of theirs. Her favorite coffee place is where her and Draco met just before they started dating. She never buys anything there, but instead gets him to, because for some reason they always mess up _her_ order, but never his. Her favorite thing about Draco is how he listens to her and really takes what she's saying into consideration, rather than pretending he cares and then putting up with her incessant talk about whatever insightful thing she's read that day. Her favorite thing about her daughter is how innocent and loving she can be. How she brightens her day every morning with a smile." She stopped, inhaling shakily and lifting a hand to press to her quivering mouth. "And her favorite place in the entire world, is..." She swallowed, inhaling sharply, "is her house. Because it's where she gets to spend the best time of her life. With her husband and her baby girl." Standing up quickly, Pansy shook her head. "If you'll excuse me, I seem to have something in my eye," she said, a poor excuse in Harry's opinion. She fled from the veranda, walking quickly into the house.

"Wow," Ron muttered, shaking his head. "Parkinson's a little..."

Harry knew what he meant, there wasn't even a word to describe the woman. "Yeah," he agreed, nodding shortly.

"She proved us wrong though," Ron said quietly. "We didn't know any of those answers. I'm starting to think... Well, maybe we really have been ignoring 'Mione. I mean, we do hardly ever spend time with her anymore. We never write her while we're away on assignment either, and y'know how she is about writin' to each other," he reminded, sighing morosely.

"We did kind of leave her behind too, and I don't know about you, but whenever I came back, I expected her to be the same old Hermione," Harry admitted, grimacing with annoyance at himself. "It was just that when we were away training to become Aurors, I never really thought of what she'd be doing while we were away."

"Definitely not shackin' up with Malfoy, that's for sure," Ron muttered. "I mean, I guess I could understand if we came back and she told us right off that she got married or had a kid. But, we had to find out like this! And that's just not fair. It's not right." He shook his head, frowning as he crossed his arms.

Pansy walked back in, looking more collected and resuming her air of superiority once more. She slid back into her chair, looking back and forth between the frowning Aurors. "Any other questions, then?" she asked, lifting her brow with query.

"When was the last time you saw Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice rough.

Leaning back in her seat, she lifted her chin, her eyes squinting as she thought back. "A couple weeks ago, I believe," she replied, nodding slowly. "Mm, yes, we went shopping for baby clothes," she told them.

"When is she due?" Harry asked quietly, feeling a sinking sensation in his gut.

She stared at him a moment, her mouth pursed tightly and her eyes unsure. "Early October," Pansy told him finally, sounding airy and unconcerned. "She was ecstatic when she found out she was pregnant again," she admitted, a soft ring in her voice.

Harry was taken aback by just how pleasant and happy Pansy looked for a moment, but her shields came up almost immediately and she was back to looking indifferent and bored. He forced himself not to focus on any good qualities and instead question her like he would any other suspect or witness. He kept getting sidetracked though, his need for knowledge about Hermione's past was getting the best of him.

"And you have no idea why she's gone missing or who would want to take her?" Harry asked, lifting a hand to scratch absently at the back of his neck.

Pansy sighed, frowning as she slowly shook her head. "There are many who want Hermione Granger gone, I mean think of what she's doing. Her career as a Rights Activist is putting a lot of pressure on old customs. Older pureblooded families have been crying out about her last few laws. I don't even know what it is she has in store for us all next, but I'm sure it'll be something that changes the way purebloods think." Shrugging, she turned away. "Then, of course, you have to think of what kind of danger you two put her in. Her being part of the Golden Trio obviously makes her a target for things." Tapping her chin, she scowled, "But there's also some who meet all of those qualifications aren't there? Someone who's pureblooded, set in their ways, dislikes the Golden Trio and all that it stands for. Hmm..." She looked off, her eyes becoming hazy with thought before she snapped out of it just as quickly. She reminded him faintly of Luna Lovegood for that moment.

Standing up, she picked her glass of pumpkin juice from the tabletop. "I have to be going. I doubt you have any more important questions." She began walking to the door, before stopping and turning to them slowly. "I can tell you don't entirely believe me about how little you know about Hermione now. Ask them. Her friends. Ask them any of those questions and you'll see." Without waiting for a reply, she turned back to the door. "I'm sure you can find your way out," she bid goodbye.

Sighing with irritation, Harry rose from his seat and began making his way off of Parkinson property. When he reached the outer gates, he turned to Ron, wondering if he was ready to go to The Burrow to ask Mrs. Weasley for the destination of Ginny and Blaise's home. Ron paced, grumbling under his breath and glaring at the large estate behind them.

"Well, what now?" he asked, his tone clipped and angry.

"We should talk to Ginny," Harry told him, sighing with exasperation.

"Fine," Ron replied gruffly.

Before Harry could think, Ron had apparated away, so he followed suit, mildly annoyed. They arrived on the outskirts of The Burrow, the apparition wards still set away from the actual home for safety reasons. Crossing the grassy field, they walked in through the back door, only to find Ron's mum running around in a hurry, making food and muttering about her children under her breath. Harry couldn't help but grin at the scene, feeling at home almost immediately.

Molly turned then, her eyes widening as they settled in on her boys. "OH!" she cried, looking terribly excited. "Ron, Harry!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to grab them in a hug. "Are you hungry? Tired? Sit down, I'll fix you something to eat. Or do you want to rest? No, you can sleep after you eat," she told them, ushering them into chairs.

"Er, well, you see Mrs. Weasley," Harry started, but stopped when he saw Ron licking his lips and looking far too interested in food to think about going to his sisters. Unfortunately now was not the time to be focusing on their stomachs, so Harry gathered his courage and told Mrs. Weasley he wouldn't be eating. "We need to go to Ginny's," he told her firmly.

She looked flustered by his words, immediately stepping back and looking away. "Ginny's? Now why would you want to go over there? You know she's living with her boyfriend right now. I'm not sure they're equipped for company at the moment. Perhaps we should let them know you're here and you can go by later," she suggested, going back to her cooking and taking up an expression of being far too busy to talk.

"We know she's living with Blaise," Harry told her, watching her expression closely. He was surprised to see just how many people were willing to pretend they had no idea Hermione and Draco were together. Hermione's parents, Patti Longbottom, and Pansy Parkinson had each avoided speaking about anything unless they were sure that Harry and Ron actually knew about the relationship. And even then, Parkinson wasn't exactly the easiest person to talk to. He had to wonder if Mrs. Weasley was as willing as the rest.

Molly stopped kneading the dough she had beneath her fists and lifted her eyes. "Oh?" she asked, her voice unsure and quiet. "And what all do you know?" she queried. She resumed her cooking, still looking harried and without time to speak to him about such matters.

"We know that Hermione married Malfoy and you been keepin' it quiet all this time," Ron shouted, rising from his chair with a red face. "And she has a daughter! And a baby on the way! But did my own mother think to tell me? NO!" he bellowed, looking incensed as he shook his head wildly.

"Now Ron, it wasn't my place to tell you," she replied, sighing as she slowly walked toward him. "It was up to Hermione and I couldn't go about blabbering her business, now could I? If she didn't want you two to know, then she had valid reasons. So I kept her confidence, it was the right thing to do," she said, nodding her head briskly. "Now, what is it you want to be doing over at Ginny and Blaise's? She's been in a right state since Hermione's gone missing. Her and Blaise both. I don't want you two upsetting them more."

"Upsetting _them_?" Ron yelled, his brows lifting up into his hairline. "Are you bloody well serious?" he asked, loudly.

"Ronald Weasley, you will not use that language in my presence," Mrs. Weasley replied, her tone crisp and final.

"Yes mum," Ron replied, looking immediately remorseful for his act of defiance.

"Now," she said strongly, "If you want to go to Ginny's, all you have to do is floo over. There's a connection to the Burrow. Just say, "Zabini Manor," and it'll take you right there," she told them, nodding her head over. "In fact, I'll come with you. I think she has Rowena with her today," she told them cheerily.

Sighing, Harry and Ron rose from the table and followed her over to the fireplace. Molly went first, followed by Harry, and lastly Ron. He was a little worried that Ron would lash out irrationally at his sister and they'd be distracted by a messy fight before they could ask her anything important. Before he could ask anything though, Molly rushed over to her daughter and embraced her adoringly, prattling on about how long it had been since they'd visited.

Ginny looked over her mother's shoulders, sighing as she spotted the two Aurors looking at her. Harry looked over to see Ron scowling with his arms crossed and his foot tapping with annoyance. He himself found that he was was frowning deeply and had a furrowed brow. He told himself not to look so angry, as it wouldn't get them anywhere and his posture eased up on being so rigid, but his mouth stayed set in a grimace.

"Aunty Ginny," called a soft voice.

Everybody turned to see Rowena walk into the room, her mouth turned down in a frown. Ron let out a smothered chuckle as he caught sight of what Rowena was wearing and even Harry had to suppress a grin. She certainly liked colour, as she was wearing three clashing, bright ones together. His amusement drained away quickly however, when he saw the look of sad desperation on the child's face. She made her way over to her aunt and pulled on Ginny's hand.

"Can I go back to daddy now?" she asked, her voice quiet and pleading.

"Not yet, Rowena, sweetie," Ginny replied, patting her hand reassuringly and looking up to her mum with unrestrained hope. "Look, Grandma Weasley is here. Don't you want to visit with her?" she asked, looking back down at the little girl with a small smile.

Rowena looked up at Molly, reaching out and taking her hand too, but shook her head. "I just wanna go home," she told them, letting out a soft sigh. "D'you think daddy is with mummy?" she wondered.

"No dear, I'm afraid he's not," Molly replied, her tone quiet and upset. "Your dad is with your uncles."

"Will they find mummy?" she asked, lifting her soft eyes to question them.

"Soon, dear," Molly assured, glancing over at the two men by the fireplace. "Have you met my boys?" she asked the small child, leading her over to Harry and Ron. "These are Ginny's brothers and your mum's good friends," she told her, smiling over at the two Auror's.

Rowena nodded, looking up at them inquisitively. "Mummy said you were both real brave and that you helped her lots when she was growing up. She said that you and her had lots of adventures," she told them, nodding.

"Did she?" Harry said, kneeling down so he was eye level with the young Malfoy.

Rowena nodded, stepping forward and letting go of Molly and Ginny's hands. She reached out, placing a hand on both of Harry's shoulders. "You're Harry," she told him, nodding. "I 'member, not only 'cause daddy told me, but 'cause you have the scar. Mummy told me you had really beautiful eyes too, like your mummy," she said, sighing. "I have my mummy's eyes too."

Harry nodded, smiling lightly. "And her nose," he told her.

Rowena smiled briefly before becoming somber again. "Daddy said he'll find my mummy, but he's not feeling well. He's been real sick and I don't think he should go out." She stared into his eyes, hope shining out through them and piercing Harry's heart. "Will you find her? Daddy's not without mummy and I need her. She's the only one who can read my books the right way and I miss how she used to tell me every morning, she'd say, 'Winnie, be good for daddy and always think twice. Don't do anything that will hurt you or others. Love yourself and love others, because the world needs more of it. Now give mummy a kiss and go watch cartoons with your dad, pretty girl.'" She frowned, her face falling down in such morose sadness. "You saved the world, d'you think you can save my mummy?" she asked, hopefully.

Swallowing, Harry nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'll find her, I promise you," he told her, his voice a bit strangled as he made his vow.

She leaned in, a bright smile covering her features as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Mummy always said that you would protect her no matter what. She said she could trust you with anything and if I ever needed help and daddy wasn't around, all I had to do was look for you," she told him, squeezing him lightly before stepping back and kissing his cheek.

Before Harry could reply, the front door burst open and Blaise hurried into the living room, barely sparing Harry and Ron a glance. Ginny turned toward him, her expression worried and her feet practically running to get to him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Draco," Blaise said, inhaling deeply. "Sorry. Ran across the field," he explained, shaking his head. "He collapsed. There- There was this yelling coming from upstairs, so me and Nev went to help him. He was on the floor, out cold. But we're sure it was him screaming." He shook his head, his arms reaching out for his girlfriend. "By the Gods Gin, he sounded terrible."

"What caused it? Is he okay? What happened?" Ginny wondered, shaking her head in confusion.

"Well," he began but then stopped. He noticed the audience then and shut his mouth. Instead of continuing on, he broke away from Ginny and walked over to the scared form of Rowena Malfoy, standing with tears milling in her eyes and her chin shivering.

"Where's daddy, uncle Blaise?" she asked, holding her arms out for him to pick her up.

"It's okay, brat," he told her affectionately as he hauled her up into his arms and smoothed her hair down. "Your dad is okay, he's just... sleeping," he told her, glancing over her shoulder to stare meaningfully at Ginny. "Nev went to pick up Patti. They're meeting us back over at the house, so we have to go now."

Ginny nodded, hurrying out of the room to get ready to leave. "Somebody should alert the Grangers," she called back to them.

"I'll go," Mrs. Weasley offered, nodding shortly before she backed out of the room. "We'll meet you over at the house," she assured, turning away and hurrying out of the den to get to the front property.

Blaise glanced over at Ron and Harry wearily, cradling a now quietly crying Rowena in his arms. "Uh, what are you doing here?" he wondered, apparently deciding blunt was the way to go.

"We're here to talk to Ginny," Harry replied.

"Yeah," Ron said roughly, glaring at the Auror in front of him. "You know, my baby sister who you forgot to tell me you were _dating_!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, lifting his shoulder in a dismissive shrug. "Is this really the time for _that_ conversation?" he asked, frowning. "My best mate had a breakdown, one of my closest friends is missing, and my goddaughter is currently crying her eyes out. Ya think you can put this little shout fest off until things have quieted down a bit?" he asked exasperatedly. Without waiting for an answer, he strode out of the den to meet Ginny in the hallway.

Not wanting to be left behind, Harry and Ron followed them out. After crossing the large expanse of front yard, to which Ron constantly groaned about the lack of importance, they apparated over to the browney-red path leading up to Hermione and Malfoy's house. Harry noticed Neville sitting in the porch swing, his head bowed and his hands covering his face.

"Nev," Blaise's voice called out while he hurried his pace, still rubbing Rowena's back as she cried out for her dad. "Unexpected company," he warned, his tone telling.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look before they caught up to the two Aurors. Neville smiled at them, giving away no sort of discomfort. "My Patti is in with him now. I don't think it was anything too serious. He was definitely still breathing," he assured, nodding quickly. "Draco's a fighter. He'll be all right after a rest or so."

Harry and Ron nodded, unsure how to reply. It wasn't as if they were really there out of concern for Draco's health. It was more out of curiosity to what it was all three men were doing hanging out. Were they discussing something of importance? What had caused Malfoy's sudden breakdown? Were they hiding something from them?

Blaise shifted Rowena to his other side before walking inside and into the kitchen, motioning for Ginny and Neville to follow him. Harry and Ron looked at each other, deciding not to listen in on the conversation. They'd find out soon enough exactly what it was that happened earlier that day, and if it was any importance to the on-going investigation of the whereabouts of Hermione. They decided to sit on the porch swing, silently pondering what had happened that day.

Not long after the silence was punctured by the arrival of Bill and Elizabeth Granger coming up the path, with Mrs. Weasley hot on their heels. They didn't stop to exchange greetings, instead hurrying inside to find out what had happened. Harry shook his head, listening to the worried chatter of the now full house, everybody concerned for Draco Malfoy's health. It seemed so unusual he didn't know how to react.

"This is weird," Ron muttered, shaking his head and leaning forward.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Whatever had happened over the last eight or nine years, he had obviously not been invited. There were no memos sent out telling him that Draco Malfoy had grown to be a good person that a lot of people got along with. There was no warning that when he came back, he'd find that the things he thought were set in stone, were in fact quite bendable. Hermione wouldn't always be the single, book obsessed, brainiac he expected her to be. Malfoy wouldn't always be a smarmy git, who cared nothing for anybody else and only for himself. Neville Longbottom wouldn't always be a scared, bumbling, chubby boy, whose fear of bullies like Malfoy overshadowed any of his Gryffindor courage. Ginny Weasley wouldn't lust after him his entire life, hoping to one day marry her idol, Harry Potter. And Pansy Parkinson wouldn't always hate the likes of muggleborns, detesting the idea of ever being acquaintances, let alone friends with somebody who wasn't pureblooded.

* * *

**A/N** _This update is a day earlier than I expected and I was going to put up an interlude, but I felt seeing what Harry and Ron are doing (careful there are clues in this chapter) was a little more important. Someone recently asked how long this story was going to be (**niic smiles**) and I believe I told her it was going to be about 20-23 chapters. Somewhere in there. Currently I have ten chapters written and seven interludes already finished which brings us to seventeen, at least. Where I'm at however, there's at least three more chapters to go and I believe it'll be done at 22. So, I hope that clears that up! I'll be posting again in 5-7 days!_

_Oh, and hey, is anybody else getting super excited for the OotP movie coming out in July. I'm seeing trailers for it all over and just the other day I went to see Pirates 3 and the music came on while I was in the lounge area and I swear me and my best friend were looking all over, excited. I literally got chills, I was so excited. I felt like a total nut, but I have a mild (or serious and rather obvious) obsession with Harry Potter, lol. I know of a lot of writers/readers of HP fanfiction that got into it only for the movies and haven't actually read the books. Is that any of you? Or is it the opposite way? No love for the movies? Personally, I own all four HP movies so far and, it's very obvious that I'm a HP movie fanatic. Not like dress up in HP gear and head out to the movie with a British accent crazy, lol, but I do get very excited and want to hit the theatre as soon as I can without hitting rushes of people and sitting in the worst seat ever. The last book has been preordered for me and my roomate, so the day it comes out we've got it immediately. And we usually buy our movie tickets like a week early to make sure we can get in. lol. Anyway, I was just wondering how everybody else is feeling about the July release of Ootp. -grins-_

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, it's greatly appreciated!  
Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	13. Interlude Five: Lazy Nights

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_There is no way to perfectly sum up how much I have enjoyed reading this over the past two days. I always told myself that I would review at the end of each chapter I read because I like it when people do it for me. This time around, I couldn't tear myself away from the words - the lure of the next chapter making me clip the next button instead of the review one that was screaming for me to respond. Well - I'll do it now, and I assure you, it's long overdue. The emotions you capture here through Harry and Ron are pretty acurate - being left out of the loop for so long is going to put them in a tizzy. But how you portray Draco... I don't think that I'll ever be able to acheive that level of him no matter how long I write him. I have yet to do so, and if I get stuck, I'm going to refer to the Draco you've showed me - and us all - he's absolutely marvelous. Not only are the characters so real that I feel I can literally reach inside my screen and touch them, the story line has pulled me in deeper than I ever thought possible. The way that you're breaking up the plot line with these breathless, adorable interludes is just amazing. I'm trying to convince myself to not steal it and do something like it myself - it's working, I assure you! No worries! I always prided myself on the fact that I was a decent writer, and I love it when people say "Oh my gosh, this was amazing!" Well, my dear, your accolade from me is long overdue: You have blown me away with the amount of thoughts, details, and emotions you have put into this, and I am forever awed. Writing Harry Potter fanfiction is a ways off for me, and going to be until I finish this. I'm much to enthralled to even think about starting mine. Wonderful job, and I just cannot wait to see the next chapter. This wonderful story of yours as earned its rightful spot on my favorites list._" - **_Vincent's Angel of Chaos_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _dragopneyes5000, emeraldgray, Avanell, LNluvsHostile17, Parcheezie, AnaDry, waffenmac, DarkPrincessPyro99, Galleon-to-Galleon, cmtaylor531, maybaby525, MandaRiddle510, MsRisa, lily1121, icantlivewithoutharrypotter, Jester08, RedRoseGrave, MiKaYGiRl, wasu, mari91, slytheringirl51, BlackDemonAngel, Dramionelvr, dreamingdarling, **laugh.live.learn, CrystalizedHeart** (Mel), **ginnyginny, ProperT, Pheydre, bethygirl94, Zarroc, Caligirl-HPLVR, Danielle, Miss-Be-Haven, Nathy, J-R-R13** _and _especially **sarahyyy, SeanEmma4Evr, xmisundast00d, .thirdalixious** (Miyuki - Feel free to call me Amanda:D),** Natural-181, Vincent's Angel of Chaos **_and_** galloping-goose **(Zeus)._

**Secret Life  
**_Interlude  
-Lazy Nights-_

Draco stood in the doorway, listening to Hermione's voice as she told Winnie one of her favorite bedtime stories. One from the many involving the incredible witch Hera, and her two best friends Harold and Ronnie, as they went out on another dangerous but meaningful adventure. Over the years, Rowena had grown especially attached to hearing her mother tell a story before she went to sleep each night. Though exhausted from her day at work, Hermione was always willing to tell her daughter another tale. She used voices for certain people and often made motions with her arms to go along with it. He most enjoyed when she tried acting certain parts out, trying to imitate various people at once. It was always worth a good laugh. Sometime Winnie would get so involved she'd cover her eyes atn exciting part or whoop loudly when the heroes won again. The two of them were a sight late at night, when everything was winding down and all he could hear were their voices and their laughter. When she had finished with the story, she kissed Winnie's forehead and smoothed her hair down before rising from the bed.

"Night mummy," she called, waving her hand as she rolled onto her side and wrapped her arm around her lion stuffie. "Night daddy," she added, making a kissing motion at him.

Smiling, he winked at her. "Night, doll."

"I'll see you in the morning, bug," Hermione said, backing out of the room and flicking the light off. She watched as the various multi-coloured light figures of animals began soaring and moving over the walls. She closed the door halfway as she moved to stand beside him. Letting out a long sigh, she leaned into Draco's chest, her arms lifting to wrap loosely around his waist. "I've had a long day," she told him, snuggling her face closer against him.

He rubbed her back, leaning his head down against hers and closing his eyes. Work had been demanding for her lately, what with her working on every floor, training Patti Longbottom, and being a righteous activist at the Ministry. He led her downstairs, his hand soothing the aches in her back from the stress of work. He left her on the couch while he moved to make her a cup of tea. When he returned, she had her legs curled beneath her and she was reading through a few papers he had left on the table for a new company in need of money and backing from a well known source. She was tapping her chin, her brow furrowed as she thought over the loan proposal. He handed her the cup of tea and sat down beside her. She didn't look up from the papers, but wrapped her hand around the mug and leaned back into the couch. "Good guy?" she wondered, before sipping her tea.

"A little quiet, kind of old to be starting a business, but overall, yeah, he's pretty nice," he replied, clasping his hands over top each other and resting them on his chest as he leaned back and let his legs sprawl out over the carpet. He could hear their dog Buck snorting in his sleep by the fireplace, his leg twitching and brushing the floor.

"Hm," she said, her eyes thinning as she flipped over a page and read some more. "He has a good idea. What are the statistics like?"

"Good," he told her, letting his eyes close. "Seventy five percent of the people interviewed said they'd visit his store and most likely become a repeat customer."

She smiled softly, nodding as she gulped down some more of her tea. "I like it. What did Dimitri say?" she wondered, referring to his business partner of numerous years.

"He likes him, too. He was a little worried about his age. Not sure he'd be around long enough to pay back the loan, but he assured us that it would pass on to his nephew, who's going to be working for him as the co-manager of the store," Draco told her, listening to her shuffle another paper and place her cup down on the coffee table. "He wants to give him the loan this Wednesday, so we're meeting with him again." He didn't have to open his eyes to know she was nodding her head. She put the papers down on the table and let out a long sigh.

He smiled when he felt the couch dip and her legs move to settle on either side of him. She rested her elbows on his shoulders and slipped her fingers into his hair. Her forehead leaned in and she pressed it against his, brushing her nose against his and smiling at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted his legs onto the couch. Moving them down until he was laying across the length of the sofa, with her sprawled out on top of him. She picked up his fingers, playing with each of them absently and resting her ear against his heart. He trailed his hand up and down the center of her back, lulling her into a lazy half awake, half asleep state.

"I think we should do something this weekend," she told him, her voice heavy with her tired demeanor.

"Like what?" he wondered, watching her face flicker with emotion as she thought about what they could plan. This was his favorite part of the day. Where they would just laze around, talking about whatever was on their minds and finding comfort in each others arms. In an hour or so, they'd go upstairs and have a bath if she was feeling too tired, or if she had an easier day, she'd coax him out of his clothes and ravage him completely. Or, the other way around, it depended on the night. This week though, things were too hectic for her to stay up very late. She wasn't willing to go to sleep, he could tell by the way she wrinkled her nose and forced her eyes to at least half open as she laid on top of him.

"I'm not sure," she said, inhaling deeply. "Maybe we could have a picnic over by the waterfall. Or if Patti and Neville aren't busy, we could all take a day trip to Nice. That's always fun." She nodded, her fingers threading through his and holding loosely. Her other hand was resting against his neck, nails grazing his skin and sending shivers through him. "Narcissa wanted to spend some time with Rowena though, didn't she? She sent post to the hospital and I left it on the table. I can't remember what it said," she admitted, shaking her head.

"She was hoping to spend Saturday with Winnie. She wondered if we could meet her over at Pansy's, that way she can just tell my father that she's just visiting a friend," Draco told her, his hand stilling up near her shoulders and slipping into her long hair. "We should drop her off, she hasn't seen her grandma in weeks. And you can just take the day off, you deserve it. We'll make plans for Sunday," he assured.

She sighed, frowning slightly but nodding all the same. "All right," she agreed, opening her eyes and looking up at him before a slow grin made its way onto her face, "But only if you spend the entire day in bed with me."

"I'll have to check my schedule, but I think I can manage that," he replied, smirking.

She maneuvered herself up his body, purposely pressing herself as close as she could. He lifted his chin, smiling up at her as she hovered just above his mouth. She stared at him a moment, as if trying to draw out the moment until he finally gave in and leaned up to kiss her. Just as he was submitting, she laughed lightly and moved forward, pressing her lips against his. Draco's hand slipped down her back, wrapping around her hip, his thumb brushing against her robe covered stomach. His hand slipped between them, momentarily hanging forgotten as he was distracted by her tongue tangling with his and her teeth biting his lip gently. Regaining his sense of direction, he felt around for the tie of her silk robe and pulled it undone before slipping his hand up inside and underneath her nightgown. His palm slid up her thigh, cupping her side as it ascended to her ribs. She whimpered against his mouth, her palms sliding down his face and over his neck until they descended his chest and slipped beneath his t-shirt. His stomach clenched in anticipation of her hands, and he felt a warmth spread throughout him, starting at his neck and falling to the tips of his toes.

She pulled away from his mouth, kissing across his cheek and hovering near his ear, saying, "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Malfoy?" Amused laughter rang in her voice before she started kissing her way down his neck.

"I believe you started it, Mrs. Malfoy," he replied, grinning as he slowly moved her robe down her shoulders and pulled her forward so he could kiss the curve of her neck and the smooth skin revealed by the sparse top of her nightgown, twisted and angled funny from his other probing hand. "I love this couch," he murmured against her clavicle, grinning as she chuckled against him.

"Perfect for snogging, I know," she replied, rolling her eyes and smiling.

He could see the tiredness around her eyes, and checked his watch to see what time it was. She caught his gaze and distracted him by kissing him thoroughly. While she had managed to deter his attention for a time, he soon had it returned to him when she couldn't help but yawn. He laughed understandingly, but she frowned at him, exhaling heavily. "I picked the wrong career," she told him, rolling onto her side and cupping his neck and brushing the pad of her thumb against his throat. "I'm always tired, I work late hours, and by the time I get home, I'm too sleepy to properly seduce you," she muttered, shaking her head and closing her eyes.

Draco ran his hand up and down her side, before brushing her hair off her cheek and shaking his head. "You have no trouble seducing me, it's falling asleep half way through that's the problem," he teased. She made a harrumphing noise, only mildly amused by his comment. "You love your job, Hermione. And you're an incredible Healer, so it makes sense that St. Mungo's wants to keep you around as long as possible. You can tell them you want off earlier though, you know. Talk with them, get your hours changed around. Being tired like this, probably isn't healthy, love." He sat up, lifting her up with him and settling her in his lap, where she rested her head on his shoulder. "Tonight, however, you are going to rest," he told her, running his hand down her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she agreed half-heartedly. "But can we just lay here awhile? I don't want to go up now. I feel old, it's only like nine," she told him, sounding on the verge of whining.

He nodded, leaning back against the couch and holding her in his lap, she rested her arms against his side, hugging him and settling closer to him. "Mm, you smell good," she murmured, her voice so close to his throat, that her lips brushed against it. He smiled, his hands moving up and down her back, soothing her into relaxation. "You're trying to make me sleep," she mumbled, nudging his neck with her head. "I want... to stay awake... a little... longer," she managed, before letting out a yawn and snuggling closer.

"Stay awake as long as you can," he told her, amused and grinning.

She made a snorting noise, like she knew he was making fun of her sleepy disposition. She lifted her hand, wrapping it loosely around his neck and curling her fingers around the ends of his hair. "Just so you know, you'll be making up for this Saturday," she warned, kissing his shoulder lightly.

He laughed, already looking forward to her day off. "I'll hold you to that," he said, quietly, knowing she was beginning to nod off.

"Hmm," she breathed, her hand against his side slipping up and down, as if reassuring herself that she was leaning against the solid form of her husband and not falling asleep at an inopportune moment, like she had been doing quite regularly. He'd found her asleep on the swinging chair on the porch the other morning, where she had stopped to retie her shoe. And there was that time when she had been reading the paper at the kitchen table while drinking her coffee, her chin was resting on her palm and she was fast asleep. Work was becoming too demanding and he'd already had a few conversations with her about slowing down, but she said it was only going to be for the next week or two, which was three weeks ago. He was happy to hear her unhappiness about being so tired, only because it meant she was going to change it soon.

Awhile later, when he was sure she wouldn't wake up if he moved her, he stood up, his arms cradling her carefully against his chest. Taking the stairs carefully, he smiled at the relaxed ease of her face. She was practically weightless in his arms, mostly because he tended to carry her pretty often. Most nights, whether she was awake or asleep, he ended up carrying her to the bedroom. It was just part of their routine. Put Rowena to bed, enjoy some alone time, carry Hermione to bed, spend some more intimate and private time together, and then go to sleep. The next day would start out early and it'd be filled to the brim with things to do and people to see, especially for her. Draco and Winnie's days had become a little more laid back, as long as he didn't have a pile of papers to go over. And then their nights would start all over again, and he loved them that way. He loved the easy manner everything fell into place. How they would talk a little about his or her work and then one of them would move to embrace the other. Sometimes they read a book on the couch, other times they'd watch a film together or see what TV programs were on.

Most nights though, he'd just hold her, and they'd enjoy the couch as it he had dubbed its use for. Snogging. Years ago, when he had first seen it in Hermione's flat, he thought it was much too large for one woman. Weasley and Potter came over very rarely, Ginny usually met her out in public, so really, it was only her that ever used the couch. It was long, wide, and very comfy. After sitting down on it, he felt immediately relaxed, so much so that he nearly fell asleep while she was getting him something to drink in the kitchen. After that the couch held a different spell though. When she sat down beside him, they became so relaxed that things that could be considered awkward, arms around shoulders, hand holding, feather light kisses in the first few dates of the relationship, all became the most easy things in the world.

He told her it was all the couches doing, that had it not been for the Snogging Couch, their relationship wouldn't be nearly as affectionate. She didn't believe it was the couch at all, and decided he was using it as an excuse to make out with her whenever they sat together on it. Part of him agreed with her, though he simply smirked instead of allowing her the satisfaction of that win. Fortunately, she agreed to keep it when they moved into their new place, just like she had when he wanted it to replace his own when they shared his flat. When he told Blaise about it, his best friend immediately announced to Ginny that every single piece of furniture they owned had become a special snogging item, and that they had to appease the Gods by making out on everything. She laughed, but Blaise seemed to think it was the best idea he'd ever had. They left soon after, and later when Draco visited, he decidedly didn't sit down anywhere.

Laying Hermione down on the bed, he slipped her robe off and placed it out on the ottoman in front of their dresser. He lifted the blanket out from under her and smoothed it across her sleeping form. Changing out of his clothes and into his silk pajama pants, he laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, burying his face against her neck and closing his eyes. She snuggled back into him and he was immediately soothed by her warm body. Her hand lifted to wrap around his against her stomach and she sighed softly, content.

"I mulv ooo," she mumbled, basically unintelligible nonsense.

He smiled, chuckling softly. Her incoherent words were easy for him to understand. "I love you, too," he replied, kissing her shoulder and drifting off into his dreams.

* * *

**A/N** _Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this. Bit of a break from the big stuff, but it was fluffy, if that helps! The caring, understanding Draco is completely adorable, isn't he? lol. I'll update again soon. Within the week, possibly earlier._

_Thanks for reading. Please review, it's greatly appreciated!  
Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	14. Broken Heart Sickness

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_I know it's been said a lot of times already but I have to say it too, your story seems so... real. You are a truly gifted person because you belong to that small group of writers that can convey emotions so beautifully in what they write; I even envy you because of it. The relationship Hermione and Draco have is what most couples aspire to have but few ever do, a love-filled one. A relationship like that is often cliche and I don't care much for those kind of stories, but somehow, you wove words together so perfectly that it became so endearing and I can't help but love it. You make a fairytale relationship no longer a fanciful thought because you depict with such talent that you make it real, you make it a possibility in the eyes of many. I agree with Dumbledore when he said it and I agree when you made Hermione said it, the world needs love, and because of this story, you made people believe and agree with it to. I hope you update soon because I am sure the next chapter is just as beautiful as the ones before it._" - **_Binx23_** of FanFiction net.

-and-

_"Oh, as fluffy as an overstuffed rabbit, but I love it all the same! ..." - **SeanEmma4Evr** _of_ FanFiction net. (Laughed so hard when I started reading that review!)_

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _waffenmac, dragoneyes5000, MsRisa, cmytaylor531, Patddsc, MiKaYGiRl (Michelle), Danielle, la009, AnaDry, quiet-mg, Jester08, Caligirl-HPLVR, mrs.draco.malfoy.2010, EmilyLovesYOU, Galleon-to-Galleon, Pheydre, MorgainneMoriancumer, Zarroc, bethygirl94, BlackDemonAngel, cemicool, avchocoholic, Steelo, wasu, Kirah, superdelly, Miss-Be-Haven, Atlanta, ebbe04, **Itjskagirl127,** **lilmzhln18, Natural-181, ProperT, mskiti** (x2), **CrystalizedHeart, Binx23** _and_ especially **HIMluv, sarahyyy, xmisundazt00d, SeanEmma4Evr, Vincent's Angel of Chaos, laugh.live.learn **(Rachel)_ and _**galloping-goose** (Zeus)._

**Dedication:**_ To **mskiti**, for being a constant reviewer and a loyal reader! Hope you enjoy this chapter, Melanie!_

_**Secret Life**_

_Chapter Nine_

Draco's dreams were littered with memories of her. Old and new, from when he was just an ignorant boy to when he was a doting husband. They tore at his mind, pulling him farther into his intoxicating depression, and all the same gave him that little bit of her that he needed. That small sound of her voice, that ring of her cheerful laughter, that peer into her soul. It hurt and yet all the same, it was pure bliss.

_He was leaning up against the stone wall, his head cocked to one side as a smarmy smirk sat on his handsome face. Being in sixth year had its advantages, there was only one year of students older than him, which meant there were five for him to easily taunt. Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of him, their arms crossed and their ugly mugs curled with mean expressions. A group of third year Hufflepuff boys kept glancing at them with fear, each gulping and trying to feign courage as they walked past._

_Goyle let out a growl, trying to scare them and proving right as they jumped a foot away from them. Some of them looked close to tears and he knew that they were whispering 'Death Eaters' as they ran off scared. Of course, none of the three bullies were, but their parents had the title. Draco wasn't about to correct them, to do so would prove that he wasn't as bowled over by the Dark Lord as most Slytherins were. He could care less really if his father was Voldemort's second hand man. Draco wanted nothing to do with it, he didn't want to participate in the war at all._

_As another round of students came by, girls clutching each other while holding their chins high, pretending they weren't shaking, Crabbe stepped forward, his curled fist raising. A round of squeals broke out, and all three boys began laughing uproariously at the fit of pathetic girls._

"_Leave them alone," came the distinct voice of Gryffindors own princess._

_Draco turned to her with disdain, a smirk already appearing on his face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Bookworm," he mocked, glaring at her. "What brings you over to my part of the school? And without your bodyguards, too," he noted, his brow lifting._

_She scoffed, looking nonplussed by his act of superiority. "You own nothing, Malfoy. If I feeling like _slumming_ where you and your muscle boys roam around in packs, picking on children, I will. If only to remind you that you're being completely pathetic," she spat, her hands sitting firmly on her hips as she glared right back at him._

_He had to admit, if only to himself, she was perhaps the bravest of all the Gryffindors. With a level head and quick wit, she took nothing from anyone. Were he not expected to hate her, he might even enjoy these little sparring matches. However, when a smile crept up, he forced it away. He was a Slytherin, and a Malfoy, there was no place for being amused with a muggleborn Gryffindor._

"_Run along now, Granger, we wouldn't want you to soil that _perfection_ of yours with our superior intelligence and strength. Merlin knows, you've spent far too much time with thickheaded, poor miscreants every year you've been here," he replied lazily._

_Granger inhaled deeply, shaking her head at him with thinly veiled annoyance. "One day, Malfoy, one day you are going to realize that this act of being better than everybody else was pointless. Perhaps it'll happen before you do something royally stupid, but if not, then remember I warned you," she told him, turning with a mocking elegance. Her bush of hair flew over her shoulder, as her haughty steps away reminded him that she was, in fact, smarter, stronger, and far more courageous._

"_Stupid mudblood," he muttered, feeling the insult held absolutely no hate at all. If anything, he sounded like he admired her. Crabbe and Goyle grunted, likely taking in his words, not the tone he used._

Draco turned onto his back, feeling like he was being trapped by the sheet around him. Her side of the bed was cool and empty, making him roll away from it quickly, finding refuge on his side. He turned so he didn't have to face where she wasn't laying.

His bleary eyes barely took in the form of Patti Longbottom as she sat in a chair, going through papers. She caught his gaze, smiled gently, and shook her head. "Get some sleep, Draco," she told him, her voice prodding and sweet.

He barely nodded, his eyes falling closed on him before he was swept away once more by his memories playing mean spirited tricks on him, showing him her only to take her away.

"_Drink up, Granger, we're nearly at the corner and the coffee's getting cold," he told her, his arm comfortably around her waist as he held the tall foam cup out to her. She looked up at him, her cheeks pink with the cold morning air and her eyes radiating a sparkle to them._

_She reached out, her hands covered in light blue mitts. She tried to get a handle on the cup but was incapable, so she grumbled under her breath and was about to pull them off. Rolling his eyes, he held the cup up to her mouth, tipping it back for her. "I told you those mitts would get in the way," he reminded, smirking._

_She had assured him not three minutes prior that they wouldn't be a hindrance. After all, they were made to keep her hands cold in weather like this, who would make gloves that would force her not to use her hands? He had chuckled at her naivety, warning her that she wasn't going to be able to hold onto the coffee cup, but she was adamant, like usual._

_Her eyes rose up to stare at him as she sipped the warm liquid, she rolled them when she noticed his brow was cocked at her. He brought the cup back from her mouth, downed the last gulp and tossed it into the garbage can as they passed._

"_I know, I know, you were right," she told him, sighing. She sounded disgruntled and so he chortled at her mishap. She gave him a playful glare, before reaching her hands up and placing them on either side of his face, pulling him down close so she could press a warm, sweet kiss against his lips. "Isn't that better than cold hands?" she asked, rubbing her wool covered thumb against his cheeks._

"_I concur," he told her, smiling before he leaned back in for another kiss. She tasted like vanilla and cream, warm and soothing. Her hands moved from his face until her arms were wrapped around his neck. He held her around her waist, his gloveless hands pressed against her back, not even feeling the biting air as he was consumed by her warmth._

_She pulled back after a few minutes, "Work, school," she mumbled, licking her lips and staring at him with glazed eyes._

_Grinning, he nodded, leaning into press a chaste kiss against her mouth. "Tonight, dinner at Pedro's Pizzeria, medium pepperoni with extra cheese and a jug of orange soda," he told her, walking backwards to cross the street as the light changed in his favor._

_Smiling, she nodded, "Eight thirty, I'll be there," she told him._

"_You better, I still have no grasp of Muggle money," he replied, laughing._

_She chuckled, waving goodbye before she turned to make her way down the street toward the Healer Academy waiting to enlighten her already large brain. As Draco walked, he turned back on occasion, trying to get a small glance at her before she was completely out of sight. A warm sensation settled in his chest, making him smile like a fool the rest of the way to the office._

Draco rolled onto his side, his eyes fluttered lightly. He was almost sure he had caught sight of Elizabeth Granger's face. He had no idea what Hermione's mother would be doing in his bedroom, hovering over him, and so he shook his head of the thought. His eyes fell closed once more and he felt the sheet pushed over his shoulders. He didn't know if he grabbed it or not, but it was there. Not a moment later, he was back asleep.

_A warm breeze slipped through the open window, skittering over his bare back as he leaned up on one elbow, watching as she slept peacefully beside him. She was laying on her stomach, her face directed toward his, eyes closed and her long hair scattered out around her. Rolling curls tumbled over the sheets, down her bare back, across her upturned arm. The sheet settled down by the small of her back, leaving her creamy skin wide open for him to admire._

_He picked up one of her long curls, wrapping it loosely around his finger and then letting its natural bounce pull it away. He could feel the goofy smile on his face and told himself how utterly infatuated he was with the once nerdy, uptight Gryffindor. She had settled down some, still reading as often as possible and putting all of herself into her work. However, now she made time to go out most nights, to spend time with just him, be it at their favorite Pizza joint or taking a stroll in the park nearby, where he'd toss her into the piles of fall leaves just to watch her pick them from her long, wild hair._

_In the past, he had only ever seen her as a hindrance, someone he had to be careful around. But now he found her to be his most treasured confidant. He found himself speaking freely, thinking out loud, laughing at anything he found funny, enjoying himself in situations he previously had to pretend were not amusing or fun. He fell in love and it had completely blind sided him._

_Her features had softened some, though he might be a bit swayed by the fact that he got to touch her. Her hair had tamed to less of a bush and became more of a wild mane of soft curls, which smelled faintly of vanilla. Without her robes covering her every curve, he found her body was slim, with smooth hips and soft turns. He had fun exploring her every crevice, the rounded edges of her legs, the turn of her sides, and the curves and dips of her back, stomach, and various other appendages his hands found enticing._

_Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to the center of her back, his palm gliding down her side, taking in her silken skin. She stirred but didn't fully wake up. Moving up slowly, he pressed kisses to the span of her shoulders. His fingers brushed over her arms, moving her hair from her back. Blonde strands of is hair dangled down by his face, running across her skin with him. She shivered and he could see from where he was laying that her toes were curled beneath the sheet._

_Nibbling up the back of her neck, he teased her skin with his tongue before blowing cool air over the damp area, making her skin tingle. She made a soft noise, her legs moving restlessly against the bed, before she finally turned over, smiling up at him sleepily. She reached up, running her hands through his hair and dragging him down to kiss her properly._

_His mouth slanted against hers, tasting her sweet flavor with his dueling tongue and grazing her lips with his teeth. She made a happy noise from the back of her throat and he moved away from her mouth, trailing down her cheek and burrowing himself against her neck, smiling as she giggled. Her hand danced down his neck, pressing into his back and pulling him closer._

_Moving sideways so his chest was overlapping hers, he lifted his head to stare down into her eyes. "Hi," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her nose._

"_Hey," she breathed, smiling up at him. "See, these are the merits of living together," she told him, nodding._

"_This was a regular thing when you had your own apartment," he reminded, lifting his brow, amused. "However, my bed is much more comfortable."_

_Chuckling, she shook her head. "Only because I'm in it. Half the time when we were at my apartment you didn't make it past the living room." Her brows lifted with emphasis, while her eyes stared up through her dark lashes._

"_You had a nice couch," he said with a shrug and a smirk. "In fact, I think we should trade mine in and take yours. It has a lot of... memories," he said, a devilish glint in his eyes._

_Rolling her eyes, she tipped her chin, capturing his mouth for another kiss. "I think... we should... stay home... this morning," she told him, in between embracing his mouth as she had frisky thoughts and enticing ideas._

_Draco mock gasped, smirking at her as he lifted his brow. He pulled back, panting slightly as she began trailing her mouth down his neck. "**You** want to stay in today? My, my, Miss Granger, I do believe I've become a bad influence," he told her, sighing. "What _will_ your professors think?"_

"_They'll assume," she began, moving her leg until she had flipped him over, "that I'm being throughly ravaged, Mr. Malfoy." Grinning, she leaned in, her hair running over his stomach, causing it to tighten in tantalizing surprise. "Are you up to the challenge of proving them right?" she asked, her voice seductively low._

"_I think so," he said confidently, his mouth lifting with a devilish grin. She giggled as he reached up for her, pulling her closer and running his hands down her back to where the sheet still covered, throwing it off and opening her skin to the cool breeze. He was more than able and willing to prove all accusations that she had been at home all morning being shagged mindless, completely and utterly true._

Draco heard a buzzing in his ears and felt a clawing behind his eyes. He was still restless and wanted to both wake up and go back to sleep. Seeing her, feeling her, was almost too much. It was mocking him, his own mind was being devious and cruel. He felt the breeze coming through the open window near her side of the bed and it made him groan with a burst of anger. He wanted to get out of bed and close it but his mind was too tired to let his body move. Before long his eyes had closed and he was dragged back into his memories.

_The sound of glass shattering echoed through the air. "Draco," she called, her voice frantic and scared. "Oh Merlin," she shouted._

"_What? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, coming running into the kitchen of their house. His eyes were wide and his shirt hung open as he had been dressing for work. She was doubled over, her hand beneath her protruding belly. "Uh, Hermione, are you... Are you?" he looked down and then up, his gaze widening._

"_Yes, yes, I'm having our baby," she told him, her voice tight but still happy. "S-St. Mungo's, Draco, w-we have to g-go," she told him, lifting her head and trying her best to stand upright._

_Nodding, he turned around and hurried upstairs to the bedroom, grabbing the bag of stuff she had gathered for this exact moment. He came back down to the main floor, his eyes moving around frantically. "Do we... I mean, flooing would be bad, so apparition, right?" he asked, scared and unsure._

_She nodded quickly, her face flushed and her jaw clenched. "Yes, apparition isn't bad for the baby. It's said that the baby is so connected to the mother that it's not really a side-along, though some Healers disagree," she told him, her breathing picking up._

_Draco hurried over to her, wrapping his arm around her back and slipping the bag over his shoulder. He was suddenly very thankful that they had taken the apparition wards down recently, just in case there was an emergency with the baby. Even though it left them feeling a little less protected, it came in very handy just about then. "Well this is still technically side-along, since I don't think you could do this on your own," he told her, feeling sweat break out on his forehead. He was unbelievably scared he wouldn't think right and they'd show up in Diagon Alley or something._

"_Yes, but it's not side-side-along, because she's inside me and we have a connection," Hermione told him, sounding slightly hysterical. "Let's go, please. I don't think... OOOHHHH," she groaned, her hand wrapping around his and squeezing tightly. "You... You can do this," she said, nodding as she began her breathing exercised of, "he he hoo, he he hoo."_

_Draco bobbed his head up and down in agreement but his insides had twisted up with fear. Closing his eyes tightly, he thought as clearly as he could of St. Mungo's hospital. Letting out a painfully thankful sigh when he found himself at the right destination, he let his fear melt away some. He still had a scared looking pregnant woman beside him, waiting to give birth to his little girl._

_He helped her through the reception area, knowing exactly which part of the hospital he was supposed to be going. He had notified a nurse while he walked that Healer Granger was in labor and she'd be in room O-214, waiting for Obstetrician Healer Fielding. He helped her onto the bed, all the while listening to her serious and broken up instructions._

_Two nurses were aiding him help her, both watching him with surprised fascination. Everybody who would be present knew that it had to be kept completely secret that Draco was the father of Hermione's baby, and that he was her husband. Very few people knew to begin with and Hermione had worried about him coming to the hospital with her, but he wasn't budging on the idea of being in the room when she gave birth._

_After she was settled, Draco stood beside her, his feet moving back and forth anxiously. His hand was wrapped around hers and she stared up at him with teary eyes and a flushed face. She smiled, tears running down her cheeks as she made whimpering noises and kept up with her breathing. "This is hard," she whispered, "I thought... I thought they were just being oversensitive," she admitted, shaking her head. Her arm lifted, the back pressing against her forehead. "They weren't," she told him, inhaling shakily._

"_I can't say I know it hurts, but it looks like it does," he offered, his eyes scanning over her with worry. "Do you need anything? Do you want some more ice chips? Are you thirsty? Cold? Hot? Uncomfortable? Should I get the Healer?" he asked, frantically._

_  
She gave out a small chuckle, sniffling and shaking her head. "I love you Draco Malfoy," she told him, smiling adoringly up at him._

_He felt himself relax some, squeezing her hand and nodding. "And I love you, Hermione Malfoy," he replied, his voice soft._

_She let out a sharp cry, her hand clenching his. "THE NEXT CHILD WE HAVE IS COMING OUT OF YOU!" she screamed, her face tightening with the pain._

"_I think that's medically impossible," he said in a strangled cry as he fell to his knees from the pressure she was putting on his hand._

"_I don't care," she yelled, whimpering as she shook her head._

"_Okay, okay, the next one's mine, got it," he told her, nodding quickly and hoping she was going to let up on his hand._

_She relaxed some, letting out a tired sigh and moving her head back and forth as she looked up at him through half lidded eyes. "Don't be preposterous Draco, men can't have babies," she told him, looking as if he had just said the most ridiculous thing._

"_Of course, dear," he replied, sighing. "What was I thinking?" he wondered, lifting her hand to press a kiss to the back of it._

_She patted his cheek, her thumb brushing against his skin. "Labor does odd things to people," she told him, as if trying to make him feel better for his folly._

"_Really? I had no idea," he said, threading his fingers with hers and hoping the healer would arrive soon. He wanted to see his little girl, and he was fairly sure his hand would be broken by the time she arrived in this world. He grinned, reaching out with his other hand and rubbing it against Hermione's stomach._

"_You're going to be a great father," Hermione told him, resuming her breathing exercises._

_Draco nodded, feeling a worry enter his mind but disappear just as soon as he felt a kick beneath his palm. He looked up at Hermione, watching her worriedly because of her distressed expression and the way her cheeks puffed out as she continued to breathe the way the Muggle books told her to. She would be a wonderful mother, he had no doubts. Together, they would be incredible parents. Rowena had no idea how special she was, how much she was already loved, how strongly her parents were going to care for her._

Draco woke up to hear voices outside of his room. His mind cleared enough to remember what had happened. Blaise and Neville must've moved him to his bed after he had his minor breakdown. The first thing he noticed was how large and empty it felt in his and Hermione's king sized bed. He stared at the opposite side where his wife usually slept, his eyes wide and burning. His shaking hand reached out, landing on the cold, bare white sheet where her body used to rest.

"What's wrong? Does he need to go to St. Mungo's?" asked a soft, feminine voice Draco knew to be Ginny.

"No, he's okay, it's--" Patti began to reply.

"Okay?" asked a loud, booming voice Draco immediately recognized as his father-in-law's. "My God, girl, have you _seen_ him? He is _not_ okay! Liz! **Liz!** This doctor here says that Draco is okay!" Bill shouted incredulously.

"Shh, shh," Ginny bellowed with annoyance, "You'll wake him, and Merlin knows that he needs to rest. If Patti says he's okay, then he's okay. Right?" she asked, uncertainly.

There was a sigh that Draco decided was Neville's wife's, before she spoke, "I think he had a panic attack. He was just overwhelmed and tired. We all know how close he and Hermione are, how often they're together. He hasn't had her with him in five days, this isn't shocking. He's hurting right now and his body is just sort of shutting down. It's not lethal. He just needs some time to adjust."

"Adjust? Adjust to what?" came Elizabeth's scared voice. "My baby girl is going to come back and when she does Draco is going to feel better," she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Granger, I didn't mean to imply that Hermione's not okay. I just... I meant that he needs to adjust to not having her until she comes back," she explained, sounding severely remorseful. "He's not sleeping well, I don't think he's eating much, and he's getting a little... well, aggressive. Not physically, but his personality is becoming a little more volatile lately. I think it's just a defense mechanism that comes out when he's scared," she told them.

Draco couldn't help but notice she was using a business tone, sounding much like Hermione did when she was stating something she had read from one of her medical tomes. It was somewhat reassuring to hear her sound so confident in her knowledge and he knew Hermione would be proud of her. He nearly smiled, but felt a grimace cover his tired face instead. He had become the patient, when before he had been the husband of a healer, listening to the sad cases she had to deal with. He never thought he'd be one of those cases.

"He has nothing to be scared of, Hermione is fine. She's coming back to him, to all of us," Bill told her, his voice shaking though he tried to sound strong.

Draco sighed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the roof. He wondered what Blaise and Neville were doing and hoped they were still working on finding Hermione. His temples throbbed with a headache and his throat was dry and raw from his earlier screaming fit. He wanted to go back to sleep and yet he didn't want any more time to pass.

"Oh, Rowena hunnie, come away from the door," Molly Weasley's voice could be heard saying. It seemed everyone had been brought over in the event of his break down. "Your daddy needs his rest, dear, leave him be."

"But I want him," Winnie replied, her voice tearful. "Mummy will come back soon, daddy's bringing her to me. He's sad now, without mummy, but I can help him," she told them, sounding forlorn but sure.

Draco hated hearing how desperately upset she was, how she wanted to make him feel better while at the same time needed him to help her. It was true that she seemed to be the only one he wasn't easily annoyed with, but seeing her always made his chest ache. The way she'd ask for her mum or look up at him expectantly, waiting for him to say she would be home any minute. It was hard to listen to, to see in her sweet face.

"Maybe later, okay Rowena?" asked Ginny. "You dad is _really_ tired. You know how that is, right? So can you let him sleep for now, and when he wakes up we'll come and get you, all right?" she offered.

It was the uncertain hope in her voice that was her downfall, his daughter would immediately zero in on her hesitancy and know that something wasn't right. Perhaps if she had been more strict and sounded as if she wasn't going to yield to Winnie, she would've been able to stop her, but Draco knew what was coming now.

"No," she wailed. "I want my daddy, right now! He's not feeling good and his eyes are really, really red. Mummy would want me to make him feel better. Mummy's a healer and she told me... She said, 'Winnie you take care of daddy when he's sick, okay?' And I said I would!" she told them, hiccuping through her words while her voice came out pleading and dejected.

There was a rattling and Draco knew she had gone for the door handle, deciding to bypass asking for permission and to simply go straight to her source. She knew her dad wouldn't send her away and so she was going to get to him before they could stop her. He stayed waiting in his bed, wondering if they'd stop her or if she'd make it inside. He didn't know which one he wanted to happen.

"Winnie, please," Ginny pleaded. "Your dad is so tired, he doesn't need this right now." There was a shuffling before the turning of the knob stopped and he knew they had pulled her away. He closed his eyes tight, his brow knitting.

"NO! No, I want my daddy," she sobbed, and the loud stomping he was sure was from her banging her feet on the floor. Rowena nearly never had temper tantrums, she had no reason to. So she only did it when she was scared, worried, or on the rare occasion when Draco made her have a bath because she'd been playing in the mud by the creek.

Throwing the sheet off of himself, Draco crossed the bedroom, pulling the door open with a bit too much strength and walking over to pick up his now calming daughter. There were still tears streaming down her cheeks, but she had brightened upon seeing him. Ginny had been doing her best to soothe her, trying to rub her back and slowly move her to her bedroom so her crying wouldn't wake Draco up.

Bending down so he was in front of her, Draco reached out and wrapped a hand around both of her sides, lifting her until she was standing up, face to face with him. She sniffled, her chin lifting with each thick inhale through her small, button nose. Her mouth was open a bit and her chin shook while she stared out at him. One of her small hands came up to touch his face, her little fingers moving up to sit beneath his eye. "Daddy, you're really sick," she whispered sadly.

"I know, doll," he replied, his voice scratchy. He ignored the group of people around him, though he could feel their eyes watching him. Hermione's parents were off to the side, and he could hear Liz's sniffling. He had seen Ginny's worried face when he picked Rowena up from in front of her. Patti had been standing nearest the door, but he hadn't caught her expression. Molly Weasley was beside her, likely just waiting to tell him to go back to bed.

"Mummy would make you sleep and she'd make you soup and then she'd kiss your forehead, wouldn't she daddy?" Winnie asked, lifting up on her tiptoes to press her lips against his forehead in an affectionate hope that she was helping.

Draco's eyes fell closed, silent tears slipping out and down his cheeks. "Yeah," he told her, hoarsely. "That's what mum would do." When he opened his eyes again, he found Rowena crying too.

"Daddy," she whispered, her hands moving to wipe away his tears, "Is mummy okay?" she wondered, her nose wrinkling with fear.

Draco, unable to speak, nodded quickly, swallowing the pain in his throat. His eyes fell, staring at her small chin as he tried to gather his voice to reassure her. His thumbs brushed over her shirt, when she was a baby rubbing her sides used to soothe her into sleep. It worked when she was sick, but not usually any other time.

"Are you?" she queried, reaching out and lifting his head with her hands so he was looking at her again. "You don't look okay, daddy." She brushed her hands over his hair, her lip coming out. "I'm scared."

Draco broke then, pulling her against his chest and turning his face down so it was against her shoulder. He breathed raggedly, trying to inhale gusts of air but finding his lungs hardly filled. "I know," he replied, his body shaking as he hugged her against him. She began quivering with tears, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. "Me too," he whispered into her hair.

After a few minutes, he calmed himself enough to stand up. Avoiding everybody's gaze, he walked into his bedroom, bringing Rowena over and laying her down on her mother's side of the bed. He crawled in beside her and stroked her hair as she cuddled up against him and cried herself to sleep. His eyes stung, silent tears falling down his face and rolling onto his arm propped beneath his head and the pillow. He hadn't shut the door, so he could still hear the murmur of concerned voices. He heard soft footsteps and didn't bother turning to see who was crossing the room to him. His eyes only moved up when he felt the person leaning over him.

Hermione's mother Elizabeth stood beside him, her eyes filled with sorrow. She reached out, brushing her hand over Winnie's sleeping face before turning her attention to him. Leaning down, she pressed a motherly kiss to his forehead, moving his bangs off his face. Her knuckles stroked his cheek, and he was reminded of how welcoming she'd always been as his mother-in-law. It was her daughter who was missing and here she was making him feel better, he didn't know how to voice his gratitude.

"I know," she whispered, her voice shaking. "She'll come back to us, Draco," she assured, nodding slowly. "Now sleep, son, it won't do you any good to be a mess. You'll find her, I know you will."

* * *

**A/N** _Sorry for the wait! This chapter was pretty emotional. Quite hard to write, actually. Draco has such a strong personality that it's sometimes hard to get his fear and sadness, but I did my best and I hope it's well portrayed. I love his interaction with Winnie in this chapter. That she's trying so hard to help him. I'll try and update soon!_

_Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, it's greatly appreciated!  
Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	15. Interlude Six: Family

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_This chapter was a very emotional one! And the questions are still running rampant through my head. Where is Hermione? What happened to her? Who's responsible? Will she be okay? Will there be a happy ending? Those are the kinds of things that I like to have happen when I read a good story; I love for there to be lots of questions that will never get answered unless I reach the end of the story and find out what is supposed to happen. I loved the flashback that Draco had of when Hermione was giving birth to Winnie and their conversation for the duration of it. It was funny and cleverly well-written! I love seeing the alerts that a new chapter has been posted because your stories are the addicting kind, the ones that make me want to keep on coming back for more! I look forward to the next one!_" - _**angel17712**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _Miss-Be-Haven, cmtaylor531, mrs.draco.malfoy.2010, Ishimaru Miwa, Cherice, Morgainne Moriancumer, dontfeartheunexpected, J-R-R13, babygirl36554, DanRadcliffe5666, Jules Lupin, Kyrah, Danielle, emeraldgray, slytherinfox, blondiexoxo, mari91, pstibbons, MiKaYGiRl, niicsmiles, AnaDry, Celtic-Dragon-89, wasu, Galleon-to-Galleon, candyrose1428, BlackDemonAngel, ebbe04, Jester08, ginsensu, dragoneyes5000, ProperT, cemicool, sophia666, Chrissy, Natural-181, Lee Swain, meganxrawr, bethygirl94, Toxxic-hugs, superdelly, MsRisa, EmilyLovesYOU, waffenmac, WitchAllonby, CraZIEdUCKIE, **sodabug, yune-chan, angel17712, HIMluv, mskiti** (Tabi),** Vincent's Angel of Chaos, sarahyyy, Cryptic Sarcasm, Right or Ryn**_ and _especially **pumpkin-pie-princess1990** (May)**, Pheydre, xmisundazst00d** (Gypsy)**, SeanEmma4Evr** (Noelle), **CrystalizedHeart** (Mel)_ and _**galloping-goose** (Zeus)._

**Secret Life**

_Interlude_

_-Family-_

"Rowena, don't get too close to the water, bug," Hermione called out, her nose wrinkling and her body poised to run over and stop her daughter from hopping into the tiny creek she was slowly stepping closer and closer to.

"Mummy, look at that rock!" she exclaimed, looking over at her parents from the corner of her eyes.

Draco grinned, knowing exactly what was going to happen in 3...2...1... SPLASH! He laughed to himself, shaking his head as he lifted his camera and took a picture of Hermione lifting her half-soaked giggling daughter, proudly showing off her new rock. Hermione looked exasperated, but there was a glitter of amusement in her eyes. After drying her off with a charm from her wand, Hermione begged her to stop going into the creek, which she agreed to, though her attention was on a peculiar looking frog hopping across the rocks in the water. Draco watched his wife make her way back to him, her head turned so she could keep an eye on Winnie. Her hand slipped into his pant pocket and deposited Winnie's new favorite rock, she'd have another in an hour or so, but she wouldn't be very happy with them if she realized they had tossed the one she'd just found. She had a large box sitting in her closet, filled with all the "pretty" rocks she found down at the creek and around the property. Draco couldn't see a difference in most of them, but he didn't mind her odd collection, as long as she was happy.

"The wild life out here is still rather confusing," Draco told her as she leaned against his side, her head propped near his shoulder. She looked up at him questioningly, before turning her eyes over to see what Rowena was doing, only to see her tap her chin in her deep, thoughtful, mischievous way. Hermione thinned her eyes, trying to figure out what her daughter was planning. Draco shook his head, "She's after the toad. But, look at some of the creatures out here. This isn't regular forest life. It's a collection of various animals and creatures, both magical and not. Some of these shouldn't even be on this continent."

Hermione turned back to him, her eyes wide. "But how is that possible? Certain animals survive with the climate. They wouldn't be able to handle various attributes other animals can. That's why we only find the surviving species in certain areas of the world. We couldn't move a kangeroo to a forest or drop them in Alaska!" she exclaimed, shaking her head.

Draco watched their daughter over Hermione's head, but listened to her words carefully, she was saying exactly what he had been thinking. "I know. Look at the trees though, they're of all kinds. And d'you feel the air? It changes temperatures randomly. One minute it can be incredibly cool, the next it's overwhelming hot." He knelt down, pointing through the trees at a far opening in the distance. "D'you see that mound of orange fur?" he asked, his eyes bouncing from Winnie to the animal in the distance. "That's a tiger. He's used to the heat of savanna, which is why, if you'll notice, the air around him seems to be distorted. There's a heat over there, settling only on the feline." He turned, pointing up at a Clabbert high up on a branch. "Now that little guy is used to a cool atmosphere, which is why it feels cold when you stand near him. He's a magical species of rainforest monkey, so his habitat is usually very damp, that's why we always see them around here and the waterfall. I think--" He sighed, turning his head quickly. "Winnie, what did your mum say about the water?" he asked, staring at her with a no-nonsense expression.

"Sorry daddy," she sighed, jutting her bottom lip out as she stopped chasing the hopping toad down the path of rocks. She rocked on the balls of her feet before walking out of the water and making her way to the blanket where an apple and a water bottle of juice sat waiting for her. Water soaked her legs up to her ankles, but she didn't seem put out by it in the least.

He smiled at her, to which she grinned back before wiping her apple off on her shirt, like she had seen her dad do a million times before, her small hands having trouble wrapping around the large fruit. Her hair was a mess from all her playing, with the pigtails half out and long blonde tendrils hanging down the side of her face and sticking up in odd places. Her eyes roamed the area around her, watching the Clabberts with interest as they swung around the trees, a smaller one hung from right above her, his tail keeping him from falling. He kept twisting his head back and forth with curiosity, his large eyes blinking as he stared at the little girl. Draco noticed that the red pustule on his head wasn't blinking for danger or the notice of Muggles.

He turned his attention back to his wife, who was fixing her own hair, as it had come out of its ponytail from chasing after her daughter while she explored the creek. She shivered, a Clabbert hopping across the branches right above her. There was only three or four of them, and he knew they weren't the least bit dangerous, so he wasn't worried at all that there were a number of them all watching the group below. Hermione had her elastic in her teeth as she gathered her curls, and tried to speak around it, "Mew merr smaying," she said, lifting her brow but then furrowing it as some of her hair slipped from her grasp.

Draco chuckled, moving behind her to gather up all of her hair and took the elastic from her mouth, slipping it over the curls and tying it up with ease. He was used to having to do the same to Winnie all the time, and smiled amusedly to himself. "I was saying that I think the forest is a Magical Adaptive Forest," he told her, noticing her body stiffen with excitement and watching as she whirled around with wide eyes. He nodded, smiling at her, "Any animal can live here. It adapts to whatever is around, but only in the area that animal is occupying, so it doesn't harm the others."

"Is this good or bad?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowing. "Were anybody to find out about it, we'd have a lot of people coming in search of it. Plus, who knows what could be living out here!" she exclaimed, her eyes roaming around the forests. "I just saw a tiger, what else could be in here? Dragons? Chimaeras? Red Caps? Manticores?" she asked, sounding a slight bit hysterical.

Draco was beginning to think he shouldn't have told her about the forest and shook his head. "I don't know what's out here. I think we would've noticed a dragon by now though, don't you think? The Clabberts circle our house though, and they sense danger. So if there was anything coming toward us now, we'd see it in them," he told her, nodding. "Most of the creatures won't leave the tree border though, so we don't have to worry about them coming near the house. There's a magical repellent, that way nothing dangerous can come in or out. So unless they leave planning to _play _with Buck and not eat him, we're fine."

Hermione looked relatively reassured, but she still looked around at the Clabberts, likely checking their pustules to check for danger. Draco turned back to see what his daughter was doing, since she was being especially quiet. He heard her giggle and looked up to see her hanging from the green scaly hands of a Clabbert, swinging back and forth, playing with it. For a moment, he was shocked and worried that an animal was holding his little girl, but then he heard a weird gurgling noise and realized the Clabbert was laughing too. Draco walked toward them, slowly, in hopes of not scaring it. But before he got too close, the Clabbert let go of Winnie, launching her up into the air at just the right angle for her to land in Draco's arms. The green monkey made a hee-haw noise and then disappeared up into the branches.

Winnie was giggling still, a wide grin on her face. "Did you see me? Did you daddy? I was playing swing with the frogkey!"

"Frogkey? Draco asked, his brows furrowed.

"Yeah, the frog monkey, frogkey," she told him, shrugging, like it was the most natural thing in the world. "He was real nice, daddy!"

"I'm sure he was," he replied, feeling himself relax a little more. Harmless or not, seeing his little girl hanging from a magical creatures arms wasn't exactly the most comforting image he'd ever seen in his life. Hefting her up a little higher, he turned to his wife, who was chewing her lip and stepping under and then away from a Clabbert, likely checking the temperature change. He laughed, shaking his head and using his wand to gather up the food and blanket that Winnie had previously been sitting with, shrinking it and then hovering it over so he could put it in his pocket. "You guys wanna stop by the waterfall, or just head home?"

"Waterfall! Waterfall!" Winnie shouted, gleefully.

Hermione smiled, leaving the "frogkey" to come and stand with her family. "The waterfall sounds nice, but then we're heading in," she told her daughter, looking serious. "You, little one, need a bath!" she told her, wrinkling her nose for emphasis.

Rowena sighed, her fingers playing with the ends of her father's hair. "Can't I have a bath tomorrow?" she asked, pouting.

"Doll, d'you remember that week that I told you you didn't have to bathe until you wanted to?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah..." she said, slowly, her eyes turning off.

"D'you remember how much you smelled?" he asked, smiling.

"Real bad," she replied, her shoulders sagging. "Kelsi didn't want to play with me and Buck ran away whining. Even mummy didn't sit close when she read to me," she told him, throwing her head back dramatically and letting her free arm hang down in a defeated manner. "Okay, but can Crookshanks have a bath with me?" she asked, hopefully.

"Sweetheart, d'you remember the last time you tried to give Crookshanks a bath?" Hermione asked, looking mildly miffed at the memory. Draco grinned, sharing a look with his daughter, who smiled, but then looked sorry when her mum looked at her.

"She smelled too, mummy, I was trying to help her," Winnie told her quickly, her eyes wide in innocence. "I didn't know kitties didn't like water! And I thought she needed lotsa soap 'cause she has lotsa hair!" she added, nodding.

Hermione sighed, which was obviously hiding her laughter. She hopped over a log as they continued making their way to the waterfall and the miniature lagoon below it. Winnie held onto Draco, while her eyes roamed around the forest, watching the Clabberts follow them. He held her up with one arm, his free hand was wrapped around his wand, just in case. They had numerous trips out to the forest, but now that he'd figured out the logistics behind it, he was a little more cautious about where they went and what could be around them. Hermione was a few paces in front of him, and he could see her hand wrapped around her wand, too.

They made it to the waterfall just fine and Draco put Winnie down on a large rock near the shallow end of the lagoon, while Hermione slipped his camera off his neck and began taking pictures of everything from random angles. He sat down beside his daughter, who immediately moved to sit in his lap and lean back against him, soaking up the sun as it warmly fell down on her. Her legs swung over the side of the rock, her yellow sun dress, damp on the bottom from her gallivanting in the creek. Her eyes closed and Draco took the time to fix her hair, smiling at her disarray. She made a content sighing noise and snuggled closer to him, her small hands curving around his forearms as he wrapped them around her, hugging her tightly.

"Daddy," she said quietly, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning closer to hear her.

"Can I have a frogkey?" she asked, hopefully, her little eyebrows lifting. "I'll be real good to it an' I'll feed it and give it baths and play with it all the time. I promise!" she told him, her eyes slowly opening to look up at him.

Draco laughed, his head falling back as he let the noise echo through the area. She sounded so innocent and hopeful that some irrational part of him wanted to say yes. However, there was no way he could tell her she could just go and pick out a Clabbert from the forest and bring it home with her. "No, doll, you can't have a 'frogkey,'" he told her. "They have families of their own, and they belong in the forest. You can see them whenever your mum and I take you out here, but you can't bring one home with you."

She sighed dejectedly, though she didn't look all that surprised. She turned her head back and gave her mum her thin-eyed, deep in thought, mischievous look and he chuckled to himself.

"Your mum will say the same thing I just did, except she'll add a lot of history on Clabberts." He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand, and shook his head. "You already have a cat and a dog, what d'you need a Clabbert for?" he wondered, staring down at her. He heard the click of the camera a little closer and knew Hermione had taken a picture of them. He lifted his head, smiling at his wife.

"Well, the frogkey lets me swing on his arms," she told him, sitting up a little more. "I like swinging!"

"So why didn't you just ask me to make you a swing?" he wondered, his brow lifted.

She opened her mouth, but then closed it, looking pensive. "I dunno," she told him, shrugging. She looked a lot like her mum right then and he had to smile down at her, shaking his head. Her brow wrinkled and she shook her head at her own lack of knowledge. "Will you, daddy? Will you make me a swing? I'll let Kelsi play on it, and mummy if she wants to! You can push her, 'cause mummy doesn't like going up high, but she'll do it if you help her!" she said, nodding. "Like with the broom!"

Draco nodded, looking up at his wife and winking. She had no idea why he was doing it, but she looked suspicious about it, like he and their daughter were plotting something. "I'll make you a swing," he assured Winnie.

She shouted in excitement and hopped out of his lap, jumping up and down on the rock. "Mummy, mummy! Daddy's going to make me a swing and he'll push you on it, okay! You'll like it! Swings are fun!" she told her, happily.

Hermione smiled at her daughter, but then turned her attention to her husband, half-frowning, though it looked as though she were trying to hide a smile. Winnie suddenly stopped jumping and stared down into the water. "Hey, look!" she exclaimed, pointing. "Daddy, look at the rock!" she told him, pointing excitedly. "It's so pretty! Can I get it? Please? I'll be real careful and I'll swim just like mummy taught me! I promise!" she told him, turning around and staring at him with wide eyes.

Draco leaned forward, staring down into the water, knowing she could only see the rock because it was incredibly clear water. Otherwise, the depth would've caused her eyes problems. "It's way too deep, Winnie. You wouldn't be able to reach it without going under," he told her, shaking his head.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "But it's real pretty, daddy, did you see it?" she asked, her bottom lip jutting out and her eyes widening even more, creating a very adorable puppy-dog-face.

He turned his eyes back to it, and found it was much better looking than most of her rocks. It glimmered when the sunbeams managed to hit it through the water and looked to be rather colourful. Standing up, he slipped his shoes off and tugged his shirt over his head, dropping it down on the warm rock. "Stand back from the water, Winnie, you don't want to give your parents a heart attack," he told her, pulling her back from the edge of the boulder. "Don't come too close and I'll grab the rock," he assured. She nodded, clasping her hands together in excitement.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, coming closer and holding her camera in one hand.

"Just getting a rock," Draco told her, smiling, before he dove into the water, gliding through it and relishing in the cool feel of the liquid. The rock was further down than he expected and he cut through the water with his arms, bringing them together in front of him and then separating them swiftly, as though he were opening heavy curtains. He beat his feet behind him, and brought himself closer and closer to the glimmering rock below. He reached out and wrapped his hand around it, his thumb brushing the dirt and sand from the top of it, before he turned back up and used the ground to kick himself higher. When he finally reached the top, he breathed out heavily, sending water sputtering away from his face. Shaking his head, he felt water spray off his hair and hooked his hand onto the boulder to pull himself up.

He laughed heavily when he got high enough to see Winnie, beside her sat a Clabbert, the same one, he thought, that had been swinging her around. Both of their heads were to jutted to the right and their arms hung down by their sides as they sat watching him. He looked over to his wife, smiling at her as she clicked the camera, getting a picture of the odd occurrence going on. He handed the rock to Winnie and then laid himself out on the boulder. The Clabbert stared at him a moment before making a noise and scurrying off into the forest. He could hear Winnie making a squealing sound, before she hurried over to him and launched herself onto his chest, hugging him and soaking herself in the process.

Hermione laughed, coming over to join them on the warm boulder. She laid down beside them, and made a strangled laugh as Winnie moved over to her, getting her wet too. Draco turned over, nuzzling her neck and soaking her face with his damp skin and dripping hair. Winnie moved up so she was laying between them, staring up at the sky with one eye closed. Hermione lifted her camera, angling it above them and telling them to all smile, she clicked it, getting the three family members in all of their wet, laughing, happy glory.

* * *

**A/N** _Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this interlude. I found it to be a lot more tying, given that it's the **whole** family, rather than separately. A lot of reviewers have been wondering when questions will be answered. The next chapter is in Harry's POV and it sets the groundwork for the more action filled chapters coming. So it's very soon. Also, many have been asking about a Hermione POV chapter. I feel that the story needs to progress some still before I do so.THat does not mean that Hermione is still alive, as I won't be answering that question personally, the story will do it for itself. Were I to write in her POV it would show what happened and who has taken her. You'll have to read a bit more before I post that though. I hope you've enjoyed this so far. I really liked writing it._

_On a seperate note. For those of you wondering, "**Only In the World of Dragons**," my Charlie/Hermione 7-part story is complete and posted entirely. :D_

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it's greatly appreciated._

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	16. Stand Up

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_This was a really happy and positive chapter-slash-interlude. I like how Rowena is starting to show more of her curiosity to the ouside world, especially the "frogkey" I thought that, that was really cute. i'm glad she has a wonderful and caring father that would be more than willing to do anything for her. its really cute when Winnie's curiosity gets the better of her. I really enjoy reading these Interludes since they are really fun to read and happy. It really brighten's my day to read your stories and watch as this amazing story unfolds and catches you when you least expect something to happen. This is definately a story that goes on my favorites list. Amanda, you better update or else i'll die. just kidding. but really, do update. I look forward to your next chapter_." - _**MiKaYGiRl**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _niic smiles, cemicool, Galleon-to-Galleon, thirdalixious, Steelo, Danielle, superdelly, AnaDry, Miss-Be-Haven, BlackAndWhiteFlowersFall, pennyxo6, Kirah, BlackDemonAngel, Jester08, dragoneyes5000, Lemur76, mrs.draco.malfoy.2010, Natural-181 candyrose1428, ebbe04, jamy21, kamaStarchild, MsRisa, **Azareth Sakura, WitchAllonby, ProperT, CraZIEdUCKIE, Zarroc** (Jenn)_ and _especially **MiKaYGiRl**, **YourOnlyOneToLove**, **SeanEmma4Evr **(Noelle), **CystalizedHeart** (Mel)_ and _**galloping-goose** (Zeus)._

_**Secret Life**_

_Chapter Ten_

Harry sat out on the porch for a long while, understanding to a point that people were worried about Draco and that he didn't really know him or the bonds Malfoy shared with the people upset. He understood that they weren't interested in talking to him at the moment, not when their friend was being taken care of for having a break down. Part of Harry's mind added this bit of information to that of the list of things connecting or disconnecting Draco to Hermione's disappearance. It was obvious that he was distraught which could mean he really had nothing to do with it all, but at the same time, his Auror side questioned his reaction, wondering if maybe it was guilt that had him so broken up.

While Draco slept and everybody sat in the living room, discussing what could be done, Harry wondered when he could pull Ginny off to the side and talk to her. He slipped inside the house, feeling uncomfortable and out of place around the sadness and the concerned expressions everywhere. In the living room, Ginny sat with Patti, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger. He approached the doorway, overhearing their voices and considering how to ask Ginny if he could have a word with her.

"What about Rowena?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "She's not going to like it if we tell her she has to stay with your for awhile, Ginny dear. She's very close to her father and you saw what she did earlier," she reminded, her voice upset as she let out a sigh.

"We all witnessed what Draco did, too," Patti told them, sounding rather proud. "He may be in a really bad place right now, but we must admit that he wouldn't take that out on his daughter. He's worried for Hermione, he's not functioning exactly like he usually does, but when he heard Rowena crying out for him, he came and got her. Now," she said, letting out a determined sigh, "I think it would be best if we discuss it with Draco, rather than just telling him that Rowena will be going to stay with Ginny. He may not agree to it. He doesn't have Hermione here and taking the only other person from his house could be his last straw. He's in a delicate position right now and I'm not sure it would be right for us to upset him anymore."

"Patti, we know he's not dealing with it well, that's why we're so worried," Ginny reminded, her voice tense and uncomfortable. "Look, Draco is a wonderful father. He and Winnie have a close relationship, one I hope to have with my own children in the future. But he's distraught and angry right now. Blaise told me he found something out today about Hermione's disappearance and he didn't... He obviously didn't take it well. Now, I don't know exactly what it was, he's a little unsure about discussing it with Harry and Ron here, but..." Harry could see her shaking her head, her red hair slipping over her shoulders. "Whatever it was, it's got him rattled. We all know that he, Neville, and Blaise are working behind the scenes to find Hermione, and they have incredible clout in the Wizarding world, but with Draco's temper..." She sighed, her hands lifting to cover her face for a moment. "Look, we're agreed that Draco loves his daughter. That is not the question here. What we have to figure out is whether or not he has the time, energy, and attention to take care of Winnie while he simultaneously tracks down Hermione's kidnappers and likely gets himself into a world of trouble!"

Harry had heard enough to piece a lot together. Draco had information involving Hermione's possible whereabouts, or at least who could've taken her. Whether he needed sleep or not was not Harry's concern. Finding Hermione was. He turned, thinking to go upstairs and shake the information right out of the sleeping man, but found himself staring into the face of two very angry Aurors. He wasn't necessarily afraid, given that the two in front of him had been good friends for years now, but he did recognize the look in their eyes.

"How ya doin', Harry?" Neville asked, however there was an edge there that reminded Harry that this wasn't the fumbling boy from Hogwarts, but the strong, unrelenting, powerful Auror he had trained with.

"Fine. Good, really," Harry replied, lifting his shoulders a little to remind them that he wasn't somebody easily intimidated. "Just heard some interesting news, actually," he said, his tone dark and virtually goading them to deny what he'd heard.

"Is that right?" Blaise asked, turning his head to one side and thinning his eyes some. "Y'know what I think you heard? I think you overheard my girlfriend talking about how she was really glad that her best friend was getting some rest. I think you heard her say that Draco had been very upset over the disappearance of his wife and that having a good few hours to wind down from his overwhelming fear, is for the best. And you know what else I think, Potter? I think you're going to leave Draco to it, because he's not in the right state to answer any questions you might have," Blaise told him, fiercely. While his voice never raised, his expression and the darkness in his eyes was telling of how well he was guarding his temper.

Reaching out, Blaise put a heavy arm on Harry's shoulder. "Something we both agree on is that Hermione needs to be found. Now, I'll agree that you're a pretty good Auror, Potter, but you haven't been her best friend these last eight years. She'll get found, as soon as Draco is able to help out." He smiled, a seemingly warm and friendly grin. "Good talkin' to ya, Potter. You should stop in the kitchen, there's a leftover casserole in the fridge waiting to be eaten. I bet you and your partner Weasley are gettin' hungry, and who knows how long it might be, huh?" He turned, leaving Harry with one last warning look before he made his way upstairs.

Harry was left with a guarded looking Neville, who stared at him with suspicious eyes. "We know you want to find her, Harry. We all do. But something you've missed out on these last eight years is that Hermione and Draco go hand in hand. You don't have one without the other. You and Ron, you're great Aurors and nice guys, but maybe you should just leave this investigation up to us. We'll find her," he assured, nodding shortly. Turning, he looked into the living room. "Now I'm going to go see my Patti, and when I look out the front window, I expect you and Ron to be sharing a casserole out on the deck." He walked away, not waiting for a reply.

Harry made his way outside, his expression was angry and hardly concealing it. He stood completely stiff, looking out over the expanse of property that Hermione and her husband owned. He remembered the last time he had seen her, how easy going she was and at ease with everything. They shared a lunch, where she talked little about the goings on of her life and asked him tons of questions about how he was doing and what his life was like. He had never wondered about it, instead letting himself discuss his missions and job in great detail. He never thought to ask any telling questions about her, never wondered about her personal life or anything.

He was her friend though. Perhaps these last seven or eight years he hadn't been the closest with her. Maybe he should have questioned things, but if anything, she should have been more open with him. He had trusted her, had been comfortable in the belief that Hermione was Hermione and she would never keep things from him. And okay, he hadn't been close enough for her to believe he'd be accepting of Malfoy, but he wanted to make up for that. He knew now, that couldn't be changed. Things could progress now though, he was more than willing to give their friendship another try, if she was.

He wasn't going to be left out of the loop. Hermione had been in his life since he was eleven years old. Her disappearance affected him, even if her new friends didn't believe he had right to worry. They may have had the last seven years, but he had the seven before that. He was her friend when she had buck teeth and strange, bushy hair. He was her friend when she was obsessed with studying to the point where she was nearly rigid in her studies. He was there when she was hurt or upset. He stood beside her during the ups and downs of the worst and most turmoil ridden part of her life.

Her new friends were there for birthdays and anniversaries. During the high times when she was given awards for the good things she'd done for the world. They were there to see her accomplish great feats in her work and become a Wizarding world renowned Healer. They had seen her grow and experience love. They had been there when she was pregnant, when she was raising her daughter and enjoying being a mother and wife. But they never held her as she sobbed her eyes out over the death of friends and acquaintances, over fellow students and nameless soldiers in the Final Battle. They weren't there to soothe away her fears of going to sleep and seeing all that death and destruction again. They hadn't been part of the infamous Golden Trio where adventure and intrigue were a part of every day life, where danger and mystery took the front seat to everything. They hadn't been her best friend when she experienced the hardest seven years of her life, but they had been there for the good that came out of it all.

Hermione Granger, or Malfoy, or whatever her last name was, would always be one of the best friends he had ever had in his life. He had made mistakes, he had let them grow apart, but he was willing to work on that every single day if she came back alive and agreeable. He would not wait to see what Neville and Blaise came up with, he wouldn't sit around until Draco woke up from his beauty sleep. He wanted answers, he wanted his friend, and he wanted to be apart of her life again. There was no stopping him, there was no getting in his way. He was Harry sodding Potter and he was bloody pissed that anybody thought he would just let Hermione's disappearance roll off his back.

Ron stood up, staring at him for only a moment before he realized what was about to happen. He stiffened his stance, lifting his chin and darkening his expression. Harry turned, walking back into the house but only making it to the foot of the stairs. Blaise happened to be coming down and realizing what Harry was doing, he stopped, his arms crossed, a barrier between Harry and the answers Draco had. Neville approached from the side, shaking his head and wearing an annoyed expression.

"Let's get something straight," Harry said, staring hard at Blaise. "You don't think I know Hermione. You don't think I care enough about her future or her present to find her. You all think I'm too hellbent on figuring what the bloody hell happened when I wasn't looking," he shouted, feeling anger rise up in him and simmer at the very edge of his being. "So your answer to my involvement is to send me out onto the porch in hopes that I'll just _pretend_," he yelled, turning to glare at Neville, hardly registering that the women in the living room had all crowded behind him, and Mr. Granger had come from the kitchen to see what the commotion was about, "that Draco isn't laying down upstairs, possibly holding the key to Hermione's whereabouts!"

His arms lifted, crossing over his chest tightly. "I'll admit," his voice shook with his rage, "that I haven't been the greatest friend to Hermione. I don't know her favorite book, or her wedding anniversary, or Rowena's birthday, or really any of the things you guys know about her," he admitted, nodding. "But I know that Hermione wrinkles her nose when she disagrees with something. I know that when she thinks somebody has said something ridiculous, her favorite reply is, "Oh honestly!" I know that when she believes in something, she puts all of herself into it. And I know that she still considers me one of her closest friends. She trusts me, believes in me to find her when things like this happen. And to be completely honest, I don't give a flying fuck, what the bloody hell you think of my friendship with her."

He turned his attention back to Blaise, his expression dark and challenging. "Whether or not you're her best friend, she is still and always will be my best friend. Whether you want to tell me what you know or not, I'm going to find out where she is and I'm going to make sure that she gets back alive and well. Whether or not you trust my ability as an Auror, I'm still capable of a lot more than you want to admit. So either get the hell out of my way, or I will personally move you," he warned.

Neville stepped forward but Ron blocked him from getting to Harry.

Ginny, Patti, Mrs. Weasely and Mrs. Granger all began speaking at once. They each had an opinion, but nobody could figure out who said what or even what they were really saying. Wands were drawn and expressions became that of adversaries. Harry backed up so that it would be easier to exchange hexes and such in his duo against Blaise. He stood back to back with Ron, completely ready to fight for the right to find out anything Draco knew about Hermione.

Just as the first hex was about to be thrown, a presence called for their attention. "Put your wands down," Draco commanded, his voice so loud and demanding that all four Aurors actually complied. "Nobody, and I mean nobody," he roared, "fights in my house, especially when my daughter is inside of it. Do I make myself understood?" he bellowed, coming to stand in the middle of the stairs, looking down on them all with a fierce expression.

They all nodded, pocketing their wands and looking up at him with worry and questions. Harry had to admit, the second he saw Draco he was taken aback. He was a far cry from the upset man he had previously been, he now looked like a walking corpse. When they said he needed sleep, they weren't kidding. Rowena was in his arms, her head on his chest but her eyes staring out at the people below. She was frowning at them all and Harry had the distinct image of Hermione huffing indignantly over their act of masculinity. Draco held his daughter with one arm, easily keeping her small body up against his chest. He was still glaring down at them, his dark eyes taking in every face. His hair hung down, brushing against his pale and drawn face. A scowl was imprinted on his mouth and he looked more than a little unhappy to see everybody.

"Anybody care to tell me why the he--" Cleared his throat, glancing down at his daughter and clearly realizing swearing was not an option, "Why in the name of Merlin, are you all fighting?" he asked, tipping his head to one side.

All at once, the four Aurors began trying to explain themselves. Their voices rose, annoyed and biting as they grumbled about the lack of cooperation, the inability of each other, and the interference of one another. Draco stared at them, his brow cocked as he watched, nonplussed by their behavior. Harry, beginning to feel foolish for shouting like a whiny kid, shut his mouth and waited for it to all quiet down.

Finally, when Draco had enough of the bickering, he shouted, "ENOUGH!"

Everybody seemed to jump together, startled by the raw anger showing through his voice. He walked down the rest of the stairs, moving to stand in front of them. He seemed to loom over them, his tall body appearing strong and rather scary in its rigid posture. "I haven't had much sleep, so forgive me for being at all blunt with you," he said, his voice lacking an apology. "Pray tell, are not the four of you supposed to be finding my wife?" he asked, his voice raising with his annoyance.

They each opened their mouths but the look he shot them made their jaws snap shut and they simply nodded their heads.

"Right," he said, bobbing his head shortly. "Have you not worked on missions together in the past?" he asked, his voice tight.

They nodded together, glancing at each other with mild glares before returning their attention to him. Harry had the feeling that they were all reacting this way because he very much appeared to share similarities to their superior Aurors when they were being trained. They had all learned quickly not to talk back and to answer all questions turned to them. Because he was coming off so commanding, they had reverted to replying as if he were their superior Auror.

"Now, I'm not sure it's obvious," he said, his tone showing his sarcasm, "But I'm not in the nicest of moods since it's been five days since Hermione went missing. Perhaps, if you were all to put your brains together, you might actually be able to figure out where she is," he suggested, shifting Rowena up higher in his arms.

Harry's gaze fell down to the small girl who held tightly to her father, one of her hands was around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair absently. It was a sweet, innocent action that made him wish he had children of his own. He wondered what she was like with her mother, and immediately remembered that he was supposed to be asking Draco questions and being beyond angry with him, rather than the other way around. He opened his mouth to say something, but the sheer rage he saw in Draco's eyes shut him up and nearly made him take a step back, however pride stilled his feet.

"Because I hate conflict, love my wife, and have an on-going problem with sleep," Draco said, his eyes thinning, "you four and me are going to have a nice chat about what I learned today," he told them easily. "Then we're going to the Ministry to question every official in the place, and if they don't comply, I'm going to resort to a lot of painful measures. And believe me when I say that if any of you think of getting in my way or happen to think I'm in the mood for your idiotic displays of male dominance, I will not hesitate in practicing very horrendous hexes on your faces," he warned darkly.

"You wanna attack Ministry officials?" Ron asked, his brow lifting incredulously. "You're bloody nutters!"

"And you're just eloquent, aren't you Weasley?" Draco shot back. "Dimmest bulb of the group and he's the only one who has to say something?" he asked, turning to the other three. "Anybody else want to tell me I'm insane?" he wondered, his eyes sparking with mild interest.

Neville and Blaise shook their heads, a faint grin on their faces. "I have no problem turning the Ministry upside down," Blaise told him.

"What does the Ministry have to do with anything?" Harry finally asked, looking shocked at the two Aurors who agreed with Draco's plan.

Neville stepped forward, turning to Harry to explain, "Draco has an informant in the Ministry--"

"Who?" he interrupted, curiously.

"None of your business," Draco told him, scowling.

Sighing, Neville frowned, but then picked up from where he left off, "Anyway, this guy tells us that Hermione was kickin' up a ruckus at the Ministry with her new law. A lotta purebloods aren't going to like it and they don't think she should continue on with it. Minister Bones likes it though and it's been said that she might just ignore the Wizengamot and go ahead with the law. Obviously there was an outcry about it, behind closed doors anyway."

"So you think somebody at the Ministry did something to shut her up?" Harry asked, turning to look at Draco questioningly.

"Four hooded figures took Hermione right outside of the Ministry," Blaise told him, stepping forward. "Guard saw it, but because she didn't say anything or ask for help, and just went with them, he assumed she knew them and everything was fine," he spat, annoyance clear in his voice.

Harry kept his gaze on Draco, looking for some kind of reaction. As soon as Blaise spoke about the people who took his wife, Draco's eyes sparked with rage and his jaw tightened. His entire expression became one to be shocked and scared by. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and thick, "Any more questions?" he asked, his eyes thinning.

Harry shook his head, feeling a dark anger well up in him. The Ministry hadn't taken precautions to keep her safe, instead leaving her to her own devices. With Death Eaters still out on the loose, anybody hooded was basically a suspect. How could they just allow her to walk away with them? A well known Healer who was dealing in high risk politics that put powerful purebloods in tough positions should have more people watching out for her.

"Daddy," came the tiny almost imperceptible voice of Rowena.

Draco's face took a dramatic change, turning from one of deep anger to that of soft understanding as he turned his face down to his daughter. "Yeah, doll?" he asked, lifting one hand to run over her hair.

"They didn't hurt mummy did they?" she asked, softly.

Draco swallowed, his eyes immediately fell shut until he found that strength to answer. "No, Winnie, nobody hurt your mum," he assured, tipping his head until his forehead was against hers. "I want you to go with your grandpa Bill and have dinner with him, all right?"

She bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears as she reached out and wrapped her other arm around his neck. "No," she whimpered, shaking her head slightly. "I wanna come with you."

"You can't," he told her, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. "You have to go with your grandpa and make sure he eats all of his vegetables." His jaw clenched for a moment, before he lifted his chin and kissed her forehead. "You're going to stay with your grandparents for awhile, okay?"

"No," she cried, loud and scared. She began squirming in his grasp, trying to get higher to hold tighter, but he held her where she was. He kept his eyes over her head, refusing to look her in the face. His eyes fell shut and his face twisted in a mangled expression of sorrow.

"Listen to me," he told her, his voice soft but demanding.

She stopped her struggles, tears flowing down her puffy cheeks and her hands clutching at him. She looked up, trying to catch his eye, but he held her head still so she wouldn't be able to see him. "Daddy," she whimpered, sniffling.

Draco bit his lip, a tear slipping out of his eyes. "D'you remember when I told you I would bring mum home?" he asked. She nodded, the top of her head lightly bumping his chin. "Have I ever broken a promise, Winnie?" She shook her head, inhaling shakily and burying her eyes against his chest. "Right, and has uncle Blaise or uncle Neville ever let you down?" She turned her head, staring at both men who were now gently smiling at her, a drastic change from how they previously looked. She shook her head, letting a hand fall to wipe at her face. "And have mum's friends Harry and Ron ever not come out the winners in any of those stories your mum told you?" Rowena looked up at Harry and then Ron, she smiled very faintly, though it was ruined by the tears that still slipped down her cheeks. She shook her head once more, before turning her eyes back to his now damp shirt. "Will you be good for your grandparents?"

She nodded. "Will you come back for me?" she asked, her hands balling up his shirt, not wanting to let him go.

Harry watched as Draco's face tensed, stricken with the question. "Of course. You're my favorite daughter."

She giggled, the noise muffled by his shirt. "I'm your only daughter, daddy," she told him, lifting her head back to look up at him.

Opening his eyes, he nodded, trying but failing to smile at her. "Yes, you are," he agreed.

"You'll come back soon?" she asked, her lip quivering.

"Very," he replied, nodding.

"But you're sick," she reminded, her hands coming down to her small hips. She shook her head, a sigh escaping her lips. "Mummy wouldn't want you to go out when you're sick."

"Your Aunty Patti has a potion that will make me all better," he lied, glancing at the Healer. "When I get back I'll be fine, you'll see."

She let out a soft, unsure sigh, and Harry got the feeling that she believed it was really up to her whether or not she had to go with her grandparents and if Draco was allowed to go out. It was sort of sweet, really, how much she appeared to be like a hovering mother over him. He assumed she got it from Hermione. "You'll be safe?" she wondered, lifting her hands to press against his cheeks and direct his face down to hers so she could stare at him seriously.

"Always," he told her, staring directly into her eyes.

Harry could see the adoration in Draco's smoky gaze, how much he wanted his daughter to understand. It was a side of him that Harry had only ever seen when Malfoy spoke of his wife or had his daughter with him. It was an interesting transformation and further drove in just how different this Draco was from the Malfoy he had grown up knowing. How he could go from screaming at them with all the rage in the world to softly telling his daughter that he would bring her mum back had to be hard, but he eased into it like a pro. Harry was rather awed by his ability to handle his emotions to such a high point. Most others would've snapped at their children, but he was able to rope in his anger and speak to her delicately.

Her eyes fell before she nodded, letting out a soft sigh. "Give your dad a hug goodbye and then go eat dinner with grandpa Bill," he told her, his voice hoarse.

She leaned up, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and nuzzling his shoulder as she embraced him lovingly. She leaned back to kiss his cheek just before he put her on the ground. Her eyes filled and her chin quivered but she didn't make him change his mind, instead turning to run over and hug Neville goodbye and then went around to Blaise and held her arms out for him to pick her up. The Auror beside Harry grinned, picking her up and affectionately calling her, "Brat!" Rowena giggled, hugging him warmly and telling him to keep an eye on her dad.

When she was let back down, she looked up at Ron and Harry, appearing unsure as to what to say. "Mummy trusts you to keep her safe, and I'm gonna trust you to keep daddy safe," she told them. "Be careful Harry and Ronald," she said, holding a hand out to shake theirs.

Ron snorted at her words about her father and took her hand in a goodbye gesture. Harry did the same, before kneeling down in front of her. "I'll do my very best," he whispered, so only she could hear.

She smiled lightly, nodding at him. "I know," she said, before turning back to her dad, reaching up and touching his hand and then skipping over to her grandpa who scooped her up and took her into the kitchen.

Malfoy turned back to them, effectively drawing their attention away from the sad goodbye of his daughter. "Since we all now know something vital to finding my wife, how 'bout we make a nice stop at the Ministry?" he asked, his tone hedging on destructive.

Both Harry and Ron agreed this time and with angry dispositions, all four Aurors seemed to turn to the door simultaneously. It was then that the women spoke up, loud and not entirely agreeable on their outing. "Now wait just a minute, boys," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, apparently forgetting that the "boys" were all in their mid-twenties.

Sighing, they turned to her, awaiting her motherly disapproval.

"Remember that the Ministry is well guarded," she told them calmly, stepping forward with a small frown and a crease between her eyes. "Also, don't forget that your marriage is very hidden Draco, so this will cause questions amongst those who don't realize you and Hermione are together. So don't do anything too rash. And lastly, understand that what you're doing puts your careers in grave danger. Remember though, you're War heroes and well known members of society. You have influence!" she finished, nodding shortly.

"You're not mad?" Harry asked, surprised and a little suspicious.

"I'm mad at the Ministry for being foolish enough to allow Hermione to just be kidnapped!" she exclaimed. "And by _hooded_ men, of all people!" she cried out, shaking her head while her face slowly reddened with her anger. "No, I'm not upset with you at all. I know you're doing you're best, and that's all I can ask of you. Just keep your sight on each others backs, you may not all be the best of mates, but you're allies in this. Remember that!"

They stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment, before shaking it off and making their way to the door once again.

"Now hold on just a second you five," Ginny called out, shaking her head and making her way into the front area. "Now I want Hermione back just as much as all of you, but you can't honestly think going into the Ministry with your wands at the ready will accomplish that?" she said, her eyes wide and her mouth open in an incredulous and irritated expression.

Patti Longbottom voiced her worry too, "You're all being hot headed. I know you're worried, but you can't just go in there thinking you're invincible. They'll use that to their advantage. You're all very capable, but not when you're not thinking clearly," she told them, her voice raising with her concern.

Ginny nodded, turning back to her before returning her attention to the four men. "Who knows how many guards could attack you. Not to mention if this is in fact an inside job, what they could have done to you," she reminded, shaking her head. "Harry and Ron, your Head Auror positions could be taken! Neville, they could tamper with both your and Patti's careers! And Draco," she said, turning to him with a deep frown, "Have you ever thought about what might happen to Hermione if..." She swallowed, her eyes falling shut for a moment, "If they find out that you're asking questions, or that you might know something!"

Harry stared at her, admitting that she was right. There was no telling how many people were in on the kidnapping, or really how high it went. He wasn't all that worried about his career, but what she said concerning Hermione was a big deal. If certain people found out, then she could be harmed because of it, if not more. He wasn't sure about what they were doing any longer and that bothered him. In his work, there was no time for indecision.

"We're going," Draco told her and them. "Like Mrs. Weasley said," he reminded, "We're upstanding citizens with a lot of people backing us. I have enough connections to make sure word won't get out. I'm not going to sit around in hopes that they'll just return her, unharmed. That's not how things like this work." He shook his head, his expression hard and unrelenting.

"I agree," Mrs. Granger said, stepping forward. "I think we have more than enough knowledge to know that all five of these men have influenced this world in a way that can surely keep them and Hermione safe." She sighed, looking tired and hopeful. "I trust you. And I know that whatever you do, you're doing in Hermione's best interest." She lifted her eyes, staring directly at Malfoy. "Bring her home," she told him.

Harry felt as though she were talking to all of them and he nodded his head in kind. As they stepped out of the house, the full weight of what they were about to do came down on him hard. This was the government they were about to ransack with questions. A place that basically ran his Headquarters, his higher bosses. While he had never had any kindness for the Ministry in the past, ever since Minister Bones took over, things had been getting much better. They surely wouldn't appreciate four Aurors and a business man coming in to question their every move and motive.

The gravel beneath his feet seemed loud and jarring as he took up the back with Ron. In front of them stood Blaise and Neville, both with hard expressions and their arms crossed behind their backs. Taking up the front was Draco, looking a formidable force as he nearly stomped down the road, his wide shoulders rigid and his head held high as if daring somebody to try and push him down. For once, Harry actually felt pride in standing behind Malfoy on something. It was rather unnerving and a little confusing, but he felt as though even if he weren't there, Draco would have done anything to find Hermione. Which is when it hit him. The absurdity and disbelief of his new understanding was like walking into a brick wall. But it was true and he knew it. Perhaps he had known it all along. Ever since finding out about Hermione's life with Malfoy, he had been bent on the idea that she made a huge mistake. That her disappearance was likely the work of her own husband. That no matter what the case, Draco was not worthy of Hermione, that she wasn't safe with him. But walking down the road, on his way to disrupt the relative peace of the Ministry on the word of a man he'd always regarded as mean spirited, he learned something unbelievable: He trusted Draco Malfoy with his best friends life.

* * *

**A/N** _Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this. I'll update again soon:D_

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it's greatly appreciated._

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	17. Interlude Seven: Mummy and Me

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_Since I've started readig this story, I've been waiting for this chapter... this moment when Harry (because it wouldn't be Ron, would it?) speaks with his heart and not with his attitude. He and Ron may be in their mid twenties but he seemed to grow up just a little more in this chapter, and I was terribly pleased with the results. And I've already admitted that Ron and Harry have been... er, daft pricks, but Harry's right. Blaise and Draco know nothing of the first seven years, and I think they're just afraid to admit that they want the Harry's help. They seem to think Harry's still thinking of the old Draco, but they seem to still be showing some of their old selves too, by wanting to out do Harry... This is my favorite chapter to date, keep up the good work. And I know some people want you to write from Hermione's view point, but besides the fact that it may or may not give it away, I think I would be mad at Hermione if you did, and I really don't want to be. Mostly for the simple reason that to me: Hary and Ron were stupid great prat- yes (she was pregnant for god sakes), but if you tell them your life is fine, and just ask about them, how could anyone expect them to notice anything? And hearing Hermione's view point would amke me want to strangle her... but that's me, lol. :) Sorry this is so long..._" - **ProperT** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _Galleon-to-Galleon, impeccableblahs, superdelly, ebbe04, AnaDry, mrs.draco.malfoy.2010, cmtaylor531, MxAzingXSpork, squash, RipleyWriter93, arabella91, starrysthestral, niic smiles, MsRisa, Morgainne Moriancumer, Kirah, Anon, candyrose1428, Jester08, Hanna, dragoneyes5000, Icea, Lee Swain, Chrissy, blondiexoxo, emeraldgray, Danielle, KandyFloss, Cali-girlHPLVR, XxstarlightxX (Jessica), **jamy21, ferret-lover, dontfeartheunexpected** (Abby)**, gryffindork.2007, papilionette, YourOnlyOneToLove** (Cat)**, mskiti **(Tabi)**, BlackDemonAngel, silverlovedragoness, Zarroc **(Jenn)**, Natural-181, ThreadMagic, HIMluv, Lunar Kasumi **_and _especially **CrystalizedHeart** (Mel), **xmisundaztood** (Gypsy), **ProperT**, **Baybeetricia**, **SeanEmma4Evr** (Noelle)_ and _**galloping-goose** (Zeus)_.

**_Secret Life  
_**_Interlude  
_-_Mummy and Me_-

Rowena Malfoy woke up to the sound of her mum tip toeing around her bedroom, trying quietly to take her daughter's clothes out for the day and get them ready before Winnie woke up. She watched from her bed as her mum's robe swathed body moved nearly silently around the small bed room, her messy, curly hair thrown up on top of her head to keep it off her face. It was Sunday, so her mum's routine was different and she didn't have to leave Winnie for the day. The weekend was Winnie's favorite time of the week, because then she could spend time with _both_ of her parents. Her mum muttered under her breath about her hair as a few strands fell down over her head and tickled her nose. Winnie loved the moments where her mum and dad's friends would tell her that she looked like her mum, even though she had her daddy's blonde hair. She thought her mum was the prettiest mum she had ever seen and her daddy was really pretty too, if she said so herself. Her dad always told her it was handsome, not pretty, but when her mum laughed, she decided he was pretty, not handsome like he said. She heard her mum make a squeaking noise after she stubbed her toe on the dresser and covered her mouth with her small hands as her mummy began hopping around one foot and glaring at the mean dresser. After biting her lip for a few moments, trying to get her irritation under control, her mum finally made her way over to Rowena's bed.

Winnie closed her eyes tight and pretended to snore, just so her mum would think she really was waking her up and hadn't done it by accident with her mumbling or kicking the dresser with her foot. She heard her mum sigh though, and knew she hadn't convinced her. Peeking out from her tightly shut eyes, she looked up at her mum's smiling face and broke out in a grin of her own. "Good morning, bug," her mum said softly, reaching out to brush a blonde curl off Rowena's forehead. "How long have you been up?" she wondered.

Winnie shrugged, not wanting to make her feel bad for waking her up before she usually did. "Can we have pancakes?" she asked hopefully, her brows rising with her question. She loved pancakes, especially the way her mum made them. She always put some white powder stuff on them that made them taste extra sweet.

"We had pancakes yesterday," she reminded. Her mum smiled slowly, rolling her eyes lightly. "You're just like your dad. Eating is the first thing you think of when you wake up," she said, shaking her head.

Winnie grinned, nodding agreeably. Her mum always told her she was like her dad, and she thought it was the nicest thing most people could say. Her dad was the "bestest" dad there was. He was tall, taller than other daddies she knew. And he was smart, she knew because she always saw him writing a whole lot and working with lots of numbers; big numbers. He was really funny too, because her mum was always laughing when he talked, and so were their friends. Plus, he always made sure that Rowena did something fun during the day, while her mum was at work. He brought her to the creek and he let her fly in the little broom he got her, and he let her help him bake and sometimes even cook. She always knew her dad loved her too, because he told her every day. She remembered him telling her that his dad never told him he loved him, so her daddy wanted her to know it and never forget it. She was worried about that, because her dad looked like he was going to cry, so she started telling him she loved him more often.

Winnie's mum leaned in, rubbing her nose against Rowena's and smiling at her. "If you get up and get dressed like a good girl, I'll make you pancakes," she promised.

Grinning triumphantly, Winnie nodded before kicking off her blanket and hurrying off the bed to go to the chair beside her dresser. Her mum always laid her clothes out on the chair so she could use it to balance while she was putting her pants and socks on. After getting dressed in record time, she reached for her mum's hand and left the room in a jog, only slowing when she reached the stairs, because her mum's chastising voice always rang in her voice, "_Don't run near the stairs, sweetheart. You could get_ _hurt!_ _You're small and your bones break easier. You don't want to trip and fall, do you?_" She could feel the way her mum's hand tightened and knew that her mum was just about to say that exact same thing. Her legs were short so going down the stairs was a rather slow affair, and she had to use the banister, which she reached rather high up for, to keep herself upright while she still tried to go down faster than usual.

Making it to the first floor, she grinned happily at her dad, who was sprawled on the couch, a sleepy smile on his face as she came into his vision. He reached out for her and picked up off the floor, dropping her on his stomach so she could talk to him. "Morning, doll," he greeted.

"Morning daddy," she replied, giggling as he tickled her sides. "Mummy said we could have pancakes!" she exclaimed, looking up to smile at her mother adoringly.

"Really?" he replied, looking quite surprised. "And you're going to help her?"

"Yup!" she told him, nodding anxiously. "I'll make you lots and lots and lots! Okay?" she told him, her eyes wide and her arms flailing to the sides to show him just how much she'd make. Her daddy could eat a lot, probably more than other daddies. Her daddy was special, she could tell. Kelsi's daddy could eat a lot too, but not as much as her daddy. And her grandpa Bill could never out eat her daddy when they had dinner with him. And neither could grandpa Bumblebee or grandpa Arthur. But grandma Molly said grandpa Arthur ate just as much as her daddy, if not more, and so did all her sons. Grandma Molly had lots of sons, Rowena remembered, and they sure did like to eat. She usually left the table before they were done though, so she wasn't sure if they ate more than her daddy. She didn't think so though, she was pretty sure her daddy had a special talent at eating.

"Yeah, how many?" he asked, tickling her again.

"LOTS!" she told him in a laugh. "Like... like... this many!" she said, holding up all her fingers.

Her dad laughed, a loud, rumbling laugh that had her shaking as his stomach moved with the noise. "Yeah, all your fingers? But what about your toes?" he asked.

Winnie's brow furrowed, she hadn't thought of that and hauled up her feet to stare at her many toes. "I don't know..." she said skeptically. Looking up, she stared at her dad and then looked over at her mum, "How many is that?" she wondered, tipping her head.

Her mum came over to her and knelt beside the couch. Smiling she reached out and pointed at her big toe, "Count with me," she told her.

"One... two... three... fi-- four," she corrected, blushing, "five... six... seven... eight... te-- nine... ten!" she finished, brightening. "That's just like how many fingers I have," she told them, wiggling her hands. "How many is ten and ten?" she wondered mostly to herself. Her fingers followed her as she counted them all together. "Um... twenty?" she tried, looking hopeful and worried.

"Good job," her mum praised, looking very happy with her. "But I don't think your dad can manage twenty pancakes," she said, chuckling, before picking Winnie up from her dad's stomach.

"I could try," her dad boasted, reaching out and tickling the bottom of Winnie's foot as her mum carried her away. Giving a surprised squeak, she smiled at her dad, who winked at her. Her mum brought her into the kitchen and set her down on the counter, before saying, "Now, no jumping down from that, sweetie. You're fragile and small, you could break something."

"I know," she replied, repressing the urge to sigh. Her mum said the same thing every time. She never jumped, she reached down and opened the cupboard so she could use the shelves as steps. It's what her dad taught her to do when with her mum. Her dad wasn't nearly as cautious with her, though he did tell her one day she'd give him a real heart attack with all her hopping on things. She followed her mum around as she pulled everything out for pancakes, except when she went to the pantry, since that was a separate room entirely. She had to crawl across the counter top since her mum wouldn't let her stand up. The height, she said, was just too dangerous.

Bringing all the ingredients back to the counter space beside the stove, her mum lined them up in order and then smiled at Winnie as she sit down to help. "Okay, what do we do first?" she asked Winnie.

"Get the bowl!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"That's right," her mum replied, nodding before she reached down and pulled out the large green plastic bowl. "And now?"

"The measuring cups," Rowena told her, tapping her chin and looking rather unsure.

"Mm hmm." Her mum turned and walked to a cupboard beside the fridge, pulling down the cups and making her way back. "Now what, bug?"

"Uh... hmm..." Winnie looked at all the ingredients around her. "The... flour?" she tried, her face scrunching up with uncertainty.

"Right!" Her mum passed her the cup and held the bag of flour out to her. Winnie reached into the bag, scooping out one cup of it and then looked at her mother questioningly before she got a nod and emptied the cup into the big bowl. "And now?"

Winnie scrunched up her nose in thought, her brow furrowing and her hands which now had a whole lot of flour on them, coming up to rub at her chin, a habit she saw her dad do a lot. "The other powder?" she asked, her brows lifting.

Her mum smiled, "Baking powder, yes, two teaspoons," she told her, grabbing the jar and holding it out to Winnie.

Searching through the spoons, Winnie picked out the small one she always saw her mum using for her tea and picked it up. She dug it into the jar her mum held and dumped it twice into the bowl, grinning proudly. "Now the egg! I get to crack it, right mummy?!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Her mum chuckled at her, but nodded. "What do we do while we put the egg in though?" she reminded.

Winnie picked up the silver beater, still thinking it looked quite silly. "Beat it!" she told her, smiling. Her mum nodded smiling and took the whisk from Winnie before picking up the white egg and handing it to Winnie. She moved things out of the way so she could crack it on a corner. Winnie was careful not to spill the egg after she hit it a few times on the counter side and then dumped it into the bowl, too.

Her mum beat it all together and then said, "Now what, pretty girl?" She reached out and rubbed at Winnie's cheeks to get some of the flour off them, then wrinkled her nose a second later and managed to wipe the flour on her nose as she rubbed at it so she wouldn't sneeze. Giggling, Winnie was distracted by her question so she forgot to tell her mum she had flour on her now, too.

"Milk!" she told her, nodding and grabbing the cup. Her mum picked up the jug and unscrewed the top, carefully tipping it and using the other hand to steady the cup in Winnie's hand so it wouldn't spill. She then recapped it and helped Winnie pour it into the bowl too.

"Good job," her mum praised and Winnie felt her chest swell, loving that she made her mummy proud. Winnie put her hands on the whisk too, to help her mum stir the pancake mix, making it smooth. They then moved closer to the stove and heated up a pan, using a little bit of butter so the pancakes wouldn't stick and put all the dirty dishes in the sink which her mum filled with bubbly hot water.

When the pan was ready, her mum helped her ladle the first big one onto the pan and then turned around to the radio to turn it on. Winnie managed to get her hands even whiter when she accidentally knocked into the bag of flour and tried to catch the bit that fell out as it fell slightly. Before her mum could see, she threw it back in the bag and pushed the heavy bag to lean against the wall. She wiped most of the powder on her dress, but her hands were still quite bright, which she hoped her mum didn't notice. She sneezed as the powder filled the air and wiped at her face, getting it even dirtier.

Her mum laughed as she turned back to her, a smile blooming on her face. Winnie grinned back, happy that her mum wasn't mad with her. While the pancakes sat sizzling in the pan, Winnie watched her mum sway back and forth to the music coming from the radio. Her head bobbed, thick curls bouncing to the tune. She giggled at her mum's voice coming out to sing merrily along with the sweet voice surrounding them. Hearing her laugh, her mum turned to her, dripping ladle in hand. She dropped it into the bowl of pancake mix and reached out for Winnie's flour covered hands. Helping her down off the counter, she pulled her closer as they wiggled to the song.

"_Girl put your records on, tell me your favorite song, you go ahead, let your hair down," _her mum sang, twirling around and pulling Winnie to the middle of the kitchen floor. They spun, giggling and singing rather off key, Winnie not knowing the song instead hummed. Her mum would lean in and shake her messy hair all over every time the woman sang, "_Let your hair down_," prettily. Her mum grinned down at her and Winnie felt excited and cheerful as her and her mum circled around each other gracelessly, arms waving around, hair flying all over, and bodies wiggling happily to the merry tune that filled the room.

These were the moments where she felt as though her mum was quite spectacularly the best mother ever known. These moments where she was free and thought nothing of schedules or being adult. It was like she was the same age as Winnie and they were friends. They were just two girls dancing and having fun, no rules in sight. Winnie wasn't sure if other mummies were ever so much fun, but she doubted it. Her mum was different from others, because she could be motherly and make sure Winnie did what she was told, but she could also be open and childlike. She enjoyed reading and work, but she also loved dancing erratically and playing on the swing hanging from the tree. When her mum laughed, it was happy and rung with joy. Winnie loved her mum more than any other girl in the whole world, because she quite truly believed that nobody else could compare to her.

Her mum twirled her around by holding her arm high above her head and swayed her hips side to side, smiling warmly at her. Winnie stood on her tip toes, turning around quickly and stumbling in her dizziness. Her mum gave a quick laugh and then caught her. She picked her up high and held her on her side, holding one of Winnie's arms out and continuing to dance. They swayed and hopped, arms moving around dramatically and heads bobbing to the tune of the song. Her mum threw her head back and belted out some of the song, her hair swaying down behind her. Winnie giggled happily, thinking her mum was quite obviously the prettiest mum ever too. As the song came to an end, her mum straightened up and sang the last little bit to Winnie softly, before kissing her forehead and making her way back over to the stove to flip the pancake right before it would have surely burned.

Later, after they ate breakfast, her dad having a good laugh at their appearance, they each took a bath and then decided to go outside for awhile to enjoy the warm Spring day. Her mum pushed her on the swing for awhile, only letting her get to a certain height before she became scared and wouldn't let Winnie go much higher. Unlike her mum, Winnie loved heights. She had a great fondness for flying and would do it whenever her mum let her. Her dad didn't often disobey her mum when it came to flying, but every once in awhile her dad could be persuaded to take her up on his broom to explore the sky. That day however, her mum wasn't hearing anything about flying and let her only go on the swing, where she could control the height. Winnie didn't mind, she just wanted to spend the day with her mum.

After playing around in the yard, where her mum and dad ran around in a game of tag with her, her mum told her they were going into London to go shopping. Her dad wasn't interested in getting any more clothes, so he decided to stay home for awhile and catch up on work. After a hug and a kiss, Winnie skipped down the road, knowing her mum would catch up before she got too far. Winnie found her mum's goodbyes to her dad to be much longer than hers, they kissed awhile and Winnie thought that it was quite yucky sometimes. Finally, her mum appeared beside her, and picked up her hand quickly. When they reached a certain point, Winnie felt the familiar feeling of them apparating away, which her mum and dad did quite often.

They reappeared in an alley just outside the main streets of London, where Winnie knew all the pretty shops and Muggles were. Her mum had explained that Muggles were people who couldn't do magic and didn't even really know it existed, which confused Winnie a bit, but she agreed never to tell anyone about her mum and dads powers unless they already knew about it. She could do a few things too, so her dad explained that she was a witch just like her mum, but wouldn't be able to do lots of magic with a wand until she was eleven. Her mum held her hand tightly as they left the alleyway and Winnie felt a grin appear as she looked around at all the people. She didn't get to see Muggles or even many witches and wizards, very often. She spent most of her time with her dad and mum at home. She visited her uncle Blaise and aunty Ginny, but they didn't have any kids. Sometimes, she'd get to play with her best friend Kelsi, and visit with her aunt Patti and uncle Neville, but not as often as she wanted to. She also got to see her grandpa Bill and grandma Liz, but they didn't have any kids but her mum. Then there was her grandpa Arthur and her grandma Molly, but all their kids were grown ups. Her uncles Fred and George were married too, but only uncle Fred had a baby, and he was too young for Winnie to play with yet. And whenever she went to Hogwarts to see her grandpa Bumblebee, he was surrounded by kids, but they too were older and Winnie was kind of scared of them. So really, she wasn't used to most kids or crowds, but they sure did fascinate her.

Her mum tugged her into a store where a whole lot of pretty dresses were and Winnie felt excitement bubble up in her chest. She liked pants more when she was playing and flying, but she also liked dresses, because her daddy always told her she was really pretty in them. Her mum didn't wear dresses often, unless it was a birthday or anniversary, or even on some holidays, she mostly wore pants or skirts, which were often covered by her robes. Winnie didn't get to wear robes yet, but she remembered the one time her dad took her to Diagon Alley and brought her to a robes store to show her what they were and though she considered getting them, he reminded her that there weren't many places she'd be seen in them until she was older, so they decided to wait. Instead, he bought her an ice cream and bought her some more Muggle clothes. Her dad wasn't the best shopper when it came to girl's clothes, but he tried. Her mum always bugged him about it, because he liked buying Winnie things, but more often bought something her mum dubbed, "ridiculously overcompensating," which Winnie had no understanding of. She did always feel like a princess in the gowns and dresses that her daddy bought her though. And when Kelsi came over, they'd play dress up in them.

"D'you want a new dress for your birthday party, pretty girl?" her mum asked, wriggling her hand in hers as they walked down the aisles of pretty little dresses, some with bows, others with lace.

"It's gonna be soon," she told her mum, grinning happily, hearing somebody 'aww' over her missing tooth.

"Two weeks," her mum agreed, nodding. "And how old are you going to be?" she wondered, looking down at her before she knelt beside her and pulled through some of the dresses, frowning or making a 'maybe' motion with her head.

"This many!" she exclaimed, lifting up a whole hand and wiggling all five of her fingers.

"That's right," her mum told her, squeezing her hand lightly. "Have you decided what you want for a present this year?" She wrinkled her nose at the bright dress she ran across and quickly pushed it aside.

"Um..." Winnie tipped her head to one side, thinking over what her many aunts, uncles, and grandparents were likely going to get her, given all that she had told them. "I want... a friend!" she told her, her eyes widening with hope and excitement.

"A friend?" her mum asked, looking bewildered as she turned to her in curiosity. "What d'you mean a friend? You have friends."

Winnie bit her lip, her eyes falling. "No... I have Kelsi," she told her, letting out a long, heavy sigh. "All my other friends are old."

Her mum laughed lightly, looking amused. "Old? D'you mean your aunts and uncles?"

Winnie nodded, looking contrite and upset about the whole affair. "Kelsi's the only one my age, every one else is as old as you and daddy," she told her, her lip trembling. "I want more kids to play with."

"Okay," her mum said understandingly. "Well, I'll talk to your dad and we'll figure something out, all right? Now, what _else_ would you like for a present? Something more like toys or an outing or something," she told her.

Winnie wriggled her mouth in thought, tapping her chin as she thought over what she could get. Her mum pulled her around the store, pointing out pretty dresses and outfits for her to see if she liked them. They spent the afternoon trying on clothes, both her and her mum and then they'd come out and show each other what they looked like. Sometimes her mum picked out silly outfits just to make her laugh and Winnie would tell her that she was just being like a big kid and daddy would definitely laugh at her. Her mum would laugh anyway and put on a funny hat or joke about buying it for later use. In the end, they left with a couple bags and still no idea what Winnie really wanted. She tried telling her mum she wanted a broom all her own that she could ride whenever, but her mum would always shake her head and pretend she didn't hear her.

Later, they picked up an ice cream and then stopped by a book store. It was a regular occurrence for them to each get one book when they went into Muggle London, because her mum wanted her to keep up with her reading and not get bored by it. Her dad always joked that one day they'd have to buy a whole other house just to keep all their books in it, but she'd always see him smile when he added her mum's to the study or read out the new one she brought home. Her daddy loved books just as much as them, she knew, but he liked to kid them. Winnie would always tell him, "Don't be silly, daddy," but he'd just laugh and tickle her.

As her mum walked her toward the alley where they'd apparate home, Winnie took a good look around the city one last time. She loved these days with just her and mum, she didn't always get to see her as much as she wanted to, but her mum always made sure she knew she was loved. She looked up at the beautiful brunette holding her hand and smiled at her mum, feeling that familiar pride swelling in her chest. Yup, her mum was the greatest of them all.

"What are you thinking, bug?" her mum wondered, looking down at her adoringly.

"Nothing," she told her, shaking her head. "Mum," she said, tugging at her hand.

"What?" she asked, staring at her enquiringly.

Winnie tugged on her hand so she'd lean down to her to hear what she had to say. When her mum was close enough, Winnie moved her curly hair out of the way and whispered, "I love you very much!" before she kissed her cheek and gave her a quick nod.

Her mum turned to her, her eyes looking a little wet. "I love you, too," her mum whispered, kissing her forehead gently and then pulling her close for a hug, her hand slipping through Winnie's hair and holding her head close. "Are you ready to go home? Daddy is probably really missing us!" she told her, quietly.

"Yeah," Winnie agreed, nodding against her mum's shoulder. "Daddy gets lonely when we're not there, I don't want him to get sad."

'That's right," her mum agreed, chuckling lightly as she pulled away and took her hand away. "Come on, pretty girl, the day is passing us by," she announced, walking toward the alley.

"For my birthday mum," she said, looking up at her as they walked down the empty alley way. "Could I _please_ get a broom? I'll be real careful!"

"Think your dad will like your new dress?" her mum asked, changing the subject. "I bet he'll think you're the prettiest five year old alive!"

Winnie sighed, rolling her eyes. She'd convince her mum the broom was a good idea, she just needed her dad's help. She smiled then, feeling excited. Her dad couldn't say no to her mum and vice versa, they loved each other too much. Yup, her mum would do it if her dad thought it was a good idea. They agreed on most things, so if her dad said it was okay, then her mum would think so too. She nodded, deciding she had a great plan. "Daddy likes brooms you know, mummy," she told her.

Her mum rolled her eyes, holding her tight as they got ready to apparate. "Nice try, bug," she said before taking them away to their home. Winnie harrumph echoed throughout the alley where they previously stood, a passing Muggle looked down it in confusion.

* * *

**A/N** _Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this interlude. It's one of my favorites. Rowena is just **too** cute, yeah? I just got back from "**Transformers**," and it was so freakin' awesome, I'm not kidding. I absolutely loved it. I'm a big fan of Shia LaBeouf, am I the only one? He's really quite funny, and quite handsome at times. Just four more days 'til Harry Potter's OotP hits the theatres. Unfortunately I can't go until the following Wednesday, but I'm still phsyched:D Anyway, I'll try and update again soon. Hope you enjoyed the mother-daughter interaction._

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it's greatly appreciated!  
Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


End file.
